


Wariatkowo --- Malec AU

by SweetyBabe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Camille to wredna suka, M/M, duzo czarnego humoru
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 59,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powalona historia, powalonych ludzi. AU: Magnusa po raz kolejny zdradzono. Traci chęć do projektowania mody, kochania, a wkrótce i do życia. W końcu jego przyjaciele zmuszają go do pójścia na terapie. Podobno bardzo pomogła już bratu Izzy, modelki i przyjaciółki Magnusa. A więc idzie na pierwsze spotkanie i trafia na najbardziej pojebanych ludzi na świecie. W tym na cudownego niebieskookiego anioła, który wprowadza go do świata zemsty, obłędu, kompleksów. Magnus jest na dnie, a jak wiemy, czasami trzeba go dotknąć, żeby się od niego odbić.<br/>A po terapii niebieskooki będzie miał dla niego niezwykłą ofertę nie do odrzucenia.<br/>Trochę Angstu, wiele czarnego humoru, zemsty, koszmarnych wspomnień i tony miłości <3 :3<br/>Pisane w przypływie heheszkowania i głupawki... :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O.o

Magnus uśmiechnął się do Isabelle, gdy tylko fotograf oderwał ręce od aparatu. Dziewczyna od razu oddała uśmiech i podbiegła do nich, zeszła z tych wszystkich świateł, które ją otaczały.  
\- Jak poszło.  
\- Genialnie, jak zwykle.  
Zaśmiała się. Mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek. Był właśnie w środku męczącego tygodnia, nie miał praktycznie czasu dla swojej dziewczyny. Jego pierwszy pokaz mody odkąd został ogłoszony przez Vogue najbardziej obiecującym projektantem młodego pokolenia. Miał, więc urwanie głowy z projektami, swoimi sklepami i różnymi innymi sprawami.   
Ale dziś obiecał sobie, że cokolwiek by się nie działo odwiedzi Camille. Jego dziewczyna, cudownie piękna modelka wróciła wczoraj w nocy z Paryża. Spędzą razem trochę czasu, zjedzą lunch itede.  
Przygotowany na to mentalnie podniósł głowę i ruszył do wyjścia. Modelka szła za nim.  
\- Plany na dzisiaj. – Zapytała.  
\- O tak.  
Przechodzili wokół wielu pięknych kobiet, które machały im wesoło i uśmiechały się wdzięcznie do niego. Odwzajemniał uśmiech, ale żadna nie miała u niego szans, choć gdyby chciał mógłby mieć jakąkolwiek. W związku miał jedną najważniejszą zasadę: „nigdy nie zdradzać”. Za dużo razy ktoś robił mu to świństwo, żeby on sam miał się tego dopuścić. Ludzie może często mylili jego ekstrawaganckie ciuchy i figlarne usposobienie z lubością do romansowania. Zaś on chciał się tylko ustatkować i z jedną oddaną mu bez końca osobą, spełniać swoje marzenia. Chyba nie chce aż tak wiele, nie?  
\- Camille wróciła. – Zgadła Izzy.  
\- Owszem.  
\- No to baw się… cudownie. – Posłała mu całusa i rozłączyli się.  
O tak, dwa i pół tygodnia to jak na każdego faceta w związku dość dużo czasu bez seksu. Będą musieli to nadrobić.

W końcu dotarł pod jej elegancki blok, w ładnej okolicy. Miał klucz, więc szybko wszedł. Miał ze sobą bukiet różowych róż, pokrytych lekko brokatem. Otworzył drzwi do mieszkania.  
W salonie stała walizka, otwarta, ale nierozpakowana, ubrania walały się po podłodze. Magnus zmarszczył brwi i podniósł męską koszulę. Co do…?   
Wiedziony złymi przeczuciami ruszył do sypialni. Tuż przy drzwiach mógł słyszeć cisze odgłosy sapania, jęki. Serce zaczęło mu jakby wolniej bić, czas wlec jakby sekunda trwała godzinę. Czując, że z każdą kolejną jego odczucia, emocje zamieniają się w zimny, kalkujący chłód, Magnus pchnął drzwi. Uchylił się, a on, nie czując już nic, wszedł do środka i spojrzał na ciekawą scenkę.   
Camille, z rozłożonymi jak ladacznica nogami, brała w siebie kutasa miłego kolegi. Ze swojej perspektywy Magnus widział jego tyłek kiwający się w rytm, jej nogi i ręce związanie do zagłówka. Pomyślał, że zaraz tam na nich rzygnie. Metodycznie wyjął komórkę i zaczął ich nagrywać. Upuścił kwiaty i ruszył w ich stronę. W ekranie komórki pojawiła się wykrzywiona twarz Camille.  
\- Witamy na redtube. – Powiedział.  
Kobieta otworzyła oczy i krzyknęła ze zdumienia.  
\- Magnus?! O Boże! Złaź ze mnie. – Zaczęła kopać faceta na sobie, który poleciał do tyłu i rąbnął gołą dupą o kwiatki.  
Magnus z grymasem na twarzy schował komórkę do kieszeni.  
\- Kochanie, to…  
\- Daruj sobie. Ty suko! Z nami koniec. Możesz się też pożegnać z karierą w tym kraju.   
Kochanek oglądał to z kurewsko wielkim zdumieniem, cofając się w kąt. Camille zaczęła wrzeszczeć, ale Magnus nie słuchał. Wybiegł stamtąd, tamtego smrodu jak najszybciej. W korytarzu się zatoczył, czując jak wymiociny podchodzą mu do gardła. Dotarł do salonu i w chwili czystości umysłu dopadł jej walizkę i zaczął zwracać zawartość swojego żołądka na jej najlepsze ubrania. Prosto z, kurwa ją mać, pierdolonego Paryża.   
\- Jebać cię, puszczalska kurwo. – Wymamrotał, ocierając usta jej sukienką.  
Czując się odrobinę lepiej dopadł do drzwi i wybiegł na ulicę. Jak najdalej od tego ohydztwa.


	2. straty

Magnus wpatrywał się w puste kartki na jego panelu projektowym. Już od paru godzin. Chyba. Stracił rachubę czasu.  
Podniósł butelkę wódki do ust i wypił pozostałość. Rzucił już pustą o ścianę, a dźwięk tłuczonego szkła zabrzmiało w jego uszach jak muzyka. Pijackim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju projektowego i przeszedł do salonu, rzucił się na kanapę. Kręciło mu się w głowie po wypiciu całego alkoholu z barku, już dwa razy rzygał, a potem jadł frytki. Smakowały jak karton.  
Nagle zadźwięczała komórka. Wyjął ją z kieszeni. Catarina. Boże…  
Ją też rzucił o ścianę i poszedł w kimę. 

Obudziło go szarpanie za ramiona.  
\- …gnus. Magnus, Jezusie, jak ty śmierdzisz… - Jęknął ktoś odsuwając się od niego.  
\- To po chuj mnie wąchasz. – Mruknął rozespany i zachichotał. Ciągle pijany.  
\- To nie był mój świadomy wybór, śmierdzisz na kilometr.  
Śniada karnacja, platynowe włosy. Catarina. Dżizas…  
\- Idź se stąd.  
\- Magnus, przestań być dziecinnym. Wiesz, że jutro, a właściwie to za 18 godzin masz pokaz mody?!  
\- W dupie to mam. Idź sobie, pomęcz kogoś innego. Ragnora na przykład.  
Cat patrzyła na niego jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
\- Co… co ty powiedziałeś?! – Wydukała zdumiona. – Hallo, twoje marzenia się spełniają! Pokaz mody?!  
\- Walić modę i te wszystkie wypindrzone suki, które chcą tylko kasę i sławę.  
Mrugając ze zdziwienia Cat odsunęła się od niego. Pokręciła głową.  
\- Ostrzegaliśmy cię co do Camille…  
\- Nie wypowiadaj imienia tej kurwy!  
-… Ona nie była dla ciebie. Nie pierwszy raz zostałeś rzucony. Podniesiesz się jak zawsze…  
\- Nie zostałem rzucony! – Warknął podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Ta dziwka zdradzała mnie na moich oczach, pewnie od samego początku miała mnie za ciotę. Pieprzonego rogacza. – Kopnął stolik do kawy, aż ten się wywrócił razem z resztkami po chińskim żarciu.  
Catarina spojrzała na ten bałagan z obrzydzeniem.  
\- Nie przesadzasz troszkę? – Zapytała.  
No nie, tego było za wiele. Za…  
Nagle Magnus poczuł jak gniew go opuszcza. Jak powietrza z przebitego balonu. Pozostała tylko obojętność. Spojrzał na Cat jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
\- Wyjdź.  
\- Magnus…  
Wstał i pchnął ją aż się wywróciła. Nawet się nie zdziwił swoją brutalnością. W oczach przyjaciółki pojawił się strach.  
\- Wyjdziesz czy mam cię stąd wykopać?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź poszedł do sypialni i trzasnął drzwiami na cały loft.

W głowie mu się kręciło, gdy szedł przez głośną salę pełną przebierających się modelek. Wokół nich uwijały się makijażystki, fryzjerki i asystentki. Magnus spóźnił się na swój pokaz o dobre pół godziny.  
\- Magnus! Jesteś nareszcie! – Izzy podbiegła do niego i od razy cofnęła z odrazą. - Boże, śmierdzisz alkoholem, Mags!  
\- No.  
\- I w co ty jesteś ubrany. Idziesz na pogrzeb? Gdzie twoja kreacja?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na czarny garnitur.  
\- Przyszedłem pogrzebać moją karierę.  
Izzy zaśmiała się jakby usłyszała żart.  
\- Co ty, depresje masz?  
Depresje? Dobre słowo, takie… depresyjne. Dobrze oddające jego chęć zwinięcia się w kulkę na podłodze i zniknięcia z tego padołu łez.  
Spojrzał na nią obojętnie, a ta zaniepokoiła się tym co zobaczyła w jego oczach.  
\- Chyba jednak nie powinieneś przychodzić.  
Złapała go za łokieć i skierowała z powrotem do wyjścia. Zachwiał się i dał się ciągnąć. Jednak przed drzwiami zatrzymał go jakiś mężczyzna.  
\- Magnus Bane, jestem Tomas Kingsday. Wyśmienity pokaz. Mogę zadać o niego parę pytań?  
\- Jasne. – Zatrzymał się mimo sprzeciwu Izzy, która ciągnęła go za ramię.  
\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. – Warknęła na niego.  
Magnus tylko wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, który od biedy uszedłby za uśmiech i przekrzywił głowę.  
\- To wynik mojej ciężkiej pracy, paru butelek wiskacza i myślenia, że spełnia się marzenia.  
Tomas zmarszczył brwi jakby nie zrozumiał żartu, ale już i tak zapisywał szybko jego słowa z uśmiechem.  
\- W sekrecie powiem, że mój ubiór to część nowej kolekcji.  
\- Oooo – mruknął dziennikarz.  
\- Nazwę ją „depresja i groteska”! – Powiedział i wybuchł opętańczym śmiechem.  
To było chyba dla biednej Izzy za dużo bo pociągnęła go mocno i powędrowała z nim za drzwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podoba ci się? Zostaw Kudosa! :D :P
> 
> Biedna Cat, biedny Mags, traci zapał... :( Prawie żal mi to pisać. Prawie XDDDD


	3. Pomocne dłonie

Catarina, Ragnor i Izzy stali przed drzwiami apartamentu Magnusa. (Brzmi jak początek kiepskiego żartu XD)  
Od dwóch tygodni oglądali jak ich przyjaciel, ten wesoły, zalotny mężczyzna w ekstrawaganckich ubraniach się stacza. Najpierw stracił zapał do projektowania, choć jego pierwszy poważny pokaz był wielkim sukcesem i wszyscy w świecie mody nie mogli przestać plotkować o tajemniczym projekcie, który ponoć miał się nazywać „depresja i groteska”. Parę dni po tym pokazie przestał wychodzić z domu, zaczął bez przerwy pić. Jadł Fast-foody, nie dbał o nic, nie odbierał telefonów. Od dwóch tygodni się nie pomalował, a wkładał tylko normalne ubrania.  
Jego przyjaciele dostawali zawału jak tylko udało im się do niego dobić. W końcu się zwołali i wszystko obgadali. Nie mogą mu pozwolić by zmarnował sobie życie. Tą depresje trzeba wyleczyć…  
A teraz stali i dobijali się do jego drzwi. W końcu otworzyły się.  
\- Czego? – Warknął mężczyzna.   
Z mieszkania wydostały się śmierdzące wyziewy najpewniej trującego gazu.  
\- Jezusie i wszyscy święci! Cuchnie tu jak w melinie żuli. – Rozkaszlał się Ragnor.  
Magnus uśmiechnął się zimno.  
\- Dziękuje. A teraz, wybaczcie, ale nie chce mi się z wami rozmawiać. Wypieprzajcie do swoich szczęśliwych domków!  
Ragnor zacisnął zęby, wziął go za fraki i zaciągnął do środka, a dziewczyny ruszyły za nim. Magnus wyrywał się, ale był na to za pijany. Runął pchnięty na kanapę. Catarina ruszyła do okien, odsunęła zasłony i otworzyła je na roścież. Do środka wleciało świeże powietrze.  
Izzy wzięła z kuchni zmiotkę i zaczęła zmiatać kartony z podłogi do worka na śmieci, mamrocząc pod nosem, że nie jest cholerną sprzątaczką tylko modelką. Mężczyzna przyglądał im się.  
\- Kibel też by się przydało wyczyścić. – Odparł obojętnie.  
\- Magnus do jasnej Anielki! – Wykrzyknęła wściekle Izzy, zawiązując worek na śmieci. – Mam dość twojej obsranej deprechy czaisz!  
\- To wyjdź. – Odpowiedział projektant wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Nie. – Przywołała dłonią Catarinę. – Jesteśmy tu by powiedzieć, że idziesz na terapie.  
Odpowiedział jej obojętny wzrok.  
\- Co? Nic zabawnego nie masz do powiedzenia?  
\- Pierdol się. – Powiedział spokojnie.  
Ragnor już podchodził, ale Cat go zatrzymała.  
\- Koniec taryfy ulgowej. Albo pójdziesz po dobroci, albo będziemy cię codziennie nachodzić, przeszkadzać ci, a jak będzie trzeba to nakłamiemy i wpiszemy cię na odwyk. Jak to nie poskutkuje wpakujemy cię do psychiatryka, a tam nafaszerują cię antydepresantami. To jak? – Zapytała lekarka.  
\- A co was obchodzi co ze mną będzie? – Zapytał podnosząc brew.  
Przyjaciele zrobili minę jakby nie wierzyli w swój słuch. Cat pokręciła głową ponura, Ragnor spojrzał na niego jak na robaka, a Izzy popatrzyła na niego łagodnie jak na dziecko z downem.  
\- Słuchaj. Mój brat też miał problemy, ale poszedł na tą terapie i teraz czuje się niebo lepiej. On jest bardzo miły, zajmie się tobą i na pewno szybko się odnajdziesz w nowej sytuacji, po przebywasz z ludźmi o podobnych problemach. Naprawdę chcesz by ta suka Cam, zepsuła ci życie?  
Magnus zacisnął wargi. Od gróźb Cat wiedział, że przegrał.  
\- Mogę pochodzić.   
Izzy uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Super! Zadzwonię do brata, żeby cię tam dobrze traktowali i w ogóle. Będzie wspaniale zobaczysz!


	4. Telefon

W pokoju zabrzmiały pierwsze nuty „It’s raining man”. Chłopak odstawił sztangę i sięgnął po komórkę.  
‘Tak, siostrzyczko?’  
‘Część, kochanie mam sprawę.’  
‘…’  
‘Mój szef ma pewne problemy, więc poradziłam mu tą twoją grupę wsparcia. Mam nadzieję, że się nim zajmiesz… Jest naprawdę miły, ale się pogubił. Depresja go dopadła i w ogóle…’  
‘Dobrze, spoko, luz. Nie musisz mi opowiadać. Róbta, co chceta, to nie tak, że to jakiś mój prywatny klub tylko dla VIP-ów. Wystarczy się umówić z naszym terapeutą.’  
‘Tak, wiem, miałam ten numer, który mi dałeś.’  
‘Okej.’  
‘Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to…’  
‘Izzy, proszę, ja naprawdę nie chcę się niczego o nim od ciebie dowiadywać. Powie nam na zajęciach. Jeśli przyjdzie. Ma depresje, tak?’  
‘Mhm. Jego zachowanie to koszmar.’  
‘Taa, domyślam się.’  
‘Dobrze… Dzięki, Alec, jesteś wielki.’  
‘Wiem. Kończę, bo muszę się wykąpać i spadam na trening.’  
‘Buziaki, braciszku’  
‘Pa!’


	5. Grupa zjebania i wkurwiania

No i chcąc, nie chcąc, Magnus został zmuszony by iść na te idiotyczną terapie. Czy ci cholerni ludzie nie rozumieją, że on nie chce wychodzić z domu. Na ulicach było szaro, niebo wyglądało jakby miało padać, a ludzie to kurwy. Nigdy w życiu już nie zaufa kobiecie. Wredne małpy polujące na kasę.   
Tak myślał gdy Izzy uwijała się przy nim, próbując zmusić go do ubrania się w jakieś idiotycznie modne ubrania, ale on nie chciał przyciągać uwagi tych wszystkich kobiet na ulicach. Niech się odwracają od niego ze wstrętem. Ubrał się w wygodne jeansy, koszule i bluzę, za nic w świecie nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać.  
W końcu dała sobie spokój i wypchnęła go z domu, sama idąc do swojego kochanego chłopaka, który NIGDY BY JEJ NIE ZDRADZIŁ! Szczęśliwa menda. Magnus nienawidził zakochanych par. Bardzo.  
Blok pasował do jego nastroju. Zrezygnowany wszedł do środka i wkrótce znalazł się przed drzwiami jego pokoju końcowego, które otworzyły się nagle, prawie rozbijając mu nos.  
\- Ojej!! Tak cię przepraszam! – Zawołała ładna dziewczyna. Miała fioletowe włosy, zwykłe ubrania i ogólnie oprócz włosów nic specjalnego.  
Spojrzał na nią ponuro i wyminął ją w drzwiach.  
Pokój był pusty za wyjątkiem krzeseł ustawionych w kole i stołu z rzeczami do robienia herbatki. Mężczyzna stojący przy tym stole spojrzał na niego i od razu podszedł z uśmiechem.  
\- Witam, Magnus, prawda? Jestem doktor Mendelew i prowadzę tą terapię. Jak tylko Aline wróci z Alec’em.   
\- Jak sobie chcesz.  
Nie zbił lekarza z tropu.  
\- Chcesz herbatę? Nie? No to te krzesło obok tego osiłka jest wolne.  
Magnus bez słowa odszedł. Było osiem krzeseł, na jednej leżała jakaś teczka i zeszyt. Pewnie doktorka. Na krzesłach siedział ten osiłek, szczupły mężczyzna po trzydziestce i grubsza nastolatka. Śmiali się.  
Jakoś nazbyt weseli byli ci „ludzie z problemami”… Nie powinni być trochę bardziej zamuleni czy coś? Był tu parę minut i już chciał wracać do domciu.  
\- Puszczajcie mnie do cholery!!! – Dobiegł go nagle wrzask.  
W drzwiach stało kilka osób, a facet, który darł mordę próbował się wydostać, odpychany przez kogoś w stronę środka. W tym zamieszaniu Magnus rozpoznał fioletowo-włosą. Mężczyzna został pchnięty dość mocno do tyłu i odsłonił czarnowłosego chłopaka.  
\- Zamknij mordę, od twojego jojczenia boli mnie głowa. – Odparł chłopak niewzruszony. – Siadaj na swoje miejsce. Bo nie załatwię ci gandzi.  
Mężczyzna na to ochłonął.  
\- Alec! – Krzyknął doktorek próbując przyjąć karcący ton, ale uśmiechał się pod nosem.  
Widocznie wszyscy widzieli już podobne sceny bo z dziwnymi uśmiechami patrzyli w stronę trójki. Mężczyzna pokazał Alecowi dwa środkowe palce, ale poszedł na swoje miejsce z dogasającą furią. Magnus mógł lepiej przypatrzyć się temu chłopakowi. Był śliczny i może gdyby projektant nie był w depresji zwróciłby na niego uwagę. Teraz miał zamiar milczeć i dotrwać do końca.  
Alec i Aline usiedli na dwóch ostatnich wolnych miejscach. Mniej więcej naprzeciwko Bane’a.  
\- No proszę, co za niespodzianka. Mamy następnego walniętego w grupie. – Magnus usłyszał wredny głos. Spojrzał w drwiące niebieskie oczy. – A ci co odbiło?   
Bane spojrzał na niego jak na robaka.  
\- Gówno cię to obchodzi. Zostałem zmuszony by tu przyjść i nie mam zamiaru dzielić się z wami moimi uczuciami. – Warknął.  
Alec uśmiechnął się szeroko, Aline i parę osób zachichotało. Co to za naćpani debile, pomyślał Magnus.  
\- Oh nie, zostałeś zmuszony by tu przyjść? Co za nieszczęście… - Aline udała nieszczęśliwą minę. – Jak ja wytrzymam tę godzinę z aż dwoma obrażalskimi debilami…?  
\- Pierdol się, lesbo! – Warknął mężczyzna, ale tym razem tylko zaczepnym tonem.  
Kobieta posłała mu całuska.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze może najpierw się przedstawimy? Bo chyba wszyscy widzimy, kto doszedł. – Zakończył kłótnie Doktorek.  
Osiłek ziewnął.  
\- Ja zacznę. Już się poznaliśmy, gdy prawie nie rozwaliłam mu nosa drzwiami. – Uśmiechnęła się wrednie. – Nazywam się Aline Penhallow i jestem tu z powodu anoreksji. Byłam tępą debilką, która wszędzie widziała tłuszcz. Wredna lesba. – Wzruszyła ramionami.   
\- Alexander Lightwood, problemy z zaufaniem. Psychopata w tym doborowym towarzystwie. Jakbyś chciał jakiś towar to dzwoń. – Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i zamachał drwiąco ręką.  
Dziewczyna obok oderwała rozbawiony wzrok od chłopaka.  
\- Edith Cumberbatch, nimfomanka. – Odparł grubsza nastolatka posyłając mu zboczony spojrzenie. – Moi rodzice uważają, że to coś złego i mnie tu wysłali. Sorki, słodziutki, ale mam już chłopa. – Wzruszyła ramionami i zrobiła smutną minkę, jakby było jej przykro.  
\- Nazywam się John Hall i jestem uzależniony od komputera. Pierdolcie się wszyscy.   
\- Daniel Green, nerwica natręctw. Wiecie ile zarazków lata w powietrzu?  
\- Tak! – Wrzasnęli wszyscy jakby słyszeli to trzysetny raz.  
\- Jack Harness, mam problemy z gniewem. Jak się wścieknę może być nieprzyjemnie. Ale mogę też komuś obić gębę na zimno. Jakby coś wiem jak chować zwłoki, tak jakby ktoś potrzebował pomocy. – Odezwał się ostatni osiłek.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Magnusa, czekając na jego część.  
No to się dziady nie doczekają.  
\- Jest za dobry by z nami rozmawiać. – Odezwał się nagle Jack na co Alec i Aline zaśmiali się złośliwie.  
\- Taki projektant z wyższych sfer nie będzie się spoufalał z pospólstwem. – Niebieskooki zadarł nos udając arogancje.   
\- Sławny paniczyk od siedmiu boleści. – Skrzywił się John, odwracając wzrok obrzydzony.  
Magnus spojrzał na nich po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę. Przez mur obojętności zaczęła przebijać się złość. Co oni mogli o nim wiedzieć? Ciężko na wszystko pracował, jak każdy! Kim oni byli by tak go traktować? Co to za pojebana grupa wsparcia? Raczej zjebania i wkurwiania!  
Daniel wyjął dziwne urządzenie.  
\- Mogę ci pożyczyć mój tlen jeśli nie chcesz oddychać z nami tym samym powietrzem.  
Było to tak niespodziewane, że cała grupa nagle wybuchła śmiechem.  
\- Dobrze, dość już tego kochani. – Zawołał doktorek łapiąc z trudem powietrze. – Może wytłumaczymy reguły naszych spotkań?  
\- Które są jasne i klarowne. – Powiedział Alec poważnym głosem patrząc mu w oczy.  
Do Magnusa w końcu dotarła ich niesamowita barwa. Twoja ulubiona, wyszeptał mu do ucha zdradziecki głos. Chuj, że ulubiona! Ten napuszony dupek jest najgorszym sukinsynem jakiego spotkałeś.   
W myślach wyzywał go jeszcze piękniejszymi wyzwiskami, gdy ten zaczął mówić dalej.  
\- Mówimy to co myślimy, nie kłamiemy, wszystko szczerze do bólu. Nie będziemy się z tobą cackać bo masz w życiu trudny okres. My wszyscy go, kurwa mać, mamy. Traktujemy innych jak to czym są, więc jeśli John jest kompozjebem to go tu zaciągnę siłą sprzed kompa i mam w dupie, że mu się nie podoba. – Spojrzał na mężczyznę.  
\- Wal się psycholu! – Ten mu odparł.  
\- Ty też zjebie. To co, panienko? Otworzysz gębę i zaczniesz współpracować czy nadal będziesz udawała chmurę gradową?  
\- Nie jestem panienką. Skoro traktujemy siebie jak to czym jesteśmy to będę cię traktował jak kawał gówna, którym jesteś!  
\- Uuuu! – Alec zaśmiał się nic nie robiąc sobie z jego słów.  
\- Prosto w serduszko! – Parsknął Jack.  
\- Może jest kawałem chuja, ale z ciebie cipa! – Odparł John z niesmakiem.  
\- Bo ty wiesz jak cipa wygląda, John! – Odparowała Edith.  
\- Uuu, bolało. – Daniel skrzywił się na znak jedności z kolegą.  
\- Dzięki Bogu, że nie widziałem twojej zarośniętej puszczy!  
To będzie długa sesja, pomyślał Magnus robiąc facepalm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawać kudosy za ciężką pracę, raz raz :P


	6. Gniew

Magnus odstawił flaszkę na ziemię, beknął i zachichotał. Kolejna pusta butelka powędrowała do kolekcji. Od trzech dni od feralnej grupy wsparcia nic nie robił tylko pił. Inaczej nie mógł ze sobą wytrzymać. Na trzeźwo powracały do niego te wszystkie twarze, osoby, który go zdradziły. Jego pierwsza dziewczyna, która uwiodła go na wakacjach i zostawiła w tanim pokoju hotelowym, druga, która jednak kochała kogoś innego.  
Chłopak, który uważał, że Magnus nie powinien być ograniczany. Osoba, którą mężczyzna uważał za najdelikatniejszą, najsłodszą osobę, którą pozwolił sobie pokochać najmocniej. Może on nie złamie mu serca. Ale Imasu traktował go bardziej jak eksponat w muzeum, który powinno się podziwiać z daleka i uważać by go nie popsuć niż istotę ludzką, Magnus zrozumiał to po wielu przepłakanych samotnych nocach, w których tulił się do poduszki, marząc o kimś, kto by po prostu przyszedł i wziął jego serce nawet siłą. Ale życie to nie harlequin.   
Camille pojawiła się, jak tylko Magnus został odkryty. Była piękna, zdecydowana i flirtowała z nim na całego. Po godzinie zainsynuował, że powinni wyjść razem. Uwiodła go swoją pewnością siebie, wdziękiem i ciętym językiem. Łechtała jego próżność. Teraz rozumiał, że chciała tylko jego ciała i sławy.  
Z pijackiej drzemki obudził go telefon. Jęknął.  
‘Hallo?’ odezwał się, najbardziej trzeźwo jak mógł.  
‘Magnus! Czy jesteś w domu? Wczoraj pukałam, ale nikt nie odpowiedział’ w głosie Izzy brzmiała podejrzliwość.  
‘Jestem.’  
‘… I jak tam terapia?’  
‘Szczerze?! Koszmarna! Parę skurwieli, którzy myślą, że nie wiadomo kim są! Że mogą mnie obrażać. Wiesz, czego się tam nasłuchałem?...’  
‘Nie rozumiem… Mój brat mówi, że ludzie są wspaniali i wspierający…’  
Magnus wybuchł śmiechem. No kurwa! Wspierający! Oni!  
‘Twój braciszek albo ma guza w mózgu albo pomylił grupy, bo ta na pewno nie jest wspierająca’ prychnął ‘Wszyscy są podli. Banda skurwieli.’  
‘Ale Alec…’  
‘Alec! To największy skurwiel z ich wszystkich. Myśli, że jest nie wiadomo kim, może mnie obrażać. Napuszony dupek! Myśli, że jest zabawny i taki cool…’  
‘Magnus!’ Izzy była w szoku. ‘Alec to najmilsza, wspierająca osoba jaką znam.’  
‘ No to chyba znamy innych ludzi…’  
‘Zadzwonię do niego…’  
I się rozłączyła.

‘Halo?’  
‘Alec! Dzwoniłam do Magnusa… Co się działo na tym spotkaniu?!’ Izzy wrzasnęła do telefonu zdenerwowana.  
‘Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz. Spotkanie poszło wspaniale. Ten twój szef jest trochę spięty, ale wkrótce się do nas przekona.’  
‘Z tego co mówił, wcale na to nie wynikało! Był wściekły. Przeklinał i was wyzywał.’  
Alec zaśmiał się cicho na wydechu.  
‘Widzisz. Mówiłem, że wszystko idzie wspaniale.’  
‘Co...?’  
‘Gdy przyszedł był całkowicie wyprany z emocji, jeszcze nie widziałem nikogo, kogo tak mało obchodziłoby życie.’ Zamilkł na sekundę. ‘Taki wyraz twarzy widywałem już często Izzy. Wiem co i jak. Trzeba z niego wyciągnąć emocje, zrobić wszystko by je odblokować. On schował się do środka swojej głowy, prawdopodobnie w alkohol, by zapomnieć o bólu. Trzeba to z niego wyciągnąć, ale po kolei. Gniew to najłatwiejsza emocja do wywołania. A po niej pójdą kolejne.’   
‘Alec, braciszku, wiesz że ci ufam. Tylko proszę, pomóż mu.’ W głosie wyczuć było wielką miłość Izzy do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i smutek.  
‘ Oczywiście, że to robię, siostro. Możesz na mnie liczyć.’


	7. Że co?

Gdy tylko się rozłączył, Alec odwrócił się do siedzącego przy jego stole w jadalni doktorka. 

\- Przepraszam, mów dalej. - Powiedział siadając z powrotem na krześle.

\- Zgubiłem wątek. - Odpowiedział mężczyzna uczciwie, śmiejąc się lekko.

Alec pokiwał głową.

\- Wspominałeś o mentorze dla Magnusa. - Odparł. 

Alec nie za bardzo wiedział po co Adam ględził przez dziesięć minut o pomocy dla nowego członka, spoglądając na niego sugestywnie, choć mógł po prostu powiedzieć, że chce mu go władować na łeb. Tak samo zresztą jak Izzy i jej przyjaciele. Boże, pomyślał, od kiedy zamieniłem się w wróżkę chrzestną? Co ja? Caritas Polska?

\- Tak. Boję się, że nie będzie chętny do przyjścia na następne spotkanie.

Alec prychnął.

\- Jasne, że nie. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. Będzie mógł stworzyć z Johnem grupę na fejsbuczku, "zmuszani do wychodzenia z domu". Izzy mówi, że ma się leczyć, wiec jeśli co to mogę go zanieść. Wygląda na lekkiego.

Alec zamyślił się. Serio, ciekawe ile waży taki kurdupel... Jest chudy jak patyk, może z 70 kilogramów? A może jest cięższy niż wygląda? Czy jest chudy jak skóra i kości czy pod ubraniami ma mięśnie? W sumie bez różnicy i tak zdoła go podnieść. 

\- Chcesz bym się nim zajął. - Powiedział spokojnie zanim Adam otworzył usta.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na winnego

\- Masz mnie. Wiem, że masz Aline i Jacka, no i tak jakby Johna... Ale uznałem, że skoro twoja siostra go przysłała to pewnie i tak będziesz miał z nim sporo wspólnego. 

\- Spoko. Wiem o co ci chodzi. Dobra, niech będzie, ale wiesz...

\- Tak, tak, zero wtrącania się, przyrzekam. - Adam podniósł ręce jakby się poddawał, a na jego ustach błąkał się uśmieszek. Alec zmrużył oczy.

\- Co ci się błąka po głowie, doktorku, dziwnie patrzysz. - Mruknął podejrzliwie.

\- Nic, nic. 

\- Nie chcesz, nie mów. Ale musisz już iść bo i ja wychodzę. - Odparł wstając.

\- Jasne. - Zgodził się Doktorek. Alec kręcił się po domu, zbierając różne rzeczy i w końcu wyszedł. Pomachał Adamowi, który poszedł w jedną stronę, a sam wsiadł do auta i pojechał w kierunku centrum do swojego nowego podopiecznego, który najpewniej smutał sam w domu. Ludzie w depresji są taak przewidywalni. Oczywiście wiedział od Izzy gdzie mieszka jej przyjaciel. Siostrzyczka od lat opowiadała mu o wszystkim i wszystkich. Całe szczęście miał wybiórczą pamięć...

Dojechał do wielkiego bloku, który parę lat temu przerobili na przestrzenne mieszkania dla bogaczy. Ukląkł przy drzwiach do klatki i sprawnie otworzył zamek wytrychem. Na trzecim piętrze zapukał w drzwi, mocno i wyraźnie, potem odczekał jakieś pięć minut, a gdy został olany, sam otworzył sobie drzwi i zaprosił się do środka. Gdy tylko wszedł skrzywił się przez niesamowity zaduch i no cóż, niezbyt świeże zapachy.Z długiego korytarza wszedł do salonu, gdzie wśród butelek spał sobie Magnus. Wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść. Alec skrzywił się i poszedł przedzwonić. Po pięciu minutach wybrał kolejny numer, tym razem pizzerii. Usiadł w fotelu, uprzednio zwalając z niego jakieś pudełko z jedzeniem i zaczął przeglądać internety na komórce.

W końcu przyjechało to co zamówił.

\- Ekspresowe sprzątanie, na zamówienie. - Odparły dwie dziewczyny w drzwiach. - Jakie środki czystości? 

\- Nie, tylko worki na śmiecie i trochę czegoś do łazienki. I może jeszcze odświeżacze powietrza. Od razu przepraszam za zapachy. - Uśmiechnął się miło.

Wpuścił sprzątaczki na korytarz gdzie postawiły swoje kosze i wzięły tylko potrzebne rzeczy. Alec poszedł z nimi do pokoju i otworzył okno. 

\- Proszę nie zwracać uwagi na tego tu, to tylko część umeblowania. - Odparł widząc ich zniesmaczone spojrzenia. - A no i proszę robić wszystko jak najciszej.

Podczas gdy kobiety uwijały się ze sprzątaniem Alec odebrał pizzę i zaczął książkę. W końcu skończyły swoją godzinną pracę. Zapłacił im i pożegnał się z nimi w drzwiach.

Teraz wszędzie pachniało kwiatkami, wszystko było na swoim miejscu i Alec musiał przyznać, że dom Magnusa był bardzo ładny i przestronny. Oprócz salonu i łazienki, kobiety poskładały ubrania i nastawiły pranie, poskładały łóżko. No i oprócz sowitej zapłaty dostały parę niezłych alkoholi. 

Alec ruszył zrobić ostatnią rzecz. Nalał wody do wiadra i wylał ją na śpiącego mężczyznę. Ten podskoczył z kanapy, ale zaraz złapał się za głowę. Spojrzał na niego i skrzywił się.

\- Dzień dobry śpiochu. Capisz jak bezdomny. - Powiedział Alec promiennie.

\- Co... co ty tu kurwa robisz?! - Zaczął wrzeszczeć Magnus, ale szybko ściszył głos i skrzywił się.

\- Ojojoj, głowa boli? Może chcesz pizzę? - Podsunął mu karton pod nos.

Magnus złapał się za usta i biegiem popędził do wysprzątanej łazienki, zaczął wymiotować alkoholem do toalety. Alec poszedł do kuchni i wyrzucił karton, który spełnił już swoje zadanie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę Alka-Seltzer i rozpuścił jedną kapsułkę w wodzie. Poczekał aż Magnus wyjdzie z łazienki. W końcu, blady, kiwający się ze zmęczenia, wyszedł i spojrzał na Aleca jakby chciał go zabić. I pewnie chciał, ale nie zawsze chcieć to móc, szczególnie na kacu.

\- Proszę. - Podał mu zawiesinę. - Spokojnie, to na kaca. 

Po wielu sekundach wściekłość przegrała z kacem i Magnus, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy, wypił to co było w szklance. Alec wziął od niego opróżnioną szklankę i położył w zlewie. Magnus usiadł ciężko na fotelu, patrząc ponuro na mokrą kanapę, która stała tam od roku i była droga, a teraz zapewne będzie się suszyć z dwa dni.

\- Co tu robisz? - Warknął na czarnowłosego.

\- Odwiedzam mojego podopiecznego. Czytaj: siebie. 

\- Co?

Alec westchnął.

\- Mam ci pomagać w uporaniu się z twoimi problemami. - Powiedział monotonnie. - Jestem twoim mentorem, możesz na mnie liczyć w każdej sprawie, bla bla bla... W skrócie: jesteś na mnie skazany.

Magnus prychnął.

\- Nie ma mowy. - Odparł.

Na tak chłodne odrzucenie Alec uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- A jednak. Witaj w grupie bogów. Mam oprócz ciebie jeszcze Jacka, Aline i Johna, spotykamy się jutro u ciebie.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Czy aby dobrze usłyszał?

\- Co... że kurwa jak? U mnie? A to ciekawe... 

\- Ano, jeszcze ciekawsze jest to, że robimy dziś piżama party.

Magnus spojrzał na znienawidzonego mężczyznę jakby był niedorozwinięty.

\- Co? - Zapytał niezbyt mądrze.

\- To. Na HBO leci Sherlock Holmes o 20. - Odpowiedział jakby to zdanie było odpowiedzią na wszystkie problemy świata.

\- Nie ma mowy żebym przebywał z tobą dłużej niż muszę.

Alec zamyślił się.

\- To podchwytliwe zdanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że potrzebujesz niańki.

\- To zdanie nie ma sensu. - Odparł Magnus wkurzony. - Nie potrzebuję nikogo.

\- Jaaaasne, w końcu samemu nieźle ci szło upijanie się i użalanie nad sobą, a przecież o to w życiu chodzi.

\- Spierdalaj.

Alec uśmiechnął się szeroko. Magnus odwrócił wzrok czując dziwne ciepło. To tylko alkohol...

\- Awwww, jak możesz tak odrzucać naszą przyjaźń. - Alec udał, że ściera wyimaginowaną łzę. - Ty podły żulu. 

Magnus spojrzał na niego zdegustowany, ale nic nie powiedział. Alec nie zakłócając ciszy usiadł na fotelu i zaczął czytać książkę. Bane miał wielką ochotę po dziecinnemu zabrać mu swoją książkę i zrobić minę naburmuszonego oseska który nielubi dzielić się swoimi rzeczami z innymi dziećmi, ale zdecydował się tego nie robić. Nie miał już siły się kłócić, wciąż chciało mu się spać, było mu niedobrze, bolała go głowa, mięśnie. Zamknął oczy i nie wiedzieć kiedy zasnął.


	8. Mrówka pod lupą

\- Hej. Pobudka. - Powiedział Alec słodko do śpiącego na łóżku mężczyzny.

Magnus zasłonił twarz ramionami i jęknął. Znowu go budzą... dobrze że tym razem nie wiadrem zimnej wody. Przekręcił się na łóżku.. zaraz, zaraz, na jakim łóżku?! Przecież zasnął na fotelu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na chłopaka, ten patrzył na niego jak na kogoś średnio interesującego, w ręku trzymał ten niesamowity napój bogów, który leczy kaca. Magnus usiadł nie do końca jeszcze rozbudzony i wyżłopał podany napój. Czuł się o niebo lepiej.

\- Boże... która godzina?

\- Za dwadzieścia dwudziesta. Idź się umyj, za półgodziny przychodzą Izzy i Catarina... Chyba tak miała na imię ta twoja przyjaciółka? W każdym razie spróbuj wyglądać reprezentatywne.

Magnus zacisnął zęby. Nie miał ochoty na durne posiadówki z przyjaciółmi (i wrogiem).

\- Jakim prawem się tu włamujesz, a teraz jeszcze sprowadzasz do mojego domu jakiś ludzi?

\- To nie jacyś ludzie tylko twoi przyjaciele, którzy się o ciebie zamartwiają. Pokaż im, że jakoś dajesz sobie radę. Choć tak im się odwdzięcz. - Powiedział Alec, nie zwracając uwagi na ostry ton mężczyzny, w jego oczach było coś dziwnego, smutnego. - Może myślisz, że tylko ty jesteś tu pokrzywdzony, ale oni też cierpią. Nie bądź egoistą.

Alec spoglądał na niego tak dziwnie,że aż chciał się skurczyć i schować w mysiej dziurze. Jednak chłopak wstał i wyszedł bez słowa, zanim zdążył to zrobić. Magnus poczuł się głupio. Wolał gdy Alec z niego drwił i patrzał jak na robaka, zamiast tego spokojnego głosu i smutnego spojrzenia. Zadrżał na samo wspomnienie. Westchnął i w końcu ruszył by się umyć.

A potrzebował tego. Bardzo. To niesamowite jak bardzo możesz się pobrudzić po prostu pijąc w domu alkohol... Po dziesięciu minutach pod prysznicem poczuł się niesamowicie. Jak nowo narodzony. Detoksykacja organizmu szła pełną parą i Magnus był tak trzeźwy i rozbudzony jak jeszcze nigdy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Ubrał się, ciągle w zwykłe ciuchy, ale świeże, prosto z pralki. Nie miał pojęcia co Alec robił w jego domu w czasie kiedy on spał, ale wszystkie dostępne pokoje były wysprzątane, nawet to pranie zrobione. Czy on pracuje jako kura domowa, czy coś? Byłby niezłą żonką.

A gdy zaszedł do kuchni zobaczył intruza, który coś gotował, co było niezbyt zaskakujące przez cudowny zapach rozchodzący się po całym domu. Magnus, żyjący od wielu dni na chińszczyźnie, pizzy i zupkach instant, ale i tak najczęściej na samym alkoholu, poczuł się niesamowicie wręcz głodny. Korzystając z tego, że chłopak stał tyłem Bane oparł się o futrynę i przyglądnął mu się.

Pomyślał, że gdyby ktoś przyglądał im się z daleka, pomyślałby pewnie, że są zwykłą parą szykującą kolacje.

Ta jedna myśl zniszczyła cały dobry humor. Zacisnął zęby do bólu. Czy naprawdę Bóg tak go nienawidzi, że musi mu pokazywać te wszystkie rzeczy, których nigdy nie miał?!Co to za skurwysyński świat, który pcha mu wizje chwil, których tak pragnie. Nie na świecie, w którym jest ciągle zdradzany i odpychany!

\- Magnus! Długo tam stoisz? - Powiedział zaskoczony Alec, który obrócił się w czasie gdy Magnusa napadły depresyjne myśli.

Magnus spojrzał na niego mrocznie.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem.

Alec spojrzał w jego puste oczy i jęknął w duchu. Co jest? Jeszcze parę chwil temu udało mu się przywołać emocje na tej ślicznej buzi, a nagle mężczyzna stał się zimny jak lód. Opuścił łyżkę na blat, by mieć wolne ręce jeśli Magnus postanowi mieć nagły napad złości.

\- Gotuje. Przyjdą tu za dziesięć minut, wszystko gotowe.

\- Aha.

Z niewiarygodną szybkością Magnus ruszył w stronę kuchenki, ale Alec był szybszy. Złapał go wpół zanim zdążył cokolwiek dotknąć w kuchni.

\- Puszczaj!!! - Wrzasnął mężczyzna wściekły, że jego nieproszony gość śmiał go dotknąć. - Póść! Póść!!!

Próbował się wyrwać, ale Alec miał żelazny uchwyt. Jego twarde mięśnie amortyzowały wszystkie uderzenia łokci w brzuch, a chłopak zaraz poprawił uchwyt. Przycisnął ręce niższego mężczyzny do boków, skrzyżowane w ramionach i trzymał pewnie, ale nie za mocno.

Magnus, któremu zablokował wszystkie dostępne ruchy dyszał z wściekłości, wiercąc się, nawet skacząc, ale nie mógł nic poradzić. Mógł tylko wrzeszczeć obraźliwe wulgaryzmy w stronę chłopaka.

\- Magnus, magnus... - Alec powtarzał jego imię jak mantrę, aż w końcu mężczyzna go usłyszał, przez czerwoną mgłę wściekłości. W końcu uspokoił się na tyle by zamilknąć i wsłuchać się w ten spokojny głos. - Spokojnie... Wdech i wydech.

Alec zaczął mówić i oddychać w spokojnym tempie. Niedługo potem Magnus nieświadomie zaczął go naśladować.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Alec, uznając, że mężczyzna jest wystarczająco spokojny.

\- Póść. - Dostał odpowiedź, tym razem z normalną złością, nie zimna, kalkulująca wściekłość.

\- Nie dopóki nie powiesz mi co się stało.

\- To będziemy tu stali całą wieczność.

Alec uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie, co? Ale możesz mi wierzyć, wiem co czujesz.

Magnus prychnął wściekle.

\- Jasne. Wiesz jak to jest gdy każdy do którego coś czujesz cię zdradza? Chcesz ty.. tylko.... - Otworzył usta, ale nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. Zaczął się trząść, ledwie opanowując szloch.

\- Rozumiem. - Powiedział Alec cicho.

Nagle Magnusa przeszedł dreszcz. W pokoju zapanowała cisza.

\- Chcesz posłuchać mojej historii? - Zapytał Alec powoli puszczając jego nadgarstki. Zrobił pół kroku w tył.

Magnus odwrócił się, przechylił głowę z dziwacznym błyskiem w oku. Wyglądał jak małe dziecko przypalające mrówki lupą i zastanawiające się dlaczego tak dziwnie się wyginają.

\- Tak.


	9. Historia Aleca

Magnus czekał, patrząc jak Alec rozmawia przez telefon. Uznał, że Magnus jednak nie jest gotowy do pokazania się ludziom, a nawet na ten zwykły wieczór z przyjaciółmi. W końcu się rozłączył, wszedł do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać jedzenie. Przygotował Pad Thai z bambusem i krewetkami. Magnus długi czas nie jadł tego dania. Wyglądało pysznie.

Mężczyzna tupał nerwowo nogą o podłogę. Niecierpliwił się, ciekawość dosłownie go zżerała. Ale nie chciał się przyznać, że historia tego palanta bardzo go interesowała.

Alec postawił przed nim jedzenie i zabrali się do jedzenia. Magnus miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i rozkoszować się smakiem, ale zaparł się w sobie i jadł jakby nie czuł tego cudownego połączenia ziół, krewetek i sosów.

\- Smakowało? - Zapytał gdy skończyli i rozsiedli się wygodniej na krześle.

\- Jedzenie jak jedzenie. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Alec uśmiechnął się, swoim kpiącym krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie możesz się doczekać by usłyszeć o tym jak się stoczyłem, co? - Zapytał kpiąco.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje gówniane życie. Ale owszem, słuchanie o twoich idiotycznych problemach będzie dla mnie rozrywką.

\- To wspaniale, że tak to widzisz. Może te promienie słoneczka, które są szczęśliwymi momentami na tym padole łez, rozjaśnią twoje "gówniane życie". - Zaripostował chłopak.

\- Więc, zacznę od początku. Miałem normalne dzieciństwo, kocham moje rodzeństwo i rodziców. Ale kiedy miałem dwanaście lat, umarł stary przyjaciel mojego ojca pozostawiając swojego syna samego. Tak zyskałem kolejnego brata.

Alec zobaczył w myślach ładnego, lecz smutnego blond chłopca, który patrzył na nich wszystkich ponuro, gdy po raz pierwszy przybył do ich domu. Już tydzień wcześniej do jego pokoju dołączyło drugie łóżko i Alec wcale nie był tym zachwycony. Co zmieniło się niezwykle szybko.

\- Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się dość szybko.Był moim jedynym najlepszym przyjacielem oprócz mojej siostry. Wszystko robiliśmy razem. Jeśli ktoś się do niego zbliżył gdy nie było mnie w pobliżu byłem mega zazdrosny. Nikt nie mógł bawić się tyko z nim, zawsze musiałem być z nim w grupie. W końcu zorientowałem się, że się zakochałem. Byłem trochę przestraszony, nigdy nie myślałem, że wolę facetów. I nie chciałem by rodzice pomyśleli, że coś ze mną nie tak. Ale nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy, bo takim razie mogłem być z Jacem już na zawsze. - Prychnął. - W każdym razie tak mi się zdawało. Żyłem tym snem. Sam nie wiem czemu, ale po prostu od razu uznałem, że jesteśmy razem, może przez to, że ciągle ze mną flirtował.

W jego głowie przeszło mu setki wspomnień gdy Jace uśmiecha się do niego słodko i mówi "co nie, kotku?", śmieje się, przytula do jego boku, roztrzepuje mu włosy. Dla blondyna to wszystko były przyjacielskie gesty, żarty, wydurnianie się... Ale Aleca upewniały, że Jace również coś do niego czuje, że są parą. To było wszystko czego potrzebował, nie musiał robić tych wszystkich głupich rzeczy, które robili hetero.

\- Oczywiście to wszystko do czasu. A konkretnie do dnia, gdy wpadł do mojego pokoju i powiedział, że wyrwał jakąś laskę i spędził z nią noc w jej pokoju, w wielkim domu w którym byli sami bo jej rodzice wyjechali na weekend. Wpadłem w szał. Wszystko o czym mogłem myśleć to, że mój ukochany zdradził mnie z pierwszą lepszą dziewczyną i jeszcze przyszedł się pochwalić. Zamknąłem się w pokoju i starałem poskładać do kupy mój wyidealizowany świat. Zrozumiałem, że żyłem w jakiejś bańce, która właśnie pękła. Dlatego postanowiłem, że będę się trzymał od niego z daleka. Jednak było to trudne, zwłaszcza, że mieszkaliśmy pod jednym dachem. Im więcej swobody mu dałem tym częściej musiałem obserwować jak zalicza jedną dziewczynę po drugiej. W końcu powiedziałem wszystkim, że jestem gejem i dostałem się na studia w Nowym Jorku, byle jak najdalej od domu. Oczywiście zaakceptowali mnie i błędnie uznali, że spełniam swoje marzenia. I był jeden z lepszych pomysłów na jakie wpadłem. Zacząłem grać w koszykówkę i szybko mnie zauważyli. Dostałem się do najlepszej drużyny w Nowym Yorku i zacząłem wygrywać z nimi mecze, jeden po drugim.

Przypomniał sobie jak zaczął czuć się na boisku jak w swoim żywiole. Po trzech latach przerwy znów zaczął trenować łucznictwo. Jace stał się dalekim wspomnieniem jego największej życiowej porażki, nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Za to z siostrą rozmawiał co tydzień przez telefon. Zaprzyjaźnił się z ludźmi z drużyny i stali się doskonałym zespołem, pod jego kapitanowaniem. Wspaniałe życie.

\- I nagle zadzwonili do mnie rodzice z prośbą czy Jace nie mógłby ze mną zamieszkać bo dostał się tu na studia. Byłem wściekły. Nie mógł wybrać innego miasta? Ale widocznie musiał mnie wkurzać nawet na odległość. - Westchnął wściekle na samą myśl. - Nie chciałem się zgodzić, ale rodzice naciskali, więc musiałem to zrobić. I przyjechał tutaj... Jeszcze piękniejszy niż pamiętałem, bardziej pewny siebie i arogancki. Wepchał się do mojego życia jakbyśmy nigdy się nie rozłączali. Wepchał się w krąg moich przyjaciół, wszyscy go uwielbiali. Cudowny Jace, we wszystkim najlepszy. Kochał skupiać na sobie całą uwagę. Ja oczywiście otrzymałem role jego niańki: pierz mu, sprzątaj po nim, ugotuj dla niego, odwieź pijanego do domu. Jeszcze to mogłem wytrzymać, ale miarka się przebrała jak próbować ściągnąć sobie dziewczynę do domu. Po groźbach, że będzie musiał się wynosić trochę się uspokoił, ale to nie pomogło. Czułem się coraz gorzej, odciąłem się od przyjaciół, zagłębiłem w książkach. Ale na internecie spotkałem kogoś komu mogłem się wyżalić. Karl był zabawny, wspierający, bardzo wesoły i niebotycznie sarkastyczny.

Alec uśmiechnął się. Magnus siedział w skupieniu, spokojnie jak jeszcze nigdy od kiedy się poznali, patrzał na poły z zainteresowaniem, na poły ze smutkiem.

\- Przyrzekliśmy, że spotkamy się na paradzie w Berlinie. Wreszcie wrócił mi humor. Naprawdę chciałem go spotkać. Gdy miałem godzinę do samolotu zadzwonili do mnie, że Jace miał wypadek po pijaku. Nic wielkiego, złamana noga, poinformowałem o tym Karla, napisał, że spotkamy się następnym razem. Dwa dni później rozpisywał się jak wszystko poszło wspaniale i poznał tam swoje kochanie, jadą razem na wycieczkę na motorach. Którą planowaliśmy i na którą to my mieliśmy jechać. Wpadłem w szał, wywaliłem wszystkie rzeczy Jace'a przed dom i kazałem mu wypierdalać. Nabluzgałem rodzicom przez telefon, odszedłem z drużyny, powiedziałem chłopakom, że mogą mnie całować w dupę i jak kogoś chcą to niech przyjmą swojego genialnego Jace'a. Bo ja miałem ich wszystkich głęboko w tyle. Wpadłem w depresje. Ale do życia nakręcała mnie zemsta. Ćwiczyłem grę trzy razy ciężej, wstąpiłem największych rywali mojej drużyny i poprowadziłem ich do zwycięstwa. Miny moich starych kolegów były jak miód na moje serce. - Alec zaśmiał się. - Zaplanowałem zemstę i zemściłem się, zemściłem na nich wszystkich...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opowiadanie się podoba? Ciskaj kudosa = autorka szczęśliwa :3


	10. Przygotowania

Magnus obudził się na łóżku, kolejny raz nie pamiętając jak się tam znalazł. 

Po opowiadaniu Aleca, Magnus poczuł, że mu współczuje. On sam nie miał rodzeństwa, ale mógł zrozumieć jak by się poczuł gdyby jego brat zabierał całą uwagę, odbierał mu przyjaciół i szansę na miłość. I znienawidził Jace'a, bo przez niego Alec był do niego podobny. A tylko on powinien taki być, sam w swojej depresji, leżeć w domu i upijać się do nieprzytomności. Zdradzony przez ludzi, którzy powinni go kochać.

Takie myśli przechodziły mu na myśl gdy Alec uderzył w stół z determinacją malującą się na twarzy.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci tego byś mi współczuł, tylko by ci pokazać, że możesz coś zrobić! Musisz się zemścić na tych wszystkich sukach, które cię zdradziły! Wtedy poczujesz się o niebo lepiej, jak ja! - Powiedział tonem kandydata na prezydenta na jakimś wiecu.

Magnus nie mógł zapomnieć tych słów, gdy oglądali Sherlocka Holmesa, aż w końcu zasnął, znowu. I teraz gdy się obudził był pewien. Choć nienawidził Aleca (nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mógłby go choć trochę lubić) dobrze się stało, że był jego mentorem. Bo miał zajebisty plan jak się zemścić na Camille i potrzebował przy tym kogoś z doświadczeniem, kto mu pomoże.

Wstał z nową energią i poszedł się umyć do łazienki. Patrząc na siebie w lustrze, zobaczył krzywy, złośliwy uśmieszek tak bardzo charakterystyczny dla Aleca. Skrzywił się.

W sumie to nic dziwnego. Alec ma w sobie coś z autorytetu, że chce się za nim podążać. No i jest charyzmatyczny, ale skoro jest kapitanem drużyny to musi taki być. Gdy otwiera usta do czegoś innego niż niewybrednych komentarzy, chce się go słuchać. W sumie cieszę się, że mam go po swojej stronie, strach być jego wrogiem po tym jak mówił wczoraj o zemście.

Jak ludzie mówią, cel nadaje życiu sens, czy coś takiego, a teraz Magnus miał swój. Zrobi wszystko by go zrealizować. Ubrał się w ciemne rzeczy, które najbardziej odpowiadały jego dzisiejszemu stanowi umysłu. Ruszył do kuchni.

Gdy się tam zbliżał poczuł zapach kawy. Alec siedział sobie spokojnie przy stole i jadł tosty, obok niego stał ich cały talerz oraz kawa i herbata. Spojrzał na niego.

\- Częstuj się. - Powiedział wskazując jedzenie i napił się herbatki.

Magnus usiadł, próbując nie być tak sztywnym jakim chciał być. Spojrzał pytająco na kawę a Alec pokiwał głową jakby rozumiał go bez słów.

\- Ja nie lubię kawy. 

Spędzili miłe minuty w milczeniu, jedząc proste śniadanie. Alec sprawdzał coś na komórce i został wessany do jej świata, jego osoba natomiast pochłonęła Magnusa. Jak to możliwe by taki facet był samotny? I to (najprawdopodobniej) przez całe swoje życie. A ma już z ile? Dwadzieścia trzy-cztery lata?

Gdybym był swoim normalnym sobą totalnie bym do niego podbijał, pomyślał. 

\- Co do wczoraj...

\- Co na nią masz? - Zapytał Alec bez ogródek. 

Zaśmiał się widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Bane'a.

\- No co? Jestem psychopatą jakby nie było. Rozpoznaje ten zimny błysk determinacji w oczach, kiedy go widzę. 

Magnus zmarszczył lekko brwi, patrząc na niego z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, ale tylko tylko zamrugał kilka razy i nie skomentował tego.

\- Oczywiście jeśli jeszcze niczego nie masz, to możemy to załatwić. - Spojrzał na niego znacząco.

\- Ale, że jak?

\- Mam znajomych. - Oznajmił jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. - Zależy co wymyślimy. 

Magnus zamyślił się. Trzeba przecież w końcu wykorzystać ten erotyk, który nagrał. Tylko jak, Camille i ten jej fagas widzieli jak go robił... ale może jakiś znajomy Aleca coś na to poradzi. Westchnął i opowiedział mu o tym jak przyłapał swoją eks na zdradzie. Chłopak słuchał tego coraz bardziej ponury. Kiedy Bane skończył, Alec potarł podbródek, zamyślił się. W oczach widać było żądzę mordu.

\- Wspaniale. Jeśli by to zmontować, nagłośnić w tych waszych modowych i plotkarskich mediach, że występuje w pornosach, tak żeby nie było śladu, że to ty... - Wyprostował się ze złowieszczym szerokim uśmiechem. - Tak, spoko, da się zrobić. 

Magnus nie wytrzymał, musiał odwzajemnić jego złowieszczy uśmiech. 

\- Super.

\- Ale najpierw, trzeba zaplanować żarełko na dzisiejszą imprezę powitalną. Jak znam moich popieprzonych podopiecznych będą mieli niezłe gastro po gandzi. I idziemy po towar. - Zaczął planować Alec. - Co tak patrzysz? Zbieraj się, panienko.

Ruszył do drzwi. Zagubiony mężczyzna wstał i ruszył za nim zdążył pomyśleć, ale zaraz stanął. 

\- Niby z jakiej racji mam z tobą iść? I czemu ciągle mi rozkazujesz? - Zapytał z pretensją w głosie.

Alec zaśmiał się na wydechu.

\- Przecież cię samego nie zostawię. Jeszcze znowu zaczniesz chlać albo zdecydujesz, że zdemolowanie kuchni to fajna rozrywka, jak wczoraj, pragnę ci przypomnieć. Niezły masz charakterek, tak w ogóle. - Zaczął się brechtać, nie zwracając uwagę na mordercze spojrzenia posyłane przez Magnusa.

\- Spadaj. - Fuknął obrażony.

Ale ruszył się ubierać. Był niezmiernie ciekaw gdzie Alec zdobywa te swoje "niby zioło".

 

 

Magnus był już do końca przekonany, że Alec ma jakieś konszachty z diabłem. Znała go każda szuja stojąca na tej dziwnej, podejrzanej ulicy na której wylądowali. Witał się z jakimiś dresami i "pożyczył" im na piwo, przez co byli żegnani okrzykami jacy to są swoi i w ogóle. Magnus został przedstawiony niebotycznej liczbie podejrzanych ziomali, a dziwki musiał całować po rączkach z kurtuazją i mówić do nich z szacunkiem, bo inaczej dostanie w łeb (groźba od strony Aleca).

Najlepszy towar w mieście dostali od przemiłej staruszki, która z troską hodowała swoje roślinki i piekła z nimi ciasteczka, które Alec z uśmiechem wziął i pojechali do marketu. Oczywiście tam też wszystkich znał.

Magnus nie miał pojęcia jak ktoś tak niemiły dla jednych, może być tak uprzejmy i miły dla innych (w tym bandytów na tej podejrzane ulicy!!!). Tak czy inaczej zawsze był prostolinijny.

W końcu zajechali jeszcze do jego domu.

\- Zostań w samochodzie. - Mruknął chłopak i poszedł do domu. Magnus za chiny ludowe nie miał zamiaru słuchać jego kolejnego polecenia. Wyszedł za nim i wszedł cicho do środka. Mieszkał w domku jednorodzinnym. Musiał nieźle zarabiać jako koszykówkarz. Wszedł do przedsionka i parę schodów na górę. Z holu wchodziło się do salonu, na lewo były drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, a na prawo wchodziło się do łazienki, obok była też kuchnia. Na ścianach w salonie wisiały zdjęcia widoków i mniejsze zdjęcia. Magnus podszedł przyjrzeć się jednemu z nich. Alec stał obok Simona, chłopaka Izzy, oboje trzymali w dłoniach łuki i wyglądali jak dwaj łowcy demonów, cali na czarno. Na kolejnym była dwójka ludzi pod czterdziestkę, zapewne jego rodzice. Na kominku w kącie stała Izzy z Simonem, na jakimś balkonie, a na drugim dwaj mężczyźni opierali się o motory i pokazywali dwa palce. Jedne z nich był wysokim brodatym mężczyzną pod czterdziestkę, a drugi niższym szatynem z bandaną na czole i szatańskim uśmiechem na ustach, wiek miał zapewne podobny do towarzysza. 

Magnus zmarszczył brwi. Obaj panowie byli tak zwykli... prawie dwa razy jego wieku... Nieważne który z nich był Karlem... Musiał mieć bogatą osobowość, skoro Alec w którymś się zakochał. Ale myśl o podróżowaniu z kimś była niezwykle pociągająca. Choć może nie na motorach...

\- Magnus.

Mężczyzna podskoczył, łapiąc się za serce.

\- Jezus Maria, Alec...

Spojrzał na niego, ale chłopak patrzał się na zdjęcie. Uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Ten niższy to Karl. Szkoda, że go nie spotkałem, wydawał się naprawdę zabawny. Ale on i Michael są dla siebie stworzeni. - Powiedział z czułością, którą widocznie miał zarezerwowaną dla różnych dziwnych ludzi (szuj, dziwek, babci, pomocy w markecie i facetów z internetów). 

Magnus popatrzył na niego i szybko odwrócił głowę. Magnus! Co jest do cholery?! Przecież nienawidzimy gościa! - nakrzyczał na niego głosik w głowie. 

Po prostu w pokoju jest ciepło. To wszystko przez kominek. Na sto procent. Nie zakochujesz się. Nie możesz....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No nie mogę! Ale was rozpieszczam tymi rozdziałami! Bądźcie więc tacy mili i wciskajcie kudoski, komentujcie i trzymajcie kciuki za mój cenny czas, bo jutro dzień roboczy :(
> 
> Spoiler: kolejny rozdziałek będzie baaardzo interesujący jeśli chodzi o Maleca.... Hahahaha zła ja, już nie możecie się doczekać by się dowiedzieć o co chodzi co??? ^^


	11. Impreza bogów

Po tamtej rozmowie Alec oprowadził go po swoim domu. Pokój na dole był jego gabineto-biblioteką, było tam niesamowicie wiele książek, najczęściej sci-fi i fantasy, ale były też wszystkie Philippy Gregory, kryminały i horrory. A całe trzy półki zajmowały mangi. Magnus lubił sobie poczytać, od czasu do czasu, ale zwykle były to jakieś książki, który były razem z gazetami lub bardzo znanego, modnego autora. Musiał jednak przyznać, że te zadbane, obłożone okładkami książki zachęcały do sięgnięcia i zatonięcia w ich świecie. Od razu pożyczył zarekomendowaną trylogię Metro i pierwszą część Pana Lodowego Ogrodu.

Na górze była jego sypialnia (do której nie został wpuszczony), łazienka, jego domowa siłownia, sypialnia dla gości a la pokój do odpoczynku gdyż było tam z paręset poduszek. WTF?

No, ale w końcu wyrzucił go z domu i wrócili do jego mieszkania. Alec zaczął przygotowywać jedzenie, ale Magnus nie mógł mu pomagać bo został wyrzucony z kuchni. Chłopak uznał, że Bane'owi odbija gdy siedzi za długo w tamtym pokoju. Zaczął więc czytać Metro w salonie.

 

Alec znalazł go na fotelu, wczytanego w książkę, którą trzymał za blisko twarzy.

\- Podoba się?

Magnus zamrugał jakby się obudził i spojrzał na niego nieobecnie.

\- Jest świetna.

\- Pierwsza część jest najlepsza.Te opowiadania ludzi mieszkających w tym metrze... - Odparł siadając na drugim fotelu i rozkładając się wygodnie. Z kuchni ulatywały przecudowne zapachy i Magnus zaczął być głodny. 

Rozmawiali przez chwilę o książce aż przerwał im dzwonek do drzwi. Bane spojrzał na zegarek. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział - było już po osiemnastej. Nic dziwnego, że burczało mu w brzuchu skoro nie jadł obiadu.

\- Już są! - Uśmiechnął się Alec i pobiegł otworzyć. 

Gospodarz został w salonie, słyszał wesołe głosy z korytarza, ciche śmiechy, szuranie ubrań zwierzchnich i stukot butelek. Do salonu wpadła Aline, za nią Jack i umiarkowanie zadowolony John.

\- Cześć! - Zawołała dziewczyna i rzuciła się na fotel. - O Boże, ale tłok w metrze... masakra! Mmmm! Ale tu pachnie! Alec gotuje? - Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła wąchać.

\- Raczej nie on. - Odparł chłopak z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - Nie jestem pewien czy byśmy to przeżyli.

Ludzie zaśmiali się.

\- Nie polecam kanapy, została wczoraj zmoczona, nie wiem czy już wyschła. - Powiadomił ich   
Alec, gdy zaproszeni mężczyźni ruszyli usiąść.

\- Co, mamy stać? - Zapytał Jack.

\- W sumie to może chodźmy zjeść do kuchni.

Wszyscy wydali odgłos aprobaty. Magnus się nie dziwił, po wczorajszym jedzeniu można było zgadnąć, że jest wyśmienitym kucharzem, no w końcu od lat musiał sobie radzić sam. Zrobił genialne sajgonki z warzywami i ryżem w sosie własnym oraz Curry z kurczakiem. Normalnie niebo w gębie. Wszyscy mruczeli i wychwalali kucharza, wpychając w siebie ile wlezie (było tego dużo, a i tak zostało mało resztek). W końcu wszyscy zbyt pełni by się ruszać. Zaczęli żartować, jak to dobrzy znajomi. Choć Magnus się nie odzywał dobrze się czuł otoczony ludźmi. Kiedy ostatnio spotkał się z przyjaciółmi w większym gronie? Chyba kiedy przyszli go zastraszyć... Catarina ciągle zajęta w szpitalu, Ragnor uczeniem młodych umysłów, Izzy miała swojego chłopaka i rodzinę, Raphael wyjechał na wakacje do Hiszpanii i w ogóle chyba tylko Magnus uważał ich znajomość za przyjaźń bo chłopak cały czas narzekał jaki to przypał spotykanie się z nim. Rodzice zapraszali go do siebie, ale był zbyt zajęty pokazem, a teraz nie miał ochoty znowu słuchać narzekań ojca ani w ogóle podróżować. 

Więc z radością słuchał ich wesołego paplania, odzywając się czasami. Był niezwykle zaskoczony jak mili byli. Na terapii wydawali się (choć w sumie tak samo weseli i sarkastyczni) protekcjonalni i pretensjonalni, oceniający i nieprzyjaźni. 

I teraz kiedy myślami wrócił do ich pierwszego spotkania i spróbował popatrzeć na nie z dystansem, to on, a nie oni tacy byli. Przyszedł do nich od razu na nie i cały czas czuł do nich niechęć, nie ważne co by powiedzieli, byliby dla niego beznadziejni. Za mili albo za paskudni. 

Dobra. Dajmy im szansę.

 

 

Po godzinie wszyscy siedzieli w salonie na poduszkach i chichotali jak szaleni. Obok stały trzy popielniczki, plastikowe kubeczki i miski żarcia. W powietrzu wisiał dym wydmuchiwany z ich ust i wylatujący z ich skrętów. Na laptopie leciała piosenka TaTu z youtube, po raz chyba setny i wszyscy próbowali ją śpiewać w przerwach od głupawki.

\- Muzyka młodości! - Zaśmiała się Aline.

\- Ja pierdole, ale my jesteśmy starzy. - Westchnął Magnus.

\- Ja się nie starzeje - odparł Jack udając powagę - ja dojrzewam, a z wiekiem jestem coraz lepszy... Jak w-wino... - prychnął

\- Chyba w twoim otumanionym umyśle, gigancie! - Prychnął John.

\- Cmoknij mnie!

\- Bleee... Proszę bez takich komentarzy, ludzie tu jedzą! - Warknął Alec z chipsami w dłoniach i zaraz wsypał je sobie do ust.

\- Oglądnijmy film!! - Wydarła się nagle Aline, podskakując dupą w miejscu.

Wszyscy jęknęli.

\- Tylko nie to! Znowu wybierzesz jakieś gówno! - Jęknął John.

\- Sam jesteś gówno!!! Eeee...

\- Twój lesbijski gust jest jak gruba baba w sklepie, nieprzyjemnie się na nią patrzy i boisz się, że zacznie cofać. 

Ludzie parsknęli. 

\- To zdanie nie ma sensu. - Zachichotała Aline.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. A jak takie coś upadnie? Jak to, kurwa, podnieść? - Magnus zaczął dogłębnie zgłębiać ten problem.

\- Fiiiiilm! - Jęknęła Aline i zajebała laptopa z podłogi.

\- Nie daj jej uciec! - Wrzasnął Jack, ale było już za późno.

\- Zwycięstwo!!!! - Wrzasnęła. - Co chcecie? Będę tak dobra i pozwolę wam podać propozycja.

\- O dobra pani. - Sarknął John. - Jakiś Horror, błagam.

Aline sapnęła i uśmiechnęła szeroko.

\- Crimson Peak! Tam gra ta cudowna aktorka Jessica Chastain! Jest taka zajebista! No i Tom... - Poruszyła brwiami w kierunku Aleca, który uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- Ciałka do obczajenia? Jestem za!

Przybili sobie głośną piątkę zaczęli coś ustawiać. Magnusa zalała dziwna fala nieuzasadnionej zazdrości. Dlaczego jego sobie nie obczaii!! A nie! Rzucił się na jego plecy i przytulił mocno.

\- Dlaczego nikt nie chce mnie obczaić?! - Zaczął zawodzić. - Nikt mnie nie kocha! Moje życie jest do bani.

John przerwał żarcie chipsów i zaczął się brechtać, a Jack podniósł brew.

\- Temu co odwaliło? - Przekrzyczał użalanie się Magnusa.

Od euforii, mężczyzna wszedł w fazę bezdennej czarnej rozpaczy. Z głośnym "Awww" Aline przytuliła goi przy okazji Aleca, który próbował się wydostać.

\- No kurwa! - Zaklął.

\- My cię kochamy, misiaczku!

\- Naprawdę?

W końcu Alec odczepił od siebie ręce mężczyzny i odwrócił się do nich.

\- Przestań się mazać. Co ty chcesz, człowieku?!

\- Jak możesz się drzeć na biednego misia! Ty bezduszniku! - Zawołała łamiącym się głosem, w oczach mając łzy.

No tak, na haju była niezwykle empatyczna, za chwilę mogli tu mieć dwa ryczące bachory. Alec jęknął w duchu. Zaczął szybko działać.

\- Nie drę się. Spokojnie, Magnus, wszyscy cię kochamy. - Zapewnił.

\- Ty też? - Zapytał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, brzmiąc jak małe dziecko, które dostało lizaka.

\- Oczywiście. 

Mężczyzna rzucił się na niego z piskiem, który prawie rozerwał mu bębenki. Padł na poduszki z tyłu, gdzieś obok Aline klaskała i coś wołała. Nijak nie mógł oderwać od siebie ciężkiego Magnusa.

\- Puścisz mnie? - Zapytał.

\- Nie!

\- Mags! - Jęknął i usłyszał chichot. Sam zaczął się zaśmiał. Ta sytuacja była abstrakcyjna! Szalona! Zioło nie pozwalało prosto myśleć.

Nagle wpadł na pomysł.

\- Hej, a może będę twoim chłopakiem przez miesiąc, a potem ze mną zerwiesz i w końcu będziesz miał kogoś kto cię nie zdradził. - Zaproponował.

Mężczyzna oderwał się od niego i spojrzał nieprzytomnie.

\- Czy ty jesteś na haju?!

To pytanie było tak głupie, że Alec musiał wybuchnął śmiechem. Zaraz za nim poszli wszyscy inni. Nie mógł się uspokoić, ale Magnus z niego zszedł, zginając się na podłodze ze śmiechu.

\- O Boże. - Potarł swoje bolące mięśnie brzucha.

\- Mamy film! - Wydarła się Aline, kładąc go na stoliku do kawy.

No i kiedy Alec miał, dosyć chwiejnie, wstać, Magnus znowu się na niego rzucił waląc głową o obojczyk. 

\- Ała! - Wydarł się chłopak. Bane zachichotał.

\- Ooookej. Będziesz moim chłopakiem? - Spytał z nieobecnym wzrokiem. Za dużo maryśki i najlepszego kiepskiego wina.

\- No, o tym chyba mówiłem, nie?

\- Okej! - Wydarł się, dał mu dziwnego i niewinnego buziaka w usta i uśmiechając się jak wariat, jakimś cudem skoczył na równe nogi i ruszył na fotel.

Alec siedział na ziemi i patrzał za nim oszołomiony z otwartą buzią. Co to miało być?

W końcu musiał wstać i dołączyć do przyjaciół, którzy oglądali początek filmu. Magnus przywołał go gestem, a potem popchał na fotel i na nim usiadł, na jego kolanach znaczy się. Nikt nie wytrzymał długo cicho i zaczęli głupio komentować wszystko co robili bohaterowie, wszystko. Skończył się po trzeciej w nocy i Magnus, mimo hałasu słodko spał z głową na jego ramieniu. Wszyscy byli już niesamowicie zmęczeni. Alec już mocno wytrzeźwiał, a jego oczy robiły się ciężkie. Pożegnał pozostałych nieśpiących, Johna i Jacka i poszedł z Magnusem na rękach do jego sypialni. Walnął go na łóżko i westchnął. Pokój gościnny zajmie Jack z Aline, John prześpi się na kanapie w gabinecie, więc mu zostaje łóżko.

A że okropnym przytulaczem to najpewniej skończy owinięty wokół Magnusa, choćby nie wie jak daleko od niego poszedł spać. Dobra, w końcu są "razem", nie? 

Zdjął z niego bluzę i spodnie, przykrył kołdrą i to samo zrobił z sobą, a potem położył się z dala od niego. Po chwili jednak przytulił się do ciała obok i automatycznie zasnął.

 

A/N: Tu-tu-tu! Kolejny rozdział! Bierzcie i się cieszcie. Jest 23:40 a ja jutro na rano :( Hate job...

I akcja się weszła w fazę, gdzie mam dużo pomysłów. Ich miesiąc będzie ciekawy XD (nie to co mój ehh)


	12. Dzień pierwszy

Alec otworzył oczy, budząc się jak zwykle około siódmej. Przyzwyczajenie wyuczone przez prawie całe życie chodzenia do szkoły. Zobaczył bardzo jasny błękit sufitu. Promienie słońca padały niedaleko z okna na toaletkę pod ścianą. Przetarł oczy, w tym czasie coraz bardziej się rozbudzał i wszystko sobie przypomniał. 

Boże. Dlaczego? Dlaczego zawsze musi lądować w łóżku z hetero? Czemu to nigdy nie jest zainteresowany nim homoseksualny mężczyzna? A jedyny, który był... Alec nie miał nawet ochoty o tym myśleć.

Spojrzał na bok i zobaczył spokojną twarz swojego przyjaciela. Spał na boku, jedną rękę owinął wokół jego pasa, nogę zarzucił na jego nogi i przytulił się do jego boku. Widocznie trafił na większego przytulacza od siebie. Przez jego głowę przebiegła głupia myśl, jak bardzo by chciał by Magnus był bi. Szybko ją odegnał. Miał już dość akcji typu "Jace". Myślenie nie zamieni niczyjej orientacji.

Z tego wszystkiego stracił humor i niezbyt delikatnie odepchnął śpiącego mężczyznę. Ten westchnął, ale tylko przewrócił się na drugą stronę i spał dalej. Wzrok Aleca powędrował do toaletki. Na blacie były poukładane kosmetyki, większość powierzchni była ubrudzona brokatem i czymś kolorowym, lakierem zapewne. Widocznie jego dziewczyna nie zabrała wszystkiego (XD hahaha, ta jasne, dziewczyna;)). Widocznie wszystko sprzeciwiło się przeciwko niemu, musiało mu pokazać jak bardzo nikogo nie ma, a wszyscy kolesie są hetero. Suupeeer.

Ubrał się i wyszedł do kuchni. Wszyscy spali i pewnie jeszcze długo będą. Zrobił sobie herbatę, zjadł resztki z lodówki. Nawet posprzątał salon z kubełków, mógłby nawet odkurzyć, ale nie chciał wszystkich pobudzić. Usiadł na fotelu, tym samym co wczoraj, spojrzał na książkę leżącą na szafce. Jego pięknie oprawione metro...

 

Aline zastała go zaczytanego w fanfica na komórce.

\- Jeść! - Zawyła.

\- Aleś ty wredna z rana! - Odzawył.

Zachichotała.

\- Gdzie misiaczek?

\- Śpi. Co innego miałby robić o dziewiątej rano?

\- Nie wiem. Chciałam tylko użyć słowa "misiaczek" - Zachichotała i skończyło się na pełnym śmieszkowaniu.

Alec przewrócił oczami.

\- Boże, ale ty jesteś durna.

\- Ewww. Przepraszam, już nie będę tak nazywała twojego "chłopaka" - Poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami.

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

\- Patrz, w końcu mam udawanego chłopaka hetero. Hurra! I będę rzucony po miesiącu już po raz drugi. Drugie hurra. To takie fantastyczne, nie uważasz? - Powiedział gorzko z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Wow, Alec, wow. Czujesz się już lepiej? - Podniosła brwi z malutkim uśmiechem.

Oddał jej spojrzenie hardo.

\- Owszem.

Posłali sobie szerokie uśmieszki.

\- Chodź, zrobię ci kawę i dam jakieś żarcie. - Wstał i czule objął ją ramieniem, by poprowadzić do kuchni. Ona jednak przytuliła się do niego mocno.

\- Znajdziemy sobie kogoś i pójdziemy na podwójną randkę. - Wymamrotała w jego koszulę.

Oddał uścisk. Cholera, zapomniał, że dziewczyna miała podobną do niego sytuację, nawet gorzej, przez brak akceptacji nabawiła się kompleksów, widziała tylko swoje niedoskonałości. Wiele z nich były tylko urojone. Jak nadwaga. Za brak tego "kogoś" winiła swoje urojone słabości. Potem poszła anoreksja, przez co jej obraz siebie zaburzył się jeszcze bardziej. Przez niejedzenie wyglądał coraz gorzej, a im gorzej było tym bardziej się odchudzała. Ohydny krąg.

Teraz było już dobrze, dzięki grupie ludzi którzy byli podobnie popieprzeni jak ona. Zepsuci.

\- Nie przez najbliższy miesiąc. - Zażartował, wywołując prychnięcie.

\- Ano tak. - Mruknęła.

W końcu ruszyli do kuchni i zaczęli szykować jedzenie dla wszystkich. Po kuchni roznosił się zapach kawy i świeżego powietrza wlatującego przez okno. Niestety słońce nie świeciło w tą stronę i Alec musiał się zadowolić patrzeniem na rozświetlone ulice. Miał ochotę wyjść i poczuć ciepło na twarzy, zapomnieć o tym całym syfie...

-Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę? - Zapytał Aline.

Spojrzała na niego oderwana od swoich myśli. Spojrzała na dwór i zamyśliła się.

\- Punkt widokowy? - Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Kiwnął głową.

 

Wkrótce wstali też inni. Magnus wciąż senny, od razu po ubraniu powędrował po apetycznym zapachu do kuchni. Ludzie rozmawiali beztrosko o wczorajszym wieczorze, śmiejąc się z tego co zapamiętali, że mówili. Przywitał się z nimi z uśmiechem. 

\- Dzień dobry, misiaczku. - Zachichotała Aline.

Parsknął śmiechem przypominając sobie swój nocny napad. Co może powiedzieć, chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak dziwnie zachowywał się przez ten miesiąc. I to było naprawdę dziwne uczucie, takie "zdanie sobie sprawy".

Zmarszczył brwi i nieobecnie usiadł przy stole. Alec podał mu kawę, która była pyszna. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że jego "chłopak" jakby się dokądś śpieszył. Spojrzał na Aline i pośpieszył ruchem głowy. Ta przeleciał spojrzeniem z Aleca wymownie na Magnusa, który ponownie zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

\- Nic... - Odparł Alec.

\- Jedziemy na wycieczkę. Chcesz się zabrać?

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, chłopak położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i odparł:

\- Daj mu spokój, Aline. Na pewno ma nas już dość. Dajmy mu odpocząć parę godzin.

Magnusa ogarnął nieracjonalny gniew.

\- Właściwie to bardzo chętnie. Nasz pierwsza randka... kochanie. - Zmrużył oczy niebezpiecznie.

Dziewczyna zachichotał, a chłopak przewrócił oczami.

\- Wychodzimy za parę minut, nasz cel jest dosyć daleko.

 

Dojechali na taras widokowy półtorej godziny później. Gdy wyjeżdżali poza Nowy Jork, Magnus poczuł się o niebo lepiej. Letnie widoki, zieleń i kolory coraz bardziej dzikich okolic jakoś powodowały coraz lepsze samopoczucie, czuł się bardziej rześko. Otworzyli okna na roścież i Magnus wychylił głowę by poczuć wiatr we włosach. Oprócz radia w samochodzie było cicho. Bane nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wydawało mu się, że Alec był dzisiaj w jakimś dziwnym humorze. Widocznie nie było mu w smak, że z nimi pojechał.

Ale i tak sama jego silnie wyczuwana obecność, sprawiał, że Magnus czuł się odprężony. Jakim cudem się tak do niego przyzwyczaił w ciągu tych dwóch dni? 

Tak czy inaczej zostawiał tą sprawę w spokoju. W końcu każdy prawo mieć gorszy dzień. Pewnie się nie wyspał. 

Gdy dojechali na miejsce i wysiedli z samochodu Magnusowi zabrakło słów z wrażenia. Wjechali w drzewa, zarośniętą drogą, zaparkowali na średniej wielkości kawałku ziemi, obok była niewielka łąka, a potem skarpa. A z niej widać było cudowny widok, zieleń lasów, drogi i daleko daleko jakieś miasto. Nie Nowy Jork, ale inne, położone w dolinie. Niebo było jasne, z poszarpanymi chmurami a słońce biło z nieba promieniami. 

Alec wyjął z bagażnika koce i leżak, który zaraz zabrał Aline.

\- Boże, jak długo nas tu nie było. - Westchnęła rozkładając sobie siedzenie i kładąc się na nim. Rozpięła górny guzik bluzki i odwróciła twarz bardziej do słońca. - Słoneczna kąpiel... mmmm...

Magnus uśmiechnął się i zaraz wrócił do pochłaniania widoków. Czuł się tak spokojnie... Nie wiedział ile tam stał, ale w końcu odwrócił się i ruszył do samochodu. Alec rozłożył jeden koc na przodzie samochodu i leżał, z zamkniętymi oczami, twarzą w stronę słońca. Magnus wyciągnął książkę z samochodu i wskoczył na miejsce obok chłopaka. Czytał sobie szczęśliwy, gdy nagle poczuł, że Alec się o niego opiera. Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale ten wciąż miał zamknięte oczy. Bane pomachał mu ręką przed twarzą i pstryknął palcami, a chłopak nadal oddychał tylko miarowo.

\- Zasnął. - Wyszeptał do siebie ze zdumieniem.

Ciekawe ile spał, skoro tak padł...

Delikatnie dotknął palcem jego dłoń, obserwując jego twarz. Alec spał w najlepsze. Po chwili wahania zaplótł ich palce i z szybko bijącym sercem, duszą na ramieniu wrócił do czytania.

Nie zauważył, kiedy Aline na nich spojrzał i zaintrygowana podniosła brew.

 

A/N: Dobra, jakby ktoś nie obczaił do tej pory: Alec nie wie, że Magnus jest bi, a Mags z jakiegoś powodu nie zczaił się, że Alec to braciszek Izzy. :P 

Aline jest super, to najlepsza lesbijska przyjaciółka Aleca. 

Już nic więcej nie powiem, bo będzie, że spojleruje... :D Yoł


	13. Dzień drugi i plany na przyszłość

Magnus wstał ubrał się i stanął na środku pustego salonu.

Za chiny ludowe nie wiedział dlaczego czuje się tak smutno.

 

Gdy wczorajszego popołudnia Alec się już obudził, Magnus szybko zabrał dłoń i obserwował kątem oka zza książki. Chłopak wstał, spojrzał na zegarek i ogłosił odwrót. Wszyscy się zgodzili i po obiedzie w małym barze odwieźli go do domu. Magnus myślał, że Alec tylko odwiezie Aline i wróci, jednak czekał na marne. Napisał do niego.

"Myślę, że masz mnie dość na dziś. Będę jutro."

Gapił się na ten sms z dziesięć minut, aż rzucił komórę na ziemię i położył się na kanapie, która już wyschła. Zastanawiał się co zrobi ze swoim życiem. Zasnął, a kiedy się obudził, ciągle, nieszczęśliwie leżał na kanapie.

 

Sięgnął po książkę i przesunął dłonią po oprawioną w plastik okładkę. Alec, zrobił ją ze starannością i całą swoją miłością do książek, rzeczy, której ludzie nie zawsze uważają za coś cennego. Szczególnie takiej, fantastycznej. Co za kretyn... 

Nieświadomie uśmiechając się pod nosem sentymentalnie, usiadł w fotelu i zatonął w świecie moskiewskiego metra. I w tej chwili zrozumiał zamiłowanie ludzi do książek. Nikt tak nie ukradnie czasu i nie zamieni go w niesamowitą przygodę. A szczególnie taka Aleca...

Bardziej zadowolony, Magnus kontynuował czytanie do dwunastej. Wstał, rozprostował się i sięgnął po komórkę, która wciąż leżała na ziemi. Miał zamiar napisać do Aleca czy będzie na obiad (a raczej czy go nie ugotuje). Zobaczył, że ma dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Catariny i sms od "chłopaka". Otworzył najpierw wiadomość.

"Dzisiaj masz ode mnie spokuj. Proszę nie zdemoluj kuchni!!! I znalazłem kogoś co do naszej sprawy ;) Zarezerwuj sobie jutro czas i przygotuj się. Przemyśl sobie jeszcze, co chcesz. Będzie zabawa!! :D"

Co to ma kurwa znaczyć! Mówił, że będzie a teraz, że nie! Jaja se robi?! Dobra Magnus, spokojnie, to nie tak że nie chce cię widzieć. Na pewno ma coś na głowie. Może ma trening? Albo sytuacje kryzysową. Przecież cię nie zdradza, do cholery! Nie jesteście nawet w prawdziwym związku...

Opadł na fotel i złapał się za głowę.

\- Zamknij się, mózgu! - Warknął. - Przecież nic się nie dzieje. 

Boże, zaczął nawet mówić do siebie...

Zaczął nieświadomie gładzić książkę po okładce. Szybko wybrał numer Cat.

\- Halo? Magnus, w końcu...

\- Hej. Co tam?

\- U mnie jak zwykle lepiej mów co z tobą! Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze... Ja... Jest okej. - Nie miał pojęcia czy to prawda czy nie.

\- Słyszę, w końcu nie jesteś pijany. Cieszę się, bardzo.

\- Mhm. Co robisz? Może wpadniesz?

\- Nie, mam dyżur. 

\- Jak zwykle. - Odparł.

\- Taka praca. 

\- Cóż, pozdrów swoich ukochanych pacjentów.

\- Mag...

Rozłączył się. Jak zwykle jego przyjaciele są zajęci swoimi szczęśliwymi życiami. Kurwa, szkoda, że nie ma numeru Aline. Ona na pewno by przyszła. Miał niby tyle przyjaciół a teraz czuje się jakby był osamotniony. Nienaturalnie, gdy był sam w domu.

Alec miał racje, potrzebował niańki 24/7. Bo czuł nawrót depresji. 

Jezu tak bardzo musiał się napić...


	14. Zuo

Magnus otworzył oczy dysząc i westchnął z ulgą. Śniło mu się, że byli z Alec'iem, Aline i Jackiem w Moskiewskim metrze i walczyli z wielkimi szczuropodobnymi ludźmi. Potem jakiś człowiek gadał coś o misji i musieli chodzić po całym metrze w szukaniu nieskażonego wyjścia. Jakimś cudem rozdzielili się z innymi i został tylko z Alec'iem. Na powierzchni zaatakowały ich oszalałe brzydkie konie i chłopak został ranny, jakimś cudem nie mogli znaleźć wejścia do metra i ten umarł mu na rękach z wykrwawienia...

Całe szczęście to tylko głupi sen, za dużo "Metra" przed snem...

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pokoju, niechcący zwalając winną koszmaru książkę. Yep, wciąż leżał na kanapie. Spojrzał na zegarek, było trochę po ósmej. 

Był z siebie dumny, nie dał się i nie zalał w trupa. Zamiast tego wziął tabletki na senne i czytał aż nie zmorzył go sen. Był rozbudzony, zasnął około dwudziestej, nigdy nie był rannym ptaszkiem, wolał kłaść się późno spać i wstawać po dziesiątej.

Nie wiedząc co zrobić ze swoim życiem poszedł się kąpać. Potem zjadł śniadanie, które nie miało smaku. W mieszkaniu było tak kurewsko cicho, że włączył telewizor na jakiś muzyczny program i z powrotem zaczął czytać. Zostało mu tylko kilkadziesiąt stron!

W końcu skończył i popatrzył w przestrzeń. Boże, to było doskonałe! Szybko, następna część! 

W tej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Westchnął i puścił w tamtą stronę niezadowolone spojrzenie. Kurde, on tu czyta!

Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył uśmiechniętego Aleca.

\- Cześć. Gotowy na spotkanie?

\- Jakie spotkanie? - Zapytał marszcząc brwi.

\- Z naszym złym wspólnikiem. Załatwiłem nam najlepszego faceta od przeróbek komputerowych. Napisałem ci wczoraj.

\- Tak. Parę godzin po tym jak napisałeś, że będziesz u mnie jutro. - Nie mógł powstrzymać czepialskiego komentarza.

Alec podniósł brew na jego wredny ton.

\- Wow. Wiesz, mam swoje życie. Czasami zajmuje mi trochę czasu. - Odparł i spokojnie ruszył do pokoju. W tej chwili Magnus zauważył, że ma zakupy.

\- Ugotujesz coś? 

\- Nom. Przecież nie pójdziemy na głodnego. Po za tym masz ładną kuchnie. - Odpowiedział spokojnie Alec i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - Jeśli jej nie zdemolowałeś...

Magnusowi głos uwziął nagle w gardle. Patrząc chłopakowi w oczy potrząsnął głową.

\- To dobrze.

Przeszli do kuchni, Alec zaczął rozkładać zakupy i przygotowywać do gotowania.

\- A w ogóle to przeczytałem całe metro. - Powiedział Magnus od niechcenia.

\- Och... Niesamowita książka, prawda?

\- Tak. Szybko się ją czytało i wciągała.

Rozmawiali dalej, a wkrótce jedzenie było gotowe, smażone warzywa z makaronem polane sosem własnym. 

\- Boskie. - Skomplementował Magnus.

\- Dzięki. To jak z tym filmikiem?

\- Mam go na komputerze. W moim pokoju do... - Zamilkł. Do pokoju zamkniętego na cztery spusty od wielu dni. Jego pracowni. Westchnął.

\- W twoim czym? Tym zamkniętym pokoju, tak? Co tam takiego trzymasz, że aż nie chcesz tam wchodzić? - Zapytał chłopak, autentycznie zainteresowany.

\- Parę stojaków, materiał, maszyny do szycia i różne takie... - Odarł lekkim tonem.

\- Straszne. - Alec udał przestraszonego i zaśmiał się.

Magnus prychnął. I zachichotał. Zaraz oboje się śmiali. 

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie za bardzo interesuje go ta głupia zemsta. No, ale w sumie będzie frajda i będą mieli o jedną rzecz więcej wspólnego z Alec'iem, a poza tym Cam sobie zasłużyła. Musiał się uśmiechnąć gdy wyobraził sobie jej minę gdy się dowie. Szkoda, że jej nie zobaczy na żywo...

Zjedli w dobrych humorach, kiedy Alec zmywał, Magnus poszedł do swojej pracowni. Staną przed drzwiami i spojrzał na nie jak na wroga. Jego wielkie marzenie, zamknięte za kawałkiem cienkiej dechy, do którego jakoś nie miał ochoty wracać. Włożył klucz do zamka i otworzył. Wszystko było takie jak zostawił parę tygodni temu. Artystyczny nieład, mnóstwo różnych materiałów walających się po podłodze i szafkach, różnokolorowe dodatki, igły, nitki, projekty na wielkim biurku i deska kreślarska. No i uzbierało się trochę kurzu. 

Szybko podszedł do laptopa, zalogował się, zgrał wszystko i wyszedł zamykając pokój z powrotem.

 

Znowu wrócili na tą dziwną ulicę. I znowu przechodzili obok dresów, żuli i innych podejrzanych typów. Tym razem Magnus był pewniejszy, gdy już wiedział z kim i jak się witać... Nawet polubił ten ich hałaśliwie-życzliwy sposób mówienia... wszystkiego.Dotarli do starej kamienicy. Otworzył im wysoki, muskularny brunet. Miał podłużną twarz z blizną na prawym policzku, ciemną karnacje. Wyglądał trochę jak pirat, przystojny pirat. Na widok Aleca uśmiechnął się szalenie.

\- No nareszcie! Nie mogę się doczekać by usłyszeć coś więcej o tym szalonym projekcie. Co za zabawa! - Zachichotał.

Alec objął go po bratersku ramieniem. Pokazał na Magnusa.

\- Tym razem to jemu pomagasz. Mag...

\- Magnus Bane. - Pirat wskazał na niego palcem i zaśmiał się. - Ten cholerny projektant, którego moja dziewczyna tak uwielbia. Jak tam nowa kolekcja? Jestem Bat.

Wyciągnął energicznie dłoń.

\- Miło mi. Nie ma jeszcze żadnej.. nowej kolekcji.

\- Cóż, jak będzie to wyślij mi coś, Maia będzie wniebowzięta. Gdyby wiedziała, że tu przyjdziesz koczowałaby tu i pewnie zemdlała. - Zaśmiał się.

\- Bez przesady... - Szepnął Magnus do siebie.

Weszli do środka, Bat zaprowadził ich do pokoju ze ścianą pełną monitorów. 

\- Witajcie w moim królestwie! - Rozłożył ręce i opadł na krzesło na kółkach. - Co mogę dla was zrobić?

Alec spojrzał na Bane'a, który westchnął i zaczął opowiadać. O tym jak był z Camille, jedną ze swoich modelek btw, jak zdradziła go i jak ją zastał w ohydnej sytuacji. Kiedy skończył Bat wybuchnął śmiechem. Spojrzał na nich i pogroził pacem.

\- Wy bestie! Dokładnie wiem co chcecie. Przerobić i zrobić z tego hicior internetu! - Zasłonił usta. - Alec, ty wredny skurwielu. - Powiedział już spokojnie.

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Mea culpa. - Odparł olewająco i wzruszył ramionami. - Wchodzisz w to czy nie?

\- Jasna sprawa, brachu, wiesz, że nie przegapiłbym takich jajc. Ale nie za darmo. - Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie.

\- Co chcesz.

\- Ty. - Wskazał na Magnusa. - Masz w kolekcji taką ładną błękitną sukienkę. Maia ją chce. Zrobię cokolwiek chcecie za ten kawał szmaty. - Westchnął. - Co za urwanie głowy z tymi babami...

\- Dobrze. - Projektant wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wspaniale. Dawaj towar.

Mężczyzna podał Batowi pendrive, który ten włożył w jeden z komputerów. 

\- Dobra, pogadajmy co i jak. To mogę znaleźć jakiś pornos z aktorką podobną do twojej ukochanej - prychnął - i wlepić w nią jej twarz. To będzie ta nudniejsza, żmudniejsza robota, ale spoko, da się. Jak się przyłożę nasza droga zarabiająca kobieta będzie miała nową twarz. Zbanuje ten klip i wstawię nowy. Napisze się do jakiś podejrzanych reporterów, potem do jakiś normalniejszych, sprawę się podgłośni. Paniusia będzie miała skończoną reputacje. 

Uśmiechnął się. Magnus zamrugał.

\- Wiesz co robić. - Mruknął z uznaniem.

\- Nie takie rzeczy się w życiu robiło. - Wyciągnął rękę do Aleca i przybili sobie żółwika. - Kogo my ostatnio zrujnowaliśmy? - Zapytał retorycznie. - Tak... Twój miły były. Dalej siedzi w psychitaryku?

\- Załamałam się biedaczek. Kto mógł pomyśleć, że ktoś tak zdecydowany ma tak słabą psychikę... - Westchnął Alec i pokręcił głową. Zaśmiali się.

Magnus popatrzył na nich jak na wcielenia diabłów. 

\- No co? - Spytał niebieskooki. - Nie tylko ty masz przyjebanych byłych. Skurwiel. - Warknął w przestrzeń. Wzruszył ramionami zerkając na Bane'a z jadowitym uśmiechem. - Ma na co zasłużył.

\- Chcę tylko wtrącić, że ona ma klientów również w Europie.

\- Spoko, spoko. - Bat machnął dłonią. - Tam się dotrze równie łatwo. Mam kumpli nolifów na całym świecie. Nawet się nie obejrzysz a świat będzie... Huczał! - Machnął rękami imitując podekscytowane kobiety. - A teraz chodźmy na browara z ziomkami! Tak długo się nie widzieliśmy, musimy to uczcić!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurcze, długo mi dziś zeszło... A jutro praca, do d*** moje życie. A w weekend będzie szkoła. Ale twardym trzeba być nie miętkim! XD  
> BTW, sneak peaki do "Malec" mnie zabijają. Ja chcę JUŻ!!!!!!!


	15. Zwykły dzień, nic specjalnego...

Magnus otworzył oczy i westchnął, obejmując mocniej śpiącego chłopaka obok. Zawsze uwielbiał się tulić, potrzebował mnóstwo kontaktu fizycznego, niestety nigdy nie trafił na kogoś kto podzielał by jego optymizm w tym kierunku. Najwyraźniej aż do kilku dni wstecz.

Wczoraj wreszcie się przekonał dlaczego Alec pali, ale nie za bardzo pije. Kiedy chłopacy, z Batem na czele wmusili w niego kilka piw, chłopak z ochotą wypił kolejne i był już kompletnie zalany. Miał taką słabą głowę, że to jakaś masakra. Za to Magnus przepił ich wszystkich, wygrał trzy wyścigi na shoty. W końcu lata imprez się opłaciły. Szczególnie gdy wrócili do domu chłopaka, taksówką oczywiście i Alec zaczął się do niego tulić w łóżku, markocąc jakieś przeprosiny i coś o tym, że jako jego chłopak ma niepisane prawo się do niego przytulać. Więc kolejne półgodziny próbowali znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycje, chichocząc jak wariaci. To było takie cudowne...

Z westchnieniem podniósł głowę z jego ramienia i spojrzał na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej obok łóżka. Było po dziesiątej. Czyli normalna godzina dla niego, ale chyba nie dla śpiocha obok. Alec był raczej z tych rannych ptaszków, którzy z przyzwyczajenia wstawali wraz ze słońcem. Nie zamierzał jednak go budzić, objął go z powrotem i zamknął oczy. Nie zasnął, tylko rozkoszował się bliskością.

Po dwudziestu minutach chłopak wytrącił go z Nirvany, jęcząc i podnosząc ręce do czoła.

\- Jezu, moja głowa... - Westchnął niezadowolony.

\- Trzeba było tyle nie pić. - Zaśmiał się Magnus otwierając oczy.

Alec odwrócił się do niego i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Z bliskiej odległości. A jego oczy były tak niebieskie... Magnus mógłby w nich utonąć. Ich barwa nie tylko była jego, od teraz ulubionym kolorem, ale była tak niezwykła... Jakby Bóg wziął letnie niebo i stworzył z niego tęczówki jego oczu (ale ja poetycka hyyyy).

\- Fajny kolor oczu. - Chłopak zmrużył swoje patrzały. Miał takie długie piękne rzęsy. Uspokój się Magnus, pomyślał, jeszcze chwila i ci stanie... - Żółto-zielone jak u kota. Nie wiedziałem, że takie występują u ludzi.

\- Twoje też są spoko. - Cudownie piękne, dodał w myślach.

Alec nagle zorientował się, że są bardzo blisko siebie, odsunął się. Bane zagryzł wargę.

\- Niedobrze mi. - Mruknął Alec.

Wstał i ruszył do szafy. Miał na sobie koszulkę i bokserki. Magnus zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju, byle nie gapić na jego zgrabny tyłek.

\- Idę pod prysznic.

Magnus usiadł (zagapił na tyłek znikający za drzwiami) i zaczął zastanawiać co robić. No i zauważył, że sypialnia była naprawdę ładna i jasna. Co nie zmieniło tego, że nie wiedział co robić. 

Ubrał się i poszedł do kuchni. Zjadał płatki czekoladowe z mlekiem, kiedy na dół zszedł Alec, w swoich zwyczajowych czarnych ubraniach. Na mokrej głowie miał ręcznik.

\- Już mi lepiej. Ale chce mi się spać. Jak zawsze po alkoholu. - Westchnął chłopak.

\- Nom. Też tak kiedyś miałem. - Bane posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. - Nie za dużo pijesz, co?

\- Mam lepkie łapy gdy jestem pijany, raz się na tym przejechałem i nie chcę powtórki. - Skrzywił się.  
Czyżby mówił o tym swoim byłym? Magnus poczuł irracjonalny przypływ zazdrości. Wymamrotał coś do miski. Przez długą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu w kuchni. Nie była to jednak zła cisza. Bane mógł się przynajmniej uspokoić...  
\- Co dzisiaj robimy?  
Alec wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie masz nic do zrobienia? - Zapytał.

\- Nie. Nie mam. I muszę się z tobą zgodzić.

Alec udał wielkie zdumienie.

\- No proszę, a to coś nowego!

Magnus rzucił w niego garścią płatków, ale chłopak się uchylił i wystawił mu język. Zaśmiali się.

\- Owszem! Nie mogę być zostawiony sam. - Spoważniał. - Mam wtedy strasznie głupie myśli.

Spojrzał w oczy Aleca i zobaczył tam zrozumienie.

\- Możemy dziś poczytać. - Zaproponował. - W moim pokoju pełnym poduszek. Zajebiste miejsce na odpoczynek.

Magnus uśmiechnął się rozbawiony na myśl o pokoju na górze.

\- Jasne. Tylko, że znowu muszę coś od ciebie pożyczyć.

\- Spoko. Mam fajne mangi komediowe. - Zaczął mówić. - Jeśli czytasz takie coś.

\- Mogę zacząć. - Magnus wzruszył ramionami.

Alec uśmiechnął się jakby znalazł kolejną ofiarę. (Mangozjeby górą!!)

Po schwytaniu połowy półki z mangami ruszyli do pokoju na górze. Przesunęli sobie jakie poduszki chcieli i położyli się na nich. Magnus musiał przyznać, że były naprawdę wygodne. Nawet nie wiedział gdy się wczytał...

 

Na obiad przygotowali, razem, naleśniki po meksykańsku w sosie śmietanowo-czosnkowym. Magnus nie mógł się nadziwić jak szybko minął im czas i jak cholernie długo można robić głupi obiad! Naprawdę dobrze się bawili i jedzenie zrobione przez ich obu smakowało o niebo lepiej niż w najlepszej restauracji.

\- Chcesz tu nocować? - Zapytał Alec.

\- Mogę? 

\- Jasne. Ale jutro mam trening. No i nie masz ubrań... - Spojrzał na jego nieświeży obiór.

Jeszcze niedawno Bane by się przeraził, gdyby nosił to samo dwa razy pod rząd, ale teraz go to nie obchodziło. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pożyczę jeden z twoich hipsterskich sweterków. - Zakpił.  
Alec zrobił obrażoną minę i pogładził rękaw.  
\- Nie słuchaj go, swetrze, jesteś cudowny. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej. - Wymamrotał do tkaniny.  
Magnus tylko pokręcił nad nim głową.

 

Resztę dnia spędzili gadając o niczym, czytając i ćwicząc na siłowni. Alec pokazał mu jak poprawnie wykonać wymach pięścią i pokazał jak boksować mały wiszący worek. Magnus odkrył, że ma kiepską kondycje, dysząc po dziesięciu minutach biegu na bieżni. Pokazał język Alecowi, który się z niego śmiał. No i cóż, Bane miał niezłe mięśnie, Alec... Ach.  
Magnus mógłby się do niego ślinić godzinami.

 

W końcu zasnął zmęczony i zadowolony czując obejmujące go ramiona jego niebieskookiego anioła.


	16. Sen Magnusa

Magnus stał w salonie, nie mając pojęcia jak się tam w ogóle znalazł. W głowie miał dziwną pustkę. Nagle zauważył że na środku pokoju, na kanapie leży sweter. Lampa na suficie rozjaśniała to miejsce jak jakąś ekspozycje w muzeum. Czując coraz większą gulę w gardle podniósł go. Definitywnie był to jeden ze swetrów Aleca. Co ona robiła w jego domu, w salonie. Niedaleko zaczęły otwierać się drzwi. Magnus z kołatającym sercem ruszył szarym, nijakim korytarzem znajdującym się za nimi. Skądś zaczęły dochodzić ciche odgłosy, niezbyt dające się zrozumieć, jednak potęgujące z każdym krokiem. 

W końcu Magnus mógł wyłowić pojedyncze westchnięcia i jęki bardzo dobrze znanego mu głosu. Zatrzymał się wstrząśnięty. Nie mógł iść dalej, nie zniesie kolejnego poniżenia, zdrady. Odwrócił się, ale zobaczył jedynie ścianę. To wszystko było nie do zniesienia, ale musiał iść dalej. Tuż obok niego pojawiły się drzwi. Zaciskając szczęki uchylił je. Na jego własnym łóżku leżał Alec z jakimś mężczyzną. Byli okryci kołdrą do pasa, a nieznany kochanek całował go po szyi. Głowa chłopaka przekrzywiona była w jego stronę, Magnus mógł zobaczyć zamknięte w chwili rozkoszy oczy, cienie rzęs padające na doskonałe kości policzkowe.

\- Alec... - Wymamrotał.

Chłopak jakby go nie usłyszał, ale mężczyzna nad nim podniósł głowę i Magnus zobaczył siebie. Otworzył usta, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Drugi Magnus Bane uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, obrócił do siebie twarz Aleca i pocałował go głęboko, ostentacyjnie. Zaczął się poruszać nad chłopakiem, opierając jedną rękę koło jego głowy, drugą przytrzymując jego twarz. Alec zaczął zachęcająco jęczeć, wędrując dłońmi po jego plecach, w dół, rozkładając szerzej nogi, odpowiadając na pchnięcia mężczyzny.

Magnus patrzył na to oniemiały i nagle już nie stał z boku, ale leżał na łóżku, nad Alec'iem, w nim... Wyrzucając z głowy wszystkie niepotrzebne, absurdalnie zdziwione myśli, wpił się w jego usta mocniej, namiętniej. Czucie go przy sobie, wokół siebie, dotyk jego skóry... Doprowadzał go na skraj. Oderwał wargi od jego ust i z głośnym jękiem doszedł. Fala przyjemności gwałtownie go zalała. Przez długą chwile mógł tylko leżeć czuć przyjemne efekty najlepszego orgazmu w jego życiu. 

A potem otworzył oczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hehehehe, to wszystko (spoiler:prawie) co zobaczycie tu zboczonego przez najbliższe rozdziały. :D Ale śmiesznie się to pisało, oglądając jednocześnie w kółko momenty Malec'a, a szczególnie pocałunek. Jak chcecie więcej seksów to idźcie poczytać "Chcę być dla ciebie wszystkim" tam smuty się leją strumieniem XD


	17. Na pokaz

Magnus spojrzał w ciemność. Nie zostało nic po nieziemskim spokoju, który czuł we śnie. Jakby nic się nie stało, tylko, że teraz czuł się niezręcznie.   
Oczy przyzwyczaiły mu się do ciemności i mógł zobaczyć trochę przed i nad sobą profil twarzy śpiącego Aleca. Ręka która z pewnością go obejmowała w pasie, leżała teraz na jego biodrze, jakimś cudem nie spadając. Chłopak spokojnie oddychał a Magnus z wahaniem się przybliżył. Poczuł zapach mydła i pasty do zębów, aromatów tak normalnych i cudownych... Skupił się na oddechu śpiącego obok. 

Magnus otworzył oczy nie pamiętając kiedy zasnął. Podniósł głowę z poduszki i zobaczył, że nikogo obok siebie nie ma. Westchnął niezadowolony i przewrócił na plecy. Pokręcił się chwilę w łóżku, ale w końcu wstał.  
Wymyty, ubrany jak obiecał w czarny sweter Aleca, zszedł na dół do kuchni. Na stole stały kanapki. Wziął jedną i zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie jest jego chłopak. Pewnie w gabinecie czyta książkę... Poszedł to sprawdzić. Alec siedział przed laptopem i coś pisał, ale podniósł głowę gdy wszedł Magnus.  
\- Już wstałeś.   
\- Jak widać. Co piszesz?  
\- Tendencje rozwojowe w Amerykańskim przemyśle. Na studia.  
\- Myślałem, że jesteś w jakimś koledżu sportowym...  
Alec zaśmiał się.  
\- I co, jak się niby z tego otrzymywać? Nie będę wiecznie latał za piłką i rzucał do kosza. Potrzebuję realnego wykształcenia.  
Magnus zamyślił się.   
\- Dobrze... To co ty w końcu robisz?  
\- Studiuję ekonomię i gram w drużynie koszykówki. - Powiedział Alec powoli jak do idioty. - To dość znana drużyna, nieźle płacą. Oczywiście, ty na pewno jej nie znasz...  
\- To nie grasz w drużynie szkolnej? - Zapytał z nadzieją Magnus.  
Alec zaczął się śmiać.  
\- I skąd miałbym wtedy pieniądze? Myślisz, że dom sam za siebie płaci? - Podniósł brew.  
Rozmowę przerwał im dzwonek. Alec podniósł się i ruszył na korytarz, obok Magnusa, by odebrać komórkę którą zostawił na komodzie.  
\- Halo? - Zapytał.  
'Alec! O mój Boże, jest z tobą Magnus?!'  
Jej głos był tak głośny, poddenerwowany i nawet podekscytowany, że musiał odsunąć słuchawkę od ucha. Skrzywił się.  
'Tak, owszem, mam ci go podać?' Spojrzał w stronę mężczyzny, który patrzał z zainteresowaniem.  
'Daj mnie na głośnik!'  
Chłopak zrobił o co prosiła.  
'Mags?'  
'Cześć Izzy, co jest?'  
'Czemu mi niczego nie powiedzieliście! Dupki jedne! Normalnie rozwalę was jak tylko zobaczę!' Zawołała, ale nie wydawała się za bardzo wkurzona.  
Mężczyźni wymienili się zdezorientowanymi spojrzeniami.  
'Ale o co chodzi?'  
'Co to za świat, żeby z plotkarskich gazet dowiadywać się, że mój brat i najlepszy przyjaciel są w związku?!' Zawołała.  
Alec zmarszczył brwi, za to Magnus rozdziawił buzię i wskazał wstrząśnięty na chłopaka.  
-Co? Ty, ty jesteś bratem Izzy??? Co... - Zamrugał ogłupiony.  
\- Serio? Z całego zdania zauważyłeś akurat to? - Zapytał Alec niedowierzająco.  
\- No, pozostałe wieści jakoś mnie nie szokują. - Wywrócił oczami.  
'Halo! Ja tu wciąż jestem!' zawołała Izzy. Olali ją.  
\- Jakiś frajer nas śledzi. To jest co najmniej pojebane...  
'Nosz kurwa! To w końcu jesteście razem?'  
'Ano. Jeszcze przez... dwadzieścia siedem dni. Ale ten czas szybko mija.' zauważył Lightwood.  
'Co? Jak to? Co to za zboczony układ?'  
Alec zaśmiał się zażenowany.  
'Żaden zboczony. Będziemy się dobrze bawić przez miesiąc, a potem Magnus kulturalnie ze mną zerwie i w końcu nikt go nie zdradzi.' Słuchając tego sam mógł stwierdzić jak dziwne to było. 'No dobra, może brzmi to trochę idiotycznie, ale już się nie możemy wycofać...'  
Isabelle zaczęła się śmiać.  
'Jesteście popieprzeni'  
'Ale pozytywnie popieprzeni!' zaakcentował Magnus. Zmienił temat. 'To kto nas obczaił? Co to za podrzędna gazetka? Pudelek?' prychnął olewająco. 'Nie sądzę byśmy byli wystarczająco interesujący na jakiś lepszy szmatławiec.'  
'Mam w ręku "Życie gwizd" i "Imperium", tylko ciekawa wzmianka, ale w "Super życie" jesteście na okładce panowie. No i nie mówcie mi, że gwiazda New York Nix i znikający następca Anny Sui?'  
'Kogo?' zapytał Alec patrząc dziwnie na przyjaciela.  
'"NY Nix"? Nigdy nie słyszałem' odparł w tym samym momencie mężczyzna.  
Chłopak przewrócił oczami. Izzy westchnęła.  
'Ja pierdole, pasujecie do siebie, jełopy!' rozłączyła się.  
Alec wzruszył rozbawiony ramionami i ruszył z powrotem do gabinetu.  
\- Sorry kotku, ale praca sama się nie napisze. - Zaśmiał się i zamknął drzwi.  
Magnus potrząsnął za nim głową.  
\- Lecę kupić te gazety!  
Odpowiedział mu głośniejszy śmiech.

Godzinę później Alec znalazł Magnusa zaczytanego w kolejnej mandze, w salonie, a na stoliku leżały gazety. Na okładce jednaj z nich widniało zdjęcie jak wychodzili do Bata. Uśmiechali się do siebie wtedy i przekomarzali, Mags chciał koniecznie wiedzieć gdzie jadą. W środku było już mniej wyraźne zdjęcie, gdy śmiejąc się i obejmując (Magnus próbował trzymać go prosto) wracali do niego. Tekst był krótki, a autor zastanawiał się od kiedy dwie gwiazdy tak różnych środowiska się spotykają i czy ta znajomość przetrwa. Jeszcze nie było nic o związku, ale autor mocno to sugerował. W końcu jego orientacja nie była tajemnicą, a projektanci też często byli homo. Choć na pewno nie Magnus...  
\- No to nas przyłapali.  
Mężczyzna na kanapie spojrzał na niego.  
\- No nie? A kolejny już czeka po drugiej stronie. - Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Faajnie. Dobra, idę tylko po torbę i jedziemy na trening.   
\- Ach tak, mówiłeś. Na pewno mam jechać z tobą?   
\- Pewnie. Będą też pewnie dziewczyny Steve'a i Mike'a, prawdopodobnie jeszcze ktoś. Nie są najskromniejsi, kochają widownie... Działamy jak drużyna na boisku, ale nie jesteśmy zbyt blisko zaprzyjaźnieni. Jakby to powiedzieć, gdyby nie kasa i sława połowa drużyny już dawno zwinęłaby manatki. - Odparł Alec olewająco. - Mi to pasuje. No i trochę jestem dumny, bo to dzięki mnie zachowują się "trochę jak drużyna" wcześniej to był poszmar. Wszyscy mają wielki talent, ale bez synchronizacji nie mogli wygrać z moją byłą drużyną, Dark Knights.  
\- Twoja stara drużyna nadal gra?  
\- Gra, ale nie znami, spadła do słabszej ligi, a my nie będziemy się zniżać żeby z nimi grać...  
Alec pobiegł na górę i po chwili zszedł z torbą. Ubrali się i ruszyli do drzwi. Magnus wyszedł pierwszy i zaczekał aż chłopak zamknie drzwi. Kątem oka zobaczył paparazzi.  
\- Alec, uśmiech, jesteśmy fotografowani. - Odchylił się do tyłu i mruknął do chłopaka Bane.  
\- Serio?  
Zadzwonił kluczami i schował je do kieszeni. Spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim.  
\- Zrobimy dla niego przedstawienie? Szkoda mi go, tak stoi... Pewnie ma na utrzymaniu czwórkę dzieci i martwiącą się o jedzenie żonę.  
Magnus prychnął. Taaa, raczej modnisię, która martwi się o kasę na kosmetyki...  
\- Noo, masz racje.  
Alec pochyli się lekko i na chwilę złączył ich usta. Magnus poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna bić jak szalone.  
\- No to teraz... - Zaczął Alec, ale Magnus uciszył go zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i całując namiętnie.  
Wpił się w jego usta mocno, wpakowując się w jego przestrzeń osobistą tak gwałtownie, że aż pchnął wyższego od siebie chłopaka na drzwi. Przekrzywił głowę by dopasować lepiej ich wargi do siebie, ale został delikatnie odepchnięty.  
\- Magnus... Myślę, że już ma co potrzebował. - Zaśmiał się lekko Alec, nie mogąc złapać tchu. - Dałeś niezły przedstawienie. Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo ci pójdzie całowanie się z facetem. -Potrząsnął głową.  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
\- O czym...  
\- Chodźmy już, bo się spóźnię. - Machnął ręką, żeby ruszał do przodu.   
Magnus nie rozumiejąc z tego już nic, ruszył w pokazaną stronę.


	18. Prezes, Aline i rady...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, oh, oh, już 18 części a nasze gołąbeczki nie są jeszcze w pięknym związku (*złowieszczy śmiech*) Jeszcze troszkę tak zostanie! Kocham was torturować, serio. :P :D

Para dojechała do wielkiej hali sportowej bez niespodzianek. Zaparkowali na miejscu parkingowym podpisanym imieniem i nazwiskiem Aleca. Jak w jakiejś szkole. Idąc obok siebie weszli do wielkiego budynku. Koszykarz przywitał się z dziewczynami na recepcji, które uśmiechnęły się do niego wdzięcznie, aż za wdzięcznie jak na gust Magnusa, na niego za mało przyjaźnie. Mężczyzna nie dziwiłby się jednak gdyby dziewczyny podkochiwały się w czarnowłosym. Był przecież niesamowity. Ale żadna go nie dostanie (*mhroczny śmiech*).  
Weszli na dużą, wysoką hale sportową, po dwóch stronach były kosze, a na przeciwko drzwi trybuny. Siedziały na nich jakieś dziewczyny, wesoło plotkujące, no i kilku mężczyzn w luźnych czerwonych strojach.  
\- Alec! - Zawołała jedna z nich entuzjastycznie i zaczęła machać ręką.   
Większość dziewczyn dołączyła do nich, a koszykarze, pozdrowili go salutem dłoni.   
\- Witamy kapitana. A to kto? - Zapytał jeden wskazując na Magnusa.  
\- Magnus Bane, mój chłopak. Chciał zobaczyć czym się zajmuję. - Zaczął bredzić.  
\- Hej. - Projektant machnął krótko ręką.   
\- Chłopak? Fuuuj. - Mruknął brązowowłosy gracz i rzucił piłką w Aleca. Ten ją łatwo złapał i zaśmiał się.  
\- Spadaj, frajerze. Ciesz się, że ci dziewczyny nie będę wyrywał. - Puścił oczko do farbowanej blondynki, która zachichotała.  
\- Alec, słodziaku, jak chcesz to chętnie zwrócimy cię na dobrą drogę. - Lubieżnie zlustrowała go z góry na dół.  
Magnus w przypływie zazdrości, złapał Aleca za rękę i posłał im wojownicze spojrzenie.  
\- Alexander musi wam podziękować, ale ma już wszystkiego pod dostatkiem. - Odparł wyzywająco i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
Alec spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a dziewczyny zaczęły chichotać, myśląc zapewne że gejowska miłość jest taka urocza... Kumple z drużyny wyglądali jakby mieli się zaraz zrzygać.  
\- Um, eee, okej. To ja pójdę się przebrać. - Wymamrotał niebieskooki z uroczym rumieńcem i ruszył z powrotem, ku szatnią.   
\- Jesteś zabawny. Choć tu do nas i wszystko nam opowiedz. Jak się spotkaliście, od kiedy jesteście razem... - Dziewczyny były bardzo podekscytowane i zaczęły mówić jedna przez drugą.  
Magnus otoczony babami, które się do niego nie umizgają, czuł się bardziej komfortowo niż przy swoich chudych modelkach, co to wiecznie tylko robiły duże oczka do niego. Jednak kobiety mogły być normalne, pomijając oczywiście ich dziwaczną fascynacje relacjami męsko-męskimi.  
Wkrótce zaczął się trening. Na początku wszyscy się popisywali przed dziewczynami i trochę za bardzo ze sobą rywalizowali. Alec musiał parę razy wrzasnął by się uspokoili, bo trener nie dawał rady. Ale im bardziej się rozkręcali, bardziej słuchali Aleca, który się troił z krzyczeniem rad i wkrótce zaczęli być ze sobą zsynchronizowani. Mimo, że był to tylko trening, zwykłe podawanie piłki, Magnus czuł jakby był na jakimś meczu ekstra-klasy czy czegoś... Razem z dziewczynami wykrzykiwał pochwały i śmiał się. Gdy przyznał, że jest projektantem mieli nawet ciekawą rozmowę o za chudych modelkach i ubraniach w które nikt by się nie ubrał na co dzień.  
W końcu po ponad dwóch godzinach trening się skończył. Magnus czekał jeszcze chwilę z paroma dziewczynami aż faceci się wymyją i przebiorą. Alec wyszedł a Alberto, rozmawiając o taktyce. Jego włosy były wilgotne i jeszcze bardziej krnąbrne niż zwykle.  
Magnus wykorzystał swój tytuł chłopaka i podszedł do niego by mu poprawić. Przesunął mokre kosmyki na prawą stronę i przeczesał je palcami. Alec patrzył na niego zdziwiony, kompletnie zgubił się w tym co mówił do kolegi.  
\- Lepiej.   
\- Eeee, dzięki?  
Mrugnął do dziewczyn, które zasłoniły usta.  
\- No dobra. To chodźmy. Aline czeka. - Odparł Alec już bardziej jak on. - Cześć.  
\- Hej. - Odpowiedzieli mu kumple i dziewczyny.  
Wyszli na parking.  
\- Jedziemy do Aline? Czemu wcześniej nie mówiłeś?  
Alec wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę. - Powiedział tylko tajemniczo.  
Magnus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale Alec tego nie zauważył, albo miał to gdzieś. Wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli. Po dziesięciu minutach byli już przed wyremontowanym, ciemnozielonym blokiem. Alec zadzwonił do drzwi i przeszli przez duzy korytarz na drugie podwórko i pod drugie drzwi. W końcu weszli pod dom Aline, która stała uśmiechnięta w drzwiach.  
\- Cześć Alec. Misiaczku. - Zaśmiała się.  
Magnus odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
\- Słyszałem coś o niespodziance. Powiedz, że to nie jakieś piżama party. - Westchnął.  
\- Pfff, nie, no co ty. To coś... Bardziej zajmującego. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.   
Rozebrali się w przedpokoju i weszli do salonu. Na poduszce w kształcie piłki leżał duży szary kot. Ni to mruczał ni to jęczał. Nie wyglądał zachęcająco i miał minę jakby chciał kogoś skrzywdzić.  
\- Nie zwracajcie uwagi na Churcha, tęskni za Jem'em. Pojechali z Tessą na krótkie wakacje do Włoch.  
Schyliła się, ale odskoczyła, gdy zasyczał i walnął łapą w poduszkę z całkowicie wysuniętymi szponami.  
\- Wredne kocisko. - Mruknęła, ale niezbyt przejęta. - Chodź, Alec. A ty tu poczekaj.  
Magnus usiadł na kanapie, uważnie obserwowany przez kota. Zaczął się rozglądać po domu, byle nie musieć odpowiadać spojrzeniem głupiemu kotu. Co się dzieje w jego życiu jeśli nawet ten durny zwierz go ocenia...  
Do pokoju wszedł Alec z małą kulką futra w dłoniach.   
\- Proszę.  
Położył mu małego kotka na nogach.  
\- Po co mi ten kot? - Spytał głupio, patrząc do góry na chłopaka.  
\- Co to za durne pytanie, raczej nie chcę byś go zjadał... To twój prezent. Niespodzianka!  
Aline weszła do pokoju z jakimiś kocimi zabawkami, plastikową kuwetą i piaskiem w ręce.  
\- Jest najmłodszy z miotu, resztę już oddałam paru osobą. Ale ten jakoś mi o tobie przypominał. Ma trochę Downa jak ty. Będziecie się dopełniać.  
\- Jaki kot taki właściciel. Nie smrodzie? - Zapytał Alec głaskając kotka za uchem.  
Kociak zaczął mruczeć i ocierać się o brzuch Magnusa. Ten złapał futrzaka w ręce i podniósł na wysokość twarzy, przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.  
\- Samym sobą nie umiem się zająć, a wy dajecie mi kota...  
\- Nauczysz się przy nim odpowiedzialności, a po za tym będzie doskonałym towarzyszem. Trochę podrośnie i będzie już samodzielny, to zatęsknisz za małą kulką jaką jest teraz. - Powiedziała Aline z uśmiechem.  
\- Trzeba mu nadać imię. - Poparł ją Alec.  
Magnus westchnął poddając się.  
\- Dobra. Ale jak gdzieś mi zaginie to będzie wasza wina. - Przyjaciele przewrócili oczami synchronicznie. Magnus położył stworzonko na kolanach , a ono zaczęło drapać jego spodnie.  
\- Taa, tylko uważaj na swoją szafę bo ten diabeł uwielbia niszczyć ubrania.  
Magnus zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Dajecie kota, który niszczy ubrania projektantowi mody. - Parsknął. Zastanowił się chwilę . - Nazwę go Prezes Miau. Podoba ci się?  
Kot zamruczał gdy jego nowy pan pogłaskał go pod brodą i położył głowę na jego pacach.  
Aline i Alec puścili sobie oczko na jego głową.

 

Zostali u Aline na "Lucy", film szczególnie spodobał się Alec'owi. Zrobili razem obiad i gadali o głupotach śmiejąc się wesoło. Magnus chyba przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że jest właścicielem kotka, a kot przyzwyczaił się do niego. Alec i Aline gratulowali sobie w duchu pomysłu na prezent. Mężczyzna wydawał się coraz bardziej z niego zadowolony.  
\- Alec, chodź po popcorn. - Dziewczyna pociągnęła chłopaka za rękę do innego pokoju.  
Zdziwiony spojrzał na dziewczynę i gdy już dotarli do kuchni, oparł się biodrem o szafkę. Spojrzał na nią podnosząc brew.  
\- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć, czego nie chcesz by wiedział Magnus?  
Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem szykując popcorn, w końcu alibi trzeba podtrzymać.  
\- Nic takiego, ale sądzę, że on nie do końca jest... - Nie wiedziała jak to ująć. Stała z głupio otwartą buzią i w końcu westchnęła.  
\- Nie podoba ci się? Myślałem, że go lubisz? - Powiedział Alec podejrzliwie. - Byłem z nim cały czas...  
\- Nieee... Myślę, że nie jest do końca hetero.  
Alec zmarszczył brwi patrząc na nią tępo. W końcu parsknął.  
\- Oczywiście, że jest. Chodził przecież z tą modelką. Wiesz jaka ona jest ładna...  
Aline przewróciła oczami.  
\- Pewnie jest bi... Mówię tylko co myślę, Alec, nie patrz tak na mnie. - Powiedziała. - Pamiętasz jak byliśmy na naszej polanie widokowej. Zasnąłeś obok niego i zrobiłeś sobie z ramienia swoją poduszkę. Tak wtedy na ciebie spojrzał... No i złapał za rękę. To było takie słodkie. W ogóle nie hetero...  
\- Aline, robisz z igły widły. Pewnie sprawdzał mi puls... - Zaśmiał się Alec nic sobie nie robiąc.  
Dziewczyna wydymała wargi.   
\- Jak chcesz. Ja nadal uważam, że jest po naszej stronie barykady... I w ogóle, popatrz jak do siebie pasujecie! Musicie być razem...  
Alec zaczął się już śmiać i pokręcił nad nią głową.  
\- Och kobieto... Co ty, yaoistka by wszystkich facetów ze sobą łączyć. Mam nadzieję, że mu tego nie wspomnisz, już ja wiem jak faceci nie lubią, gdy się wątpi w ich... męskość. - Prychnął wspominając swojego byłego.  
\- Bo wolenie facetów jest niemęskie? - Zapytała sceptycznie.  
\- Dla niektórych tak.   
Jego słowa ociekały jadem. Spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła jak się skrzywił. W jej oczach pojawiło się współczucie, ale nic nie powiedziała. W końcu oderwał się biodrem od szafki.  
\- Idę oglądać dalej. - Rzucił przez ramię wychodząc.  
Jednak zatrzymał się w drzwiach do salonu i spojrzał na gościa siedzącego na kanapie. Magnus rozłożył się na kanapie ze śpiącym prezesem na kolanach i oglądał film, tym razem "Igrzyska śmierci", które dopiero zaczęli mimo późne pory. Oczy wyraźnie mu się zamykały. Alec naraz poczuł tą dziwną irytacje, która nieraz pojawiała się, gdy tylko ktoś przypomniał mu, jaki był samotny. Zazgrzytał zębami z narastającą irracjonalną złością.   
W takich chwilach miał dość każdego, a już najbardziej durnych, próbujących go pocieszać przyjaciół. Byle tylko wrócić do domu i mieć wszystko w dupie.  
\- Wychodzę. - Powiedział głośno.  
Schylił się i szybko zaczął zakładać buty.  
\- Alec? Co? Jak to wychodzisz? - Zapytała Aline całkowicie zaskoczona, z miskami popcornu w rękach.  
Z salonu wystrzelił również Magnus, patrzący na niego jak na wariata.  
\- Coś się stało? - Zapytał zdezorientowany. Alec już się prawie ubrał. - Dom ci się pali, czy co? Mógłbyś przynajmniej poczekać. Mam...  
\- Zostań. Potrzebuję chwili spokoju. - Dostał odpowiedź i chłopak wybiegł na klatkę schodową jak szalony.   
Magnus wyszedł bez butów i popatrzył na niego, zdezorientowanie zmieniało się w rozczarowanie i gniew.  
\- Przeszkadzam ci, tak? To chciałeś powiedzieć?! - Wydarł się, ale w odpowiedzi dostał tylko trzaśnięcie drzwiami. - DUPEK!!  
Stał tam chwilę czując się zraniony. Został porzucony samemu sobie. I to w tak dziwny sposób. Czy znowu zrobił coś nie tak? Czy jego szczęście zawsze musi tak znikać, pryskać w najmniej spodziewanej chwili jak bańka mydlana?   
Odepchnął się gniewnie od barierki i poszedł do Aline stojącej jak słup soli w kuchni.  
\- Co za dupek! O co mu chodziło do cholery?  
Ta wzruszyła ramionami, nie mniej zdziwiona niż on.  
Rzucając jej rozczarowane spojrzenie, poszedł do salonu i rzucił się na kanapę. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i oparł o nie czoło. Aline odłożyła popcorn na stolik i usiadł obok niego, ściszając telewizor. Prezes Miau zamiauczał żałośnie, próbując wejść na Magnusa, ale ten był za wysoki :(   
\- Magnus...  
\- Zmęczony jestem. Mogę tu spać? - Spojrzał na nią znużony  
\- Jasne. Kanapa cała twoja. Przyniosę ci pościel. - I zadowolona, że nie musi odbywać krępującej rozmowy wybyła do sypialni. Gdy wróciła pościelił mu kanapę i dała w ręce kołdrę. Telewizor już był zgaszony i w domu była dziwna cisza.   
Magnus już miał się kłaść, gdy zatrzymała go Aline, wymawiając jego imię. Spojrzał na nią.  
\- Podoba ci się Alec, prawda? - Zapytała z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
Podniósł na nią brwi. Zastanowił się chwilę.  
\- Jest inny niż myślałem. I... no tak. Przecież jest niesamowity... kto by go nie pokochał? - Odparł z dziwnym smutkiem w głosie.  
Aline uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Wiedziałam! Jesteś bi, nie?  
Zamrugał zdziwiony.  
\- Myślałem, że wiecie, przecież wydawaliście się dość dużo o mnie wiedzieć, na pierwszym spotkaniu. Izzy nie wypaplała Alecowi wszystkiego?  
\- Ehh? Nie, obczailiśmy cię na necie... No i miałeś dziewczynę, więc... - Wzruszyła ramionami, ale ciągle była niesamowicie zadowolona. - Ale... nosz kurwa wiedziałam! Bóg wysłuchał moich modłów i nam cię zesłał.  
Zachichotała. Magnus coraz bardziej pogubiony, patrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. Walnęła go lekko w ramię.  
\- Razem z Jackiem i doktorkiem powzięliśmy sobie życiową misje zeswatania go z kimś. No, ale jakoś do tej pory nie wyszło. - Wzruszyła ramionami.  
Magnus nie wytrzymał i zachichotał lekko. Boże, ale ci ludzie byli dziwni. Porąbani na maxa.  
\- Wiesz, chyba jestem zbyt zmęczony na ta opowieść. Porozmawiajmy jutro, dobrze?  
Aline pokiwała głową po krótkim zawahaniu i ruszyła do siebie. Mężczyzna zgasił światło i położył się spać. Nie czuł jak Prezes ułożył się na jego głowie wygodnie, a wielki szary kocur wskoczył mu na pierś i jakby nigdy nic zaczął drapać pazurami jego kołdrę. W końcu położył się i znieruchomiał, jak sfinks.


	19. Gandzia

Alec dotarł do domu w ekspresowym tempie, pisząc przy okazji sms SOS do Johna. Mógł liczyć na wiele osób, ale jak chciał palić to John plasował się na pierwszym miejscu. A nawet byłby niebywale obrażony, gdyby ktoś chciał palić gandzie bez niego. Chłopak wjechał na podjazd i szybko znalazł się w domu, poszedł po marychę i bletki, wyszedł na małe podwórko. Stała tam bujana ławka ogrodowa na małej połaci trawy, stolik z małą szafeczką i dziwnie wygięta rura. Siedział tam więc i skręcał skręty, starając się nie myśleć.

\- Alec. - Powiedział nagle jakiś głos.

Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- John. Przyniosłeś coś. - Zauważył pojemnik termoizolacyjny w jego dłoniach.

\- Spoko, dla ciebie mam parę smakowych. Lubisz somersby. - Poczekał chwile na odpowiedź.

\- Nie chodzi mi o smak tylko zawartość alkoholu w tych piwach...

\- No właśnie! Ja mam 8 procentowe! - Klepnął go niezbyt delikatnie w ramię. 

Wyciągnął koc z rogu ławeczki, usiadł i okrył się. Wziął jeden skręt i zapalił żółtą zapalniczką.

\- Ty i te twoje oczojebne zapalniczki. - Parsknął Alec. Zapalił swojego i siedzieli tak przez chwilę w ciszy, aż John nie otworzył głośno piwa.

\- Powiedz mi, mój drogi Hallu, co dziś porabiałeś?

\- Gówno, kurwa. Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam kompa. Zajebałeś mi mój ukochany sprzęt i nienawidzę cię za to. Musiałem się przez ciebie socjalizować, skurwielu. - Odparł bez złości zapytany. - MKasz szczęście za gandzie bo bym cię pobił.

Alec parsknął.

\- Jasne. Tymi twoimi mięśniami zrobionymi od grania w gry? A może znasz tajne techniki walki nauczone z LoLa albo tibi. - Zaczął się śmiać. Głowa robiła się cudownie lekka, serce zaczynało szybciej bić. Sięgnął po swoje piwo.

\- Dobra, kurwa, spierdalaj. Opowiedz mi raczej czego mnie tu wezwałeś. Nie jest mi smutno z tego powodu, w końcu wiesz, że ja zawsze z tobą zapalę. Ale ostatnio masz tego nowego na głowie. Robisz za jego żoneczkę... - Zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Widziałem wasze słit focie w jakimś szmatławcu. Aleś ty sławny, koszykarzu. - Popchnął go lekko w ramię.

Alec przewrócił oczami, jego humor znowu się popsuł. 

\- Nie chce mi się o tym gadać. Zjebałem, John, nie powinienem był zawierać z nim tej głupiej umowy. On nie potrzebuje teraz na karku jakiegoś wybrakowanego geja, tylko uwierzyć, że może żyć dla siebie, a nie dla kogoś innego. - Powiedział głosem pełnym emocji. - Przecież ma tyle rzeczy dla których może żyć, wspaniałych przyjaciół i mocną psychikę. Jak mógł się tak załamać?

John patrzył się na niego zdziwiony.

\- Alec? Ty mówisz o tym Marcusie czy o sobie?

Chłopak popatrzył na kolegę zmieszany. 

\- O czym ty pleciesz, jasne, ze o nim. Mnie zraniło wiele małych rzeczy, od początku miałem ze sobą problemy... Jak inaczej mogłoby mi tak zależeć na tym idiocie Jace'ie? Stworzyłem sobie idealny światek, który się zawalił. Rzeczywistość od razu mnie przerosła. A może to gejostwo poprzestawiało mi w głowie...- Skrzywił się, czując obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

Choć akceptował swoją orientacje, czasami było trudno zrozumieć dlaczego Bóg tak go skalał, tak go pokarał. Bo przecież jest stworzeniem Bożym...

\- Alec, nie jesteś wybrakowany... No może nie masz mózgu, ale po za tym wszystko jest okej. 

Alec parsknął, ale zaraz się uspokoił. Posłał Johnowi szeroki uśmiech. 

\- Ty to umiesz pocieszyć. - Prychnął.

\- Ano.

\- Kurcze, John, ja naprawdę już nie mogę. - Powiedział nagle Alec, całkowicie spokojnie i poważnie. - Musisz mi pomóc.

Spojrzał na kolegę, który odpowiedział zainteresowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Ja.. Ja się chyba w nim zakochuje, John. Mam urojenia. Moja chora głowa znowu sprawia, że widzę znaki, których tam nie ma. Źle interpretuje jego spojrzenia, słowa. Zaczynam myśleć, że to może się udać. Nie przeżyję kolejnego Jace'a. - Alec przysunął się do Jona i patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Ich źrenice były nienaturalnie rozszerzone. W jego spojrzeniu mężczyzna mógł zobaczyć smutek i desperację. - Ani nie chcę stracić dobrego przyjaciela z powodu tego... obrzydlistwa. - Skrzywił się.

John nie znalazł słów by na to odpowiedzieć. Wyciągnął rękę i ścisnął ramię przyjaciela.

\- Zrobię co będę mógł. Ty byłeś pierwszym, który tak bardzo mi pomógł, nieważne jak trudny byłem. Nie poddałeś się. Chcę ci się odwdzięczyć. I żebyś był szczęśliwy. 

Chłopak westchnął, jakby opadły z niego kłębiące się w jego wnętrzu emocje. Jego twarz rozluźniła się, uśmiechnął się leciutko.

\- Dzięki. Nigdy nie miałem wielu przyjaciół, dlatego dbam o każdego. - Powiedział patrząc w przestrzeń. - Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, John, dlatego z całego serca staram ci się pomagać, choćbyś miał się o to na mnie wściekać i mnie wyzywać. W sumie to ta najzabawniejsza część. - Zachichotał.

John odpowiedział śmiechem i nagle żadne z nich nie mogło przestać.


	20. Dzień szósty

Magnus zaczął się budzić, przewracać na drugi bok, gdy wielkie szare coś wrzasnęło jak banshee i zeskoczyło na ziemię. Mężczyzna przestraszony podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał z szeroko otworzonymi oczami. Church patrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem pyska, jego ogon wywijał w górze harce.

\- Jezu... -Westchnął ciężko, nie otrząsając się jeszcze ze zdumienia. Czy ten wielgachny kot siedział na nim całą noc?

Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego, bardziej uroczego pupila. Prezes znalazł się obok jego poduszki, po prostu leżał sobie na boku, jakby się właśnie z niej ześliznął jak na ślizgawce i mruczał cicho. Magnus uśmiechnął się, coś w tym kociaku przypominało mu urlopowicza na plaży. W ogóle, cokolwiek by nie robił był zabawny. A może to tylko on był debilem...?

Teraz było mu głupio, że tak tutaj został na noc, nie dając Aline szansy na powiedzenie "nie". Postanowił szybko stąd zwiać. Poszedł do łazienki przepłukać twarz, ułożył włosy na bok rękami. Ubranie ciągle miał na sobie. Przypomniał sobie jak był dzieckiem i uwielbiał spać w ubraniu. Mógł go nie zmieniać do czasu, kiedy mama nie zorientowała się, że chodzi ciągle w jednym i tym samym. Potem jednak zaczął się interesować modą...

Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu, ruszył do salonu po kota i rzeczy dane mu przez przyjaciół. Zadzwonił po taxi. Nie wiedział czy Aline lubi spać długo czy nie, po prostu napisał jej krótką notkę, że wraca do domu.

 

Aleca obudził huk. Zerwał się z czegoś na czym leżał i od razu uderzył nogą o krawędź stolika. 

\- Nosz kurwa! - Wrzasnął siadając i masując sobie bolącą nogę.

Był w jego salonie, a hałas dobiegał z kuchni. Taa, albo ma w domu złodzieja albo ktoś nieporadnie wyciągał garnki z szafy. Właśnie ten ktoś wszedł do salonu i Alec poczuł narastającą panikę. Już lepiej żeby w kuchni buszował złodziej...

\- Izzy... co ty robiłaś w mojej kuchni? - Zapytał ledwo ukrywając przerażenie.

\- Jeszcze nic.

Prawie zemdlał gdy zalała go fala ulgi.

\- Mógłbyś okazać mniej swojej radości z tego powodu. - Mruknęła zirytowana.

\- Siostrzyczko... Błagam cię, niczego mi nie gotuj. - Zaczął błagać.

Spojrzała na niego jak na karalucha.

\- Jak chcesz! Choć mam doskonały przepis na...

\- Nie. - Powtórzył Alec.

Izzy przewróciła oczami.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Geez. - Powiedziała. - A tak w ogóle to gdzie Magnus?

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Pewnie w domu.

\- Myślałam, że nie spuszczasz z niego wzroku. Tak przynajmniej powiedziała mi Aline. - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- No skoro Aline składa ci raporty to na pewno wszystko wiesz. - Powiedział przesłodzonym głosem pełnym sarkazmu.

Siostra prychnęła, ale z twarzy nie zszedł jej uśmiech. Zmieniła temat.

\- Nie widzisz się dziś przez przypadek z Simonem?

\- Wiesz, że tak. Po co to głupie pytanie?

\- Och, przestań być pretensjonalnym debilem. Co się dziś z tobą dzieje? - Spojrzała na niego z marsem na czole, podejrzliwie. - Pokłóciłeś się Magnusem?

\- Nie, jasne że nie. Dopiero co wstałem a już zostałem osaczony i pod ostrzałem pytań. Jeśli nie piszesz mojej biografii to daj mi się przynajmniej dobudzić.

Nie była przekonana, ale skinęła głową.

\- No dobra. 

Wstał z tapczana, tym razem powoli by się o nic nie potknąć. Ruszył na górę by się obmyć, przebrać i poukładać sobie w głowie skołowane myśli.

 

W taksówce Magnus wysłał parę SMS-ów. Jeden do asystentki, która robiła u niego praktyki do szkoły, znajoma Izzy i jej chłopaka. Musiał wreszcie pozałatwiać parę spraw w jego życiu zawodowym. Choć nie do końca miał do tego głowę. Dziwne zachowanie Aleca ciągle nie dawało mu spokoju. Najpierw dzień po imprezie, a teraz wczoraj... Co te dni łączyło? Pocałunek? Może mu odbija po wymianie śliny?

Ta myśl była tak absurdalna, że aż parsknął śmiechem. Zasłonił uśmiech ręką, gdy kierowca taxi podejrzliwie na niego łypnął.

Drugi wystukał do Catariny, pisząc że wszystko z nim okej i że życzy jej dobrego dnia. Miały być to małe przeprosiny za ich głupią sprzeczkę przez telefon kilka dni temu. Czasem po protu trudno mieć najlepszą kumpelę lekarkę...

Trzeci do Rafaela a czwarty do jego matki, bo chłopak i tak by mu nie odpisał. Siedemnastolatek był dla niego jak braciszek, którego nie miał. Jego rodzina z pokolenia na pokolenie była służbą w domu jego ojca. Nie wiedział jak było kiedyś, ale teraz byli traktowani bardziej jak rodzina niż zwykli służący. Mama już tego dopilnowała. Jako dziecko otaczali go sami dorośli, jego dom stał bowiem na uboczu. Ale czasami niedaleko bawiły się też dzieci z wioski. Mama kazała wybudować tam dla nich plac zabaw z kolorowymi domkami. Większość z nich miała wielkie rodziny i chłopak im zazdrościł. Ale potem urodził się mały Raffe i Magnus zaczął się nim każdemu chwalić. Niestety, wyrósł na małego ponuraka, ale mężczyzna i tak go ubóstwiał.

W końcu dojechał do domu. Zapłacił i jakoś zdołał się wpakować do środka. Dziwnie było znowu stać w tym mieszkaniu. Wydawało mu się, że wieczność go nie było. Ale nie miał zamiaru nad tym myśleć tylko poszedł się przebrać. Poszedł do sypialni i gdy stanął przed lustrem, które było otwarciem szafy zauważył, że wciąż ma na sobie sweter Aleca. Przebrał tylko spodnie i usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

Wpuścił swoją rudą asystentkę do domu.

\- Już jestem panie Bane. - Powiedziała Clary wzdychając ciężko po wbiegnięciu po schodach.

\- Widzę. - Uśmiechnął się. - Chciałbym żebyś zajęła się czymś bardzo ważnym.

Kiwała głową gotowa zrobić o co ją poprosi. 

\- W naszej kolekcji jest niebieska sukienka, wiesz która. Ma być dziś dostarczona na ten adres. - Sięgnął po notatnik i wyrwaną stronę podał swojej podwładnej. - Razem z koszem stu róż. No i koszem czekoladek. Ma tam być bilecik, coś ładnego, ale podpisz to Bat. Robię przysługę koledze.

\- Jasne. Wiem chyba o którą sukienkę chodzi. Tą długą mieniącą się kolorami błękitu i zieleni na trenie?

\- Dokładnie.

Ostatni raz kiwnęła głową i poszła wypełnić jego wole.

 

Alec usiadł z siostrą i Johnem w salonie. Na stoliku stał stolik z kanapkami, które jedli faceci. Okazało się, że Alec zasnął na haju w salonie, a John poniósł się do wygodnego łóżeczka na górze. Alec obudził go gdy chciał się przebrać, ale mężczyzna i tak nie miał nic do roboty, więc został.

\- No więc, pytałam się ciebie o Mags'a bo chciałam byśmy poszli na podwójną randkę! Po tym jak skończycie trening! - Zawołała entuzjastycznie. - Simon jeszcze nie poznał mojego wspaniałego szefa. A twojego chłopaka.

John parsknął na te słowa.

\- Co cię niby śmieszy? - Zapytała dziewczyna.

\- Nic, nic... - Komputerowiec odchrząknął. - Ten chłopak to chyba za dużo powiedziane. Przecież będą w tym niby związku przez miesiąc tylko dlatego, bo kolesiowi odbiło, gdy go lachon rzucił. Żałosne.

Izzy popatrzyła na nieznajomego z wściekłością w oczach, ale zanim coś powiedziała, odezwał się Alec.

\- Izzy, wybacz mu, mówi co myśli. Nic w tym złego, za bardzo wziął sobie do serca nasze reguły. - Rzucił mu spojrzenie typu "nie mów już nic". - No i ma sporo racji. 

\- Och błagam... 

\- Izzy... Tak czy siak nie mam nic przeciwko spotkaniu. Naprawdę.

Teraz się uśmiechnęła jak szalona.

\- Tak?! To doskonale. Już mam wszystko wymyślone. pójdziemy na kolacje do Fabiana, a potem... udało mi się dostać CAŁĄ loże na "Barbarzyńcę" występuje tam cała plejada gwiazd.

Alec jęknął w duchu.Na co on się dał namówić?

\- Błagam, nie mów mi że to musical..

\- Jasne, że nie. Wiem że ich nienawidzisz.

\- Tak jak całego teatru. Nudy na budy. - Zaczął jojczeć.

\- Ale Magnus z pewnością tak, więc musisz to dla niego przetrwać.

Alec tracił chęć do życia gdy tymczasem John dusił się ze śmiechu. Posyłając mu spojrzenie bazyliszka, myślał jak w ogóle przetrwa tą "plejadę". Wolał filmy na których coś się działo, ktoś się bił, a fabuła leciał do przodu jak seria z karabinu. Nienawidził nudnej zabawy słowami, którą przedstawiały teatry.

Trzeba będzie coś przemycić, pomyślał. I uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

 

Magnus przetarł oczy. Już od godziny wysyłał maile i odbierał telefony. Oczywiście jego firma i projekty miały się dobrze, ale od jakiegoś czasu nie był na bieżąco więc musiał się o wszystko dopytać. Wtem znowu zadzwonił telefon.

Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i od razu usiadł prosto z mocno bijącym sercem. 

'Alec. Hej.' powiedział zdawkowo.

'Cześć' chłopak również brzmiał dziwnie. Jakby... nieśmiało? 'Przepraszam za wczoraj, nie było to zbyt miłe. Czasami mi się zdarza. Po prostu musiałem trochę pomyśleć. '

'Okej' Magnus czekał na dalsze wytłumaczenia. Po co dzwonił?

'No więc, mam dzisiaj trening łuczniczy. Z chłopakiem Izzy, Simonem. Chciałbyś może do nas dołączyć? Nauczyć się czegoś nowego.'

Chłopak nie musiał go wcale namawiać. Magnus od razu się rozpromienił i szczerzył jak głupi do słuchawki. Alec chcący by on uczestniczył w jego życiu... Był pewien, że nie zaprosiłby na swoje treningi, łucznicze czy koszykarskie, chłopaka z którym dopiero co zaczął chodzić, ale jego tak. 

Kurcze, ten udawany ( przynajmniej dla Aleca) związek był jak taki prawdziwy, tylko w ekspresowym tempie. No i bez seksu. A może nie... Niedługo pewnie poznają swoich rodziców. Prychnął w myślach na ten pomysł.

'Pewnie, że tak. Chciałbym zobaczyć cię w akcji. Te ramiona od niczego ci się nie zrobiły.' Odparł flirciarsko.

Alec zaśmiał się na wydechu.

'Okej. No to przyjadę po ciebie za półtorej godziny.'

'Czekam z niecierpliwością.' Zrobiło mu się gorąco.

'Emmm... Okej. No to pa.'

'Do zobaczenia.'


	21. Do celu

Magnus zszedł szybko po schodach i wskoczył do środka czekającego na niego samochodu.

\- Cześć. - Rzucił uśmiechnięty.

\- Hej. - Odparł ktoś na tylnym siedzeniu.

Zdziwiony mężczyzna spojrzał do tyłu na drugiego mężczyznę i od razu rozpoznał w nim Johna.

\- Oh. Też jedziesz z nami? - Zapytał dziwnym tonem.

Nie miał pojęcia, że będzie z nimi ktokolwiek oprócz Aleca i Simona, którego spotkają zapewne koło klubu. W jego myśli wdarł się niepokój. Od jak dawna ten John jest z Alec'iem. Chyba nie spotkali się wczoraj po tym jak chłopak wrócił do domu jakby go coś goniło...

\- Nie, nie. - Odpowiedział za niego Alec. - Tylko go odwozimy pod dom.

\- Właśnie tak. - Rzucił mężczyzna dziwnym tonem. Oparł się do przodu o oparcie fotela Aleca. - Przecież nie chcę wam popsuć tej waszej podwójnej niby randki. - Prychnął do chłopaka. Coś w jego pozie, to opieranie się o siedzenie Aleca jakby to on rządził w tym samochodzie, denerwowało Magnusa. I powodowało, że czuł się dziwnie zaborczy. Mężczyzna był zdecydowanie za blisko Lightwooda.

\- Czego? - Spytał Bane. No i na dodatek wiedział o czymś, o czym on nie miał pojęcia. 

\- Właśnie, Magnus, zapomniałem ci wspomnieć, że po treningu idziemy na kolacje i do teatru z moją siostrą i jej chłopakiem. Walnęła mi się dziś do domu i oczywiście już wszystko miała zaplanowane...

Mężczyzna spojrzał na swoje ubrania, dżinsy, czarny sweter. To nie do końca był strój do teatru.

\- Spokojnie, będziemy mieli czas by się przebrać. - Powiedział chłopak z uśmiechem. 

John wyszeptał mu coś do ucha po czym Alec prychnął śmiechem.

O nie. Magnusowi już w ogóle nie podobało się, że mężczyzna z nimi jedzie.

 

John wysiadł przed swoim blokiem. Był w najlepszym humorze, jaki miał od ponad trzech lat. Wkurwianie tego pożal się boże projektancika było zabawniejsze niż najlepsza komedia. 

Postanowił, że sprawdzi jak ten many zachowuje się względem Aleca. Bo jeśli chodzi o siebie, chłopak miał dziwny zwyczaj bycia ślepym. Albo myślenia, że na serio jest chory psychicznie i stwarza nowe światy w swojej głowie, jak głupio by to nie brzmiało. Musiał zobaczyć czy naprawdę wymyśla sobie, że Magnus na niego leci. Który niby jest hetero. Dla Johna każdy facet, który znał się na modzie i innych pierdołach był pedałem...

Więc udawał kogoś lepiej znającego Aleca niż w rzeczywistości...Opierał się o jego fotel, rzucał mu w lusterko rozbawione spojrzenia i uśmiech, i doskonale się bawił zbierają od Bane'a ponure spojrzenia jak na jakiegoś intruza.

O nie. Alecowi na tysiąc procent nic się nie wydawało. Ten facet leciał na niego jak ćma do światła! Więc gdy wysiadł zastukał delikatnie w okno Aleca.

\- Tak? - Spytał zdziwiony, otwierając je.

Nachylił się do jego ucha.

\- Baw się dobrze. - Mruknął jakby to była jakaś mega ważna tajemnica i posłał mu swój najbardziej zboczony uśmiech.

Alecowi opadła szczęka, podczas gdy Magnus, który nie słyszał co John wyszeptał, ale doskonale widział to spojrzenie, zacisnął pięści ciskając z oczu gromy. John posłał mu zwycięskie spojrzenie i ruszył do domu. Usłyszał już tylko cichy śmiech Alec'a i opony na asfalcie. 

 

Całe te dziwne przedstawienie Johna nieźle go rozbawiło. O co mu do cholery chodziło z tym oknem i uśmiecha pedofila? Alec miał tak doskonały humor, że nie zauważył zaborczego spojrzenia Magnusa. A raczej całej serii zaborczych spojrzeń.

Mężczyzna nie był szczęśliwy. Cholera, ten gnój perfidnie leciał na jego Aleca! Co to miało kurwa być? Niech spierdala z tym swoim brzucholem kogoś kto rusza się raz na pół wieku i pożal się boże mięśniami... Alec zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. A w ogóle jest jego i już. W końcu są razem w związku! No, ale trzeba uważać. Chłopak chyba lubił takich facetów, skoro podobał mu się Karl... Może tacy mężczyźni mu się podobają. Którzy chleją, palą i mają mięśnie piwne? Magnus średnio lubił piwo, wolał raczej drinki, albo wyrafinowany alkohol jak słodkie wino czy whisky.

\- Alec? - Zapytał.

\- Nom?

\- Jacy mężczyźni ci się podobają? 

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony pytaniem i na sekundę stracił panowanie nad kierownicą. Szybko je odzyskał, a na jego policzki i szyję wystąpił mocny rumieniec. Był z nim jeszcze słodszy niż zwykle, jeśli to możliwe.

\- Na anioła, Magnus! Co ty tak nagle? - Zaczął się plątać spanikowany.

\- To proste pytanie. - Skłamał. Boże, żeby tylko mieścił się w wymaganiach.

Przez chwilę zaległa cisza.

\- Emmm, musi być miły. No i zabawny... tak sądzę. Dobrze mówić o moich przyjaciołach, rodzinie, choćby byli dla niego niemili. Mógłby mieć jakąś pasje. Ale najważniejsze żeby mnie kochał. Chciał być ze mną na serio, a nie tylko seks. - Wypluł ostatnie słowo, krzywiąc się.

Okej, w tym Magnus chyba się mieścił.

\- A wygląd zewnętrzny?

Alecowi stanął przed oczami obraz półnagiego Magnusa. Jego mięśnie i wyraziste żółtozielone oczy... Zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej, czerwień zalał jego twarz po czubki uszu.

\- Nie jest ważny. Ale chyba wolę by o siebie dbał. - Wymamrotał. - Kto by nie chciał przystojnego faceta...

Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- No tak, co racja to racja. - Powiedział wesoło i z ulgą rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu. 

O tak. Miał bardzo dużo szans na zatrzymanie go dla siebie. Teraz wystarczyło mu, że byli razem.


	22. Trening

Dojechali pod wielki budynek, w którym miał się odbyć trening, o parę minut za wcześnie. Wysiedli na parkingu i poszli w stronę wejścia.

\- Poczekajmy na Simona. Taka ładna pogoda.

Oparł się o barierkę, która stała by można było do niej przypiąć rowery. Teraz jednak prawie cały parking był pusty. Byli tylko oni. Magnus patrzał na Aleca, który wystawił twarz do słońca. Uśmiechnął się i włożył dłonie do kieszeni, natrafiając na coś dłońmi. Wyciągnął z kieszeni zapomnianą paczkę jagodowych papierosów.

Wyjął jednego wyciągnął ku Alec'owi.

\- Chcesz? - Spytał.

Chłopak zmrużył oczy by zobaczyć co ma w ręce.

\- Jagodowe. - Zachęcił go.

\- No dobra. W końcu pale tyle zielonego, że smak jagody będzie miłą odmianą. - Wziął w rękę i Magnus zaraz zapalił mu zapalniczkę. Chłopak zachichotał.

\- Jak jakiejś dziwce. 

\- Naprawdę? Ale ty masz bogate życie... - Zażartował w rewanżu Bane.

\- Ano, widzisz.

Uśmiechali się do siebie rozbawieni i rozluźnieni. Magnus nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko Alec może zmieniać swoje humorki. Trzeba korzystać póki można.

\- Czemu odwoziłeś Johna? - Zapytał. Widząc jak Alec podnosi brew, dodał: - Wpadliście na siebie dzisiaj czy coś?

\- Paliliśmy wczoraj. Musiałem się rozluźnić, a on by mnie chyba zabił gdybym się odważył zajarać bez niego. - Parsknął lekko.

\- A więc był u ciebie na noc.

\- Tak, spał u mnie. - Odparł Alec, już mniej rozbawiony. - Tak samo jak ty. - Widząc że spojrzenie Magnusa stwardniało, podświadomie poczuł chęć wytłumaczenia się. - I wielu moich innych przyjaciół. Dlaczego się pytasz? - Przyjął postawę defensywną.

\- Po prostu dziwnie się zachowywał.

\- Też to zauważyłeś. Choć w sumie nie aż tak inaczej niż na co dzień. Jest pokręcony jak my wszyscy. - Uśmiechnął się, znowu wesoły.

\- Ale wyglądało to tak jakby na ciebie leciał.

Alec osłupiał i mrugnął bezmyślnie kilka razy, nie wierząc w to co słyszy. W końcu parsknął śmiechem i zaczął głośno śmiać. Po prostu nie mógł przestać.

\- Hahahaha... John... Na mnie... Hahaha... Co za bzdury. - Ledwo mógł mówić przez śmiech.

Spróbował się uspokoić, ale spojrzał na Magnus i znowu zaczął. Ten w końcu przewrócił oczami.

\- Bardzo zabawne. Ale tak to wyglądało.

W końcu trochę sie uspokajając, Alec spojrzał na przyjaciela ciągle mocno rozbawiony i pokręcił głową.

\- Boże, jesteś jak Aline. Dlaczego z wszystkich facetów, którzy są dla mnie po prostu mili robicie od razu gejów? To nie yaoi. - Prychnął.

Zgasił papierosa i wyrzucił do śmietnika.

\- Może trudno nam uwierzyć, że żadni się wokół ciebie nie kręcą?

Alec spoważniał.

\- Ale tak jest. - Powiedział dziwnym głosem.

\- Dla mnie to dobrze, jako twój super sexy chłopak nie muszę się martwić o konkurencję. - Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie. 

\- Super sexy? Nie zauważyłem. - Odparł.

Magnus udał obrażonego. Na parking zajechało stare czerwone auto, całe pomalowane grafiti. Zza kierownicy pomachał jakich chłopak. Alec machnął mu ręką. Nieznajomy zamknął samochód i szybko do nich podszedł, uśmiechnięty wesoło.

\- Alec, druchu! - Zaśmiał się.

Był średniego wzrostu, nawet ładny w nerdowski sposób. Na nosie miał duże staromodne okulary (w tym roku w modzie), brązowe włosy w nieładzie, oczy tego samego koloru i szczeniacki uśmiech.

\- Ty musisz być chłopakiem Isabelle. - Powiedział.

\- A ty jej fantastycznym szefem. I kimś kto wreszcie zdobył tego ponuraka. Miło w końcu poznać. 

Podali sobie ręce. Magnus od razu go polubił.

\- Wypraszam sobie. - Mruknął Alec.

\- Cicho ponuraku. Chodźmy.

Weszli do środka. Znaleźli się przy recepcji, ale tylko przywitali się z panem i poszli dalej. Było spokojnie, o tej porze nikogo tam nie było. Dlatego Alec tak uwielbiał wtedy tam przychodzić. Nie byli w żadnej grupie, bo każdą przewyższali stażem i poziomem, ale trenowali sami. Wyciągnęli z dużych szafek trzy czarne łuki, potem trzy kołczany. Wyszli w końcu na dużą salę, gdzie pod jedną ścianą stały tarcze. Była bardzo długa. Alec zaprowadził Magnusa na środek i zaczął go uczyć jak stanąć. 

Bane z przyjemnością robił to źle. Chłopak westchnął.

\- Dobra, cokolwiek... Łuk trzymasz na tej czarnej rączce, cięciwe trzema palcami, o tak... - Zaczął mu pokazywać ułożenie palców. Wziął jedną ze strzał i zręcznie nałożył na łuk. Napiął go porządnie. - Grot ma być po lewej stronie, widzisz? Koniec strzały z lotką przy policzku. Celujesz...

Chłopak zwrócił się w stronę tarcz i wystrzelił. Magnus był pod wrażeniem - w sam środek!

\- Ale czad. Niezły jesteś. - Skomplementował.

Simon parsknął obok śmiechem.

\- Idę pod ścianę, nie będę wam przeszkadzał w flirtowaniu. - Odparł Simon i spojrzał na nich sugestywnie. Dostał za to w biceps od Aleca. - Ołć. 

Z udawaną smutną miną ruszył przed siebie.

Magnus wziął łuk od Aleca i ustawił się jak mu pokazywano. Musiał się nieco namęczyć by naciągnąć cięciwę. W tym czasie Alec zaczął robić coś przy swoim łuku. Strzelił i strzał utknęła jakieś trzy milimetry w korkowej ścianie poza tarczą.

\- Nie trafiłem. - Poskarżył się, nieszczęśliwy.

\- W pierwszych dniach nauki trudno trafić. Ale przynajmniej w końcu dobrze stanąłeś. - Pochwalił go Alec. - Tylko tak dalej.

Mężczyzna poczuł się dumny i szczęśliwy, po prostu strzelał dalej.

Alec stanął obok i też zaczął. Półtorej godziny tak strzelali. W międzyczasie Simon opowiedział o wielu zawodach w których brali udział, które Alec niezawodnie, każdego roku wygrywał. Po treningu pokazali mu (choć Alec nie był zadowolony) ścianę zwycięstw, czyli wszystkie medale Aleca, Simona i kilku innych osób powieszone na ścianie. Magnus nie mógł uwierzyć w te wszystkie odznaczenia, było ich bardzo dużo. Kto wiedział, że tak dużo jest konkursów strzeleckich. Wtedy Simon opowiedział, że w roku biorą udział również w trzech rekonstrukcjach bitw. 

Magnus coraz bardziej lubił Simona. To była gadatliwa skarbnica wiedzy o Alexandrze.

W końcu jednak musieli się pożegnać na jakiś czas. Mieli ponad cztery godziny do omówionej kolacja u Fabiana. 

\- Miło było mi cię poznać. - Uśmiechnął się Magnus gdy stali koło auta Simona.

\- Ciebie też, stary. - Uścisnęli sobie ręce.

\- Bywaj Simon.

\- Zobaczymy się na torturach panowie. - Zaśmiał się żartując oczywiście o teatrze.

Alec jęknął na znak, że się zgadza co do tych tortur i ruszył do swojego samochodu.

\- To gdzie teraz? - Spytał Magnus gdy już siedzieli w samochodzie.

\- Masz coś przeciwko byśmy pochodzili trochę po empiku? Mam parę nowości na oku.

\- Z przyjemnością.

Ruszyli w stronę centrum.

 

A/N: Dobra, w końcu mi się udało. Rozdział trochę krótki. Po prostu nie mam jakoś ostatnio weny by pisać. Mam na głowie pracę, szkołę, niedługo mam egzaminy i muszę napisać cztery prace, więc musicie mi wybaczyć ten przydługi hiatus. Mam nadzieję, że rozdziały będą wychodzić przynajmniej raz na tydzień, ale na razie nic nie obiecuję.

P.S. Tak dla jasności. Nienawidzę trójkątów miłosnych w książkach! Jest to dla mnie idiotyczne, gdy ktoś jest sam, a jak poznaje osobę w której się zakochuje to nagle napada na nią/niego tabun innych ludzi, którzy nagle pragną z nią/nim być. No bo kurwa, WTF?! Tak więc możecie być spokojni, ja takich debilizmów nie piszę.


	23. Teatr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, everybody :D

Zakupy panów skończyły się czterema kolejnymi książkami do kolekcji Aleca, Magnus kupił sobie mangę. Choć Alec z jakiegoś powodu mu ją odradzał:

\- Wiesz, że to yaoi? - Zapytał Alec robiąc powątpiewającą minę.

\- No i co z tego?

Ale ten tylko się skrzywił i zaczął mamrotać pod nosem o zbzikowanych hetero i jakichś wirusach. Nie chciał powiedzieć o co dokładnie mu chodziło, a kiedy przez wypytywanie Magnusa stracił humor, mężczyzna musiał tego zaprzestać, jeszcze znowu mu coś odbije i ucieknie...

Na tą myśl Magnus się uśmiechnął.

W końcu pojechali do niego by mógł zabrać coś porządnego do ubranie. Pierwszy raz od, wydawać się by mogło, prawie wieczności miał ochotę ubrać się w eleganckie ubranie swojego projektu. W swojej dawno nieodwiedzanej pracowni miał swoją garderobę, o wiele większą od tej w jego sypialni. Były tam pierwsze projekty, rzeczy unikatowe, jego ulubione i ubrania do przerobienia. Znalazł swój ulubiony garnitur, buty, ozdoby i chwycił swoją kosmetyczkę z zestawem pierwszej pomocy (bój się Boga, żeby miał pójść do drogiej restauracji nieupiększony!), zapakował wszystko razem. Potem spojrzał na Prezesa bawiącego się kartonem w swojej wydzielonej sekcji w salonie (żeby nigdzie indziej nie mógł nabrudzić dopóki nie nauczy się co i jak). Co miał z nim począć. Dosypał mu jak najwięcej karny, którą dostał w paczce od Aline, dolał wody i pomodlił by starczyło do, niech bóg dopomoże, jutra.

Szybko zszedł do samochodu. Wrócili do domu Aleca.

Mieli jeszcze dwie godziny w zanadrzu.

\- Na co tak właściwie idziemy? - Spytał Aleca gdy już prawie dotarli do domu.

\- Nie wiem za bardzo, tylko, że sztuka ma tytuł "Barbarzyńca". Coś czuję, że to nie komedia...?

\- Oh, to nowa sztuka historyczna, podobno podjeżdża trochę pod dramat.

Chłopak jęknął.

\- Lubisz teatr? - Spytał mężczyznę.

\- Tak średnio, zależy. Niektóre komedie są dobre, czarne komedie genialne. No i bardzo mi się podobało parę sztuk na podstawie lektur szkolnych. Tych z podstawówki. - Spojrzał na Aleca, który się uśmiechał pod nosem. - Nie śmiej się ze mnie!

\- Nie śmieję. No może trochę. Po prostu myślę, że mamy ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż myślałem. W teatrze toleruję tylko to co właśnie powiedziałeś.

Spojrzeli na siebie, Bane miał wrażenie jakby widywał te oczy całą wieczność, nie tylko tydzień. Alec zaparkował przed domem i ruszyli do środka. Nie mogli nic zjeść by byli głodni przed nadchodzącą kolacją. Usiedli więc w salonie z książkami. Po pięciu minutach Alec podniósł głowę znad stronic.

\- Myślisz że joint przed przedstawieniem to dobry pomysł? - Zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

Magnus parsknął.

\- Joint i pół litra. - Odparł.

Zaśmiali się.

\- Ciekawe kiedy Bat się uwinie. - Dodał chłopak. - Napisał mi wczoraj, że poprosił naszego znajomego detektywa o małe przeszpiegi.

Magnus nagle przypomniał sobie o Camille. Nie myślał o niej od dłuższego czasu. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad ich zemstą. Szczerze to w ogóle nie był nią zainteresowany. Teraz jego największym zmartwieniem było jak wylądować w łóżku z Alekiem. Nie chodziło o sex, mogli uprawiać petting, albo po prostu się obmacywać. Chyba nie życzy sobie tak wiele?

\- Taa. - Odparł, próbując wyprzeć z myśli obraz siebie, przypierającego Aleca do ściany, jego cudownych niebieskich oczu zamglonych pożądaniem. Przywiera do niego całym ciałem, czując dreszcz nieziemskiej przyjemności, całuje go namiętnie. Ich pocałunek staje się coraz mocniejszy, głębszy, podniecający. Magnus wsuwa język w jego gorące usta, a ich języki się spotykają. Słyszy jęki Aleca, który oplata jego szyję ramionami, przyciąga do siebie i zanurza palce w jego włosach. Ale to wciąż za mało. Nieświadomie zaczynają się o siebie ocierać...

STOP! Kurwa, stop!

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Alec przywracając go do rzeczywistości.

\- Emmm, uhm, tak. Okej. Trochę tu gorąco. - Powiedział nie mogąc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Alec parsknął.

\- No, w końcu jest lato.

Magnus wstał i poszedł do kuchni, wyciągnął kole z lodówki. Muszę się hamować...

 

W końcu zostało mało czasu, Magnus poszedł do poduszkowego pokoju by się przebrać. Od wieków nie miał na sobie czegoś tak ekstrawaganckiego i wyglądał bosko. Jego ulubiona purpurowa koszula seksu (jak ją nazywała Izzy), czarna marynarka z wytłaczanymi granatowymi wzorami, obcisłe skórzane spodnie, najlepsze włoskie buty (prezent od mamy) doskonale się nadawały na takie wyjścia. Na palcach widniał złoty sygnet z literą "B" i dwie czarne obrączki. Magnus spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i nie mógł nie wyobrazić sobie jak Alec patrzy na niego rozmarzonymi oczami, wiesza się na jego szyi i błaga żeby go wziął, teraz zaraz i oznaczył jako swojego.

Uśmiechnął się do tej wizji.

Poszedł do łazienki na kolejny etap strojenia się. Nawet po długim czasie, nałożenie makijażu poszło mu jak z płatka. W końcu tyle lat praktyki... Podkreśli oczy, usta. Ułożył włosy do tyłu na żel, w świetle lśniły ledwo zauważalnie brokatem. Znowu był sobą.

Zszedł na dół, gdzie w salonie Alec spokojnie czytał sobie książkę.

\- Ekhm. - Odchrząknął.

Alec powrócił do rzeczywistości i spojrzał na niego. Potem odwrócił głowę i znowu na niego spojrzał ze zdumieniem.

\- Magnus? - Spytał głupio, prześlizgując spojrzeniem po całej jego sylwetce. - Ładny strój.

Mężczyzna był mocno rozczarowany tak marną reakcją.

\- Dziękuję. Tak chodziłem ubrany, gdy jeszcze nie popadłem w depresje. W końcu jestem projektantem. Muszę się reprezentować. - Błysnął uroczym uśmiechem.

Alec przytaknął mu z małym uśmiechem na ustach i wstał. Miał na sobie obcisły, czarny podkoszulek, cudownie podkreślający jego zniewalające mięśnie i sylwetkę. Magnusowi znowu zrobiło się gorąco, chłopak przed nim był po prostu taki piękny. I nawet nie ubierając się w nic niezwykłego był najprzystojniejszy w okolicy. Gdyby tylko miał przy sobie aparat... Niestety chłopak założył ciemnoniebieską marynarkę zasłaniającą te boskie ciało.

O Boże, gdybym tylko miał dość odwagi zaproponowałbym bym byśmy zostali jednak dziś w domu...

Ale nie był. Mógł tylko stać i udawać zrelaksowanego, gdy chłopak podszedł do niego, ze zmrużonymi oczami przyglądał się jego marynarce.

\- Nieźle, ma wzory. Twój projekt?

\- Owszem. - Odpowiedział. Alec podniósł oczy na jego twarz. - Powinniśmy chyba wychodzić... - Dopowiedział trochę podenerwowany. Chłopak stał za blisko, a krew niebezpiecznie szybko spływała mu z mózgu w dolne rejony ciała.

\- Masz racje.

I przeszedł obok by w korytarzu otworzyć mu drzwi z uśmiechem.

 

Dojechali do restauracji perfekcyjnie na czas. Była to elegancka, droga restauracja z typu tych co to za małą porcje płaci się wielką ilość pieniędzy, a parkingowy zabiera twój samochód przed wejściem. Po wyjściu z samochodu, podeszli do recepcji. Simon i Isabelle już siedzieli na miejscach, menu położone obok nich, w kieliszkach mieli wino, a na środku stoliku stała przegryzka.

\- Cześć. - Przywitali się z nimi, gdy już stanęli obok stolika.

\- Magnus. - Westchnęła szczęśliwie, wstając z miejsca. Aż otworzyła usta oglądając go z dołu do góry. Magnus uśmiechnął się. - O mój Boże, znowu wyglądasz jak ty. Tak się cieszę.

Przytuliła go mocno, a on się odwzajemnił.

\- Też za sobą tęskniłem.

Zaczęli się kołysać, a Izzy zachichotała.

\- A swojego braciszka nie przytulisz? - Zapytał Alec udawanym smutkiem.

\- Ja cie przytule. - Zawołał Simon i wyskoczył z miejsca objął go w pasie.

Zdziwiony Alec prawie by się wywrócił z nim na ziemię, ale jakoś przetrwał. Zaśmiał się, ale zauważył potępiające spojrzenia pary niedaleko.

\- Mój kochany. - Zażartował obejmując go za szyję i przyciskając mu twarz do marynarki jakby chciał go udusić. Simon zaczął się wyrywać. Magnus i Izzy spojrzeli na nich jak na idiotów, stojąc obok siebie w ciszy.

\- Oni tak zawsze? - Zapytał.

\- Przez większość czasu.

Niższy chłopak zdołał się w końcu wydostać z zabójczych objęć.

\- Człowieku, prawie byś mnie udusił! - Zawołał, nie mógł jednak zachować powagi i nie zabrzmiało to tak dramatycznie jak tego pragnął.

\- Sam się prosiłeś!

\- Boże, siadajmy już, zanim nas wyrzucą i nawet twoje koneksje nam nie pomogą. - Wymamrotała Izzy, robiąc za głos rozsądku.

Usiedli i od razu zaczęli grzeczną rozmowę. Alec wytłumaczył Magnusowi, że właściciel restauracji, Fabian Fervattie był w jego grupie wsparcia, kiedy dopiero co tam doszedł. Był jego mentorem, ale to Alec pomógł jemu. Mężczyźnie zawalił się świat, żona, która go zdradzała odeszła od niego zabierając dzieci, rozprawy sądowe się przeciągały, a on nie mógł skontaktować się ze swoimi dziećmi. Więc spędzili sporo czasu rozmawiając i Alec zdołał go przekonać do nie sprzedawania restauracji, a nawet zatrudnienia pewnego mężczyzny, który wyszedł z więzienia. Chłopak dał mu pieniądze na detektywów, najlepszego prawnika. A restauracja zaczęła coraz lepiej iść dzięki reklamie i geniuszowi kulinarnemu Tomasa.

Fabian zyskał prawa do widywania się z dziećmi kiedy zechciał, dzięki pieniądzom z restauracji zdołał ją jeszcze bardziej wypromować, zatrudnić menedżera. A Alec i jego przyjaciele mógł jeść w jego restauracji za darmo.

Magnus słuchał tego z niedowierzaniem. W swoim młodym życiu, Alec zrobił więcej dobrego niż niejeden człowiek, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Ludzie mieli naprawdę poważne problemy. A on się przejmował jakąś durną laską, która nie była warta nawet sekundy jego czasu.

Jak on mógł kiedykolwiek mieć Aleca za nic? Naprawdę żałował swojego zachowania na początku ich znajomości. Jak mógł go wtedy nienawidzić, nawet go nie znając?

\- Cała ta historia może brzmieć jakbym był taki super pomocny. Ale tak na prawdę to Fabian bardziej pomógł mi. Dzięki jego problemach zapomniałem o swoich. Odkryłem, że pomaganie innym odkłada moje problemy na boczny tor, w końcu, na świecie jest wiele osób, którzy mają gorzej od nas.

\- Przez ciebie czuję się jak jakiś gorszy sort. - Odparł ponuro Magnus. - Aż mi wstyd za załamanie sie z powodu byle...

\- Zdrada to nie byle co. Ludzie mają różne problemy. Po za tym, pogadajmy o czymś innym. - Powiedział Alec stalowym tonem. - O, idzie kelner.

\- Dzień dobry panie Lightwood. Panno Lighwood, panowie. Miło nam widzieć przyjaciół szefa. Co podać? Polecam danie dnia Cassoulet, danie z sekcji francuskiej, udka kaczki przyprószone tymiankiem, rozmarynem i papryką, razem z warzywami.

\- Ja poproszę risotto z małżami. - Powiedziała Isabelle, czytając z menu.

Simon i Magnus poprosili o danie dnia.

\- Dla mnie Makaron Linguine z krewetkami. - Powiedział Alec.

Kelner odszedł, ale zaraz po nim przyszła dziewczyna niosąca przystawki. Postawiła na środku dwa talerze z croquetas z szynką serrano i jeden z małymi kromkami chleba z pa amb tomaquet.

\- Dobry wieczór, czy pomyśleli już państwo nad wyborem wina? - Zapytała z uśmiechem.

\- Poproszę Chateau Latour i dla mnie jakąś dobrą szkocką. - Powiedział Alec.

Isabelle spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Myślałam, że nie pijesz takich mocnych alkoholi.

\- Muszę, żeby przetrwać twoją cudowną sztukę.

Pokręciła nad nim głową, a Simon uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dla mnie to samo. - Powiedział zadowolony, Magnus poszedł w jego ślady.

Wszyscy dostali po potępiającym spojrzeniu Izzy.

Wkrótce zaczęli swobodnie rozmawiać, Simon zaczął opowiadać o swojej kapeli, jak ostatnio ćwiczą nowe piosenki, że Alec powinien przyjść ich posłuchać bo grają w pubie znajomego. Izzy powiedziała jak wszyscy tęsknią za Magnusem i martwią jak się czuje. Mężczyzna postanowił, że musi w końcu pójść do nich i zacząć myśleć jak wybrnąć z zapowiedzianego projektu "depresja i groteka".

Jedzenie było pyszne. W końcu restauracja była jedną z lepszych w mieście, musiała trzymać poziom.

 

W końcu skończyli jeść w bardzo dobrych humorach, alkohol sprawił, że czuli się lżej i mogli ruszać na ten koszmar zwany teatrem. Szybko dojechali do wielkiego eleganckiego gmachu i mieli jeszcze dwadzieścia minut na zmarnowanie. Albo i nie.

Okazało się, że "światowe" znajome Isabelle też się pojawiły i dziewczyna zaczęła z nimi obcałowywać sobie policzki. Alec nie miał ochoty się z nimi zaznajamiać.

\- Izzy, idziemy się z Magnusem jeszcze przejść.

\- Och, okej...

\- Zabierzcie mnie ze sobą. - Poprosił Simon patrząc błagalnie.

\- Jeśli dama twojego serca ci pozwoli.

Izzy machnęła na nich ręką i poszła z uśmiechem do swojej kolejnej wystrojonej damy. Mężczyźni wyszli z budynku i ruszyli na jego tyły.

\- O Chryste, dwie godziny koszmaru przed nami. - Jęknął Simon.

\- Może nie będzie tak źle. - Magnus sam sobie nie uwierzył.

\- Dobra panowie. Ja mam zamiar podejść do tego na luzie. - Odparł Alec i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni torebeczkę z jointami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Simon zaśmiał się niedowierzająco.

\- Nie mogę z ciebie. Zwariowałeś! Izzy wyczuje trawkę na kilometr.

\- Nie będzie mogła dużo zrobić gdy już ją spalimy. - Zachęcił.

\- Jestem za. - Powiedział Magnus.

\- Dobra, daj to. Pieprzyć konsekwencje! - Dodał Simon.

Stanęli na dalekim uboczu i zapalili. Jeden skręt dostał Simon, a Alec i Magnus dzielili się drugim. Już po chwili zaczęli brechtać się bez powodu. Koło nich przechodził ktoś i zatrzymał się.

\- Sorki, macie może szluga?

Alec i Simon zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Niee, tylko gandzie. - Powiedział Simon. - Chcesz bucha?

Mężczyzna w cieniu milczał.

\- No, może jednego. - Odparł po chwili i wziął wyciągniętego w jego stronę skręta.

\- Jestem Simon, to Alec i Magnus. A ty?

\- Michael. Miło mi. Przyszliście na "Barbarzyńcę"?

\- Niestety. - Mruknął Alec. - A ty? - Nie mógł nic dojrzeć pod ciemnym płaszczem.

\- Ja tam gram. Główną rolę.

Wtedy przyjaciele nie wytrzymali i zaśmiali się.

\- Facet, oddawaj mi jointa, nie powinieneś palić przed występem. Zawołał Simon.

\- Spoko, człowieku, to mnie uspokaja. Po za tym, wchodzę dopiero od trzeciej sceny. Mam czas.

\- Powiedz, że to nie będzie nudne.

\- Zależy czy lubicie długie monologi.

Wszyscy jęknęli.

\- Ja muszę je wygłaszać, to ja powinienem jęczeć. - Odparł Mike. Stanął rozluźniony i przyglądnął się im bliżej. - Ej jej, ja was skądś znam! Ty - wskazał Magnusa - jesteś tym chłopakiem od tej gwiazdy porno.

Mężczyzna podniósł brwi zdziwiony, nie mając pojęcia o czym on mówi. Aktor zaczął grzebać w kieszeni i wpisywać coś w wyciągniętą komórkę. Chwilę później pokazał trójce wyświetlacz komórki.

Na jakiejś plotkarskiej platformie widniało zdjęcie Camille, w okularach przeciwsłonecznych jak idzie z jakimś zamazanym mężczyzną. Na górze widniał tytuł "Sławna modelka gwiazdką porno?", a w treści spekulowano czy to właśnie to odkrycie doprowadziło do nagłego zerwania modelki z dobrze zapowiadającym się projektantem mody i czy to przez to Magnus przerzucił się na mężczyzn(tu występowało ich zdjęcie, gdy całowali się przed jego domem i link do artykułu o romansie projektanta z znanym koszykarzem).

Alec i Magnus nie mogli nie ryknąć śmiechem.

\- Wiedziałem, że to wy! - Zawołał aktor. - Na serio było jak tu piszą? Powiedzcie, moja dziewczyna lubi takie plotki. - I widać nie tylko ona.

\- Owszem. - Odparł Magnus, starając się być poważnym. - Przyłapałem ją na kręceniu filmu z jej kochankiem i natychmiast z nią zerwałem. Miałem już dość tych podłych kobiet...

Zasłonił usta by zakryć uśmiech co Mike wziął chyba za pokazanie, że mężczyzna nie jest w stanie o tym mówić, bo takie to straszne.

\- Podła suka.

\- No.

Skończyli palić i zgasili niezdatne końcówki.

\- Musimy już iść. Ale było nam naprawdę miło. - Powiedział Alec.

\- Jasne. Dzięki za jointa. - Odparł Michael i ruszył do tylnego wejścia.

Mężczyźni ruszyli z powrotem do środka, uśmiechając się głupio i czasem chichocząc jak debile. W wejściu od razu dopadła ich Isabelle.

\- Gdzie wyście zniknęli?! Za chwilę się zaczyna... - Skrzywiła sie. - Czym we śmierdzicie? Czy to marihuana?

Wybuchnęli śmiechem co potwierdziło jej przypuszczenie.

\- Alec! - Wrzasnęła na niego z pretensją. Spojrzała na Magnusa i Simona. - I wy też przeciwko mnie?

\- Kochanie, to tylko parę buchów, nic nam nie jest.

\- Parę buchów, szkocka i mogę się założyć, że Alec przemycił coś jeszcze.

Alexander uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- To Magnus mnie namówił.

Mężczyzna zamrugał.

\- Nie mów, że masz...

\- Ano.

Bane zasłonił dłonią usta, próbując ukryć śmiech. Nagle coś gwizdnęło.

\- Musimy już iść na miejsca. Ale jak mnie skompromitujecie to was chyba zabije. - Zaszantażowała Isabelle.

Pokiwali głową i ruszyli do loży.

 

Przedstawienie nie było takie źle. Michael okazał się nieziemskim aktorem. Ale Alec i tak musiał się napić by to przetrwać. Wyciągnął piersiówkę w której miał wódkę z colą. A gdy Izzy nie patrzyła podawał ją mężczyzną obok. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy się narąbał. Nie miał takiego zamiaru, naprawdę. Przedstawienie w sumie go nie nudziło, ale z przyzwyczajenia pił małe łyczki napoju wyskokowego i tak jakoś wyszło. Simon też nie był za trzeźwy, w sumie tylko Magnus się trzymał, bo miał mocną, wyćwiczoną głowę.

Alexander zasnął w drugiej połowie przedstawienia, z głową pochyloną do tyłu na oparciu siedzenia. Dzięki bogu Izzy się nie zorientowała, bo miałby przejebane.

W końcu przedstawienie się skończyło, a głośne oklaski obudziły chłopak. Ten usiadł od razu prosto i zaczął klaskać.

\- Zachowuj się trzeźwo, bo Izzy patrzy. - Wyszeptał mu do ucha Mags.

Wstali razem, Isabelle rzeczywiście na nich spoglądała. Chłopak przez chwilę wyglądał spokojnie i trzeźwo, ale nagle złapał się za głowę.

\- Ale mi się kręci w głowie. - Zaczął chichotać, wpadając na swojego chłopaka. Przytulił się do niego, a zaskoczony Bane go objął.

\- Spoko, już jedziemy do domu.

\- Ja pierdole. - Mruknęła Izzy. Potrząsnęła tylko głową nad Alekiem. Nie miała już na niego słów. - Przecież wiesz, że masz słabą głowę i pijesz!

\- Nie krzycz na mnie. - Powiedział chłopak smutno. - Mam ci przypomnieć ile razy sprzątałem twoje rzygi?

Ta się skrzywiła.

\- Weź go do domu, Magnus. Simon, idziemy.

\- A nie możemy pojechać z nimi i jeszcze trochę popić? Skoro już jesteśmy podpici...

Jego dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zimno.

\- Idziemy!

 

Magnus musiał zadzwonić po taksówkę. Całe szczęście Alec nie zachowywał się najgorzej, tylko uśmiechał i go obserwował. Zobaczyli się nawet z Michaelem, Alec uścisnął go przyjaźnie, skomplementował jego grę aktorską, a aktor jeszcze raz podziękował za jointa i odjechał nowym BMW.

W końcu przyjechała taksi i zabrała ich do domu Aleca.

Kiedy stanęli przy drzwiach, Magnus otworzył je kluczami zabranymi od chłopaka. Gdy weszli do środka Alec oparł się o ścianę w holu i westchnął.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że zajebiście wyglądasz w tej koszuli? - Zapytał.

\- Nie. Bardzo dziękuję. Twoja siostra nazywa ją purpurową koszulą seksu.

\- Mhmmm, pasuje. - Odepchnął się od ściany i przytulił się do niego całym ciałem.

Magnus jęknął, Boże, jego ciało tak blisko... To nie mogło się dobrze (źle :D) skończyć.

\- Cudownie pachniesz. - Wymruczał mu chłopak do ucha.

Magnus zamknął oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, że Alec jest pijany i nie wie co robi. Nie może go wykorzystać w takim stanie. Ale wtedy poczuł jego usta na szyi i stęknął. Zrobił krok do przodu i oparł chłopaka o ścianę. Ich ciała pasowały do siebie jak ulał. Cała krew Magnusa w błyskawicznym tempie spływała mu w dół ciała. Alexander jęknął i odsunął głowę od jego szyi by na niego spojrzeć. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały Bane zobaczył w jego oczach czyste pożądanie. Boże, było lepiej niż w jego wyobraźni. Pochylił się i pocałował go. Chłopak od razu uchylił usta i zaczął podniecająco jęczeć.

Magnus kochał każdą pojedynczą sekundę tej chwili.

Ręce Alec w jednej chwili zaczęły rozpinać jego koszulę i dotykać jego gołej skóry, sprawiając, że cały drżał z podniecenia. Jęknął i odsunął się od niego lekko.

\- Cholera, Alec...

\- Kiedy cię zobaczyłem w tych ubraniach, miałem wielką ochotę je z ciebie zrzucić. Byłeś taki cholernie seksy. - Wymamrotał wyżej wspomniany. Wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Jeśli ich natychmiast nie ściągniesz będziesz tu zaraz miał porwaną koszule seksu.

\- Tego bym nie chciał. - Od mamrotał Magnus zrzucając z siebie marynarkę.

Nagle Alec odepchnął go od siebie. Magnus zamrugał zdziwiony, ale uspokoił się gdy zobaczył filuterny uśmiech chłopaka.

\- Chcesz mnie? - Zapytał, ściągając marynarkę. Magnus spoglądał na niego z głodem i pożądaniem w oczach. - To chodź.

Dwa razy nie trzeba było mu powtarzać, ruszył za nim w górę schodów. Jednak nawet pijany, chłopak był szybki. Gdy Magnus stanął na górze schodów, ten otwierał drzwi do sypialni. Mężczyzna złapał go, kiedy już byli w jego pokoju i ze śmiechem runęli na łóżko. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Magnusowi zaparło dech w piersi. Chłopak leżący pod nim, patrzący na niego z miłością i pożądaniem. Najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką widział w swoim życiu.

\- Jesteś nieziemski.

\- Różnie ludzie mówią.

Nie zatrzymywał się, tylko znowu go pocałował. Alec przechylił głowę i westchnął. Nieświadomie rozchylił uda, a ich ciała dopasowały się do siebie jeszcze ciaśniej. Wszystko robiło się coraz bardziej namiętne, naglące. Mieli na sobie stanowczo za dużo ubrań. Magnus odsunął się od Aleca i zaczął ściągać z niego koszulkę. Kiedy już mu się to udało zaczął całować go po szyi. W odpowiedzi usłyszał zachęcające jęki. Dłonie chłopak powędrowały pod koszulę na jego plecy, przyciskając go do niego bliżej i wbijając paznokcie w jego łopatki. Delikatny ból sprawił, że przeszedł go dreszcz podniecenia. Usta zaczęły schodzić w dół jego szyi w stronę obojczyka zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady.

\- Magnus... - Jęknął Alec czując jego gorące usta w wrażliwym miejscu spotkania ramiona i szyi. Jego głos był ochrypły z pożądania. - Tak dobrze...

Na półświadomie podniósł biodra i otarł o siebie ich krocza. Magnus jęknął.

\- Alec, Chryste...

Magnus odsunął się lekko, ale chłopak złapał go za pośladki i przysunął do siebie. Jęknęli razem czując nieziemską przyjemność. Bane chwycił go za podbródek i wpił się w jego usta, od razu wpychając mu język w usta. Drugą ręką złapał go za udo i przyciągnął do siebie. Chłopak rozumiejąc intencje oplutł go nogami w pasie. Ocierali się o siebie, jęcząc i klnąc. Alec niecierpliwie zsunął z niego denerwującą koszulę i wędrował palcami w dół brzucha aż dotarł do paska. Nieporadnie zaczął go rozpinać. Magnus, niemal odchodzący od zmysłów z przyjemności, mimo niemal bolesnej potrzeby zaspokojenia, po prostu nie mógł dojść od samego niewinnego ocierania się, był już na to za stary.

Odsunął się od Aleca i zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie. Jego już otwarte ukazywały czarne bokserki ukrywające bolesną erekcję. W końcu rozpiął denerwujący guzik i uwolnił Alexandra z wszystkich pozostałych na nim ubrań. Spojrzał na niego, tą nieziemską alabastrową skórę, wyglądał jak anioł.

\- Magnus... przestań się, kurwa, patrzyć. - Anioł z niewyparzonym językiem. - Kochaj się ze mną wreszcie.

Magnus umiejętnie złapał za jego twardy, mokry członek, wydobywając z ust Aleca podniecający jęk.

\- Sprawię, że będziesz się czuł jak w niebie, Aniele.

\- Tak, Magnus...

Mężczyzna zaczął poruszać ręką, patrząc na twarz swojego ukochanego, 

jego mocno zamknięte oczy i czysta przyjemność wypisana na twarzy. Nie przerywając położył się na nim z powrotem, zaczął całować po szyi, objął ustami jego jabłko Adama i zaczął ssać.

\- Magnus! - Westchnął chłopak ochryple, dochodząc w jego dłoni.

Magnus ześliznął się z niego delikatnie i położył obok. Patrzył na niego zadowolony z siebie jak nigdy. W końcu ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Alec wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał go po policzku.

\- Ty jeszcze nie doszedłeś. - Odparł logicznie.

\- Jest okej. - Odparł Magnus, próbując nie myśleć o prawie że bolesnym pulsowaniu w dole ciała.

\- Ale moja męska duma nie pozwala mi tak cię zostawić. - Wyszeptał Alec, nagle znajdując się nad nim.

Wędrował palcami w dół jego brzucha, aż do jego potrzebującego członka, złapał go w dłonie, robiąc to co przed chwilą mężczyzna.

\- Mhm, o tak... - Wymruczał Magnus zamykając na chwilę oczy.

Jęknął nagle, czując boskie usta Aleca na swoim członku. Klął i spojrzał w dół. To było niezwykle seksowne, widzieć go takim. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać wsunął mu dłoń we włosy. Alec chyba czytając mu w myślach jęknął i zsuwał usta w dół jego erekcji, aż miał go prawie całego.

\- Kurwa, Alec... –Jęknął.

Chłopak zajęczał w odpowiedzi i zaczął poruszać rytmicznie głową, w górę i dół. Mężczyzna nie mógł się powstrzymać i jęczał głośno, błagał o jeszcze. W końcu był już na granicy, Alec jakby to wyczuł, zaczął ssać jego główkę i Magnus doszedł w jego ustach. Chłopak położył się obok niego i zaczął robić palcem ślaczki na jego piersi. Bane spojrzał na niego, jeszcze nie do końca dochodząc do zmysłów.

\- Alexandrze... Gdzieś ty się tego nauczył?

\- Z książki dla gejów.

Magnus wybuchnął śmiechem, a Alec do niego dołączył.

\- Naprawdę. Chciałem... Nieważne. - Nagle jego ton zmienił się na chłodny, ale tylko na chwilkę. Pochylił się nad mężczyzną i pocałował go delikatnie. - Wiesz co?

\- Tak?

\- Ciągle jestem napalony. - Wyszeptał mu na ucho i zaczął ssać skórę na jego szyi. Magnus westchnął.

\- Daj mi trochę czasu... Wszystko ze mnie wycisnąłeś.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Tak?

\- Spróbujemy pozycji 69.

Magnus zaśmiał się pełną piersią. Jego kochany zboczeniec.


	24. I żyli długo i szczęśliwie?

Alec otworzył oczy czując, że mu niedobrze. Był całkowicie zdezorientowany. Leżał nagi, pod kołdrą w swoim własnym łóżku. Jego głowa bolała jak diabli, musiał się nieźle wczoraj najebać. 

Właśnie, wczoraj. Co się działo? Po kolei, najpierw byli w restauracji Fabiana, wypił trochę za dużo szkockiej, ale nic takiego się nie stało. A potem teatr, Michael, przedstawienie... był mocno pijany, ale nie było tak źle, jednak jeszcze wcześniej palił. I jak wrócił do domu...

Alec z przerażeniem spojrzał w bok.

Kurwa!Kurwa, kurwa, kurwakurwakurwakurwa!

"Gdy jesteś pijany robi się z ciebie straszna dziwka..."

Słowa jego byłego chodziły mu po głowie, gdy zamknął oczy i zaczął się modlić by to nie była prawda. Tak bardzo uważał by nie popełnić tego samego błędu drugi raz. Nie spać po pijaku z heterykiem. Nie dość, że straci przyjaciela to będzie między nimi niezręczność, która dotknie nie tylko jego, ale i ludzi w grupie wsparcia czy nawet rodzinie. 

Najgorzej, że Magnus się od niego odsunie i Alec nie będzie już mógł po prostu być przy mężczyźnie, którego kocha. 

W końcu się przed sobą przyznał. Kochał go jak jeszcze nikogo.

Odrzucił z siebie kołdrę i popędził do łazienki. Pochylił się nad toaletą i zaczął wymiotować z siebie wszystko co wypił. W końcu poczuł się lepiej. Głowa go bardzo bolała, ale nie mógł teraz iść do kuchni. Ledwie doszedł do drzwi i zamknął je na klucz. Klęknął przed wanną, przepłukał usta i umył twarz. W końcu bez siły usiadł obok, a z oczu zaczęły mu kapać łzy. Położył głowę na kolanach i poddał się, całym jego ciałem zawładnął szloch. 

Nie miał pojęcia ile tak siedział nagi, łkając jak dziecko. Ale w końcu się uspokoił. Właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Magnus żeby zastukać do drzwi.

\- Alec? Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał.

Chłopaka zamroziło. Magnus spróbował otworzyć, ale całe szczęście wcześniej je zamknął. Nie chciał go teraz oglądać.

\- Daj spokój, wiem, że tam jesteś. Duszki nie zamykają zamków.

\- Idź sobie! - Odwrzasnął w końcu.

\- Co... - W głosie mężczyzny słychać było niedowierzanie. - Alexander, coś się stało?

Ale chłopak nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć.

\- Po prostu... ubierz się i wyjdź, dobra? 

Czekał z mocno bijącym sercem, aż usłyszy jak odchodzi.

\- Słucham?! - W głosie Magnusa słychać było, że jest zraniony i chyba to go zaalarmowało. - Teraz chcesz bym tak po prostu sobie odszedł?

Alec chciał odpowiedzieć twierdząco. Chciał żeby odszedł, żeby mógł go zapomnieć. Otworzył usta. Ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć, nie kiedy w tym całym wariatkowie było tak wiele niewiadomych. Ile razy czytał książki w których niewinne nieporozumienia, nieuzupełnione informacje sprawiały tak wiele problemów. 

Jakim cudem jego życie zmieniło się w jakiś blog pojebanej yaoistki?

Spojrzał w bok i jego wzrok padł na szlafrok. Znajdując w sobie pokłady siły podniósł się i ubrał w niego. Wyobraził sobie, że to zbroja i poszedł otworzy drzwi. Zdziwił się, gdy nie zobaczył Magnusa przed sobą, ale u swoich stóp. Siedział przed drzwiami skulony jak jeszcze przed chwilą on sam.

\- Magnus? - Spytał przestraszony. Coś mu się stało?

\- Czy teraz jest moment w którym mnie rzucisz? ... Proszę, daj mi się chociaż umyć, zanim mnie wyrzucisz za drzwi. - Wymamrotał nie podnosząc oczu.

Alec miał ochotę się zabić. Jak mógł go skrzywdzić? Przecież mężczyzna dopiero co miał depresję. Ufał mu, że mu pomoże...

Chłopak opadł koło niego na kolana.

\- Nie, Magnus, chcę odpowiedzi. Czemu? Czemu do cholery mnie nie powstrzymałeś? Przecież nie byłeś pijany. 

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko, bez wesołości.

\- Bo byłem głupi. Myślałem, że może nie jesteś tak pijany, wiesz co robisz. Że cię obchodzę, że może jednak naprawdę mnie pragniesz. Chciałem tego od dawna. Spieprzyłem wszystko...

Aleca zatkało. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Zwykle dobrze sobie radził z zranionymi ludźmi. Szczególnie, że ich problemy pomagały mu zapomnieć o swoich. Ale jak miał sobie poradzić z kimś kogo to on zranił?

Postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

\- Magnus. Pragnę cię. Chcę widzieć twoją twarz kiedy idę spać, kiedy się budzę. Chcę spędzać z tobą jak największą ilość czasu, mieć cię w swoim życiu i robić rzeczy, które kochasz. Zakochałem się w tobie, nie mam pojęcia kiedy. - Magnus podniósł na niego swoje niesamowite kocie oczy, pełne niedowierzania. - Ale nie mogę być z kimś kto jest hetero. W ciągłej niepewności kiedy znajdzie sobie jakąś kobietę i zostawi mnie ze złamanym sercem...

\- Alec. Alexander ty debilu! - Krzyknął nagle Magnus i zaczął się śmiać.

Chłopak patrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. On tu się uzewnętrznia, a ten się z niego śmieje!

\- Kochanie. Boże jedyny, Alec, ja nie jestem hetero! Powinienem ci to powiedzieć po tym jak Aline zadała mi to pytanie... - Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

I wtedy i Alec zaczął się śmiać. Ze szczęścia, niedowierzania, ulgi i czuł jak opuszcza go całe napięcie. Magnus przytulił się do niego, a on odwzajemnił się tym samym.

\- Oh, Alec, tak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Ja ciebie też. Cieszę się, że cie nie pogoniłem. 

Zachichotali.

\- Dobra, zatrzymuje tą karuzelę śmiechu, głowa mnie napierdala. - Jęknął Alec uciskając skronie.

\- Gdzie masz te swoje cudowne rozpuszczane tabletki?

\- W kuchni. Idę je zrobić i wracam do łóżka.

\- Nie, nie, kotku, ty wracaj do łóżka, a ja ci je przyniosę. - Powiedział od razu Magnus i pociągnął go na nogi.

\- Dzięki. Są w pierwszej szufladzie, w pierwszej szafce po prawej. Od razu jak wejdziesz do kuchni.

\- Dobra, poradzę sobie. - Wywrócił oczami. 

Pocałował go i wesoło zbiegł po schodach. Alec pokręcił nad nim głową i ruszył do łóżka.

 

Obudził się wiele godzin potem, ciągle trochę niewyspany, z lekką migreną, ale ogólnie czując się dużo lepiej. 

Ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Telewizor grał na jakimś programie muzycznym, a Magnus rozwalił się na kanapie z popcornem i czytał swoją mangę. Był umalowany i ubrany w te swoje ekstrawaganckie ciuchy. I był nieziemsko seksowny...

\- Hej. Byłeś się przebrać... - Powiedział z uśmieszkiem. Ta cała rozmowa była tylko pretekstem żeby sobie mógł na niego popatrzeć.

\- Kochanie. Tak, byłem też w sklepie. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy coś ugotować. - Powiedział radośnie, siadając bardziej prosto.

\- Cieszę się, że nie planowałeś tylko mnie zagonić do garów.

Zaśmiali się lekko. 

\- Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło.

Wstał z uśmiechem i podszedł do niego by go pocałować. Alec złapał go za biodra i przysunął do siebie. W końcu oderwali się od siebie z uśmiechami i znowu pocałowali, tym razem namiętniej. Magnus objął go za szyję i wsunął dłonie w jego roztrzepane włosy. Przysunęli się do siebie bliżej. Uchylili usta, a ich języki się spotkały. Alec zamruczał wsadzając dłonie do tylnych kieszeni jego spodni.

Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni, nie do końca rozumiejąc co się dzieje, a wtedy dzwonek zadzwonił drugi raz. 

\- Zabije. - Wymamrotał Alec, puszczając swojego chłopaka i idąc otworzyć drzwi.

Za drzwiami stał cały komitet powitalny: Aline, Jack, John i doktorek.

\- Czego? - Zapytał.

\- Przychodzimy w tajnej misji pod kryptonimem "Malec". Wysłuchasz nas teraz i przestaniesz być debilem.

Co jest dzisiaj z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy nazywają mnie debilem? I co to za durny kryptonim?!

Podniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu.

\- Magnus wcale nie jest hetero. No. - Wypaliła Aline.

Alec, co tu kryć, całkowicie osłupiał. Grupa wzięła to chyba za niedowierzanie bo zaraz zaczęli wymienianie symptomów...

\- W samochodzie rzucał ci TOTALNIE zaborcze spojrzenia. Serio! Nic ci się nie zdaje, stary! To pedał na sto dwa!

\- Po za tym spytałam go o to i...

Chłopak nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać i zaczął się śmiać. 

\- A ci co? - Zapytał zdziwiony Jack.

\- Może to ze szczęścia? - Odparła Aline, przez co Alec zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

Wtedy do holu wypadł Magnus i spojrzał na nich zdziwiony, a potem na swojego chłopaka, całego czerwonego na twarzy.

\- Co się dzieje? Z czego tak się śmiejesz?

\- Bo... hahaha... oni tu przyszli z jakąś głupio nazwaną misją i... haha... mówią mi, że nie jesteś hetero...

Magnus zaśmiał się.

\- Przykro mi, trochę na to za późno. Już go powiadomiłem. - Powiedział dumnie. - Jakieś sześć godzin temu. 

Aline otworzyła usta zaskoczona, reszta się uśmiechnęła i pokiwała głowami. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do nich szczęśliwa.

\- Misja "Malec" zakończona sukcesem!! Musimy to uczcić! - Odwróciła się do zakochanej pary. - Alec, gotuj coś dobrego.

Wspomnianemu mina zrzedła.

\- Czemu ja się z wami przyjaźnię? Sio do domu, dziś mam dzień z moim facetem!

\- Chyba cie coś boli, nigdzie nie idziemy! 

I wepchali się mu do domu. Alec spojrzał nieszczęśliwy na swojego ukochanego, z utęsknieniem w oczach.

\- To twoi znajomi! - Zaśmiał się Magnus. - Takich sobie wybrałeś.

\- Jesteś okropnym chłopakiem. I wcale mnie nie pocieszasz.

Mężczyzna przysunął się do niego i pocałował mocno. Alec oddał pocałunek z oddaniem. Ktoś zaczął klaskać, więc oderwali się od siebie. Wszyscy goście stali obok i z głupimi minami robili aplauz.

\- Do garów! - Zawołał Jack. - Chce mi się żreć! 

I poszli jakby nigdy nic. 

\- Kocham cię. - Powiedział Alec.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, słodziaku. A teraz musimy ich nakarmić. - Cmoknął go lekko w usta. - A w nocy znowu zrobisz mi tego nieziemskiego loda.

Parsknęli śmiechem i ruszyli do swoich ukochanych przyjaciół na drugą imprezę bogów.

 

 

A/N: Koniec. 

 

Koniec części w której ci dwaj debile robią te swoje dziwaczne podchody. Ale nie dość kłopotów. Ich miłosna opowieść dopiero się zaczyna.


	25. Dan

Magnus nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.Był takim szczęściarzem. Miał wspaniałych przyjaciół, znowu pokochał swoją pracę, wróciła mu energia, a nade wszystko miał najlepszego chłopaka na świecie.

Był tylko jeden problem.

\- Nie będziemy uprawiać seksu. - Powiedział Alec, krzyżując ramiona i patrząc na niego z powagą.

\- Co? - Magnus był wstrząśnięty. - Że CO?

\- To co słyszałeś.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że mam jakieś zwidy słuchowe.

\- Nie, nie masz.

\- Ale.. ale że w ogóle? W ogóle, w ogóle?

\- Tak! Nie ma seksu. - Powiedział niecierpliwiąc się chłopak.

\- Nie ma? Dlaczego? - Spytał skonsternowany. - Wczoraj jakoś był.

\- Wczoraj byłem pijany. Nie miałem nad sobą kontroli. Ale dziś wieczorem sporo o tym myślałem. To wszystko idzie po prostu za szybko. Szczerze to czuję się jak dziwka...

Spojrzał w bok, a Magnus poczuł się jakby go ktoś walnął w głowę belką. 

\- Słucham? - Zapytał głucho. - To była najlepsza noc w moim życiu, a dla ciebie... Czy to przez mój dotyk tak się czujesz? To dlatego nie chcesz żebym cię dotykał? Obrzydzam cię? - Nie mógł ukryć jak bardzo go zranił tymi słowami. Powoli ogarniała go furia. W wyobraźni zobaczył jak rzuca go na łóżko i po prostu bierze to co chce, ale szybko wyrzucił to z głowy. 

Alec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony tą reakcją. 

\- Nie, nie chodzi tu o ciebie...

\- Więc o kogo? Nie pamiętam żadnego trójkąta. - Odparł zjadliwie.

\- O mojego byłego, dobra?! - Odwarknął Alec. - Był zawodnikiem w mojej starej drużynie. Na parapetówce jednego z nich za dużo wypiłem, zacząłem się nachalnie zachowywać. Oczywiście chłopaki wiedzieli jaki jestem, że po prostu za dużo wypiłem, każdemu się zdarza. Położyli mnie w sypialni i zostawili bym trochę wytrzeźwiał. - Westchnął ciężko. - Nie pamiętam dobrze co było potem. Dan chyba pomylił sypialnie z łazienką. Przytuliłem się do niego, wciąż totalnie upity, on też trzeźwy nie był. Pamiętam, że zaczęliśmy się całować. Byłem totalnie szczęśliwy. Hurra, ktoś wreszcie mnie chce...

\- Och Alec. - Wyszeptał Magnus.

Alec usiadł na łóżku, pozwalając ramionom mężczyzny owinąć się wokół siebie. Wziął w dłonie jego dłoń i podniósł do ust, zostawiając na niej czuły pocałunek. Z Magnusem wokół niego od razu poczuł się lepiej, na siłach by mówić dalej.

\- Zapytałem go czy chce ze mną być, zacząłem mówić jaki to jestem samotny, zdradzony, niezrozumiany. Czułem niesamowitą ulgę mogąc powiedzieć to komuś, komu na mnie zależy i mnie zrozumie. Oczywiście wysłuchał mnie, zapewniając, że już nikt mnie nie skrzywdzi, będę z nim szczęśliwy. Całe szczęście nie doszło do niczego więcej, alkohol niezbyt dobrze na niego działał, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię. U mnie było na odwrót, ale nigdy nic go to nie obchodziło. Tak naprawdę liczył się tylko on, mnie miał za nic.

\- Następnego dnia rano nie mogłem w to wszystko uwierzyć. Myślałem "jak to jest możliwe" zawsze miałem go za kogoś kompletnie hetero. Ale nie wierząc w swoje szczęście usłyszałem, że nie wycofuje się z niczego co powiedział. Chciał być ze mną. Ale nadchodziła sesja i nie mieliśmy dużo wolnego czasu. Jednak w końcu poszliśmy na randkę. Wynajmowałem wtedy małe, tanie mieszkanie, odkładałem większość pieniędzy myśląc, że po studiach będę miał tyle by ruszyć z jakąś małą firmą. Przyszedł do mnie z filmem i piwem, kiedy chciał coś zjeść namówił mnie na niewiarygodnie drogie sushi za które zapłaciłem, ale pomyślałem, że raz na jakiś czas mogę zaszaleć by sprawić przyjemność mojemu chłopakowi. Byłem podchmielony kiedy skończył się film. Zaczęliśmy się całować. On wspomniał, że chciałby wiedzieć jak to jest z facetem. Ja... nie byłem tak dobry jak teraz... Widziałem, że nie był zadowolony, liczył na coś lepszego... Ale to było moje pierwsze doświadczenie.

Magnus czuł jakby miał się zaraz rozpaść. Ten niesamowity chłopak był wykorzystywany przez zwykłą gnidę. Jak to się mogło stać? Ale czuł też jak narasta w nim zimna furia. Ten gnój... Jak on śmiał tknąć jego Alexandra? Zapłaci za to... Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie chciał czyjejś śmierci tak bardzo jak jego.

\- Tak wyglądało nasze chodzenie. Przychodził, wyciągał ode mnie pieniądze, wykorzystywał moją desperacje dla swojej satysfakcji seksualnej... bo to nie był seks, podczas seksu liczą się dwie osoby, tam był tylko on. Ja pozostawałem z niczym. Łykałem jego kłamstwa, że nie jest tak jeszcze pewny siebie by się odwdzięczyć... Nie obchodziło mnie to, chciałem tylko czuć w nocy, że jest obok, przytulić się do niego. I na początku zostawał. Wtedy namówił mnie na wyprowadzkę do lepszego mieszkania. Moi rodzice zadzwonili i poprosili by mógł ze mną zamieszkać Jace. Jace i Dan przypadli sobie do gustu. Nikt oprócz niego nie wiedział, że jesteśmy razem. Wtedy przestał mieć dla mnie czas. Ważniejsze były tylko imprezy z Jace'm. Chłopacy z drużyny też woleli jego towarzystwo, w końcu mieli wspólny temat: kobiety, imprezy i seks. Mnie mieli gdzieś. W końcu Dany znajdował dla mnie czas tylko jeśli obiecywałem mu loda, kupiłem nawet o tym książkę. Żeby był zadowolony. Ale on potem i tak znikał na kolejną imprezę. Miałem już tego dość. Zerwałem z nim. Nikt się nie przejął. Na pewno nie Dan i Jace, najlepsi koledzy do picia i łażenia po barach.

Zamilkł. Jego ton przez całą opowieść był suchy jakby opowiadał o czymś co zdarzyło się komuś innemu. Ale czuć było w nim gorycz i strach. Strach, że to się powtórzy.

\- Alec, Alexander. Tak mi przykro. - Wymamrotał Magnus do jego ucha, przytulając go mocno.

\- W porządku, Magnus. Ten śmieć mnie już nie obchodzi. Nigdy go nie kochałem, nie zdążyłem go pokochać. Co najbardziej mnie boli to to, że wszyscy moi przyjaciele mieli mnie w dupie, wtedy kiedy najbardziej ich potrzebowałem. - Odparł. - I to, że nie mogę zapomnieć jego słów, gdy z nim zrywałem. "To nie moja wina, że gdy jesteś pijany robi się z ciebie straszna dziwka. I tak byłeś beznadziejny. Nikogo nigdy nie zadowolisz".

\- Boże, co za frajer. Alec, kochanie, nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Jesteś wspaniały. Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego znam. A twoi przyjaciele zginęliby za ciebie. Zapomnij o tym. - Wymruczał mu do ucha mężczyzna. - Tak bardzo cie kocham... Chcę być z tobą do końca moich dni, a jeśli po śmierci idziemy do nieba, chcę go z tobą zwiedzać.

Alec uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Ja też cię kocham. Ale musimy przystopować.

\- Poczekam na ciebie choćby i tysiąc lat. Nie seks jest dla mnie najważniejszy. Sama twoja obecność jest sprawia, że czuję się jakby każda chwila miała być cudem. 

\- Magnus. Boże. 

Chłopak odwrócił się i nagle mężczyzna był pod nim. Nie było w tym nic seksualnego. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i nagle wszystkie złe wspomnienia poszły w niepamięć. Alec uśmiechnął się czule.

\- Dziękuję. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne. Ale nie sądzę byś musiał długo czekać.

Magnus zachichotał. 

\- Ach tak? Błagam, powiedz mi jakie mam spełnić warunki, a zrobię wszystko. Chcę sprawić, że będziesz krzyczał z rozkoszy. - Powiedział patrząc na niego pożądliwie. Tylko on potrafił sprawić, że mężczyzna tak szybko zmieniał nastroje.

\- Chcę by wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteśmy razem. I żadnych sekretów. Chcę spać z tobą w jednym łóżku i jeść z tobą wszystkie możliwe posiłki. Spotkać bliskich ci osób. I żebyś ty spotkał osoby mi bliskie...

\- Zrobię to wszystko z przyjemnością. - Wymruczał, gładząc go dłonią po policzku.

Miał już nawet plan.

 

A/N: Biedny Alec... :( Ale skurwiel z tego Dana. I Jace'a. Ale teraz wiemy dlaczego Alec miał depresję. Magnus na sto procent znajdzie sposób, by Alexander na dobre zapomniał o swoich kompleksach. :D

Następny rozdział będzie szczęśliwszy, bo Alec zasługuje na szczęście, a Magnus na sex! No to tyle.


	26. Niespodzianka

Od czasu kiedy zaczęli ze sobą na poważnie chodzić minął już ponad tydzień. Magnus pewnie powinien w tym czasie zająć się wybrnięciem z idiotycznego projektu, ale nie miał do tego głowy. Zamiast tego jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół niebieskookiego. Od ostatniej rozmowy o seksie Magnus już nie poruszał tego tematu, dał swojemu chłopakowi odetchnąć i dojść do ładu ze swoimi uczuciami. Jednak robił co mógł by chłopak czuł się pożądany. 

I wdrążał swój plan.

Robił wszystko dwa razy szybciej niż zawsze, razem z Clary orientował się co musi zrobić i planował jak to się wydarzy i kiedy. W końcu, dzięki taktownym podpytywaniom, planowaniu i harowaniu zdołał załatwić im wolny tydzień w tym samym czasie. Nie było to łatwe, zwłaszcza w tak krótkim czasie, więc był z siebie strasznie dumny.

Przez ostatnie dni stworzyli swój własny mały świat w domu Aleca. Magnus go uwielbiał: rano gdy się budził leżał w łóżku i słuchał jak młodszy mężczyzna chodzi po kuchni przygotowując śniadanie. To był taki zwykły i jednocześnie niesamowity dźwięk. Po za tym jeszcze nikt nie robił mu śniadań. To wszystko kojarzyło się mu się ze starym małżeństwem i choć inni mężczyźni pewnie byliby przerażeni samą myślą (jeszcze parę tygodni temu byłby jednym z nich), on to uwielbiał.

Magnus ubierał się i malował, a potem schodził do pachnącej, codziennie czymś innym, kuchni i siadali na przeciwko siebie by zacząć jeść. Opowiadali swoje plany na kolejny dzień, albo tworzyli swoje.

Potem często cały dzień spędzali osobno. Alec pomagał Johnowi się socjalizować, pisał swoją pracę na studia, trenował, robił jeszcze nie wiadomo ile rzeczy, czasami na raz. Jednak nawet bardzo zajęty chłopak miał czas na książkę. 

\- Moje książki to moi przyjaciele. - Powiedział raz, gdy czytał w łóżku. - Zawsze ze mną byli i jeszcze nigdy się na nich nie zawiodłem. Mam bogatą wyobraźnie i wolałem je od telewizji. W sumie to jak film w mojej głowie, jak się wczytam wszystko widzę. Czasem nawet się zacinam, gdy coś sobie przypomnę i rozgrywam sytuacje kolejny raz w mojej głowie. Raz na jakiś czas, gdy mam wszystkiego dość, zamykam się w domu i czytam, olewając wszystko inne. Tak, zdarza mi się kogoś olać, nie jestem taki święty jak myślisz.

Magnus widział, że one ukształtowały go w pewien sposób, jak rodzice i wydarzenia w inny. A on chciał poznać wszystko co było ważne dla jego ukochanego. Telewizor praktycznie poszedł w odstawkę. Zamiast, jak by to było wcześniej, oglądać projekt run away lub inne odmóżdżacze on siedział a Alekiem z książką (posiadówka często kończąca się całowaniem, aż oboje stawali się gorący i potrzebujący). Magnus nie mógł uwierzyć jak wiele natchnienia można w nich znaleźć. Chciał uszyć piękne stroje naszkicowane na stronach powieści.

Teraz był ostatni dzień harówki i jego plan miał bardzo niedługo wejść w życie. Kiedy przyszedł do domu poczuł zapach jedzenia i aż uśmiechnął się szeroko. Żonka w akcji.

Alec siedział w kuchni przy stoliku i czytał coś czekając aż jedzenie się zrobi. Podniósł głowę gdy usłyszał ciężkie stąpanie mężczyzny.

\- Cześć. - Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

Magnus podszedł i pocałował go. Gdy się od niego oderwał i spojrzał z góry na te piękne niebieskie oczy nie mógł nie pomyśleć jak słodko i niewinnie tak wygląda.

\- Witaj, kotku, co dziś gotujesz? - Mruknął gardłowo czując się trochę jak na haju. Przy nim przez większość czasu się tak czuł.

\- Kawałki kurczaka się pieką, a w garnku dogotowują się duszone borowiki z warzywami. 

\- Na pewno będą pyszne.

\- To tylko proste danie, nic specjalnego. - Odpowiedział chłopak odwracając wzrok, ale widocznie zadowolony.

\- Mamy jakieś wino? 

\- Niee, ostatnie wypiliśmy dwa wieczory temu.

\- Okej. Ty tu siedź, a ja idę jakieś zdobyć.

Cmoknął go drugi raz i poszedł energicznie w stronę drzwi. Alec przyzwyczajony do jego dziwactw po prostu wrócił do czytania. 

Kiedy dziesięć minut później wrócił z butelką wina i butelkami polskiego cydru obiad był już na stole. Alec usiadł do stołu, a Magnus zaraz dołączył z kieliszkami i otwieraczem.

\- Czy jest jakaś okazja? - Spytał Alec, gdy ukochany nalewał mu alkohol do kieliszka. Wziął go w dłoń i powąchał. - Kocham białe wino owocowe.

\- Wiem. - Uśmiechnął się nalewający. - Dlatego je kupiłem. A co do okazji, to i owszem, jest niejedna.

\- A powiesz mi?

\- Pierwsza okazja to taka, że mamy wolne. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni możemy tydzień leniuchować. - Powiedział Magnus.

\- Doskonała okazja na wino do najzwyklejszego obiadu, masz racje. - Słodki głos chłopaka ociekał sarkazmem.

\- A po za tym... Chcę cię zawiadomić, że jedziemy jutro do mojego domu. - Alec zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Moja mama już od dłuższego czasu próbuje mnie przekonać bym odwiedził stare śmieci. A po za tym chciałbym cię przedstawić rodzicom. 

Chłopak patrzył na niego dziwnie i nagle oparł głowę na dłoniach. Co przestraszyło Magnusa.

\- Nie chcesz? Myślałem, że będziesz tego chciał... mówiłeś, że chcesz poznać...

\- Boże... Magnus, ja nigdy nie poznawałem niczyich rodziców! A ja coś palne. Wyśmieją mnie... O Boże, zrobię z siebie pośmiewisko i już nigdy nie spojrzę im w twarz.

Bane mógłby w tej chwili zemdleć z ulgi.

\- Alec! Ja się przestraszyłem, a ty mi takie debilizmy opowiadasz... Po za tym moja mama jest wspaniała. W sumie uwielbia prawie wszystkich. - Zamyślił się. - Choć może nie moje byłe.

Chłopak jęknął żałośnie.

\- Ale hej! Ty nie jesteś nimi!

\- Pojedziemy. Ale jak zrobię z siebie idiotę to głowa będzie mnie boleć każdego wieczora przez rok. - Spojrzał na niego twardo.

\- Niech twoja głowa będzie spokojna. Dla mojego dobra. - Powiedział Magnus, nagle zastanawiając się czy to aby na pewno była dobra decyzja. Jeśli przez swoją głupotę nie zaciągnie go do łóżka przez rok... To będą mroczne czasy.

Alec zaczął jeść, a Magnus poszedł w jego ślady. Tak jak się spodziewał, jedzenie było doskonałe. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed cichymi odgłosami aprobaty. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni, Prezes Miau też jadł mięsko zrobione przez chłopaka, który się uparł, że nie będą dawać kociakowi żarcia ze sklepu. Rósł na najbardziej rozpieszczoną małą kulkę na świecie. 

W końcu skończyli i sączyli swoje wino. Cisza między nimi była jak zwykle komfortowa. Magnus uwielbiał po prostu siedzieć i patrzyć w niebieskie oczy ukochanego, które zależnie od światła miały inną barwę, ale zawsze widział w nich oddanie i miłość. W końcu jednak trzeba było zakończyć te piękne chwile by zacząć inne.

\- Pokój poduszkowy?

\- Pokój poduszkowy.

Wstali zsynchronizowani i wtedy zabrzmiał dzwonek.

\- Aline? - Spytał Alec.

\- Po co by przychodziła, tak bez uprzedzenia?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do drzwi. Mężczyzna poszedł za nim. Gdy otworzyli drzwi, nie stał za nimi żaden znajomy z grupy, ale młody chłopak, na oko piętnastoletni. Miał brązowe włosy w nieładzie, okulary na nosie i zwykłe ubrania, a przy nim stała średnia torba. Wyglądał na całkiem fajnego, tylko, że na ustach zastygł mu grymas.

\- Max? - Zapytał Alec skrajnie zdumiony.

\- Zostaję u ciebie na lato. - Powiedział chłopak, Max, bez ogródek i wepchał się do domu.

Jednak zatrzymał się zaraz zdumiony patrząc na Magnusa. Ogarnął go całego szarymi oczami i spojrzał z powrotem na Lightwooda.

\- Kto to? - Spytał prawie oskarżycielsko, wskazując go niegrzecznie palcem.

\- To ja powinienem się o to pytać.

Obaj spojrzeli na Aleca. Który wyglądał mocno niewyraźnie.

Zapowiadał się wspaniały lipiec.


	27. Maxwell

Maxwell Lighwood, najmłodszy i najsłodszy (według niektórych - czytaj: Izzy) z rodzeństwa miał już wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Może się niektórym wydawać, że wszyscy mu nadskakiwali i się z nim bawili, ale wszyscy zwracali na niego uwagę kiedy mieli swoje widzimisię, a nie wtedy kiedy akurat on chciał. Mógłby wymienić z parędziesiąt razów, kiedy wszyscy mieli go gdzieś.

Oczywiście nie miał z tym wielkich problemów, w końcu mógł wyjść z domu i pograć w coś z kolegami w parku czy coś.

Jednak teraz naprawdę miał zły czas i chciałby poczuć czyjeś wsparcie. Ale oczywiście nie! Cały czas i myśli rodziców przesłaniało ich złote dziecko, najwspanialszy Jace i jego durne wybryki. Mógłby się ktoś spodziewać, że w końcu przestanie być panem imprezą i zrobi coś ze swoim życiem, ale nie... A w domu słychać tylko "Jace to..", "Jace tamto...", "A Jace to sobie życie marnuje...", A Jace to powinien srać złotem i być najlepszy we wszystkim, taki jaki to był w szkole... 

Na samo jego imię Maxowi zbierało się na wymioty.

Więc podczas kolejnej bezsensownej kłótni rodziców o Jace'a po prostu się spakował, wziął pieniądze, które zbierał na nową konsolę (w końcu stara jeszcze trochę pożyje) i wybył bez słowa.

 

\- Max, to mój chłopak Magnus. - Powiedział Alec. - Mags, to mój najmłodszy brat. 

\- Super. - Odparł chłopak i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. 

Gdzieś miał jakiś fagasów Aleca. Miał tylko nadzieję, że facet sobie pójdzie i będzie mógł trochę pobiadolić chłopakowi. Jakiś kąt do spania i telewizor pod konsole też nie zawadzi. 

\- Chodźmy do salonu, tam nam wszystko opowiesz. - Odparł nagle Alec, jakby sobie wszystko już poukładał i zeszło z niego zaskoczenie spowodowane nagłym przyjazdem brata.

\- Nam? Myślałem, że pożegnasz się z kolegą i będziemy mogli spędzić trochę czasu razem. W końcu przez długi czas się nie widzieliśmy. Chyba o mnie w ogóle zapomniałeś... - Powiedział zimno.

\- Nie zapomniałem. Myślałem, że masz się dobrze. Coś się stało?

\- A co się nie stało?!

Zostawiając torbę na podłodze ruszył po schodkach, do salonu i usiadł mocno na kanapę. Słyszał mamrotanie swojego brata z tym drugim i po chwili oboje wrócili na górę. Alec postawił torbę przy schodach na górę i usiadł zaraz przy nim. Marcus (czy może Matthew, kogo to obchodzi) oparł się o ścianę.

\- Mam dość rodziców! W kółko tylko się kłócą albo ględzą jaki to Jace jest niedobry, ciągle imprezuje, że się stacza, co to będzie... Niedobrze mi się od tego robi! - Zaczął wszystko z siebie wyrzucać. - A czy mnie zauważają? Nie! Ja też mam problemy, a czy ich to obchodzi? Nie! Wolą się zajmować dwudziestu dwu letnim facetem zamiast nieletnim dzieckiem! Nie chodzi mi żeby nade mną skakali. Ale mogliby zauważyć, że ja też mam problemy!

\- Max, nie miałem pojęcia. - Odparł Alec.

\- Jasne, że nie! - Wstał zezłoszczony. - Bo ty też masz mnie w dupie! Tak samo Izzy! Zostawiliście mnie z rodzicami i nic was już nie obchodzę!

\- To nie prawda!

\- Acha, jasne. - Prychnął chłopak i obrażony odwrócił się od nich.

\- Może zamiast się obrażać opowiesz nam o swoich problemach? - Zapytał kolorowy. - Chyba nie przyjechałeś tu by wygarnąć Alekowi jaki to z niego zły brat?

\- Ty jeszcze tutaj? - Udał zaskoczenie chłopak.

Mężczyzna tylko przewrócił oczami. 

\- Ale z ciebie zrzęda. Gorzej jak Raphael. - Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Max, Magnus ma rację. Przepraszam. Ty też masz jej sporo. Skoro już tu jesteś to porozmawiaj z nami, nie rzucaj oskarżeniami, bo to do niczego nie prowadzi.

Chłopak boczył się jeszcze parę sekund i usiadł na oparciu kanapy.

\- Kate ze mną zerwała.

Zdziwiony Alec spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Kate Danton, słodka dziewczyna, twoja dziewczyna od podstawówki? Myślałem, że będziecie razem na wieczność. Odkleić jej się od ciebie nie dało...

\- Tak, ale to nie o to chodzi. I tak chyba nie czułem do niej niczego ponad przyjaźń. - Spojrzał ponuro. - Ale sposób w jaki to zrobiła... Powiedział mi, że chce zobaczyć jak to jest być w związku z kimś innym. Tym kimś okazał się być oczywiście mój najgorszy wróg.

Z rok temu do naszej klasy doszedł nowy uczeń. I nic by mnie to nie obchodziło, gdyby nie wpadł na mnie i oblał mnie wrzącą kawą. Wrzasnąłem na niego, może trochę przesadziłem. To był tylko głupi incydent, a on cały rok się za to na mnie mścił! Musi skomentować wszystko co robię! Wiecznie tylko mnie popycha, szarpie, śledzi do domu, gada do mnie jakieś idiotyzmy! Nie mogę się skupić na nauce. Wbił się do moich znajomych tylko po to by móc mnie wkurwiać. Nawet na Judo się zapisał, zmanipulował trenera byśmy byli w parze i żeby móc skopać mi tyłek. Kiedy odszedłem on też to zrobił, a potem za mną chodził i pytał się dlaczego! A potem jeszcze poderwał moją dziewczynę, tylko dlatego, że była moja, a gdy miałem to gdzieś po prostu ją rzucił.

Kate oczywiście chciała do mnie wrócić, ale ja dobrze się czuje jako singiel. Mogę się skupić na grach. No, ale gość przesadził. To moja przyjaciółka, tak czy inaczej, nikt nie może jej zranić bezkarnie! Uderzyłem go za to, ale teraz jeszcze bardziej zaczął mi dokuczać. I to w wakacje. Musiałem się stamtąd wyrwać.

Alec był kompletnie zaskoczony. Wiedział jak może denerwować, gdy ktoś wchodzi ci w życie z butami, wśród przyjaciół i wszystko niszczy.

\- I rodzice nic nie wiedzą? 

\- Wiedzą, ale on udaje aniołka. Że chce się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, pogadać, a ja jestem tym złym i odpycham nowego ucznia, zachowuje się niegościnnie. Nosz kur...

\- Nie przeklinaj!

Usiadł na kanapie jak człowiek i westchnął. 

\- Mogę zostać, prawda? Muszę odpocząć od tamtego życia. 

Magnus i Alec popatrzyli po sobie. Młodszy mężczyzna podniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Właściwie to jutro wyjeżdżamy. - Powiedział w końcu Magnus. - Do moich rodziców za miasto.

Max prychnął i podniósł się.

\- Jasne. Czego ja się spodziewałem?! - Wrzasnął urażony. - Mam...

\- Przestać krzyczeć! Możesz pojechać z nami jeśli zechcesz. 

\- Naprawdę może? - Spytał Alec zachwycony.

\- Jasne. - Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami. - Dla mamy im więcej tym weselej. Ucieszy się, że ma większą widownie.

Max zastanowił się przez chwilę, napięcie z niego zeszło i trochę mu było głupio, że tak się wydarł jak jakiś dzikus. Wakacje za miastem brzmiały jak wspaniały pomysł. 

\- Chcę! Chcę jechać. Proszę, mogę? - Spojrzał na Aleca robiąc duże oczy.

Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Jeśli Magnus mówi, że nie będzie to nikomu przeszkadzać to czemu nie.

\- Super! Dzięki stary. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

\- Dla braciszka Aleca wszystko. - Powiedział. - To co robimy?

\- Może sprawdzimy czy jest gdzieś jakieś wesołe miasteczko, albo pojedziemy na plaże? - Spytał Alec, patrząc na Maxa.

\- Noo, najlepiej te dwie rzeczy na raz. - Oznajmił.

I wszyscy byli zadowoleni.


	28. Sexy i inne tematy

Alec niewyspany zsunął się z łóżka półtorej godziny później niż zazwyczaj. Max przeciągnął ich po całym wesołym miasteczku (dwie godziny poza miastem). Potem długo pływali na plaży, do domu dotarli ledwo żywi około drugiej nad ranem.

Alec z ulgą przyjął fakt, że po wyciągnięciu z Magnusa ze dwóch stów w wesołym miasteczku, Max w końcu przyzwyczaił się, że mężczyzna jest z nimi, oprócz paru komentarzy "Na co się gapisz facet?" czy "Ciągle tu jesteś?". Ale widać było, że nie ma nic przeciwko niemu.

To raczej on dostał plakietkę nudnego, a dwoje dzieci bawiło się doskonale.

W końcu dotarł do kuchni i zaczął robić śniadanie. Usłyszał szybkie kroki na schodach zanim Max wpadł do kuchni.

\- Elo. Kiedy jedziemy? - Zapytał prawie skacząc w miejscu.

Alec prawie zapomniał ile młody miał w sobie energii. Nie miał jednak pojęcia w jaki sposób ją pozyskuje.

Max spał w pokoju poduszkowym, gdzie rozłożyli mu materac dmuchany i dali koc. Może to z książek pobrał mocy...

\- Dzień dobry, Maxwell. Dziękuje, bardzo dobrze mi się spało. A tobie? - Odpowiedział z ironią.

\- Szczerze, myślałem, że będziecie się grzmocić i nie dacie mi spać, ale byliście nad wyraz cisi. Jestem wam niezwykle wdzięczny. - Powiedział niby obojętnie, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się krnąbrny uśmiech.

\- Grzmocić? To jakiś eufemizm do kochania się? Słowo sex nie przechodzi ci przez gardło, bobasku? - Zapytał uszczypliwie Magnus, który niezauważony dotarł do kuchni. - Czyżbyś był prawiczkiem? 

\- Patrząc na ciebie, Alec pewnie tak, ale ja nie. - Odpowiedział chłopak.

Policzki Aleca pokrył mocny rumieniec.

\- Maxwell! - Skrzywił się. - Błagam was... Na prawdę nie chcę wiedzieć takich rzeczy o rodzeństwie... Po za tym nie sądziłem, że podejdziesz do tego tak... - nie mógł znaleźć na to słowa - No wiesz, w końcu jesteśmy dwoma mężczyznami...

Max podniósł brew.

\- Serio Alec? Seks między facetami mnie nie obrzydza. Oglądało się to i owo. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Na zszokowanie na twarzy Magnusa i Aleca zaczął się śmiać jak szalony. Jeśli to możliwe, twarz Aleca była jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

\- CO?! - Wrzasnął.

\- Wasze miny! Hahahahaha... Nie mogę, szkoda, że nie zrobiłem wam fotek! Hahaha...

\- Co ty za świństwa oglądasz?!

Chłopak przewrócił oczami.

\- Porno, a co? Podesłać ci parę filmików? - Szczerzył się szeroko.

Magnus zaczął chichotać. Alec uderzył go w ramię.

\- To nie jest śmieszne!

Teraz już mężczyzna śmiał się na głos. Alec spojrzał na nich zniesmaczony.

\- I po co oglądać takie obrzydlistwa? Wszystko udawane i takie bezuczuciowe... Kompletnie nieprawdziwe.

\- No wiesz, nie było cię, więc sam musiałem się dokształcić. Po za tym, seks z Kate był beznadziejny, może z facetem będzie lepszy?

Na to Alec odłożył nóż do zlewu.

\- Odechciało mi się śniadania. - Odparł niewyraźnie. - Idę się pakować.

Poszedł, a Max wzruszył ramionami i zaczął zajadać kanapkę, którą chłopak zdążył już zrobić. Magnus patrzył się na niego zamyślony.

\- Beznadziejny. Dlaczego tak uważasz? - Zapytał w końcu.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego. 

\- No, gra wstępna była ekstra. Pocałunki, jej skóra była fajnie gładka i czułem, że chyba ją kocham. A potem jak doszło co do czego zaczęła krwawić jak zarzynana świnia i na mnie krzyczeć. Że jestem beznadziejny i niedelikatny... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Czy to była moja wina, że dziewczyny mają takie dziwne ciało? Gdybym wiedział, że ich pierwszy raz jest tak bolesny i krwawy to nietknąłbym jej do ślubu.

\- Uhh, to podobnie jak było u mnie, z pierwszym razem. Tylko, że na mnie nie krzyczała. Właściwie koch... uprawiała ze mną seks tylko po to by stracić dziewictwo.

\- Co, serio? To do kitu. - Skrzywił się Max. - Dlaczego dziewczyny są takie beznadziejne?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wszystkie takie są. A do seksu trzeba dojrzeć. Po prostu byliście za młodzi. Jak większość ludzi, która się kocha po raz pierwszy. 

 

Magnus poszedł na górę do pokoju Aleca, który siedział na łóżku, pakując spodnie.

\- Hej. Chyba się nie gniewasz?

\- Gniewać się. Nie. Raczej jestem smutny. - Odparł Alec i spojrzał na niego. - Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie jak wiele rzeczy przegapiłem w jego życiu. Po za tym on jest taki młody, ja w jego wieku myślałem, żeby mieć dobre stopnie i grać w lacrosse z Jace'm, a nie o seksie. Jest na to stanowczo za młody.

\- Owszem i chyba już o tym wie. Dostał nauczkę.

Alec nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

\- Jest bardziej doświadczony niż ja w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat. - Odparł niedowierzająco.

\- Jak mówiłeś on był w związku z tą dziewczyną od prawie zawsze. To wiele lat. Ty byłeś w związku przez ile?

\- Związku... Chyba radzieckim. Bujałem się z Danem przez miesiąc. Z tobą... zresztą wiesz. - Uśmiechnął się. 

Nagle podniósł się i pocałował go. Magnus zaskoczony oddał pocałunek i westchnął. Alec przytulił się do niego. Spojrzał w jego zielono-żółte oczy.

\- Biedny Max i Kate. Uprawiali seks nie wiedząc co robić. My za to wiemy... - wsunął mu dłonie pod koszulkę. Magnus poczuł dreszcz przyjemności przechodzący przez jego ciało. Palce chłopaka zostawiały po sobie gorące ślady. - Dlatego kiedy będziemy się kochać... - Zaczął składać pocałunki na jego szczęce, w kierunku ucha. - Będzie niesamowicie. Boże co ja chcę z tobą robić.

Jego głos brzmiał tak niesamowicie podniecająco, że Magnusowi zrobiło się gorąco. Zacisnął palce na jego biodrach, próbując go pocałować. Jednak chłopak odsunął się zręcznie zarumieniony delikatnie. 

\- Musisz jednak na to jeszcze trochę poczekać. - Powiedział delikatnie i podszedł do torby.

Magnus miał ochotę coś stłuc. Widząc jego minę Alec uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Pamiętaj o tym co mówiłem o twoich rodzicach... Postarajmy się lepiej, żebym wyszedł jak najlepiej, bo mam straszną ochotę... - Powiedział sugestywnie.

Tym razem dał się złapać i ulegle rozchylił wargi. Magnus wsunął jedną dłoń w jego włosy, drugą na jego szyi. Całowali się namiętnie przez dłuższy czas, aż wszystko co czuli to swój dotyk na sobie. Alec jęknął wbijając Magnusowi palce w łopatki.

W końcu zabrakło im powietrza. Magnus rozłączył ich wargi i spojrzał na chłopaka. Kochał to. Gdy widział jak traci przy nim kontrolę. Jak się w nim zatracał. 

\- Max czeka na dole z Prezesem. - Wyszeptał nagle Alec i otworzył swoje cudowne oczy.

\- Chodźmy. - Bane pogłaskał go po policzku. - Moi rodzice cię pokochają, tak jak ja. 

Scałował delikatny uśmiech na ustach ukochanego i ruszyli na dół.

Czekała ich długa podróż...


	29. Mama i Ojciec Magnusa

Alec miał już dość tej podróży. Najpierw było wszystko okej, Magnus zasnął natychmiast, Max zaraz za nim, na jego kolanach mył się Prezes Miau, który miał siedzieć w swoim transporterze. Jednak Max zaczął się rozczulać nad kotkiem i nie dał sobie odebrać.

Kiedy jednak Prezes zaczął dziwnie miauczeć-śpiewać, Max poszedł w jego ślady. Obudził Magnusa, który spojrzał na niego jak na debila. Kot i Max wyli tak już od godziny. A Bane:

\- Daleko jeszcze? - Jęknął mężczyzna waląc głową o szybę.

No właśnie, pytał się o to co jakieś pięć minut. Nikt nie raczył mu nawet odpowiedzieć, Max zajęty śpiewaniem, a Alec zbyt zirytowany. 

\- Max! Ucisz się! - Krzyknął po raz piąty, ale został olany.

Magnus włączył muzykę i samochód był jeszcze głośniejszy. Co tym bardziej wkurzyło chłopaka. Wyłączył radio i z ogromną ulgą zobaczył tabliczkę z nazwą miasta. Wjeżdżali do Auburn, dziecięcego miasteczka Magnusa.

\- Jesteśmy. - Ucieszył się Magnus.

\- Serio? - Spytał Max, który w końcu zaniechał prób idealnego odwzorowania miauknięć kota.

\- Acha. Ale mój dom jest na uboczu. - Odpowiedział. - O! Sklep w którym kupowałem lody. A tam będzie kościółek. 

Wyjechali spomiędzy zabudowań i jechali dalej, w końcu zza krzaków i drzew wyłonił się wielki budynek. Nawet nie willa, ale cholerny zamek. Przejechali obok tabliczki "Nieupoważnieni wyproszeni" i mogli ujrzeć ziemię okalającą budowle, kwiaty, drzewa, ładnie przycięte krzaki... Alecowi opadła szczęka.

\- Eee? - Wyjąkał Max, który nie mógł niczego ogarnąć. - Ty jesteś bogaty?

Dokładnie to pytanie chodziło Alecowi po głowie. Boże... jego rodzice go zjedzą na obiad! Gdzie on taki zwykły chłopak do nich. Jak parobek do arystokracji!

\- To moi rodzice są bogaci, nie ja. - Odparł Magnus obojętnie.

Alec zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że aż polecieli do przodu, a Prezes miauknął dziko. 

\- Co ty robisz? - Zapytał Magnus zdziwiony.

\- Wracamy! - Powiedział Alec z przerażeniem i zaczął gwałtownie cofać.

\- Co? Ale moi rodzice na nas czekają! Na pewno widzieli nas z okna! Nie możemy po prostu odjechać.

\- Boże kochany, Magnus! Wpędziłeś mnie prosto w pułapkę! Jestem nikim a oni to cholerni milionerzy! A ja nie chcę czekać rok na... - Zatrzymał się nagle i znowu wszystkimi szarpnęło.

\- Co do kurwy... - Wydarł się Max zdenerwowany tymi manewrami.

\- Na drodze stoją KOZY! - Od wydarł się Alec.

Max i Magnus spojrzeli w tył i rzeczywiście, na drodze stało całe stado. Zrobili na to wielkie oczy.

\- Od kiedy matka trzyma kozy? - Zapytał się retorycznie projektant.

\- No nie wyjadę! - Walnął w kierownicę koszykarz.

\- Boże... Co za siara! - Jęknął gderliwie Max.

Prezes zaczął śpiewać po kociemu. Alec westchnął i spojrzał w górę, a zaraz potem posłał zabójcze spojrzenie Magnusowi, który zaczął się śmiać.

\- Z czego rżysz ciemna maso? - Warknął co tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

\- Jedźmy do przodu co? Nie będzie źle, przyrzekam ci. Moi rodzice nie są tacy źli... Może ojciec jest przerażający, a mama szalona, ale nie zachowują się jak napuszona elita. Przynajmniej nie w domu.

Alec spojrzał na niego zestresowany, ale poddał się i ruszył do przodu, z sercem na ramieniu zbliżając się do miejsca jego egzekucji. W końcu zaparkował na ładnie oznaczonym miejscu parkingowym i Magnus wyciągnął go z wozu.

\- Weź się w garść! - Mruknął mu do ucha.

Nagle usłyszeli krzyk. Na schodach stała jakaś dziewczyna w białych ogrodniczkach i krótkiej bluzeczce w mocny odblaskowo-różowy. Włosy mocno pokręcone ledwo spadały jej na ramiona, wokół podłużnej ładnej twarzy.

\- Maaaagnuuuus! - Zawołała, podskoczyła ze szczęścia w miejscu i ruszyła jak Lewandowski na bramkę. W mgnienie oka była tuż obok i tuliła Magnusa aż ten nie mógł oddychać. 

Jego siostra? Pomyślał Alec zdziwiony.

W końcu postawiła go na wyciągnięcie ręki i zaczęła mu się przyglądać.

\- Maggie, Boże drogi, dziecko, jaki ty jesteś chudy! Jeść ci nie dają w tym Nowym Jorku czy co?

Faktycznie, schudł kiedy był w depresji i nie miał w ustach nic oprócz alkoholu.

\- Mamo... - Wystękał Magnus, przewracając oczami.

Alecowi kolejny raz opadła szczęka.

\- To twoja mama...? - Wyrwało mu się.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego i teraz Alec zobaczył, że z bliska wyglądała na trochę ponad trzydzieści lat. Ale przez włosy, ubranie, wypielęgnowaną skórę z daleka wydawała się jeszcze młodsza. A przecież, w sumie, była pod pięćdziesiątkę...

Jeśli Magnus starzeje się tak jak ona...

Choć teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie są w ogóle podobni.

\- Tak. Moja najukochańsza mama. - Odpowiedział mężczyzna z czułością. - Mamo, to właśnie Alec o którym mówiłem.

\- Myślałem, że to twoja siostra... -Wyjąkał wspomniany niedowierzająco.

\- Magnus... Ale on UROCZY!! - Powiedziała z błyszczący z emocji oczami, potrząsając nim jak kulą śnieżną. W jej oczach widać było uwielbienie. - Bardzo miło mi cię poznać.

Przestała trząść Magnusem i uścisnęła go. A potem pocałowała w oba policzki. Jedyna odpowiedź, która przeszła mu przez głowę to było "Acha", więc po prostu milczał. W końcu kobieta doszła do Maxa, który taktownie siedział cicho.

\- Cześć! Zapewne jesteś bratem Aleca. Fajnie, że przyjechałeś, Raphael będzie miał towarzystwo.

Podrapała Prezesa za uchem aż zaczął mruczeć.

\- To Prezes Miau. - Powiedział. - A ja mam na imię Maxwell. Max.

\- Mów mi Mamo. - Machnęła ręką z uśmiechem. - Ach, chodźmy! Zostawcie bagaże, Gerta wyśle po nie kogoś. As na pewno też nie może się doczekać by was zobaczyć.

Ruszyła energicznie w stronę domu, a Magnus pociągnął trochę już rozluźnionego Aleca. Posłał mu uśmiech, a chłopak odwzajemnił się niemrawo. Jednak zauważył, że mężczyzna zrobił się jakiś nerwowy. Czy chodziło o jego podobno przerażającego ojca?

Weszli po schodach i do wielkiego pięknie ozdobionego holu, a dokładnie na przeciw nich wisiał wielki portret Mamy Magnusa w pięknej fioletowej sukience. Wyglądała jak królowa, która wybiera się na bal.

\- Kochanie!! Magnus już jest! - Wydarła się niesamowicie głośno.

\- Nie krzycz tak, kobieto. Nikt tu nie jest głuchy. - Odpowiedział jej inny głos za balustradą na piętrze pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna.

Zaczął schodzić, a Alec mógł mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Ojciec Magnusa miał na sobie długie białe spodnie od garnituru i białą koszulę, marynarkę od kompletu zapewne zdjął. Chłopak już wiedział dlaczego Magnus zaczął się denerwować. Starszy mężczyzna roztaczał wokół siebie aurę władzy, pieniądza i pełnej kontroli.

Nie chciało mu się sprzeciwiać ani robić nic wbrew jego woli. Tacy mężczyźni domagają się od innych pełnego posłuszeństwa i szacunku. Magnus w dzieciństwie na pewno robił wszystko byle tylko jego ojciec był z niego dumny. 

Nawet on, choć jeszcze się oficjalnie nie poznali, pragnął jego akceptacji.

W końcu mężczyzna stanął przed nimi, z powagą na twarzy. Od razu było widać, że jest ojcem Magnusa. Oboje mieli takie same zielonożółte oczy, jednak spojrzenie starszego było chłodne i kalkulujące. Bane odziedziczył po nim również rysy twarzy, kształt ust.

\- Syn marnotrawny powrócił. - Mruknął sarkastycznie. - Dlaczego tak późno? Matka się o ciebie martwiła. Lubisz przyprawiać jej zamartwień?

\- Nie. - Mruknął jego syn skruszony.

\- Kochanie. - Mama walnęła męża lekko z łokcia z psotnym uśmiechem.

Kobieta musiała mieć niesamowicie wielkie pokłady odwagi, skoro wyszła za mężczyznę za mąż i jeszcze ma jej dość by go karcić.

\- Magnus, słyszeliśmy o twoich sukcesach. Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. - Powiedział gładko i spojrzał na żonę spojrzeniem "no i powiedziałem co chciałaś kobieto". Alec poczuł jak Magnus obok niego prostuje się z dumą, zadowolony.

Mógł sobie wyobrazić jego dzieciństwo. Kochającą mamę, która robiła z nim wiele rzeczy i jego pragnienie by usłyszeć od poważnego, wymagającego ojca, że ten jest z niego dumny. Na pewno spędził w tym domu szczęśliwe lata.

\- Bardzo miło mi pana poznać. Nazywam się Alexander Lightwood. - Powiedział nagle Alec wyciągając dłoń. - Jestem chłopakiem Magnusa. - I czekał na reakcje.

\- Asmodeus Bane. - Mężczyzna ją uścisnął szybko i niezbyt mocno. Najwidoczniej nie był z tych co myślą, że uścisk dłoni pokazuje kto tu rządzi. W końcu było wiadomo, że mama Magnusa ma tu władze. Odwrócił się z powrotem do syna. - No, widzę, że w końcu przyprowadziłeś kogoś porządnego.

Alec poczuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu.

\- Co nie, kochanie? - Zapytała wesoło mama. - Przykro mi mówić, Maggie, ale twoje dziewczyny były okropne...

\- Kompletnie nieżyciowe. - Pokręcił głową ojciec.

\- Nudne i takie zwyczajne... Po prostu koszmarne. I brzydkie.

Młodszy mężczyzna nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć na tą nagłą krytykę. W końcu jednak odezwał się Asmodeus.

\- Czym się zajmujesz Alexandrze?

\- Aktualnie gram w kosza. - Widząc budzące się niezadowolenie na twarzy ojca Magnusa dodał szybko: - I studiuję.

\- Co studiujesz?

\- Ekonomię.

Ta odpowiedź widocznie ucieszyła Asmodeusa. 

\- To bardzo przyszłościowy kierunek. Sam to studiowałem, odziedziczyłem wielką ale upadającą firmę i wybiłem ją z tłumu innych podobnych. I ciągle się rozbudowujemy. - Powiedział. - Mogę cię teraz prosić na rozmowę w cztery oczy?

Alec zamrugał zdziwiony, a Magnus zastygł. Zacisnął dłoń mocniej na ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście. 

Wyrwał się ze szponów ukochanego i ruszył niemrawo za mężczyzną. 

 

Doszli do wielkiej biblioteki, mającej dwa piętra, wijącej się wysoko. Balkony były pięknie rzeźbione. W oknach stały witraże ze sceną ukazującą anioła z mieczem i kielichem. Na środku stał wielki stół, niedaleko były siedliska. Asmodeus pokazał dłonią by usiadł na kanapie i sam zasiadł na potężnym fotelu.

\- Powiedz mi, Alexandrze, jakie są twoje zamiary co do mojego syna.

Nie tego się spodziewał. A może właśnie tego? Zimny pot zrosił jego ciało, a chłód biblioteki nie pomagał.

\- Emmm, bardzo go kocham i jeśli będzie nam dane wystarczająco dużo czasu to mam nadzieję, że weźmiemy ślub. - Powiedział czując się okropnie głupio.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową zamyślony.

\- Musisz wiec wiedzieć, że mój syn jest przyzwyczajony do bogatego życia. Widziałeś ile wydaje na ubrania? - Zapytał, a Alec pokręcił głową. - Bardzo dużo. Możesz mnie zapewnić, że jesteś w stanie utrzymać go na wysokim standardzie życia? Bo nie mogę pozwolić by ktoś z moim nazwiskiem prowadził życie, gdzie ledwo mu starcza na wszystkie potrzeby.

\- Emmm, ja.. to znaczy... Nie umiem przewidzieć przyszłości. - Zaczął mówić, ale końcówka wyszła mu bardziej jak pytanie. Gdyby mógł, zrobiłby palmface'a. - Ale mam nadzieję, że będziemy wiedli dobre życie...

\- Heh. Alexandrze, nadzieja to matka głupich. W życiu potrzebny jest plan. - Powiedział mężczyzna dobitnie i wstał. - Studiujesz ekonomię, a w mojej firmie są potrzebni ambitni młodzi ludzie. Cieszę się, że poważnie podchodzisz do życia. Miałem kiedyś nadzieję, że mój jedyny syn odziedziczy po mnie firmę, ale niestety, on nie ma do tego ani talentu ani ambicji. - Spojrzał poważnie na Aleca. - Mam jednak nadzieję, że to zrobisz.

Chłopakowi opadła szczęka. 

\- Proszę pana, ale...

\- Spokojnie. Na początku mam nadzieję, że będziesz robił u nas praktyki. 

Alec zamrugał.

\- Ja.. To znaczy z chęcią. Na pewno sporo się nauczę.

Zadowolony Asmodeus położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Chodź, synu, wracajmy do naszych towarzyszy.

Alexander wstał i ruszył za mężczyzną, ciesząc się, że jest za nim i nikt nie widzi jego przerażenia.


	30. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy

Alec zdołał sobie wszystko poukładać w drodze powrotnej. W końcu jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak bardzo przez kogoś zaskoczony. Dopiero co poznał Pana Bane'a, mężczyzna kompletnie nic o nim nie wie i już proponuje odziedziczenie wielkiej firmy, która musi dawać kupę kasy, skoro stać ich na takie luksusy... Aż głowa go rozbolała od myślenia. 

Jednak studia, koszykówka i praktyki? To wiele zajętego czasu... Całe szczęście były wakacje i nie musiał się martwić jak to wszystko połączy. Albo z czego zrezygnuje...

Przeszli przez hol, a Asmodeus poprowadził go jasnym korytarzem obok schodów i na taras z którego widać było horyzont, wielki basen i Magnusa z mamą, rozmawiających przy stoliku z parasolem i pijących jakiś zimny sok.

\- Ooo, już koniec przesłuchania? - Zapytała z uśmiechem mama. - Błagam, kochanie, powiedz, że go nie odstraszyłeś....

Alec uśmiechnął się, w końcu stojąc obok ukochanego (w tłumie a nie sam na sam z tym przerażającym mężczyzną) rozluźnił się. Magnus zaborczo objął go ramieniem w tali.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Odpowiedział poważnie. Gdy spojrzał na żonę jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Alec nie mógł uwierzyć jak różnie wyglądał w różnych rolach: kochającego męża, surowego ojca i wpływowego biznesmena. Teraz był jeszcze bardziej podobny do Magnusa. - Nie chciałbym tego.

Wymienili ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia. 

\- A gdzie jest Max? - Spytał Alec.

\- Poszedł na mój stary plac zabaw. - Odpowiedział Magnus. - Chodzą tam dzieciaki Malcolma.

\- Kogo?

\- To ponura historia. - Odpowiada za niego mama. 

W tej chwili zadzwonił telefon Asmodeusa. Ten przeprosił i poszedł na bok odebrać.

\- Druga z dwóch miejscowych tragedii. - Dokończył za nią Magnus, gdy tą rozproszył jej mąż.

Alec był zaintrygowany.

\- Co się stało?

Magnus wymienił z matką spojrzenia. Do stolika podszedł Asmodeus, wkładając komórkę do kieszeni.

\- Muszę jechać do firmy na chwilę. - Oznajmił żonie i spojrzał na Magnusa. - Przyjdź wieczorem do mojego gabinetu.

\- Dobrze. - Dostał obojętną odpowiedź.

\- Do zobaczenia Alexandrze. - Powiedział, pocałował żonę na do widzenia i ruszył do domu.

Taka zwykła czynność jak całus na pożegnanie w ich wykonaniu wydała się strasznie dziwna. Alec pomyślał kiedy ostatni raz widział tak żegnających się swoich rodziców i odpowiedź brzmiała: nigdy. Tak się żegnały młode zakochane do szaleństwa pary.

Mocno zapragnął by i on z Magnusem, trzydzieści lat po ślubie, całowali się na do widzenia. 

Tak czy inaczej rodzice Magnusa byli najdziwniejszą parą na chyba całym świecie.

\- Więc chcesz usłyszeć jak Magnus został miejscowym bohaterem? - Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo kobieta.

\- Jakim tam bohaterem. - Przewrócił oczami.

\- Przecież gdyby nie ty, nie wiadomo jakby to wszystko się skończyło...

\- Chcę tego posłuchać. - Powiedział Alec wchodząc im w dialog.

\- No dobrze. - Powiedział w końcu Bane. - Kiedyś w miasteczku mieszkała rodzina Blackthorn, mieli dwóch synów i córkę. Byli muzułmanami. Dwóch synów wyłamało się jednak i przeszło na wiarę chrześcijańską. Andrew ożenił się z kobietą, którą poznał na studiach, a Arthur gdzieś zniknął by prowadzić nam czymś badania. Blackthorn'owie byli mocno wierzący, więc wstrząsnęło nimi mocno kiedy dwoje dzieci odwróciło się od ich wiary. Swoją córkę Annabelle trzymali blisko siebie, prawie, że odcięli ją od świata zewnętrznego. I mówię, że prawie bo jako przyjaciel Malcolma, chłopaka, któremu się spodobała i mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi z dzieciństwa, pomagałem mu potajemnie się z nią spotykać.

W końcu, gdy mieli po piętnaście lat zostali parą. Oczywiście wszystko w tajemnicy przed rodzicami. On nie był muzułmaninem i jej rodzice nigdy by się nie zgodzili na taki związek. Prędzej by ją zabili. I kiedy mieli po siedemnaście lat, jej rodzice się o tym dowiedzieli i byli wściekli. Chcieli ją odesłać do jakiejś szkoły z internatem, gdzie chodziły tylko muzułmanki. Razem z Malcolmem poszliśmy by wykraść ją z domu. Mieli razem uciec i poczekać aż będą pełnoletni by się pobrać. Na szybko zebraliśmy pieniądze, wszystkie swoje oszczędności, pożyczki od kolegów z miasteczka. Wyszła z tego niezła sumka, tak w ogóle...

Kiedy zdołaliśmy ją przemycić z sypialni była porządnie pobita, na rękach i twarzy miała siniaki, krwawiła z rozciętej wargi... Jakiś koszmar. Kierowaliśmy się do mojego domu po wóz którym mieli uciec, specjalnie ukradłem ojcu kluczyki. Jednak jej rodzice o wiele wcześniej niż planowaliśmy zauważyli jej ucieczkę i ruszyli za nami w pogoń. Złapali nas na obrzeżach terenu tego domu. Ale nie byli sami, razem z nimi przyszło trzech innych dorosłych mężczyzn, z jednym z nich chcieli ją wydać za mąż wbrew jej woli.

Jednak dla mężczyzny nie była już wystarczająco dobra. Zaczęli się drzeć, że jest nieczysta bo zadaje się z brudnymi niewiernymi i za takie pogwałcenie wiary powinni ją zabić. Na to ona, że w takim razie nie chce być muzułmanką i tak właściwie już od dawna nie wierzy w Allacha. Wtedy wyciągnęli noże.

Magnus ucichł i wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie. 

\- W tym czasie - kontynuowała nagle jego matka - my z Asmodeusem rozmawialiśmy w jego gabinecie o tym co się dzieje w miasteczku. Od zawsze nienawidziliśmy tych ludzi, każdy wie, że muzułmanie to koszmarna religia pełna pedofilstwa i traktowania kobiet jak przedmiotów. Serce mi się kroiło na myśl o tej biednej dziewczynie uwięzionej w domu. Nagle do domu wpadł Magnus drąc się wniebogłosy, że kogoś zabijają. As wziął broń i popędziliśmy szybko na dół.

\- Gdy dotarliśmy do drogi wszędzie było pełno krwi. - Dopowiedział teraz Magnus. - Jej matkę pchnąłem mocno na róże, gdy biegłem do domu po pomoc, uderzyła się w głowę o kamień i zemdlała, dlatego pan Blackthorn zajmował się nią. Może tylko to uratowało zakochanych... Annabelle leżała na ziemi w wielkiej kałuży krwi, a Malcolm z nożem siedział na jednym z mężczyzn i w zabójczym szale wbijał go w jego ciało. Inny z nożem w brzuchu leżał na ziemi, ale kolejny chciał go zaatakować od tyłu. Rzuciłem się na niego zanim zdążył wbić mu nóż w plecy. Potem usłyszałem strzały. Matka pomogła mi wstać na nogi i odejść od trupa, a potem padła obok ciałem Annabelle. Wyglądała jak nieżywa, ale mama powiedziała że jeszcze oddycha i zadzwoniła po prywatnego lekarza. Wiadomo, że karetki by się strasznie wlekły... Za to on zaraz przyjechał w swojej i zabrał ją do szpitala. W tym czasie zajęliśmy się Malcolmem... Był jak opętany, ale kiedy usłyszał, że Annabelle może przeżyć trochę się uspokoił.

Spojrzał na mamę.

\- Wszystko skończyło się dobrze, może nie tak szczęśliwie jak na filmach, ale przynajmniej oboje żyli. Annabelle miała operacje. Nie mogła mieć już dzieci...

\- Ojciec wynajął najlepszego adwokata i nikt oprócz matki Annabelle nie trawił do więzienia. Dziewczyna zamieszkała z nami i została aż nie wyszła za mąż za Malcolma rok później. Jest jednak ta druga tragedia. - Dodał Magnus. - Pięć lat temu jej brat Andrew i jego żona mieli wypadek samochodowy, i zginęli na miejscu osieracając piętkę nieletnich dzieci. Jako, że Arthur został znaleziony w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, jedyną z rodziny, która mogła zaopiekować się dziećmi została Annabelle. Ucieszyła się, że w końcu znalazła brata, choćby i w psychiatryku. Razem z Malcolmem wzięli do siebie dzieci i Arthura. Który oprócz tego, że jest chory, jest też wybitnym naukowcem...

Alec nie miał pojęcia co na to powiedzieć.

\- To okropne. Tyle przejść.

\- Miłość pokona wiele przeszkód. - Powiedziała mama z uśmiechem.

Chłopak musiał się zgodzić.


	31. Wspominki

Max już z daleka słyszał śmiechy i pokrzykiwania nastolatków, którzy widocznie bardzo dobrze się bawili. W końcu po odgłosach dotarł do lasku, gdzie między drzewami postawiono różnokolorowe domy, niektóre łączyły się tunelami, między drzewami wisiały liny, powieszono gdzieniegdzie siatki do wdrapywania się, na grubej gałęzi wisiała huśtawka z opony.

Z jednego z okien wysunęła się nagle głowa małego, około siedmioletniego chłopca. Przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem.

\- A ty to kto? - Zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Mam na imię Max. Przyjechałem z bratem i jego chłopakiem do państwa Bane. - Odpowiedział bez wahania. - Powiedzieli mi jak tu dojść.

Z chłopca przeniósł wzrok na polane niedaleko, na której parę osób grało piłkę śmiejąc się. Wszyscy oprócz jednej blondynki mieli brązowe włosy. Kolejny, czarnowłosy siedział ze słuchawkami w uszach pod drzewem i czytał jakąś książkę. Jak jakiś Alec, pomyślał Lightwood.

Ruszył ku nim chcąc się przyłączyć. Pierwsza zauważyła go blondynka i stanęła trącając bruneta w jej wieku, który koziołkował piłkę. 

\- Cześć. Nie pochodzisz stąd, no nie?

\- Przyjechałem do państwa Bane na tydzień z moim bratem i jego chłopakiem. - Powtórzył drugi raz.

\- Mieszkasz w tym wielkim domu? Fajnie. - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna stojąca obok blondynki. Była bardzo ładna, brązowe włosy miała związane w wysoką kitkę. - Jak masz na imię?

\- Max. A wy?

\- Ja mam na imię Julian. - Odpowiedział mu brunet, na sto procent jej starszy brat. - To moja dziewczyna Emma. - Wskazał na blondynkę obok. - No i Livvy, Dru, Ty i Tavvy, on biega tam w domku.

Wskazał odpowiednio na młodsze rodzeństwo, od najstarszego do najmłodszego.

\- Nieźle. Z Tavvy'm już gadałem...

\- Naprawdę twój brat to chłopak Magnusa? - Zapytała Livvy niedowierzająco. Max pokiwał głowa. - Fajnie masz. Mama Magnusa i pan Asmodeus są bardzo fajni. Pozwalają nam pływać w swoim basenie.

Nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, znowu pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

\- Chcesz z nami pograć? - Spytał Julian i znowu zaczął kozłować piłkę.

\- Jestem beznadziejny w nożnej, ale jeśli wam nie będzie to przeszkadzać...

\- Spoko. Ja też nie jestem najlepsza, Dru też nie ma cela. - Zaśmiała się Livvy podchodząc do niego. - Tylko Emma bierze to na poważnie. - Zbliżyła usta do jego ucha i zaczęła szeptać. - Nie umie przegrywać.

\- Ejejej, co ty tam mu mówisz co? - Zawołała wojowniczo blondynka.

\- Nic, nic, grajmy...

 

Po ponurej opowieści o Annabel, mama nalegała by oprowadzić Aleca po domu. Lewe skrzydło, było mieszkalne, mieściła się tam sypialnia państwa, prywatne pokoje jak salony, bawialnie, łazienki. A także, oczywiście, pokoje Magnusa. Była tam też kuchnia i wielka jadalnia. Służba mieszkała w ładnym domu niedaleko.

Zatrzymali się w dużej mocno oświetlonej bawialni, jej drzwi do balkonu były otwarte i wlatywał do środka chłodny wiaterek. W większości było pusto choć kiedyś znajdywało się tu mnóstwo zabawek Magnusa. Teraz zamiast jego zabawkowego sklepu stała kanapa z wielkim telewizorem i PS4, a stojący niedaleko automat do gry w gry samochodowe z kierownicą i fotelem, lśniły nowością. Na środku natomiast stał stary automat do air hockey'a na monety.

\- Pamiętasz Magnus, jak ci to kupiliśmy. Tak bardzo się cieszyłeś. - Powiedziała mama z czułością i rozbawieniem myśląc o minionych latach.

\- Jasne. - Pochylił się w kierunku Aleca. - Dawała mi po pół dolarówki jeśli byłem wystarczająco grzeczny. Jedna taka moneta to było aż pięć meczów. - Zaśmiał się. - Pamiętam jak mnie straszyła, że mi ją zabierze, kiedy byłem niegrzeczny.

Alec zachichotał. Mógł to sobie wyobrazić.

\- Nom i co roku na urodziny oprócz prezentów mogłem sobie kupić tyle słodyczy ile było pieniędzy w automacie. Wystarczało mi ich na parę miesięcy.

\- Czasami się bałam, że będziesz od nich gruby! 

Zaczęli się śmiać.

\- O, Maggie, twoje drzewo. - Zawołała mama z chytrym uśmiechem, wskazując za okno. Widać było stąd wielki dąb. Ten skrzywił się. - Raz...

\- To durna historia, nie opowiadaj jej! - Wydarł się Magnus, ale kobieta nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła.

\- ...Magnus chciał się wspiąć na to drzewo. A uwierz mi nie jest dobrą małpką... I kiedy wszedł już wysoko bardzo się wystraszył i tam utknął. Prawie na samym czubku! - Zaczęła się śmiać, a Alec zaraz do niej dołączył. Mógł zobaczyć tą absurdalną sytuacje w myślach. - Zaczął płakać i wyć jak jakieś banshee. Serio, myślałam, że w okolicy grasuje wilkołak. W końcu się zorientowaliśmy co i jak, i kiedy Asmodeus już skończył się śmiać, wspiął się po niego.

\- A po tym traumatycznym przeżyciu, kiedy postawiłem stopy na ziemi, pierwsze co zobaczyłem to śmiejąca się ze mnie do rozpuku matka...

\- Musiałam cię potem całego zasmarkanego przytulić, więc mi tu nie rób wyrzutów! Moja ładna bluzeczka była cała mokra.

Alec potrząsnął głową chichocząc. Jednak są takie rzeczy, których nie można sobie wyobrazić, a ojciec Magnusa wspinający się po drzewach był jedną z nich. Po prostu zbyt absurdalne.

\- A chcesz posłuchać jak hodowałam Magnusa ze świnkami? - Zapytała mama Aleca i uśmiechnęła sugestywnie.

\- Cooo? - Spytał niedowierzająco.

\- Nie waż się! Jesteś koszmarną matką. - Mruknął mężczyzna skwaszony.

\- Wypraszam sobie! - Położyła ręce na biodrach. - To właśnie rola matki, opowiadać historie z dzieciństwa swojego ukochanego synka jego wybrankowi, żeby nie brał kota w worku, nie?

\- Chcę poznać je wszystkie. - Powiedział Alec z diabelskim uśmiechem.

Magnus jęknął boleśnie.

\- Więc wiesz, oglądaliśmy sobie bajki i jedna była o świnkach i kiedy te zaczęły się bawić w błocie, Maggie który miał cztery latka postanowił, że on też tak chce. - Zaczęła kobieta, prowadząc ich w stronę korytarza. - No to pomyślałam: "Czemu nie?" i kupiłam trzy świnki i kazałam zrobić koło szopy błoto i zagrodę. To Magnus do niej wlazł i nie chciał z niej wyjść. Postanowił zostać świnką!

Zaczęła się śmiać, aż się zgięła w pół, a Alec razem z nią.

\- No ja nie miałam nic przeciwko, jeśli miał takie aspiracje, kim ja byłam by mówić "nie"? Przez miesiąc spał w namiocie, robiliśmy grilla, a kąpałam go wodą ze szlaufa. Nawet nie wiedział, że przez cały ten czas jadł pieczony bekon...

\- Boże, niech ktoś zatrzyma tą karuzelę śmiechu. - Mruknął Magnus skwaszony.

Alec otarł łzę i potrząsnął głową.

\- Ojej, nie złość się...

Stanęli przed kolejnymi drzwiami. 

\- A to stara sypialnia Mags'a.

Weszli do środka i Alecowi pierwszy rzucił się w oczy kolorowy dywan w ulice. Uśmiechnął się czule.

\- Aww, zawsze chciałem mieć taki dywan...

Na półkach stały pluszaki, drewniane zabawki, wielka kolekcja samochodzików, zwierzęce zoo. 

\- Boże, to dalej tu stoi? - Spytał Magnus rozglądając się po pokoju z nostalgią.

\- Czeka razem ze mną na wnuka. - Dostał sugestywną odpowiedź.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę, błagając jakąś potężną istotę by dała sobie spokój z tym tematem. Alec siedział cicho jak myszka.

\- Jasne...

\- No wiesz, spodziewałam się, że wcześnie zostanę babcią, a tu taki zawód. - Wydęła wargi. - Ja cie rodziłam w wieku siedemnastu lat...

\- Jezu...Boże uchowaj, żebym miał jakieś dzieci z moimi byłymi, choćby niewiadomo jaki zawód cię spotkał.

\- Tylko mówię, że chcę mieć wnuka. Najlepiej zanim umrę...

Ten tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Możemy się tu zatrzymać? - Zapytał nagle Alec.

Spojrzeli na niego zaintrygowani.

\- To bardzo ładne pokój. Szkoda, że stoi pusty. - Powiedział z tajemniczym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Oczywiście. Też tak uważam. - Uśmiechnęła się mama szeroko.


	32. Pełny niespodzianek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexyy :D

Po obejrzeniu większości domu Alec czuł się doskonale w towarzystwie mamy Magnusa i poznawali się przez następne godziny. Chłopak opowiadał o swoich rodzicach, rodzeństwie. Razem z projektantem opowiedzieli jak się poznali, z dwóch różnych punktów widzenia. Dowiedział się, że Magnus widział go jako wrednego skurwiela, który ma go za nic, a Alec opisał go jako kolejnego naburmuszonego ładnego chłopaczka, który uważa, że świat się na niego uwziął. 

Mówili o swoich znajomych, życiu w Nowym Yorku, planach. I mówili i mówili, aż wrócił Asmodeus.

Magnus grzecznie wstał i skierował się do domu, siedzieli bowiem w ogrodzie przy stoliku.

\- Teraz moja pora na przesłuchanie. - Mruknął do swojego chłopaka i pocałował przelotnie.

Mama pomachała mu ironicznie na do widzenia i nagle walnęła dłonią w stół.

\- Tak nas wszystko pochłonęło, że zapomnieliśmy o obiedzie. Chodźmy coś zjeść. Im trochę zejdzie.

Energicznie zeszła z krzesełka i pociągnęła Aleca za sobą.

Weszli do kuchni i mama od razu go posadziła i sięgnęła do lodówki.

\- Mogą być gołąbki? To najszybciej zrobię, bo muszę tylko odgrzać.

\- Tak, bardzo je lubię, dziękuję.

\- Ależ to nic kochanie. - Uśmiechnęła się wesoło, szczęśliwa z samego towarzystwa chłopaka.

Postawiła jedzenie na gaz i usiadła obok niego.

\- Więc, mówiłeś o swoich znajomych. Cieszę się, że macie dobrych przyjaciół w tym Nowym Jorku. Mówiłeś, że ten Simon ma zespół. Co śpiewają?

Mama Magnusa zadawała coraz to więcej pytań jakby prowadziła ankietę o jego znajomych. Alec zastanawiał się, czy kobieta przez przypadek czegoś nie knuje... W końcu zjedli.

\- Jutro powinniśmy zjeść wspólny obiad i uczcić was przyjazd. - Powiedziała nagle mama. - Jutro przyjeżdża też Rafaele, poznasz nasza kochaną Annabelle, co ty na to? - Wyglądała jakby już wszystko układała sobie w myślach.

Alec zamrugał nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć. Nic mu w sumie nie przeszkadzało, bardzo chciał poznać wszystkich ludzi, których Mags uważał za rodzinę i przyjaciół.

\- Z wielką chęcią.

\- Wspaniale.

 

Magnus siedział ze szklanką whiskey przy kominku, jego ojciec siedział obok. Skończyli już rozmawiać i siedzieli w ciszy kończąc alkohol. Robili to od kiedy zaczął zebrał się na odwagę by powiedzieć ojcu, że nie chce przejąć jego firmy i nie pójdzie na studia w tym kierunku. Ojciec wtedy ze spokojem (Magnus myślał, że spojrzy na niego jak na wielkie rozczarowanie i powie parę przykrych słów o nieróbstwie, bezczelności, albo nawet go wydziedziczy) zaprosił by usiadł w drugim fotelu i wypytał o jego plany na przyszłość. Pozwolił mu wypowiedzieć wszystkie swoje argumenty, powiedzieć o swoich pragnieniach, pracy, którą chce robić. Asmodeus powiedział mu co o tym uważa, nie był zadowolony, w modzie rzadko kto się wyróżniał, mogło mu nic nie wyjść, ale nie zabraniał mu próbować. W końcu i on kiedyś wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi zajął się upadając firmą. 

Choć pozwolił mu robić co chce, zawsze gdy się widzieli próbował go zmusić by odziedziczył po nim firmę. Bez rezultatu.

Teraz jednak nie odezwał się o tym ani jednym słowem. Niezwykle dziwne. I miłe.

\- Magnusie, mam nadzieję, że nie masz złych zamiarów co do Alexandra. - Odezwał się nagle ojciec.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Złych zamiarów? - Spytał zdziwiony.

\- Wykorzystać i porzucić. Zwykle nie pozostawałeś zbyt długo w swoich "związkach". Ja z twoją matką...

\- Tak, tak, jesteście ze sobą od dnia spotkania. - Odparł przewracając oczami. - Kocham go, jeśli o to ci chodzi i nie zamierzam zostawiać.

Ojciec kiwnął głową zadowolony.

\- O co ci chodzi? Już coś knujesz, widzę to. - Odparł chłopak pokazując tatę palcem podejrzliwie.

\- To dobry chłopak. Nie wiem czemu się z tobą zadaje. - Odparł ojciec żartobliwie, co nie zdarzało się często, chyba że w pobliżu była mama.

\- Ja też nie wiem.

Rozmowa była coraz bardziej dziwna i Magnus czuł jak się rumieni. O co chodzi? 

\- Kiedy macie zamiar się pobrać? 

Spojrzał na ojca zaskoczony. Naprawdę, od niego nie spodziewał się takiego pytania.

\- Co jest z wami? Najpierw mama się pyta o dzieci, a teraz ty i ślub? Dopiero się zaczęliśmy spotykać...

\- Byłby dobrym zięcie. - Odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic Asmodeus.

\- Dobrym zięciem. - Odparł głucho Magnus nie mogąc uwierzyć w odpowiedź ojca. - Wy z matką zdajecie się tacy... ugh... nigdy nie traktowaliście tak miło żadnej mojej dziewczyny.

\- Masz na myśli te wszystkie, które cię nie kochały, a potem i tak odchodziły? Dlaczego miałem tracić czas na kogoś kogo nie będę pamiętał po paru minutach? - Ojciec podniósł brew. - Nie wiem na co czekasz, Magnusie. Myślę, że powinniście się pobrać jak najszybciej.

Na tą wypowiedź w myśli naszła go tylko jedna myśl: "aha".

\- W końcu to ktoś stojący mocno na ziemi, kochający i stały w uczuciach. Zawsze kogoś takiego chciałeś.

\- Jest za wcześnie. - Odparł patrząc na ojca. - Nie znam nawet jego rodziców. Nie wiem nawet czy chciałby w ogóle brać jakiś ślub...

\- Na pewno tak. A czasu na poznanie się będziecie mieli dużo po ślubie.

Magnus zaczął się śmiać. Z jego ojca jest taki agent...

\- Nie wiem co ty knujesz...

Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi i do środka weszła mama, Alec za nią stał przed drzwiami.

\- Kochanie! Już późno, zanieś mnie do łoża. - Odparła z uśmiechem i rozłożyła ramiona.

Asmodeus wstał, odłożył szklankę i podszedł do niej i ku zdziwieniu Aleca zrobił to co kazała. Mama zachichotała gdy zaplotła dłonie na jego szyi i pozwoliła się nieść.

\- Dobranoc!

Chłopcy odpowiedzieli. Magnus podszedł do swojego ukochanego i przytulił go od tyłu. Ten oparł się o niego.

\- Oni tak zawsze. - Odparł Magnus z uśmiechem na szyi Aleca.

\- To było dziwne. Nie spodziewałbym się tego po twoim ojcu.

\- Chodźmy do swojego pokoju, ja też mam dość na dzisiaj. Chce mi się spać.

Alec zgodnie pokiwał głową i ruszyli do pokoju dziecięcego Magnusa. Były tam już ich rzeczy. Chłopak wziął z torby jakieś rzeczy, piżamę i ruszył do łazienki. Położył rzeczy na szafce i wrócił by popatrzeć na Magnusa który usiadł przy biurku, postawił lustro i zaczął się szykować do zmycia makijażu.

\- Kochanie...

Magnus podniósł wzrok zamyślony i zastygł patrząc jak Alec ściąga z siebie bluzkę. Okej, widział to milion razy, ale to i tak zawsze na niego to działało.

\- T-tak? - Ogromną ilość jego myśli zajęła teraz goła klata Alexandra, więc nie mógł się skupić.

\- Uwielbiam twoich rodziców. Są tacy mili. Dobrze, że jednak nie uciekłem. - Uśmiechnął się wesoło. Otworzył pustą szafkę i włożył tam złożoną bluzkę.

\- Wspaniale. Też się z tego powodu cieszę.

\- Twój ojciec jest szczególnie wspaniały. Nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka jaki jest kochający. - Mówił, rozpinając rozporek i ściągając spodnie, nawet nie spoglądając na Magnusa.

Ten nie wiedział gdzie podziać oczy. Jednak w końcu (Alec i tak nie zwracał na niego uwagi) otwarcie gapił się na ten darmowy striptiz. 

\- No tak... - Poczuł, że mu gorąco gdy chłopak poskładał spodnie do szafy i usiadł na łóżku by zdjąć skarpetki. Mięśnie pod jego skórą napinały się seksownie, blada skóra aż prosiła by ją dotknąć. Może by tak się na niego rzucić...

Definitywnie musi się na niego rzucić, nie ma szans, że się na niego nie rzuci, gdy tak stoi nago w jego dziecięcym pokoju!!!

Magnusie ty zboczeńcu! Boże jak tu gorąco... Chyba się zaraz usmażę. Ale bym go brał w tej chwili. To, że to mój pokój jeszcze bardziej mnie podnieca.

Cóż, witaj niezręczna erekcjo, stary druhu!

Alec zniknął w łazience, a Magnus spojrzał na siebie w lustrze.

\- Mamy dzisiaj tak bardzo przejebane. - Powiedział do odbicia. 

 

(A/N: Uwaga na mocne słowa i ostre sexy, osoby o delikatnych uczuciach (nie)przepraszam, a najlepiej to wyjdźcie już teraz bo bedzie ostro XD)

Gdy Alec wyszedł spod prysznica, Magnus leżał w łóżku i medytował. Widział w wyobraźni grube stare baby skaczące przez płot. Nie dość, że uspokajało, to i pozwoliło nie myśleć o nagim ciele Aleca, po którym spływały krople gorącej wody, wszystko wokół parowało, a jedyne ręce, które go dotykały, to jego własne. Jak pochyla głową go przodu i pozwala by woda lała mu się po plecach i wzdycha z przyjemnością, zmywa z siebie pot i stres całego dnia...

\- Magnus, śpisz? - Zapytał Alec kładąc dłoń na jego piersi.

Szlag, wszystko na nic. Medytacja to gówno! Dzięki Bogu, że światło jest zgaszone.

\- Mhm.

Alexander westchnął, przytulając się do niego, praktycznie się na nim kładąc. Jego noga wsunęła się między jego, udo potarło o jego krocze i jeszcze nie do końca uspokojoną erekcję.

\- Ugh! - Wydał z siebie stłumione westchnienie.

\- Och, przepraszam, coś cię boli? - Spytał niewinnie Alec.

Magnus miał ochotę zobaczyć jak z tą samą niewinnością ssie jego kutasa.

Niespodziewanie jego ręka znalazł się właśnie w tym najbardziej potrzebującym miejscu.

\- Tak się cieszysz na mój widok? - Zapytał z seksownym uśmieszkiem.

\- Alec... - Mruknął Magnus groźnie, wpatrując intensywnie w jego oczy.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć chłopak wsadził dłoń w jego spodenki od piżamy i zacisnął dłoń na jego członku. Mężczyzna natychmiast poruszył się ku jego ręce.

\- Alec... Kurwa!

\- Podoba ci się, co? Czuję, że tak... - Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego pobudzonej męskości.

Ręce Magnus wylądowały na Jego plecach i biodrze. Chłopak był całkiem nagi, co tym bardziej go podnieciło. Ten mały, wredny...

\- Zaplanowałeś to, co? Robiłeś ten.. ahhh... cholerny striptiz... Wiesz jak mnie podniecasz.

Alec uśmiechnął się i zaczął całować, lizać i skubać zębami skórę na jego szyi. Magnus westchnął ze szczęścia, odchylając głowę w drugą stronę.

\- Oczywiście, ze tak. - Wyszeptał mu Alec na ucho i zamruczał. - Chcę iść z tobą na całość. Żebyś mnie pieprzył w swoim dziecięcym łóżku... Chcę ssać twojego kutasa, mieć go głęboko w sobie, tak dobrze, żebym jeszcze jutro mógł go czuć...

Magnus zaklął i przewrócił go na plecy i pocałował mocno. Wsadził mu brutalnie język w usta i jęknął gdy chłopak natychmiast odpowiedział, potrzebująco. Zaczął głośno jęczeć, dłonie powędrowały z jego członka na pośladki, które ścisnął, wyciągając z Magnusa głośny syk.

\- Ty mały zboku. Kocham to jak jęczysz, jak najlepsza dziwka. Kocham cię... Będę cię pieprzył, kochał jak jeszcze nikogo nigdy.

Alexander pokiwał głową sapiąc podniecony, nie mogąc myśleć o niczym innym tylko gorącym ciele nad nim, dłoniach Magnusa wędrujących do jego bioder, na pośladki i uda. 

\- Tak, zrób to Mags, proszę. - Uśmiechnął się najniewinniej jak umiał wiedząc, że go to kręci.

\- Alec... Zamknij się albo skończę zanim jeszcze zacznę.

Chłopak przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Przechylili głowy, a ich języki się spotkały.

Magnus zjechał dłonią między pośladki kochanka i z zachwytem odkrył, że chłopak się przygotował. Palec bez większych problemów wsunął się w wilgotne gorąco.

Mężczyzna zamruczał.

\- Przygotowałeś się dla mnie... Alec jesteś ideałem. Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy będę w tobie. Sprawie, że poczujesz się jak w pieprzonym raju.

\- Dosłownie pieprzonym... - Odparł Alec z uśmiechem. Oblizał usta ostentacyjnie.

Magnus wsadził w niego drugi palec, a chłopak skrzywił się z niewygody. 

\- Gdzie jest ten cholerny lubrykant? Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić... - Pocałował go delikatnie.

\- Szafka.

Magnus pozbył się zasłaniającej ich kołdry i przesunął się by wziąć smar, zapalając od razu lampkę. Spojrzał na Aleca. O tak, od razu lepiej.

Chłopak korzystając z nieuwagi mężczyzny wyrwał mu z ręki pudełeczko i przewrócił na plecy. Złapał za jego sterczącego członka i zaczął poruszać dłonią w dół i górę. Magnus zamknął oczy na chwilę i jęknął.

\- Nie mówiłem czegoś o ssaniu? - Zapytał Alec lekko zachrypniętym tonem i schylił się by polizać jego członka po całej jego długości.

\- O tak. Mówiłeś... może spełnisz swoje marzenie? - Uśmiechnął się sugestywnie.

Zaklął gdy Alec objął ustami jego główkę i zaczął ssać. 

\- O tak, kochanie, weź go całego... Alec, kurwa!

Chłopak natychmiast spełnił prośbę zsuwając się dalej na jego członek, aż miał go prawie całego w ustach i zaczął jęczeć. Magnus zaklął i prawie by doszedł. Złapał go za włosy i niezbyt delikatnie oderwał od siebie.

\- Cholera Alec! Jesteś za dobry. Nie mogę już dłużej...

Przewrócił się na kolana i pocałował Alec mocno i namiętnie, wplątując palce w jego włosy. Szarpnął jego głowę do tyłu. Osunęli się na skołtunioną kołdrę. Magnus wziął lubrykant z dłoni chłopaka i wycisnął mnóstwo smaru na palce i rękę. Od razu rozsunął nogi chłopaka szerzej i wszedł w niego trzema palcami, sięgając po ten najważniejszy punkt w jego środku. Chłopak zajęczał z mieszaniny lekkiego bólu i dyskomfortu i nagle przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz przyjemności.

\- Och! Mags!... Tak.. tak...

Mężczyzna wsunął palce jeszcze głębiej i zaczął go rozciągać. Alec pod nim jęczał, sapał i błagał o więcej, co tym bardziej go podniecało. Mógłby patrzeć na niego całą wieczność, gdy wije się pod nim z przyjemności. W końcu wyszedł z niego i pozostały smar natarł na swój bolący, pulsujący członek. 

\- Jeszcze... Błagam... Mags, pieprz mnie! Oh!

Magnus ustawił erekcje rękę i zaczął powoli wchodzić. Jego główka już po chwili wśliznęła się w chłopaka, który boleśnie wbił paznokcie w jego plecy. Fale bólu połączyły się z gorącą przyjemnością i musiał się zatrzymać by nie dojść za szybko.

\- Mags... Jak dobrze... jeszcze, proszę... Twój kutas tak dobrze mnie wypełnia. Chcę go całego w sobie.

\- Alec. Zamknij. się. bo. dojdę.

\- Ale nawet we mnie nie wszedłeś. - Odparł nadąsany.

\- I kurwa nie wejdę jak dojdę!

Więc chłopak się uciszył i tylko delikatnie stękał. Magnus trochę pożałował, że się tak wydarł, w końcu obaj chcieli czuć się dobrze, a na razie był pieprzonym egoistą i sam się bawił. Zaczął napierać biodrami na jego ciasne wejście, czując jak jego erekcję obejmuje gorące wnętrze Alexandra. To było tak zajebiste... Jęknął z wszechogarniającej przyjemności. W końcu wszedł cały i prawie zemdlał ze szczęścia. 

\- Alec. Boże, jesteś tak ciasny... Gorący... Kocham to uczucie. - Pocałował go. - Kocham... ko...

Zaczął się poruszać delikatnie, mięśnie drżały mu z wysiłku i przyjemności. W końcu poczuł jak Alec pod nim zamiera i zaczyna jęczeć głośno. Znowu się poruszył, a jego kochanek stęknął i wbił mu paznokcie w łopatki. 

Znalazł ten dobry punkt.

\- Magnus... Jeszcze!

Spełnił jego życzenie z przyjemnością. Prawie z niego nie wychodząc zaczął kołysać biodrami wprawiając Aleca w bardzo głośną ekstazę. Nakręcony do granic możliwości bez skrępowania dawał znać jak bardzo wszystko mu się podoba.

Magnus podtrzymywał się ręką obok głowy kochanka, zaciskając pościel w dłoni. Przyjemność napływała falami z jego penisa we wszystkie zakątki jego głowy, nie mógł myśleć... Jego ruchy stały się bardziej dzikie, mocniejsze, bardziej chaotyczne...

Spojrzał w dół, w miejsce gdzie znikała jego erekcja i poczuł satysfakcję na myśl, że jest pierwszym mężczyzną z którym Alec zdecydował się tworzyć jedność.

Już nigdy nie będzie mógł trzymać się od niego z daleka, choćby za cenę życia...

\- Mags... ja zaraz...

Ręka Alec powędrował do jego penisa i zacisnęła na nim desperacko. Magnus złapał jego dłoń i niedelikatnie przygwoździł nad jego głową, zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku. Sam zaś zaś złapał jego erekcję i zaczął delikatnie masować.

\- Tak kochanie... dojdź dla mnie... Ah... 

Jego ruchy stały się coraz bardziej desperackie. Czuł jak orgazm buduje się w jego lędźwiach, był na krawędzi spełnienia. W końcu Alec doszedł z ochrypłym okrzykiem. Magnus wbił się mocno w jego wnętrze i poszedł w jego ślady. Poruszył się jeszcze kilka razy widząc cholerne gwiazdy przed oczami i padł bez siły na klatkę piersiową ukochanego. Słyszał jak serce tłucze się w piersiach Aleca, a jego penis ciągle pulsował we wnętrzu chłopaka.

Jeśli tak wygląda niebo to chce umrzeć.

W końcu zdołał wyjść z chłopaka i położyć się obok. Oddychali ciężko w cichym pokoju.

\- Kocham cię Magnus.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, mój słodki Alexandrze.


	33. Morning after

Alec obudził się w cudownie lekkim humorze. Magnus sapał cichutko obok, pogrążony we śnie, obejmując go w tali. Chłopak nie mógł nie spojrzeć na niego i nie przypomnieć sobie poprzedniej nocy. Boże, wreszcie szczęście do niego powróciło, jakimś cudem zesłało mu faceta, który nie tylko go kocha, ale i go nie wykorzystuje. W życiu spotkał już za dużo egoistów, dzięki bardzo. Teraz ktoś wreszcie wiedział, jak dawać i brać. 

Bardzo dobrze brać (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) if you know what I mean) 

Zagryzł wargę i delikatnie zsunął z siebie dłoń Magnusa. Tez coś zamruczał i spał dalej. Chłopak usiadł i od razu poczuł ból w biodrach. I z jakiegoś powodu w nadgarstku, na którym miał siniaki. Hmmmm.

Zszedł z łóżka i po cichu wygrzebał ze swojej torby ubranie na zmianę. Poszedł do łazienki pod prysznic. Ustawił wodę na letnią i westchnął gdy zaczęła lecieć. Zaczął też myśleć o poprzedniej nocy... Było tak dobrze, cudownie, nieziemsko... Cóż, więc nawet na trzeźwo też jest z niego niezła dziwka. Wreszcie nie czuł się źle, myśląc coś takiego.

Dan, kij ci w dupe. Zaśmiał się lekko. Na tyle czasu wziął sobie do serca słowa tego idioty, aż samego siebie było mu żal. Twoje słowa są puste, tak samo jak ty. Mam nadzieję, że zgnijesz w tym psychiatryku do którego cie posłaliśmy.

Nagle drzwi do kabiny się otworzyły i stanął w nich radośnie uśmiechnięty Magnus.

\- Jak mogłeś mnie tak zostawić, kochanie? Prawie pomyślałem, że to wszystko mi się przyśniło, gdy tak się obudziłem bez ciebie obok.

Wszedł do środka i zmusił Aleca do oparcia się o zimne płytki.

\- Doskonała woda. - Odparł, zbliżając się do chłopaka. 

W końcu pocałował go, przyciskając swoje ciało do niego. Alec jęknął ze zdziwienia, gdy poczuł, że Magnus jest prawie gotowy by go wziąć tu i teraz. Mężczyzna oderwał się od niego i przekrzywił głowę w drugą stronę, znowu go całując. Alec poczuł język na ustach i rozchylił je, zadowolony. 

Gorące pocałunki, prysznic, wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy sprawiały, że coraz bardziej się nakręcał. Nagle Magnus oderwał się od niego.

\- Czy coś cię boli?

Domyślając się, że mówi o jego tyłku speszył się trochę.

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest. - Odparł patrząc w bok. 

Magnus zagryzł wargę patrząc na niego.

\- Jesteś uroczy, wiesz? Kiedy się kochaliśmy byłeś taki... dziki. - Powędrował palcami po jego piersi, sprawiając, że zadygotał. - A teraz rumienisz się na jedno niewinne pytanie. Uwielbiam to.

\- Taa, czuję. - Odpowiedział sugestywnie.

Mężczyzna był do niego przyciśnięty prawie całym ciałem, a jego erekcja zdążyła już wrócić do życia. Patrzył się na niego takim wzrokiem, że zrobiło mu się gorąco i niedługo z pewnością będzie tak twardy jak on.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz to...

\- Nie chcę czego? - Spytał niewinnie.

\- Doprowadzasz mnie do szału czasami. - Wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem Magnus i zaczął go całować z pożądaniem. 

Alec nie pozostawał mu ani trochę dłużny. Położył dłonie na jego wyrzeźbionym brzuchu i zaczął jeździć palcami delikatnie po jego skórze, w dół, dół i ku górze. Magnus westchnął.

\- Alec, do szału mnie doprowadzasz.

\- Już to mówiłeś.

\- A mówiłem, że jesteśmy spóźnieni na śniadanie? Moi rodzice na pewno się zastanawiają, czemu tak długo się wylegujemy... 

\- Mhmmm. - Westchnął Alec. - To jak wspominasz teraz o swoich rodzicach naprawdę wprowadza niezwykły nastrój... - Jego słowa ociekały sarkazmem.

\- To co mówię. - Pocałował go, cały czas pozostawiał na jego skórze, ustach mokre pocałunki. - Ma za zadanie... uświadomić ci... że musimy się śpieszyć...

\- Albo włączę zimną wodę i cie wykopię. - Dodał Alec.

Magnus uśmiechnął się i pochylił do przodu by wsunąć język w jego rozchylone wargi, które połączyły się w znajomym tańcu. Jego ręka powędrował do uda chłopaka, a Alec domyślając się o co chodzi oparł je o jego rękę. Dłoń mężczyzny dotarła do jego wejścia i z łatwością wbił w niego palec.

\- Nadal jesteś gotowy po wczorajszym. - Wyszeptał mu do ucha Magnus. - I pełen mojego nasienia.

Policzki Aleca zapiekły go od gorąca. Wilgotny język jego kochanka wędrował po jego szyi, zlizując kropelki wody, gdy ten ustawił się i zaczął powoli w niego wchodzić. Alec poczuł nieprzyjemne rozciąganie, ale żadnego bólu. A potem już tylko fale przyjemności.

\- Magnus... - Stęknął.

Mężczyzna sapiąc mu podniecająco do ucha zaczął się w nim gwałtownie poruszać, wywołując kolejne fale przyjemności. Jego ręka odnalazł erekcje Aleca i zaczęła ją uciskać lekko w rytmie, w którym w niego wchodził. Czuł, że jest coraz bliżej spełnienia, tak jak Magnus, którego ruchy były coraz głębsze, mocniejsze i bardziej gorączkowe. 

W końcu jęknął głośno czując jak fale ekstazy zalewają jego ciało, a po chwili Magnus dołączył do niego klnąc i wbijając paznokcie w jego udo.

\- Jezu, Alec... - Stęknął i wyszedł z niego jednym płynnym ruchem. 

Chłopak się zachwiał, ale zaraz odzyskał równowagę. 

\- Nie jestem aż tak boski, Mags.

Minęło parę chwil nim Magnus zrozumiał o co mu chodziło i pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.

\- Ale z ciebie suchar mistrz, kotku.

-Dobra, dobra, a teraz daj mi się umyć, chociaż na zewnątrz chcę być czysty. - Odpowiedział Alec sugestywnie.

Magnus posłał mu swój najbardziej zboczony uśmiech.

 

Gdy weszli do kuchni zobaczyli Maxa jedzącego sobie lody. W sumie nic dziwnego, była prawie jedenasta, ich prysznic trochę się przeciągnął... A raczej to Magnus go przeciągał pocałunkami i nieprzyzwoitymi sugestiami. Nie żeby Alecowi to przeszkadzało.

\- Cześć braciszku. I dziękuje. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, bezczelnie.

\- Za co? - Odparł zdezorientowany chłopak.

\- Za zdeprawowanie mojej biednej osoby. Już na zawsze w pamięci zostaną mi odgłosy z waszej sypialni... - Zaczął się śmiać, a Alec poczerwieniał. - Wiesz, że mam pokój niedaleko was i muszę przejść obok waszych drzwi? Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki wokalny... No, ale skoro sex jest tak dobry to chyba sam muszę wypróbować.

Magnus zaczął chichotać obok, również zarumieniony.

Alec zacisnął zęby.

\- Zabije gówniarza. - Warknął. - Ty się lepiej do tego nie bierz! - Wrzasnął na śmiejącego się brata i walnął Magnusa w ramię. - Dostał nauczkę? Uczy się na błędach, tak? Kpiny jakieś.

Ten tylko rozłożył ręce z uśmiechem.

\- Ale twój brat ma racje - pogroził palcem Maxowi - sex będzie naprawdę dobry tylko w odpowiednim czasie z odpowiednią osobą.

\- Jasne. - Odparł chłopak i ruszył z lodami do drzwi.

\- A ty gdzie znowu idziesz? - Zapytał Alec. - Wczoraj zniknąłeś na dość długo.

\- Ach tak, spotkałem kilka fajnych osób, graliśmy w piłkę a potem poszliśmy na lody i do nich oglądnąć film. Ale wróciłem na czas. - Dodał sugestywnie i poruszył brwiami.

Boże, jakie to dziecko jest zboczone. Po kim to ma? Zastanowił się Alec ponuro.

\- Teraz idę zobaczyć jakie są postępy w budowaniu sceny.

Mężczyźni zamrugali.

\- Jakiej sceny? - Zapytał Magnus zdezorientowany.

\- Tej którą budują na takim wielkim polu obok. Ciocia wszystko pozałatwiała i już budują od trzech godzin. Będzie mega koncert.

\- Jaki kurwa koncert? 

Max podniósł brwi.

\- To wy nic nie wiecie? Myślałem, że to wy poprosiliście o to ciocie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Zresztą, nieważne. Wieczorem odbędzie się koncert grupy Simona. Osoby już zaproszone, będzie ich z czterysta.

\- CO?! - Zawołał Alec niedowierzająco.

\- To.

Alec spojrzał na Magnusa.

\- Czy ty coś o tym wiesz?!

\- A czy wyglądam jakbym wiedział? To ta wariatka wszystko zaplanowała... Mogę się spodziewać, że niedługo przyjadą tu wszyscy nasi znajomi.

Na twarzy Aleca odmalowało się jedne wielkie WTF.

\- To dlatego tak się o wszystko wypytywała... - W końcu zrozumiał i musiał usiąść. - Twoja matka jest szalona.


	34. Niespodziewani i spodziewani goście

Kiedy już opadło zdziwienie i niezadowolenie, w końcu chcieli spędzić sam na sam trochę czasu, a tu nagle wszyscy zwalają im się na głowę, razem z Maxem postanowili pójść i pooglądać tą scenę. Jak tylko wyszli z domu zalało ich ciepło. Nie było aż tak duszno, ale żar porządnie lał się z nieba. Goręcej niż było kiedykolwiek w mieście. 

Alec całe szczęście ubrał luźne rzeczy, krótkie spodenki i bluzkę do koszykówki. Spojrzał na Magnusa w obcisłym niebieskim podkoszulku i długich dżinsach z dziurami i ćwiekami.

\- Nie jest ci za gorąco? - Spytał.

\- Masz racje, trochę za grubo jesteśmy ubrani. Co powiesz, żeby przebrać się w kąpielówki i popływać w basenie?

Alec spoglądał na niego zastanawiając się, czy mówi poważnie czy żartuje. Ale w sumie było mu to obojętne.

\- Jak przyjadą zrobimy przywitalną imprezę przy basenie. - Odparł.

Magnus widocznie już zdołał zapomnieć o mających ich czekać odwiedzinach bo jęknął boleśnie.

\- Wtedy nie będę mógł spokojnie się na ciebie pogapić.

Chłopak prychnął, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- Możecie przestać rozmawiać jakby mnie tu nie było? - Warknął Max i Alec przypomniał sobie nagle o jego istnieniu.

\- A tak...

\- Jesteście, kurna, obrzydliwi. - Skrzywił się i ruszył szybciej do przodu.

Magnus podniósł brew patrząc porozumiewawczo na swojego chłopaka.

\- Ocho, ktoś tu się czuje odrzucony. - Mruknął rozbawiony.

\- Słyszałem! - Zawołał obrażony.

\- Jejciu, nie fochaj się. Chodź, przytulę cię i wszystko będzie dobrze. - Przyśpieszył i objął chłopaka ramionami. Zaczął się śmiać gdy ten się wyrywał.

\- Weź się człowieku. - Max odepchnął go, ale widocznie tylko udawał, że nadal jest zły. Próbował się nie uśmiechnąć. - Pomyliłeś mnie z Aleciusiem, o tam o! Nie mam już na was siły. Sami idźcie do cioci. Idę łapać Prezesa. 

\- Łapać? - Spytał Bane.

\- No. Trochę zdziczał na wolności. Poluje na myszy w ogrodzie. - Odparł Max. Wyjął telefon i zaczął stukać. - Na szczęście rano, gdy odsypialiście po pracowitej nocy, ciocia nakarmiła kota i zapięła mu na szyi obróżkę z chipem. Dzięki temu mam na niego podgląd w telefonie. - Pokazał im wyświetlacz gdzie była kolorowa mapka. - Wyślę ci apkę później. Idę.

I ruszył w soją stronę.

\- Kurcze, zapomniałem o Prezesie. - Odparł Magnus czując się trochę winny.

\- Na pewno mu tu lepiej niż w naszych domach. 

Alec wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem i ruszył dalej, zbierając mężczyznę po drodze. 

\- Chodźmy ochrzanić twoją matkę.

Wędrowali w miłej ciszy i w końcu zobaczyli scenę, dalej na wielkiej polanie, koło lasku, oprócz niej półnadzy, spoceni robotnicy ustawiali coś a la budki. Chyba miały być to miejsca na rozlewanie piw i bufety z jedzeniem. Nagle Magnus zasłonił Alecowi oczy.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - Zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Wokół nas jest masa półnagich facetów. Jeszcze ci się który spodoba i co będzie? - Wytłumaczył się i dalej próbował zasłonić mu oczy.

Alec zaśmiał się, złapał za jego dłonie i skrzyżował je na wysokości bioder mężczyzny. 

\- Przestań. - Ostrzegł żartobliwie, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

Jednak jeśli chciał go uspokoić to się przeliczył.

\- Mmm, ty brutalu! - W oczach mężczyzny pojawiły się niesforne iskierki. Lgnął do niego, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. - Ujarzmij mnie swoją dziką siłą! - Powiedział o wiele za głośno. Za seksownie.

Alec kontem oka spostrzegł, że robotnicy ich przyuważyli i spoglądają na niech niczego nie rozumiejąc.

Alec natychmiast go puścił, czerwony, a Magnus zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jesteś szalony jak twoja mama. - Pokręcił nad nim głową.

\- Jestem szalona? - Zapytał wesoło głos, jak na zawołanie.

Synchronicznie obrócili się w jej stronę. Kobieta uśmiechała się słodziutko, trzymając zimny napój z lodem, cytryną i jakąś trawą.

\- Przeszkadzam w czymś? - Podniosła brew z uśmieszkiem. 

\- Tak tylko sobie żartowaliśmy. - Powiedział Magnus równie słodko. - Czy możesz nam wyjaśnić czemu zorganizowałaś koncert naszego przyjaciela nic nam o tym nie mówiąc? Na dodatek tak szybko?

\- Bo chcę w końcu poznać twoich przyjaciół, a przy okazji wszyscy trochę się zabawimy. Już od dawna niczego nie organizowałam. Chcę imprezy. - Wyjaśniła. - I pragnę dodać, że śluby organizuję równie sprawnie i szybko. - Puściła do nich oczko.

Alec wydał dźwięk pomiędzy śmiechem a odgłosem dławienia się.

\- Nie możesz robić czegoś takiego kompletnie znikąd.

\- Ah tak? No cóż. - Wzruszyła ramionami nie tracąc humoru. - Trochę za późno. - I zaśmiała się. - Wasi znajomi powinni być niedługo. Idźcie i na nich czekajcie, ja zajmę się organizacją prac.

Jej strój na dziś był skąpy, neonowo różowe bardzo krótkie spodenki i bluzka na ramiączkach do pępka, włosy ułożone w wysoki kok. Nie nosiła makijażu bo nie musiała. Wszyscy mężczyźni pracujący zerkali na nią, albo o niej marząc albo nie dziwiąc się, że wyrwał bogatego męża. Ona albo tego nie widziała, albo miała to gdzieś.

\- Albo lepiej idźcie popływać. Woda w basenie jest boska. - Dodała i odwróciła się energicznie.

Magnus pokręcił za nią głową.

\- Ma racje, zaraz się tu rozpłynę. Idziemy nad ten basen.

 

Szybko poszli się przebrać i ruszyli na tyły domu. Cały dom był klimatyzowany, więc wychodzenie z niego na dwór było jak wyjście z lodówki na pustynie. Temperatura wzrastała wraz ze zbliżaniem się południa. Gdy wyszli zobaczyli jak Max rozmawia z jakimś chłopakiem trochę od niego starszym. Miał ciemną skórę i był ubrany za ciepło jak na temperaturę otoczenia.

\- Raphael! - Uśmiechnął się szeroko Magnus, wołając radośnie jego imię.

Więc to jest ten jego "prawie brat", pomyślał Alec.

Chłopak obrócił głowę do źródła hałasu i skrzywił się widząc idącego do niego Magnusa.

\- Dios mio, co ty znowu chcesz?

\- Też się ciesze, że cię widzę. - Głos mężczyzny ociekał sarkazmem. - I powtarzam po raz tysięczny, odpowiadaj na moje sms'y!

\- Jasne. Tylko, że w prawie każdym mówisz o tym samym, a mnie to naprawdę nie obchodzi. Cieszę się, że się wybiłeś, ale nie mam głowy do tych twoich szczególików. Wolę przeczytać książkę telefoniczną.

\- Ale mógłbyś pisać co u ciebie!

\- U mnie nic się nie dzieje!

\- Twoja matka mówi inaczej!

\- To co robisz podchodzi pod stalking, wiesz? Dzwonienie do mojej matki.

Ich rozmowa szła dalej, a Alec i Max patrzyli na to z szeroko otwartymi oczami. W końcu zaczęło się to robić śmieszne.

\- Magnus! - Warknął Alec. Głowy obu obróciły się ku niemu. Uśmiechnął się. - Może nas przedstawisz?

\- Ach tak, tak. Alec, to mój brat Raphael...

\- Nie jestem twoim bratem. - Wypomniał mu chłopak.

\- Praktycznie cię wychowałem. - Poprawił go Magnus.

\- To matka mnie wychowała. 

\- Ja cię wychowałem rodzeństwowo.

\- Nie ma takiego słowa w słowniku...

Alec odetchnął głęboko bo czuł, że zaraz może im przyłożyć. Jego cierpliwość każdego dnia z Magnusem się kończyła. Ten idiota potrafił go zdenerwować na milion sposobów (oczywiście tylko w ten dobry sposób, ale jednak).

\- Przestańcie już! - Warknął znowu. Tylko to na nich działało. Ach, to rodzeństwo w najlepszej formie. - Miło mi. - Dodał w stronę chłopaka.

\- Mi też. - Uśmiechnął się sztywno. Przeleciał po nim wzrokiem aż ten poczuł się dziwnie. - No, w końcu ktoś normalny. Te twoje dziewczyny były dziwaczne.

Tak to pasowało do wypowiedzi rodziców Magnusa, że Alec musiał się zaśmiać.

\- Przepraszam. Ale jego dziewczyny naprawdę były tak okropne?

\- Owszem. Nie wiem skąd je brał, pewnie z jakiś chorych imprez. Na imprezach większość lal jest puszczalska, a na niego z jakiegoś powodu tylko takie leciały. - Odparł zdegustowany. - Gdzie się poznaliście?

\- Nie na imprezie. - Odparł Magnus wydymając usta.

\- Na spotkaniu grupy wsparcia.

\- Ach tak... Gdy po raz kolejny jakaś pusta panienka cię olała? - Odparł złośliwie i potrząsnął głową. - Taki stary i głupi.

\- No przepraszam panie "jestem zajebiście inteligentny i perfekcyjny". - Odburknął mężczyzna.

\- No, ja dziewczyn po klubach nie szukam, panie "robię karierę i nie umiem utrzymać związku bo umawiam się tylko z laskami A+"

\- Ach tak? No a gdzie twoja dziewczyna? Jeśli jesteś taki mądry...

\- Nie mam i wole nie mieć, niż zostać wydymanym przez niewdzięczną ździrę. Ty najwidoczniej wolisz to drugie...

Alec zazgrzytał zębami i już miał wrzasnął, gdy zrobił to Max.

\- Nosz, jasna cholera, mnie tu zaraz strzeli! Zamknijcie mordy! - Warknął. - Spotkaliście się po długim czasie i nic nie...

\- Przestań, Max, on ma racje. - Powiedział nagle Magnus , ogarnęło go poczucie beznadziei. - Jestem idiotą, pustym i próżnym. 

\- Dios mio... - Przewrócił oczami. - Alec powiedz mu coś.

Ten spiorunował go wściekłym wzrokiem.

\- No przecież nie o to mi chodziło! To on mnie prowokował!

\- Zamknij się. I ty też. - Wskazał kolejno na dwóch braci. 

Nagle usłyszeli głośne trąbienie. 

\- Przyjechali. - Alec stwierdził oczywistość. - Chodźmy. 

I pociągnął Magnusa za sobą by dotrzeć do swoich przyjaciół. 

\- Magnus, wiesz, że on nie miał tego na myśli. - Powiedział gdy szli przez hol. - Porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze, okej?

Odwrócił się do niego i mocno pocałował. Zaskoczony mężczyzna odsunął się, ale chłopak znowu go do siebie przyciągnął. Dłonie położył po obu stronach jego twarzy i nie puszczał.

\- Wow, wow, nie takich widoków się spodziewałam. - Doszedł do nich głos Aline. - Myślałam, że przyjdziecie nas przywitać, ale chyba macie lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

Odsunęli się od siebie jak oparzeni. Magnus uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- A żebyś wiedziała.

Zachichotała i podbiegła do nich by przytulić Aleca.

\- Tęskniliśmy, cukiereczku. Co porabialiście?

\- Byliśmy szczęśliwi z dala od was, frajerzy. - Odparł.

\- Ty podły człowieku. - Zawołał Simon z drzwi. 

Zaśmiał się i podszedł objąć go po bratersku. Klepnęli się po plecach.

\- Cała banda stoi za drzwiami. I jest Izzy i moja przyjaciółka Clary, której jeszcze nie poznałeś. - Powiedział na jednym wydechu. Spojrzał na Magnusa. - Stary nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś bogaty.

\- Nie ja tylko moi rodzice. - Odparł mężczyzna.

\- Masz zajebistą matkę, tak w ogóle.

\- Będzie niezła impra!! - Wrzasnęła Aline i zaśmiała się.

Poszli na dwór, gdzie tak jak Simon mówił stał jego siostra i ruda dziewczyna, a bracia z bandy wyciągali sprzęt z furgona. 

\- Alec! - Izzy uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podeszła go przytulić. A potem Magnusa.

\- Cześć szefie. - Powiedziała ta ruda dziewczyna, Clary, nieśmiało. Obok niej John zamachał niemrawo i przejechał palcem po gardle. No tak, musiał się socjalizował, a to było coś czego nienawidził.

\- Witaj przyjacielu. - Zawołał Alec z psychotycznym uśmiechem i do niego ruszył.

Poklepał go po ramieniu przyjacielsko. Ten zrzucił jego dłoń.

\- Nienawidzę cie człowieku.

\- Awww.

Wszyscy coś gadali, cieszyli się, śmiali. Może jednak ten pomysł nie był zwariowany. Nawet Max wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdy przyszedł z Raphaelem powitać siostrę. 

Przywitanie z rodzicami też poszło gładko, Asmodeus tylko ich obejrzał i sobie poszedł, a wszyscy w końcu poszli nad basen z mamą Magnusa, bardzo dobrze się bawiąc. W końcu mogli ochłonąć w zimnej wodzie. A niektóre panny się poopalać. 

Wreszcie poznali panią Santiago, która robiła najlepsze sajgonki. 

Jednak Alec miał złe przeczucie za każdym razem jak patrzył na Magnusa. W końcu podszedł do niego i zaciągnął z powrotem do holu.

\- Co? - Zapytał mężczyzna podnosząc brew.

\- Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że nie jesteś do końca z nami.

Alec był praktycznie suchy, za to z Magnusa woda lała się na marmurowa posadzkę. Zamrugał jakby nie wiedział o co mu chodzi.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Alec przewrócił oczami.

\- Wiesz o czym mówię. O tej twojej durnej przemowie, jakiś jakiś ty pusty i głupi. Chyba wiesz, że to nie prawda? A Raphaelowi nie chodziło o to ...

\- Tak, tak, jemu nigdy o nic złego nie chodzi. - Odparł Magnus obojętnie. - Możemy już wracać?

\- Nie. - Złapał go za ramię, zanim zdążył się ruszyć. - Nie wiem o wszystkim co przeszedłeś, jak ty nie wiesz o co ja przechodziłem. Może obaj byliśmy tępi i kochaliśmy nie tych ludzi co trzeba... Może po to by teraz być razem szczęśliwymi, a może nie. Nie wiem. Ale ja zostawiłem moją przeszłość za sobą dzięki tobie i może trochę dzięki grupie. Powinieneś zrobić to samo i cieszyć się teraźniejszością. Kocham cię takiego pustego i głupiego i ty też powinieneś bo jesteś genialny. Teraz możemy wracać.

Odsunął się i spojrzał na osłupiałego Magnusa. 

\- Alec... - zaczął ale nie potrafił dokończyć, wiec po prostu się uśmiechnął. Jasno jak słońce.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Kto to? - Magnus zmarszczył brwi. - Chyba nie goście. Trochę jeszcze za wcześnie.

Ruszyli razem do drzwi. Za nimi stała staruszka z małym chłopcem, którego trzymała za rękę chłopca, prawie całkowicie ukrytego w fałdach jej spódnicy.

\- Taaak? Zgubiła się pani? - Zapytał Magnus grzecznie.

Pani, wyglądała na bardzo wiekową i biedną. Była chuda i wysoka, choć przez wiek zgarbiona, z laską. Ubrania wyglądały na zużyte. Te na niej i na chłopcu również. 

\- To pan. - Powiedziała kobiecina i zaczęła szperać ręką w spódnicy puszczając uprzednio chłopca.

Gdy stanął obok niej wyglądał na zbyt chudego i małego. Może cztery-pięć latek. Cera miał naturalny ciemniejszy kolor, a rysy twarzy miał lekko azjatyckie, oczy lekko skośne. Kobieta w końcu podniosła dłoń, było w niej zdjęcie. Magnus spojrzał na nie. Na zdjęciu obejmował jakąś wysoką brunetkę, wokół były tłumy ludzi. 

\- Tak, to ja. I co w związku z tym? - Zapytał arogancko.

\- To Gabriel. - Opuściła dłoń na potargane włosy dziecka. - Pana syn.


	35. Gabriel

Gabriel urodził się 4 lata, dziesięć miesięcy i dwadzieścia osiem dni temu, wiedział to tylko dlatego, że niechcący natknął się na swój akt urodzenia w niskich szufladach dużego pokoju.

Nie wiedział o uldze jaką poczuła jego matka kiedy nie płakał na sali porodowej. Pomyślała, że jest martwy, a jej życie wreszcie powróci do normy. Pełnej dobrej zabawy, picia, brania, muzyki i tańca. Jak jednak wpadka mogła popsuć jej całe życie? Przez głowę znowu przeszło jej pytanie: kto? I jak zwykle nie miała pojęcia, nie pamiętała twarzy mężczyzn poznanych siedem miesięcy temu. Miała osiemnaście lat, chciała zwiedzać świat. Z jednym poleciała do Japonii na festiwal, z innym wróciła, kolejnego znowu poznała na miejscu. Zlewali się ze sobą...

Podczas gdy położna uwijała się wokół przygotowując wcześniaka i sprawdzając jego stan ona odcięła się od świata tłumiąc hałas i ból, modliła by był martwy.

Coś do niej mówili, ale nie mogła niczego usłyszeć. Potem zabrali dziecko i poszli powiadomić jej matkę. Kobietę surową i wymagającą od której uciekła. Która, gdy się o wszystkim bardzo szybko dowiedziała spoliczkowała ją i wyzwała od najgorszych kurew, a potem kazała urodzić. Pilnowała żeby nie piła, paliła ani nie brała.

O tym, że nie umarł, dowiedziała się dużo później. Matka wsadziła ją na wózek i zawiozła do sali z innymi noworodkami. Pokazała chłopczyka, którego urodziła choć nie chciała, a ona znienawidziła go od pierwszego spojrzenia. Mały łysy szczur, który zabrał jej całą wolność... Z czego tu się cieszyć?

To dziecko ją przerażało. Nie krzyczało, nie łapało jej za palce. Popłakiwało czasami cicho, ale wystarczyło je nakarmić by znowu wpatrywało się pusto w przestrzeń. Matka wezwała do tego doktora, który stwierdził, że to może być jakieś uszkodzenie mózgu.

Uciekła przy pierwszej okazji. Umarła ze strzykawką w żyle w jakimś opuszczonym budynku i nikt za nią nie płakał.

A mały Gabriel rósł, w domu gdzie jego babcia cały czas spędzała w pracy, a prababcia siedziała z nim w domu opowiadała historie których nie mógł zrozumieć. Ona jedna miała dla niego uśmiech i ciepło brzmiące słowa. W końcu nauczył się mówić, ale robił to bardzo rzadko i tylko do prababci. W końcu odeszła i babcia, a ich sytuacja się pogorszyła. Żyli na emeryturze staruszki, musieli wyprowadzić się do mniejszego mieszkania w podłej dzielnicy. Bawił się sam, nigdy nie wychodząc z domu, od czasu gdy sprzedawczyni w sklepie nazwała go małym mongołem i wywaliła jego prababcię z nim ze sklepu. Nawet tak zwykła inność była w tamtych stronach ledwo tolerowana. Jego matka puściła się z jakimś obcokrajowcem, pewnie za pieniądze, kto by chciał widywać takie coś?

Choć nie rzucał się w oczy, nie zaznaczał wszędzie swojej obecności krzykiem i płaczem, nie można było powiedzieć, że był głupi. Rozumiał większość z tego o czym rozmawiali ludzie w telewizji. I gdy pewnego dnia prababcia zabrała go z niewielką torbą jego rzeczy do wielkiego samochodu wiedział, że stało się coś nadzwyczajnego. Nienawidził niespodzianek, wiec natychmiast zamknął się w sobie i zaczął liczyć.

Dom do którego przyjechali był ogromny i niesamowity. Jak zamki w bajkach które leciały w telewizji. Tym bardziej był przestraszony i cichy. Po co go tu zabrano?

A gdy dwóch wysokich mężczyzn otworzyło im drzwi, skrył się za babcią nie chcąc ich pogniewać swoim widokiem. I wtedy babcia oznajmiła, że jest spokrewniony z tym niższym.

Słowo tata było dla niego kompletną abstrakcją. Oczywiście wiedział kim powinien być taki mężczyzna. Opiekunem rodziny, przynoszącym do domu pieniądze, kupującym prezenty i czytającym na dobranoc bajki. Ale on nie miał rodziców, a już na pewno ojca. Widoczne podobieństwo było dla niego jasne, ale na świecie żyło podobno dużo ludzi. Więc...

 

 

\- Słucham? - Zaśmiał się niedowierzająco Magnus. - To jakiś żart? 

\- Proszę pana, nie żartuję o takich rzeczach. - Odpowiedziała staruszka surowo, kręcąc delikatnie głową.

Alec zabrał mu zdjęcie z dłoni. Magnus spojrzał na niego z nadzieją, ale chłopak nawet na niego nie patrzył bez wyrazu wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, a potem w chłopca.

\- Alec, chyba w to nie wierzysz...

\- W co mam nie wierzyć, Magnus? Dowód stoi przed nami. - Odparł sucho, zwracając się do niego. Spojrzenie wyrażało chłodną dezaprobatę. Zacisnął usta. - Nie powinniśmy rozmawiać w drzwiach. Niech pani wejdzie. Chcecie coś do jedzenia?

Wzrok chłopaka ślizgał się od staruszki do chłopczyka. Miał taką pustkę w głowie, nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Drobne uprzejmości wydały mu się więc najodpowiedniejsze.

\- Dziękuję. A myślałam, że uprzejmość już wyginęła wśród młodych ludzi. - Spojrzała surowo na Magnusa i ruszyła do środka. - Już jedliśmy, ale lepiej nie zostawać zbyt długo na słońcu. Ale Gabriel na pewno nie pogardzi dobrym lodem, co? - Zapytała słodko wnuczka.

Ten tylko nieśmiało pokiwał głową, trzymając się blisko niej.

\- Jasne. Przy basenie mamy ich całą lodówkę. - Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie Lightwood. - Chcesz ze mną pójść?

Chłopiec nie za bardzo chciał z nim iść, ale lody uwielbiał. A nie jadł ich często. Więc podbiegł do niego i schwytał za rękę, chowając częściowo za jego plecy. Alec odrętwiał czując małą rękę wciśniętą mocno w jego, Gabe miał niezły ścisk. Uśmiechnął się na ten niezwykle słodką oznakę nieśmiałości i ruszył holem do tylnych drzwi.

\- Alec...? - Mruknął pytająco Magnus.

\- Wyjaśnijcie swoje sprawy. - Odpowiedział chłopak. - Potem mi wszystko opowiesz.

W końcu wyszli z powrotem na słońce. Izzy opalała się na leżaku obok mamy Magnusa, reszta głośno chlapała się w basenie, gadając o pierdołach. Alec posadził Gabriela na najbliższym leżaku, przy którym leżała też lodówka z lodami i otworzył ją.

\- Jakie chcesz? 

Gabe wychylił się, żeby zobaczyć co jest. Izzy otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. A potem na chłopca.

\- Alec? Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś to dziecko? - Zapytała z udawanym strachem w głosie. Ale jej zdziwienie na twarzy nie było już udawane.

\- Dziecko? Jakie dziecko? - Mama podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i wychyliła by zobaczyć o co chodzi. - O mój Boże...

Gabriel zamarł z zapakowanym lodem w ręku i spojrzał na Aleca wielkimi oczami.

\- Nie martw się mały, to tylko moja wścibska siostra Isabelle i... eee... no twoja druga babcia. - Powiedział nie mając pojęcia jak ma do niego mówić. Chłopiec nie był zbyt rozmowny i praktycznie mu nieznany. Nie miał pojęcia czy boi się obcych czy tylko czuje się nieswój w nowym środowisku. Może nie powinien z nim tu przychodzić, gdzie wszyscy zaraz za pewne oszaleją od niezwykłej wiadomości. - To syn Magnusa.

No i faktycznie to nie był dobry pomysł, bo Izzy otworzyła szeroko oczy i zamarła, a mama wyglądała jakby zaraz miała zemdleć i hiperwentylować jednocześnie. Złapała się za serce jakby dostała zawału serca.

\- Na anioła... To prawda? - Poderwała się z miejsca i podeszła do chłopca. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. - Jakiś ty słodki, mały... Daj, otworze ci tego loda!

Szczęśliwa rozdarła opakowanie i podała mu patyczek między palce.

\- Dziękuję. - Mruknął grzecznie chłopiec, co było pierwszym słowem jakie wypowiedział od paru godzin. Nawet na niego działała dobroczynna energia mamy.

\- Proszę, kochaniutki. - Potargała mu włosy i obróciła się do Aleca. - Gadaj ale co się zadziało!

\- Ja też chcę wiedzieć. - Dodała Izzy.

No to powiedział im jak otworzyli drzwi staruszce z dzieckiem i co im powiedziała.

\- Teraz rozmawiają.

\- To takie wspaniałe. A jednak jestem babcią. - Mruknęła chyba sama nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Nagle spojrzała na niego poważniej. - Ale chyba z nim nie zerwiesz z tego powodu? Przecież to nie jego wina, że nie miał pojęcia...

\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie! Za kogo ty mnie masz? - Odparł wściekły. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zostawiać swojego kochanka z takiego idiotycznego powodu. - Po za tym niczego jeszcze nie wiemy. Troche za mało informacji, żeby zrobić cokolwiek.

\- Masz racje. - Pokiwała głową mama. -Przepraszam, ale jesteście z Magnusem tacy szczęśliwi. No, ale niektórzy widzieli by kłopot w wychowywaniu niewłasnego dziecka...

\- Nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu. Skoro i tak nie mógłbym mieć własnych. - Odpowiedział natychmiast i poczuł, że to prawda. Westchnął. - Teraz chyba będzie najważniejsze, żeby pomóc Magnusowi.

Mama przechyliła głowę, spojrzała na niego łagodnie z kochającym uśmiechem i pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- Jesteś aniołem, słonko.


	36. O dzieciach

Magnus patrzał aż jego chłopak i... nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale chyba... chyba syn... zniknęli mu z oczu.

Prawie trząsł się ze strachu. Co sobie Alec pomyślał? Jezu, są ze sobą ledwie miesiąc, ledwie wyszedł z depresji i powoli zaczynał czuć się znowu sobą, a tu wyskakuje jakaś baba z dzieckiem. A jeśli dzieciak naprawdę jest jego? Będzie musiał się nim zająć, rodzice na pewno nie pozwolą mu uciec od odpowiedzialności. Czy Alec przy nim zostanie? 

Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny Magnus wiedziałby jak to się potoczy. Ciągłe kłótnie o błahe rzeczy, niezadowolenie, że obcy dzieciak kręci się przy nich. Że Magnus nie ma czasu na spotkania i randki. A potem wielka kłótnia i bolesne zerwanie. Zostałby sam, albo raczej z dzieckiem. 

Ale nie miał pojęcia jak będzie z nim. Czy się wściekł? A może uważa, że Magnus sam powinien wziąć odpowiedzialność?

Jeśli odejdzie to będzie koniec. Kompletnie się załamie. Jego psychika, jeszcze niekompletnie odbudowana po przejściach zostanie zrujnowana. 

Odwrócił wzrok i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Słyszał kroki i stuk laski staruszki za nim. W gardle czuł olbrzymią gulę i raz po raz przełykał ślinę. W końcu dotarli i Magnus pokazał pani, żeby usiadła.

\- Więc, może zacznie pani od początku? Dlaczego uważa, że to ja jestem ojcem tego dziecka i kiedy niby do tego doszło? - Powiedział sceptycznie, patrząc na paznokcie.

\- Moja wnuczka była bardzo rozwydrzona i buntownicza. Co się dziwić jeśli jej matka zawsze ją tłamsiła? W każdym razie w pewnym momencie wyjechała i wróciła z brzuchem. Nie chciała nic mówić, no chyba że w kłótni z matką wspominała, że podróżowała. - Westchnęła. - Nie miałyśmy pojęcia kto jest ojca, a Dalia mówiła, że to nie jest ważne. Nienawidziła małego... To zdjęcie znalazłam po jej śmierci w skrytce pod podłogą razem z tym listem.

Tym razem podała mu starą kartkę wydartą z notesu. List, czy może liścik był krótki:

Dalia,

przeglądając stare karty pamięci znalazłam to zdjęcie. Nie mam pojęcia kiedy robione, ale po twoim liście pomyślałam, że może to on jest ojcem. Nie wiem czy uda ci się go znaleźć, ale wtedy mogłabyś pozbyć się problemu, więc chyba warto spróbować. 

Współczuje ci dziewczyno matki i tego, że teraz musisz się użerać z bachorem.

Twoja psiapsiuła Holly!

Magnus położy go na stole i potarł czoło wierzchem dłoni.

\- To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi.

Staruszka popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem. 

\- Owszem. Nie będzie nic wiadome do badań, oczywiście. Jednak prawdopodobieństwo jest bardziej wysokie niż niskie. - Powiedziała obojętnie. - Niech pan mi wierzy, gdybym miała dość sił na tego chłopca, nie zostawiałabym go z pederastą. - Dokończyła chłodno.

Mężczyzna zamrugał zaskoczony i spojrzał na staruszkę w innym świetle. Nie była to raczej miła babcia, a silna kobieta u końca życia. Z twardymi zasadami.

\- A więc zauważyła pani. I mimo tego nie uciekła? - Zapytał podobnym tonem.

\- Za długo tu jechałam. Ma pan też prawo poznać syna, mimo pana choroby.

Musiał się zaśmiać. Ach te staruszki...

\- Magnus?

Oboje rozmawiających obróciło głowy w stronę głosu. Asmodeusz stanął u wejścia kuchni i z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy spoglądał na nich. No tak, z jakiegoś powodu mężczyzna zawsze wiedział kiedy coś się działo. Jak domniemany wnuk mógłby się przed nim ukryć?

\- Tato. Poznaj... Właściwie to jak się pani nazywa.

\- Miriam Witkiewicz. - Wstał i oparła się hardo o laskę. - Jestem tutaj z powodu pana syna.

\- Nie dziwię się, co takiego tym razem zrobił? 

\- Nic nie...

\- Zapłodnił moją wnuczkę.

Mężczyzna zamarł na ułamek sekundy, po czym podniósł brew.

\- On? Chyba pani go z kimś pomyliła. - Na ustach zagrał ironiczny uśmieszek. - Jest na to jakiś dowód? Gdzie jest to dziecko? Bo domyślam się, że o nie tu chodzi... - Spojrzał na syna.

\- Przy basenie z Alekiem... I resztą. - Więc wszyscy już wiedzieli co się działo.

Miał ochotę walnąć się patelnią w łeb. Albo zatrzymać czas i nie musieć dalej przechodzić przez ten dziwny dzień. Boże, jak zareagowali na to ci wszyscy ludzie? Mama, Izzy, Simon, Aline, Clary... Jezusie...

Asmodeusz odwrócił się i ruszył w tamtym kierunku, Magnus wiedziony jakimś przeczuciem poszedł za nim jak baranek na rzeź.

W chwili kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz przywitał ich głośny wybuch śmiechu. Widok przed nimi był niezwykły. Nie mogło minąć dużo czasu, a wszyscy wyglądali na pogodzonym z "wesołą" nowiną. I chyba niezbyt zdziwieni. W centrum wszystkiego siedział mały Gabriel, na kolanach Aleca, wyglądając na nieco wystraszonego, ale i ciekawskiego. Chłopak widząc to oplótł go lekko ramieniem, opiekuńczo. Wokół stali jego znajomi, a matka skończyła coś opowiadać, wszczynając ten wybuch wesołości.

Magnus nie mógł wprost uwierzyć w to co widzi.

\- Kochanie! - Zawołała mama widząc męża. - Chodź poznać wnuczka!

Asmodeusz uśmiechał się rzadko, ale teraz to zrobił słysząc niesamowity entuzjazm w głosie swojej ukochanej.

\- Taki miałem zamiar. - Podszedł do chłopczyka i podniósł do siebie jego buzię za podbródek. - Czyż nie jesteśmy przystojni? - Zapytał pogodnie.

Gabriel spojrzał na niego jak na kosmitę, wielkimi oczami, ale nie wydawał się zestresowany. Mężczyzna puścił go, żartobliwie musnął palcem jego nosek i ruszył z powrotem do Magnusa. Ten złapał spojrzenie Aleca, który uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Może wszystko będzie dobrze?

\- To nie jest twój syn. - Powiedział jego ojciec bez ogródek.


	37. Kłopoty w raju?

\- Co ty gadasz, Asmodeus?! - Wydarła się mama na wpół wkurzona, na pół zirytowana. - Zresztą, co ty tam wiesz, przy jednym dziecku, nie za bardzo możesz sie uważać za eksperta.

Właściwie wszyscy spojrzeli na mamę z mocno zdziwioną miną. Nikt by nie pomyślał, że tak kochająca się para kiedykolwiek mogłaby sie pokłócić.

\- Ale mu pocisnęła. - Alec usłyszał Simona, szepcącego niezbyt cicho do Izzy.

Mężczyzna nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.

\- Nie dajmy się zwariować. Co, ma skośne oczy, trochę ciemniejszą karnację i od razu musi być Magnusa? Przepraszam, ale to niezbyt mnie przekonuje, biorąc pod uwagę, że z naszych genów wyszło to coś. - Wskazał na Magnusa. Ten spojrzał na niego urażony.

\- Ej...

\- Po za tym, to dziecko, nie ma moich oczu. Od pokoleń, wszyscy z mojej rodziny je dziedziczą. Nie sądzę by ot tak to miało się zmienić.

\- E tam, pierdolisz. - Mama machnęła ręką.

Asmodeus wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią z podniesioną brwią.

\- Założę się o pięć stów, że nie jest.

\- Przyjmuję. - I od tak podali sobie nagle ręce z uśmiechami.

Okej, to była najdziwniejsza kłótnia, jaką Alec kiedykolwiek widział. Właściwie to nerwowa dyskusja, bo teraz kompletnie nie wyglądali na pokłóconych. I co to ma być za zakładanie się o dziecko?! Przy wspomnianym wcześniej dziecku. Alec zerknął na Gabriela, który z trudną do odgadnięcia miną patrzył na scenę przed sobą.

\- Czy wy jesteście normalni? - Zapytał Magnus dziwnym głosem. - Jak możecie się zakładać o coś takiego? Przy dziecku i przy mnie... To było wstrętne.

Alec dobrze znał ten wzrok, tak się patrzył, chwilę przed napadem złości w swojej kuchni. 

-Bo twój ojciec jak zwykle musi dodać swoje trzy grosze. Nie mogłam długo nacieszyć się wnukiem, gdy on tu przylazł i...

\- Kompletnie nic nie jest wyjaśnione! A jeśli nim nie jest to co? Wepchasz mi go na siłę, że spełnić swoje super marzenie?! A co ze mną?! Może nie chce mieć bachora na utrzymaniu?! - Wrzasnął wkurwiony. 

\- Hej, hej! To chyba ty za dużo mówisz! - Warknęła Izzy, głaszcząc małego po włosach.

Ten z pustą miną opierał sie mocno o Aleca, jakby chciał się schować i uciec. Chłopak nawet nie zauważył gdy mocniej go objął.

\- Izzy ma racje. - Powiedział. - Max, weź go z Izzy do Prezesa, dobrze?

\- No zajebiście. Widzę, że wszyscy już go bardzo kochacie. A ja jak zwykle wychodzę na tego złego. - Warknął Magnus zimnym tonem. - Róbcie co chcecie. Mam to gdzieś. I was wszystkich też. Nie wiem po jaką cholerę tu w ogóle przyjechaliście.

\- A ten znów swoje. - Jęknął Raphael.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wściekły ruszył wzdłuż domu. Nikt się nie odezwał. Alec spojrzał na mamę Magnusa, która patrzyła za synem ze zmartwioną i bardzo winną miną, przytulając się do Asmodeusa. Izzy ruszyła z Maxem i Gabrielem, który miał minę jakby nie rozumiał o co chodzi, i pewnie naprawdę nie miał pojęcia. Gdy złapał spojrzenie Johna, ten spojrzał na niego z miną mówiącą: "ja pierdole, co za cyrk". Istne wariatkowo, pomyślał.

Nikt nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Pójdę za nim. - Odparł Alec, którego głos dziwnie zabrzmiał w ciszy i nagle wszyscy zaczęli go bardzo zachęcać by to właśnie zrobił.

Dogonienie mężczyzny nie było takie trudne. Alec zobaczył jak wchodzi do garażu, czyli tam gdzie służba odstawiła ich samochód. Wszedł tam za nim.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? - Spytał szczerze zainteresowany.

\- Z czym? - Warknął mężczyzna. - Z życiem? Tym bachorem, który podobno jest mój?...

\- Nie, co chcesz tu robić. Jedziesz gdzieś?

\- Może. Jak najdalej od tej bandy debili. 

Garaż był duży. Weszli wejściem od tyłu, czyli z ogrodu. Pod ścianą stały narzędzia, kosiarki, nawozy i ziemie w workach. A niedaleko stały cztery zaparkowane pojazdy i dwa motory. Alec jeszcze tu nie był, bo to służba zajmowała się parkowaniem aut w garażu. Magnus opierał się o szafkę nad którą wisiały haczyki z kluczykami. Jeden z nich trzymał w ręku i patrzył na niego jak na intruza.

\- Twoja mama nie chciała nic złego...

\- No raczej. Ona zawsze ma dobre intencje. - Prychnął. - Po prostu naprawdę nienawidzę tego jej parcia dzieci. Czy nie może zrozumieć, że ja nie chcę takiej odpowiedzialności na sobie?! Nawet dorosłej osoby nie mogę przy sobie utrzymać... - Zaczął mówić zjadliwym tonem.

\- A ja to co? - Wytknął mu Alec, przerywając ta litanię użalania się nad sobą.

Magnus zaśmiał sie dziwnie, bez wesołości.

\- Ty? Nie wiem. Nie mam, kurwa, pojęcia, bo znamy sie od miesiąca. Cholernego miesiąca, a już mieliśmy więcej kłopotów niż normalny człowiek ma ich w całym życiu. Czuję, ze jeden kolejny i po prostu tego nie wytrzymamy. - Alec chciał coś powiedzieć, ale mężczyzna nie dał mu dojść do słowa.- Każda normalna osoba uciekłaby na myśl o wychowywanie dziecka z dopiero co poznaną osobą! To za duża odpowiedzialność, nawet dla prawdziwych rodziców, a co dopiero dla kogoś z zewnątrz. Nie chcę cię stracić, Alec. - Westchnął ciężko, zrezygnowany. 

Alexander nie wiedział co powiedzieć. I nie mógł powiedzieć, że go rozumie, bo właściwe nie rozumiał. To nie on z dnia na dzień został ojcem ( czy też prawie ojcem) to nie na niego spadłaby większość odpowiedzialności, gdyby to całe zamieszanie było prawdą. Nie miał też pojęcia jak mógł wątpić w niego? Ze wszystkich osób na świecie Alec powiedziałby, że to ten mężczyzna najlepiej go zna, a teraz pod wpływem głupiej kłótni traci do niego zaufanie?

Podszedł do niego, podniósł rękę i go spoliczkował.

Magnus zamrugał wstrząśnięty i spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Przestań wymyślać jakieś bajki, dobra?! Jak... jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy? Tak mało wiary we mnie pokładasz? A może po prostu mnie nie kochasz? Czy to wszystko to wymówka by ze mną zerwać z jakiś pojebanych wyższych pobudek?! "Zerwę z nim zanim on to zrobi"?!?! 

\- Nie! - Magnus zerwał się na równe nogi. - Nigdy, bym tego nie zrobił! Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć?

\- To jak ty mogłeś pomyśleć, że jestem tak żałosny by porzucać kogoś kogo kocham w największej potrzebie! 

\- Nie wiem, dobra! Po prostu jestem przerażony. Nienawidzę tej całej sytuacji bo nie mam pojęcia jak zareagujesz. W głowie kłębią mi się wszystkie najczarniejsze scenariusze.

Dwaj mężczyźni stali na przeciwko siebie, nie wyglądając na zakochaną parę sprzed paru godzin. Alec mrużył oczy wściekle i podejrzliwie, za to w Magnusie kotłowała sie złość i smutek. Wszystko najgorsze co mogli powiedzieć i pomyśleć odbywało się właśnie teraz. W końcu Magnus minął go i ruszył do samochodu.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - Zapytał zimno chłopak.

\- Jadę po fajki. - Warknął Magnus otwierając ich samochód.

Alec ruszył za nim. Był wściekły, zraniony, ale nadal nie mógł zostawić Go samego. Czuł, że jeśli teraz to zrobi, łącząca ich nić się zerwie i ich miłości już nie da sie odbudować. Nigdy jeszcze z nikim się tak nie kłócił. Nie był tak wściekły. 

Ciekawe czy wszystkie pary tak czują, pomyślał nagle. Że jeszcze jedno nieprzemyślane słowo i będzie po wszystkim.

 

A/N: Okej. To najbardziej Popierdolony rozdział jaki tu powstał. Przez jebane duże "P". Jeśli wcześniej nie, to teraz to opo naprawdę stało się godne swojego tytułu. 

Boże jakie to wszystko chaotyczne i zwariowane.


	38. Zgoda, oliwka i polana

Ponura atmosfera w aucie była tak gęsta, że można by ją było ciąć husqvarną. Mężczyźni nie odzywali się do siebie, wściekli. Magnus nieświadomie przyciskał gaz do dechy, jadąc po polnej drodze.

\- Mógłbyś zwolnić? - Warknął Alec.

\- Nie. Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał. Jak chcesz wysiąść to proszę bardzo, możesz skakać.

\- Jeszcze mi życie miłe, dziękuję bardzo.

Chłopak skrzyżował ręce i oparł się od siedzenie z zamkniętymi oczami. Był cały spięty, więc próbował się rozluźnić, kontrolując oddechy. Niepotrzebnie się unosił. Ale naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak ten idiota mógł myśleć, że się rozstaną z tak błahego powodu? No może dla kogoś dziecko to jakiś niewiadomo jak wielki problem, ale nie dla niego, do cholery. Wychował się z młodszym rodzeństwem, zawsze się nimi zajmował. Nawet teraz był z nimi Max.

Czuł się coraz gorzej z tym jak sam się na niego wydarł. Może gdyby zamiast ulegać desperacji, normalnie mu powiedział, że nie jest zły z powodu pojawiania się Gabriela to mogliby jakoś normalnie porozmawiać i wszystko obgadać. Ale sam się debil prosił, od razu wyskakując z tymi swoimi czarnymi scenariuszami...

\- Jeśli chciałeś spać to było iść do domu. - Mruknął Magnus złośliwie.

\- Nie śpię, choć dla twojego syna, to pewnie pora popołudniowej drzemki. - Odparował Alec, zamykając mężczyznę. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

W jeszcze gorszych nastrojach dojechali do sklepiku, gdzie Magnus kupił paczkę papierosów i od razu zapalił. Alec też się poczęstował, choć normalne mu nie smakowały, ale mężczyzna zawsze kupował jagodowe, więc jakoś można było przeżyć.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz mnie za kogoś kto ucieka przed odpowiedzialnością. - Mruknął nagle Alec, kręcąc głową.

Magnus prychnął.

\- A co miałem sobie pomyśleć. Zostawiłeś mnie samego z tą starą jędzą, nie zaszczyciłeś mnie nawet spojrzeniem...

\- Chyba byłem zajęty Gabrielem, nie? To jeszcze żaden powód. Tak mało sobie cenisz moje zapewnienia? Jeśli masz takie myśli po czymś taki, to już się boję co będzie kiedyś jak się poważnie pokłócimy.

\- A ty znowu o tym samym?! Jezu, przepraszam, jaśnie pana, że zwątpiłem w ciebie, od teraz będę wierzył w w ciebie niezachwianie jak w Boga w niebie, zadowolony?

Alec prychnął, ale nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. To co powiedział było zbyt idiotyczne. Wyrzucił peta do kosza i zawiesił głowę, by nic nie było widać, jednak w końcu nie mógł stłumić śmiechu.

\- Z czego rżysz debilu? - Zapytał Magnus ponuro.

\- Z ciebie. Jesteś głupszy niż ustawa przewiduje. - Odparł z uśmiechem.

\- I kto to mówi. - Odpowiedział Magnus ciągle patrząc na niego zimno.

Alec westchnął.

\- Okej, może trochę przesadziłem. Jednak ja też mam prawo się zezłościć. Też mam problemy i chodzę na terapię. Chyba o tym zapomniałeś. - Spojrzał prosto w oczy swojego chłopaka. - Ja też mam kłopoty z zaufaniem, a jednak wierzę, że mnie nie zostawisz. I nigdy nie pomyślałbym inaczej.

Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział, ale jego wzrok zmiękł. Wyglądał teraz na bardziej zagubionego niż złego.

\- Możemy się po prostu nie denerwować i poczekać aż sytuacja sama się rozwinie? Najpierw zobaczyć czy Gabriel naprawdę jest twoim synem a potem na spokojnie porozmawiać? Bo ja naprawdę nie mam zamiaru cię zostawić. Właściwie to lubię tego dzieciaka. Myślę, że będziesz wielkim szczęściarzem, jeśli okaże się, że jest twój. Ja nigdy nie będę mógł mieć swojego...

\- Oh, Alec... - Westchnął Magnus. - Czy ty... chcesz mieć dzieci?

\- Jasne że chcę mieć. Wychowałem się z rodzeństwem i zawsze myślałem, że też będę miał trójkę, ale... Na samą myśl o sypianiu z kobietą przechodzą mnie ciary, a kto by oddał dziecko... komuś takiemu jak ja pod opiekę? Raczej żaden sąd by tego nie zrobił i wcale się nie dziwię. Wiele jest paskudnych opowieści o osobach wykorzystujących dzieci, przez które szargają opinię normalnych ludzi. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przepraszam, nie miałem pojęcia. - Powiedział szybko Magnus, zbliżając się do chłopaka nieświadomie. - Ja nigdy nie myślałem by je mieć. Na pewno nie przed czterdziestką.

\- Wielu rzeczy o sobie nie wiemy. - Odparł Alec. - W końcu jak powiedziałeś znamy się miesiąc.

\- I tak jest mi głupio. Nie pomyślałem, że mógłbyś być zadowolony z dziecka... - Odparł Magnus patrząc w przestrzeń zamyślony. - Na prawdę nie będzie ci przeszkadzał...?

Alec uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- No co ty. Wszyscy twoi przyjaciele i rodzina pomogą ci jak tylko będą mogli. Nie widzisz, że nie jesteś sam?

Nagle Magnus znalazł się przy nim i pocałował namiętnie. Alec podskoczył lekko, zaskoczony nagłym ruchem mężczyzny. Ten owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi i całował, aż chłopak się nie poddał i nie oddał pocałunku. Co młodszy zrobił z przyjemnością. Czuł ulgę, że przestali się kłócić i wszystko sobie wytłumaczyli.

W końcu Magnus odsunął się lekko.

\- Poczekaj chwilę. - Rozkazał mu i szybko poszedł do sklepu.

Alec usiadł na masce samochodu, a mężczyzna zaraz wrócił z mała torbą na zakupy.

\- Wsiadaj, zabiorę cię gdzieś. - Zawołał z uśmiechem.

Alec zrobił jak mu polecono i po chwili znowu jechali szybko drogą. Wkrótce skręcili do lasu i w jego głąb, drogą zrobioną przez jakieś duże maszyny.W końcu mężczyzna wykręcił w bardziej gęsto zarośniętą drogę i między krzaki. Oczom Aleca pokazała się zarośnięta polana, osłonięta drzewami, nad wartko płynącą szeroką rzeką.

\- Niezły zakątek.

\- Tak. Niedaleko mojego domu mama zrobiła dla mnie plażę, ale gdy chodziłem po lesie, znalazłem i to miejsce. Wiesz, gdy pierwszy raz tu byłem widziałem sarnę, która piła wodę. - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Magnus. - Bawiłem się tu, w rozbitka z bezludnej wyspy.

Zaśmiali się lekko. Mężczyzna przechylił się w jego stronę powoli. Alec spojrzał mu w oczy, dzieliły ich zaledwie milimetry. W końcu zmniejszył odległość i go pocałował. Westchnął czując na sobie ciepłe wargi ukochanego. Wszystko było znowu doskonałe i w harmonii.

Mężczyzna zacisnął palce jednej ręki na jego tali, a drugą wsunął w jego włosy. Przysnął się do Aleca tak, że przyciskał go do fotela. Stracili rachubę czasu. Gdy wreszcie Magnus odsunął się trochę by zaczerpnąć powietrze, zaklął.

\- Niewygodnie w tym cholernym samochodzie. - Warknął.

Alec zachichotał lekko.

\- No cóż, zależy co w nim robisz. Wbijanie się na fotel pasażera, gdy już w nim ktoś siedzi raczej nie jest zbyt mądre.

\- Ależ my dzisiaj sarkastyczni. - Odparował mężczyzna z uśmieszkiem.

Alec znowu połączył ich usta. Jego dłonie powędrowały w dół jego pleców, przyciskając ich bliżej do siebie. Uchylił usta i ich języki spotkały się w połowie drogi. Westchnął dając się ponieść przyjemności. W końcu stracił oddech i musiał odsunąć lekko.

\- Magnus... -Wymamrotał ciężko dysząc. - Czy ty chcesz mnie tu wykorzystać? - Spytał niewinnie.

\- Chciałbym. Ale niezbyt tu wygodnie, szczerze mówiąc.

\- Biedaczek z ciebie.

\- Spokojnie, w bagażniku są koce, a polana jest cała nasza. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ty zbolu! - Alec żartobliwie odsunął go od siebie i pocałował lekko, zanim otworzył drzwi i wyszedł.

\- Tak się niecierpliwisz, że już musiałeś wysiąść? A to niby ja jestem zbolem... - Odparował Magnus.

Alec wystawił mu język.

\- Rusz dupe i otwieraj ten bagażnik zanim zmienię zdanie! Bo nie poruchasz...

Mężczyzna od razu nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk. Alec zachichotał i wyjął co chciał. Poszedł w kierunku brzegu i spojrzał na rzekę. Niedaleko jego było zejście do wody, gdzie na dnie leżały gałęzie i wygładzone kamienie. Rozłożył już koc, gdy Magnus przytulił go od tyłu i zaczął całować po szyi. Zamruczał przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Rób tak dalej, niewolniku.

Magnus uśmiechnął się i odwrócił go do siebie.

\- Tak się bawimy...? - Podniósł brew rozbawiony. - Rozbieraj się lepiej.

\- Twoje słowo jest dla mnie rozkazem. - Odparł Alec seksownie.

Podniósł rąbek koszuli i diabelsko powoli podnosił do góry, w końcu jednak ją z siebie zrzucił. Magnus pokręcił głową.

\- Wolniej się nie da?

\- Nie mam na sobie zbyt wiele, więc rozbieram się z prędkością z jaką zrzucałbym ubranie zimowe. - Zaśmiał się Alec.

Magnus przyciągnął go do siebie. Za szybko wyszli z domu, więc mieli na sobie to co na basenie. Spodenki mężczyzny wciąż były jeszcze wilgotne od wody... Teraz mieli na sobie tyle samo ubrań i było fair.

Mężczyzna pociągnął Aleca w dół i położył pod sobą na ziemi. Ich pocałunek był coraz bardziej namiętny, wilgotny. Oderwał się od jego ust i zostawił mokre pocałunki od kącika jego ust do szyi. Chłopak westchnął wsuwając palce we włosy mężczyzny.

\- Magnus...

Usta mężczyzny zjechały na jego obojczyki, zaczął ssać i gryźć delikatną skórę. Jego dłonie powędrowały do spodenek Alec i zaczął je ściągać. W końcu chłopak leżał nagi, a Magnus wpatrywał się w niego.

\- Weź, bo się zarumienię. - Wymamrotał Alec, cały czerwony, klepiąc go lekko w pierś.

\- Nie mogę, jesteś zbyt pociągający. - Od mamrotał.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Mężczyzna sięgnął po przedmiot, którego Alec wcześniej nie zauważył. Zamrugał zdziwiony widząc co to.

\- Oliwka dla dzieci? Na cholerę ci oliwka dla dzieci?

\- Dla nas. A po co innego. - Odparł z szaleńczym uśmiechem. - Najlepszy lubrykant ever.

Aleca aż zatkało. Z otwartymi oczami patrzał się na swojego chłopaka i nagle wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Po to poszedłeś do sklepu...?

\- Oczywiście. Mogłem kupić żel durex, ale gość ze sklepu mnie zna. Wmówiłem mu, że to dla dzieciaka Annabelle. Dostałby zawału, gdyby wiedział do czego naprawdę ma posłużyć.

Alec nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

\- Mogłeś mu powiedzieć, że pragniesz nawilżyć swojego chłopaka...

\- Wtedy dostałby zawału i udaru jednocześnie.

Alec prychnął, ale Magnus szybko zatkał mu usta językiem. Jego ręce wędrowały po rozpalonym ciele chłopaka, a w tym czasie dłonie Aleca powędrowały do jego spodenek.

\- Jesteś ubrany, a ja nie... - Mruknął udając nieszczęśliwego. - To nie fair...

\- Powinniśmy to szybko naprawić. - Wymruczał mu Magnus w odpowiedzi do ucha i pocałował go namiętnie.

Alec zamruczał z przyjemności i wsunął palce w jego spodnie, zsuwając je coraz niżej. Magnus zrozumiał ten przekaz w mig i po chwili obaj byli nadzy. Przez upał lejący się z nieba i pocałunki, obaj byli cali gorący i rozgrzani. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy z pożądaniem.

\- Ile mam jeszcze czekać, zanim zabierzesz się do rzeczy? - Zapytał chłopak psotnie.

Magnus uśmiechnął się do niego seksownie.

\- Aleś ty niecierpliwy...

Chłopak z niecnym błyskiem w oczach zacisnął dłoń na jego erekcji, przez co kolejne słowa mężczyzny zmieniły się w jęk. Alec zachichotał wrednie.

\- Alec... - Warknął Magnus.

Wspomniany nic sobie nie zrobił z ostrzeżenia i umiejętnie poruszył ręką, w dół i górę, uwalniając z ust ukochanego jęk. Mężczyzna zawisnął nad nim, z zamkniętymi oczami opierając się na rękach. 

\- Taak? - Spytał słodko.

Magnus jęknął, oderwał od siebie jego dłonie i uwięził je nad jego głową.

\- Ładnie tak, się nade mną znęcać? - Spytał.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i spróbował wzruszyć ramionami.

\- Lepiej sie przygotuj na ostre rżnięcie. - Magnus próbował brzmieć niebezpiecznie, ale zamiast tego wywołał zboczony uśmiech na twarzy Aleca.

\- Proszę, zrób to, kochanie.

Pochylił się nad swoim kochankiem i pocałował go mocno, wsunął język w jego gorące usta. Sięgnął po oliwkę i wylał na swoją dłoń. Wsunął ją między rozłożone nogi kochanka aż do jego wejścia i wśliznął dwa palce do jego gorącego wnętrza. Chłopak westchnął, a Magnus zaczął w niego wchodzić coraz głębiej, szukając jego punktu przyjemności. Z łatwością go znalazł i z przyjemnością słuchał jęków Aleca.

Magnus oderwał się o niego i wylał jeszcze więcej oliwki na dłonie. Wsunął w Aleca trzy palce i zaczął go delikatnie rozciągać, drugą rozprowadzając lubrykant po swoim członku. Chłopak jęczał, patrząc się na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

\- Magnus... Kurwa... Proszę...

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Mężczyzna wysunął palce i wszedł w niego mocno i głęboko. Gorące wnętrze zacisnęło się na nim tak doskonale, że Magnus prawie nie doszedł.

\- Kurwa, Alec... Tak...

Zawiesił głowę by choć trochę się uspokoić. Oddychał chaotycznie i ciężko. W końcu to Alec pod nim zaczął się ruszać, powodując że nieziemska przyjemność rozlewała się po jego ciele.

\- Kurwa... Jezu Alec...

Zaczął całować go po szyi i poruszać sie, na początek lekko, w końcu głębiej i mocniej. Paznokcie Aleca wbijały się w jego skórę na plecach, a ból jeszcze bardziej podkreślał przyjemność. Chłopak wygiął głowę do tyłu i doszedł, mocno i niespodziewanie, z imieniem Magnusa na ustach. Mężczyzna poruszył się jeszcze raz i doszedł zaraz za nim w jego wnętrzu. Osunął się na niego zmęczony, obaj oddychali ciężko.

\- Magnus... To było... Boskie! - zaśmiał się Alec bez tchu.

Ten uśmiechnął się i wsunął twarz w zgięcie jego szyi, wdychając jego zapach. Naturalny zapach skóry, chloru i soli.

\- Mhmmm.


	39. I co teraz?

Alec siedział na siedzeniu obok kierowcy i sennie spoglądał na mijane drzewa. Czuł się rozkosznie zmęczony i chętnie by zasnął. Był już wieczór, spędzili na polanie szalone pięć godzin, na myśl których robiło mu się niesamowicie gorąco. To był wspaniały czas, ale musieli wracać do rzeczywistości. Najlepiej do wygodnego łóżka, spać.

\- Nie śpij! - Powiedział nagle Magnus, ale chłopak był zbyt zmęczony by się wystraszyć.

\- To nie moja wina. Wyprałeś ze mnie wszelką energię. - Wyjęknął Alec, zamykając oczy.

Usłyszał śmiech.

\- Ale ty jesteś słaby.

\- A ty jesteś niewyżytym seksualnie zbolem.

\- Tylko dla ciebie. - Zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Skręcili na miasto, gdzie było sporo samochodów, a potem dalej w stronę domu. Jak sie okazało, w tą samą stronę co wszyscy inni. Gdy tylko wjechali na właściwą drogę zobaczyli w oddali skończoną już scenę, ale i tłumy ludzi. Pole na które uciekły zwierzęta, które Alec wcześniej prawie nie przejechał, teraz robiło za parking. Był mocno zapełniony, a jeszcze nie wszyscy przybyli. Magnus westchnął.

\- To nie fair, że ona robi lepsze imprezy od moich.

Alec spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, ale nie odezwał sie. Chciał tylko zorientować sie jak sobie dzisiaj poradził Gabriel i pójść spać.

Oni pojechali dalej niż inni, do garażu. Wyszli z niego od razu do domu i postanowili powędrować do swojego pokoju by się przebrać. Tak, żeby nie zostać przyuważonym czy zatrzymanym ( w końcu przy takiej ilości gości, nie dało sie być w 100% niewidzialnym). Już doszli do schodów gdy zawołał ich kobiecy głos.

\- W końcu jesteście, chłopcy! - Zaćwierkała słodko mama Magnusa.

Obejrzeli się do tyłu, gdzie kobieta właśnie wchodziła do środka z wszystko wiedzącym szerokim uśmiechem. Za nią przyszło kilka osób ubranych jak bogacze na wczasach, w eleganckie koszule, lniane spodnie. Jakby przyjechali grać w golfa, a nie na koncert niezbyt jeszcze znanego zespołu.

\- Mam nadzieję, w lepszych humorach? 

Przywołała ich ręką, więc chcąc nie chcąc musieli do nich podejść, w strojach kąpielowych.

\- Przepraszam za moją głupotę wcześniej.

\- Okej. - Odparł Magnus zdawkowo, ciągle jeszcze trochę obrażony. - Ja też zachowałem się jak świr i urządziłem niezłą szopkę. Nie tylko tobie. - Przysunął sie lekko w stronę Aleca.

\- Cieszę się, ze pojechaliście na przejażdżkę i odreagowaliście swój stres. - Odpowiedziała rozbawiona i puściła Alecowi porozumiewawcze oczko.

Ten przestąpił z nogi na nogę niezręcznie. Jeden z gości zaczął coś głośno mówić o domu. 

\- Musimy iść sie przebrać. - Ten moment Magnus wykorzystał by ich wymówić z rozmowy.

\- Oczywiście. Też nie powinnam zaniedbywać naszych gości.

\- A gdzie jest Gabriel? - Zapytał jeszcze Alec.

\- Z Asmodeusem w jego gabinecie. Chłopiec go polubił. - Odparła z wesołym uśmiechem. Poklepała chłopaka po ramieniu i poszła do swoich bogatych "przyjaciół".

Ruszyli do pokoju i dotarli do niego bez żadnych przeszkód. Przebrali się wreszcie w czyste ubrania, a Magnus poszedł do łazienki się pomalować, bo przecież inaczej do ludzi nie wyjdzie. Alec sprawdził telefon i podniósł brew widząc kto się do niego dobijał przez ostatnie 5 godzin. Szybko nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Wreszcie. Co tak długo? - Powiedział ponury, szorstki głos.

\- Ty też długo się nie odzywałeś, pająku. Śledzisz ją od paru tygodni, jeszcze nigdy ci tyle nie zeszło.

\- To co odkryłem i zrobiłem może ci sie bardzo spodobać. - Odparł pająk, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało ponure rozbawienie. 

Mężczyzna nie należał do miłych osób, cholera, był najgorszą szumowiną jaką Alec kiedykolwiek poznał, na dodatek najbardziej zdeterminowanym detektywem. Chłopak poznał go, gdy szukał pomocy przy zemście. Miał wtedy nieźle pomieszane w głowie i którymś razem wpadł na agencję detektywistyczną z najgorszą sławą. Mężczyznę, którego wszyscy znali jako pająk przyjmował tylko sprawy mogące nasycić jego psychopatyczne skłonności. Kiedy był w pracy nie potrafił nie wmieszać się w najpaskudniejszą sprawę nawet jeśli nie był w nią osobiście związany.

Na przykład szukając dowodów na dilera dla jednego żądnego zemsty chłopaka, którego uzależniona dziewczyna popełniła samobójstwo, rozpracował szajkę handlującą prochami od środka. Uzależnił wszystkich dilerów od ich własnego towaru, podając im go gdy byli tego nieświadomi, a połowa z nich skończyła wkrótce ze złotymi strzałami w żyłach.

Współpracując wsadzili Dana do psychiatryka z objawami mani prześladowczej.

\- Słucham uważnie. - Powiedział Alec z uśmiechem i położył się wygodnie na łóżku.

\- Tak w ogóle to jestem w Grecji. Tu przyjechała twoja modelka, dostała pracę u pewnego producenta, bardzo z nią zaprzyjaźnionego. Mieszka w najlepszym hotelu. Właśnie leżę na jej łóżku wodnym. Ale najlepsza jest cudowna wanna z hydromasażem. - Zaśmiał się zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Co ty robisz w jej pokoju? - Alec zmarszczył brwi.

\- Spokojnie, nie ma jej tu i długo nie wróci. W każdym razie znalazłem niezłe leki w jej apteczce, wszystkie są już zastąpione placebo. Nawet te małe kobiece, które dostają zawsze od ginekologów. Wiesz o czym mówię, prawda? 

\- Te od ciąży...?

\- Taka piękna modelka na pewno nie chce zajść w ciążę. Figura, cycki, wszystko się wtedy psuje. I jak pracować z wielkim brzuchem?

Alec wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Pająku, pająku. Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. - Potrząsnął głową. - Myślisz, że to się uda?

\- Oczywiście. Jak myślisz, co ona robi z tym producentem? Owinęła go sobie wokół palca. Po za tym te proszki na popęd seksualny też nie na darmo kupiłem.

\- Doskonale. Oczywiście rób z nią co chcesz, nie krępuj sie. - Alec usiadł z powrotem, uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Chociaż po co to mówię, pewnie pech jej nie opuszcza...

\- Za dobrze mnie znasz. - Odparł mężczyzna. - Ach i miałeś rację, kobietka ma sporo haków na różnych ludzi w biznesie. Wielu z jej kochanków ma rodziny. Myślę, że sobie dorobię na boku. Zdesperowani mężulkowie sporo zapłacą by żonki nie dowiedziały się o skokach w bok, a sławy mody nie będą chciały by ich małe sekreciki wyszły na jaw. Ale będę miał ubaw, gdy ich potem skompromituje na oczach całego ich ukochanego świata. 

\- Ty chory skurwielu. - Odparł Alec przyjaźnie z uśmiechem.

Magnus wyszedł z uśmiechem z łazienki.

\- Z kim rozmawiasz? - Spytała zainteresowany.

Alec obrócił się lekko by na niego spojrzeć i wymamrotał do słuchawki parę słów po francusku. Odłożył komórkę na stolik.

\- Nikt ważny. Naprawdę muszę iść? Chce mi się spać!

Położył się teatralnie na łóżku i dramatycznie położył dłoń na czole. Mężczyzna prychnął.

\- Nie ma nawet osiemnastej. Po za tym nie mówię, że mamy tam zostać długo. Ale na pewno przyszła Annabelle z Malcolmem i dziećmi. Nie chcesz ich poznać?

\- Chcę, chcę. Chodźmy. - Wyskoczył energicznie z łóżka.

Zeszli na dół, drzwi wejściowe były otworzone na rozcież, ale w środku nie było nikogo. Na zewnątrz starszy ciemnoskóry mężczyzna wskazywał gościom drogę na scenę, choć i tak można było ją zobaczyć z daleka. Magnus przywitał się z nim wylewnie , który okazał się być ojcem Raphaela. Dzisiaj pełnił rolę odźwiernego, choć na co dzień był złotą rączką-ogrodnikiem. Okazało się, że rodzina Fade-Blackthorn już dotarła na miejsce. Zapewne jest z nimi mama.

Poszli w stronę tłumów. Na scenie występował jakiś kwartet smyczkowy, a muzyka brzmiała jak na garden party jakiegoś bogacza (i w sumie tak właśnie było), który chciał zrobić wrażenie na innych bogaczach. Z tyłu muzyków były już poustawiane jednak inne, bardziej przebojowe instrumenty. 

W końcu Alec wyśledził mamę Magnusa w towarzystwie jakiejś pary. Pokazał ich Magnusowi.

\- Tak. To moja siostra z przyjacielem. - Odparł rozpromieniony.

Gdy podchodzili bliżej, Alec przypatrzył się im. Annabelle w ogóle nie była taka jaką sobie ją wyobrażał. Widział ją jako piękną i delikatną dziewczynę, która wiele przeszła i o tym nie zapomniała. Jednak przed sobą miał wysportowaną dumną kobietę, dumnie trzymając głowę wysoko, ale i uśmiechającą się po dziewczęcemu, delikatnie. Jej top opinał skórę bez żadnego zbędnego grama tłuszczu. Obok niej stał mężczyzna o przystojnych rysach twarzy. Białe włosy miał zaczesane do tyłu, ale zagubiony kosmyk leciał mu na czoło. Jego oczy były dziwnego koloru, ale nie mógł zobaczyć dokładnie z takiej odległości. W końcu doszli do nich z Magnusem i Alec zobaczył, że są niesamowicie fioletowe.

\- Braciszek. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w ich kierunku.

Przytuliła Magnusa, a po chwili i mężczyźni podali sobie dłonie.

\- Mama już nam zdążyła powiedzieć, ze przyjechałeś z kimś specjalnym. - Powiedziała i rozbawiona zerknęła na Aleca.

Ten uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Tak. - Potwierdził dumnie Magnus. - To Alec. Alexandrze, to Annabelle i jej mąż Malcolm.

\- Sporo o was słyszałem. - Alec podał dłoń kobiecie.

Uścisnęła ją z większą krzepą niż mógł przypuszczać. Malcolm poszedł w jej ślady i przytulił swoją żonę w tali.

\- My o tobie jeszcze nie, ale to pewnie się zmieni. - Odparł mężczyzna łypiąc na Magnusa.

\- A gdzie dzieci? - Zapytał wspomniany.

\- Gdzieś się kręcą. Arthur jest u twojego ojca. Nie chciałam go zostawiać w domu bo on całe dnie tylko by siedział w swojej samotni, a tak przynajmniej może z kimś porozmawiać o tych swoich badaniach. - Przewróciła oczami.

\- Pewnie w tej chwili zanudzają Gabriela naukowymi bzdurami. - Uśmiechnęła się mama.

\- No właśnie. - Zawołała nagle Annabelle entuzjastycznie. - To takie niesamowite, że masz syna! Nareszcie! Rodzina to najwspanialsza rzecz na świecie. Sami zobaczycie.

Uśmiechnęła się słodko, przytulając do swojego męża.

\- Będziesz wspaniałym ojcem. - Malcolm uderzył zdrętwiałego Magnusa wolną ręką. - Nie daj się głosowi zwątpienia. Ja kiedyś myślałem, że sobie nie poradzę z kilkoma dziećmi, a teraz patrz jak promienieję rodzicielską aurą radości.

Małżeństwo zaśmiało sie serdecznie. Alec ukrył uśmieszek ręką i spojrzał na ukochanego.

\- Nie skomentuje tego idiotycznego wyznania godnego kręgu wzajemnej adoracji, albo i kręgu samo-adoracji. - Odparł z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Tak czy siak, jakby co to masz mój numer. Będę mogła dać wam parę rodzicielskich rad jakby coś. - Odparł An.

\- Jasne.

 

Impreza rozkręcała się dalej i dalej, a mama Magnusa i on sam zapoznali Aleca z takim mnóstwem osób, że mu się aż w głowie kręciło. Wiele przyjaciół rodziny, partnerów biznesowych było cennymi znajomościami w świecie do którego za chwilę mógłby dołączyć, ale on nie marzył o niczym więcej jak tylko o pójściu spać. Choć świeże wieczorne powietrze trochę go rozbudziło.

W końcu Magnus sie zlitował i ruszyli do domu.

\- Nie musisz wracać ze mną, w końcu są tam twoi starzy znajomi, ale ja mam dość. - Odparł Alec. - Tylko zajrzyjmy do twojego ojca i Gabe'a.

\- Ciekawe gdzie jest ta stara jędza, jego babka.

Dostał za to kuksańca w bok.

\- Auu!

\- Cisza tam. - Odparł rozbawiony chłopak. - Na pewno odpoczywa. Co ma do cholery robić taka starowinka? 

Weszli po schodach i skierowali sie do gabinetu. Na miejscu zobaczyli dwóch mężczyzn siedzących obok małego i tłumaczących coś z grubej książki. Chłopak wydawał się tym wielce zainteresowany.

\- Boże, tato... Jest tu tylko jeden dzień, a ty już go torturujesz? - Zapytał Magnus kręcąc głową.

\- Nikogo nie torturuję. Wykładamy mu z Arthurem historię Rzymu i ich największe wynalazki. Bardzo ciekawe zagadnienie. Prawda?

\- Tak! - Odpowiedział chłopczyk pewnie.

Alec zamrugał. Jeszcze nigdy nie dostał od chłopca tak pewnej siebie odpowiedzi. Był raczej wstydliwy.

\- Widzisz? - Uśmiechnął się pan Bane.

\- Asmodeus jest bardzo uprzejmy i wykształcony jak na demona. - Powiedział nagle Arthur.

Alec podniósł brew.

\- Demona?

\- Hmmm, my się jeszcze nie poznaliśmy. - Zielono niebieskie oczy Arthura Blackthorna spoczęły na czarnowłosym.

\- To chłopak mojego syna. - Odpowiedział uprzejmie Asmodeus.

\- Och. Kolejny Nocny Łowca z czarownikiem? - Zmarszczył nos zdegustowany. - Świat schodzi na psy.

Alec musiał zamrugać nie mogąc uwierzyć w ten przejaw dziwnego zdegustowania. Magnus pokręcił głową gdy ten chciał odpowiedzieć. Chłopak przechylił głowę pytająco.

\- Później. - Odparł mężczyzna. 

\- Jeśli chcieliście wiedzieć co u Gabriela to jak tylko wybije 9 wieczorem położę go spać. Nie musicie się martwić. - Uśmiechnął się pan Bane, głaszcząc szczęśliwego chłopca po włosach.

\- Okej. - Odparł Alec niezręcznie. - Miłej nauki, Gabi.

Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się słodko.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły Alec spojrzał na ukochanego.

\- Dla Arthura cały świat jest wypełniony jakimiś czarownikami, demonami i nocnymi łowcami. Czasami nawet wampirami i wilkołakami. - To przez chorobę o której wspominałem. Nie martw sie. - Zaśmiał się.

\- No dobra. - Westchnął Alec.

W końcu doszli do pokoju. Alec zaczął się przebierać do snu.

\- Idę zobaczyć co z twoim bratem. - Odparł Magnus.

\- Okej.

Alec pocałował swojego chłopaka. A potem wszedł do łóżka i szybko zasnął.


	40. Garden Party

Magnus zagapił się na swojego chłopaka śpiącego na łóżku. Boże, Alec był taki słodki gdy tak leżał na boczku, ściskał poduszkę jak pluszaka, a goła noga wystawała z kołdry owinięta na niej. Tak jak najbardziej lubił spać, gdy jeszcze nie był z Maggie. Teraz najczęściej spali tak, że to mężczyzna zawijał nogę na nogi Aleca, który spał jak dziecko, na plecach z rozrzuconymi rękami na dwie strony.

Bane zachichotał cicho na wspomnienie, oparł się przywołującego go łóżku i wyszedł. Ruszył z powrotem na imprezkę, chciał pogadać ze starymi przyjaciółmi, siostrą... 

Nagle usłyszał wesoły dziecięcy śmiech i zobaczył jak po schodach idzie jego ojciec z Gabrielem na rękach. Starszy z dwóch zobaczył syna i wydał się ukontentowany.

\- Magnus. Już ubrany, dobrze. 

\- Noo. A wy gdzie się wybieracie? - Starał się by jego głos brzmiał naturalnie, choć ciągle czuł się bardzo niezręcznie przy dziecku. Które nawet na niego nie patrzyło. Pewnie czuł się podobnie.

\- Dzieci An wybłagały by wyciągnąć dla nich wodną ślizgawkę, Santiago już wszystko rozkłada. Gabriel też chce, więc idziemy po strój kąpielowy, prawda?

\- Taak! - Odpowiedział chłopiec wreszcie na niego patrząc. Zarumienił się słodko. - Razem z Tavvy'm. 

\- Świetnie. 

Chłopczyk spojrzał z powrotem na Asmodeusa z uwielbieniem. Mężczyzna jak chciał, mógł być naprawdę dobry w kontaktach z dziećmi. Jeśli te były grzeczne i robiły co chciał, były inteligentne. Magnus był zawsze krnąbrny i nie lubił siedzieć przy książkach, dlatego więcej czasu spędzał z matką niż z ojcem. Ale nawet wtedy, też tak patrzył na tego wysokiego, budzącego respekt mężczyznę.

\- Ja idę na to "przyjęcie" więc mnie zapewne spotkacie. - Odparł Magnus i kiwnął im głową.

\- A gdzie Aleca zgubiłeś? - Zapytał się ojciec, gdy już ruszył.

\- Śpi!

\- A już zaczynałem myśleć, że jesteście do siebie przyklejeni. Papuszki nierozłączki. - Asmodeus uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie.

Magnus przewrócił oczami i nic nie odpowiedział.Szybko dotarł na dół i wyszedł wyjściem prosto na basen. Gości na zewnątrz było jeszcze więcej niż wcześniej, snuli się po całym terenie, dobierając się w różnorodne grupki tu i tam. Przy scenie matka już zdążyła namówić cały tłum ludzi na taniec towarzyski rodem z królewskich balów. Rozłączali się w tańcu i złączali, robili koła i obracali się. Gdy na to patrzył aż żałował, że nie ma Aleca, bo by dołączyli, a z nikim innym nie chciał tańczyć.

\- Elo, Mags. - Zawołał głos.

Zirytowany spojrzał w bok i zobaczył Simona z Izzy i Aline.

\- Hej. Właśnie chciałem zobaczyć jak sobie radzi Max. Gdzie on jest?

\- Z Raphaelem poszli pograć na konsoli. Wszystko okej. - Odparła Isabelle.

\- Dobrze. Są w podobnym wieku, więc to dobrze, że się przyjaźnią. - Odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Taa, a co u ciebie?

\- Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. - Machnął ręką. 

\- A gdzie Alec? - Spytała Aline, podnosząc brew.

Zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć zza niego pojawiła się jego matka, jakby nagle się teleportowała.

\- Aline! Chodź ze mną, szybko! - Zawołała ciągnąć ją za ramię.

Zdziwiona dziewczyna nie opierała się. Zaczęła iść za kobietą, rzucając tylko ostatnie zdezorientowane spojrzenie trójce ludziom, którzy patrzyli za nią zaintrygowani.

\- Wow, twoja matka to jakaś ninja. - Odparł Simon. - W ogóle to jak ma na imię?

Ten zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie wiem, Mama...?

\- Nie znasz imienia własnej matki?!

\- Mój ojciec mówi na nią Queen, ale to nie jest jej prawdziwe imię, pytałem. Po prostu zawsze jak się o to pytam to się na mnie złości.

Simon zrobił zamyśloną minę.

\- To jak zagadka "Jak się nazywała mama muminka zanim została mamą muminka" nie da się jej rozwiązać. - Odparł poważnie.

Izzy spojrzała na niego pobłażliwie jak na dziecko i wymieniła się spojrzeniami z Magnusem. Ten przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak znajdziesz jego rozwiązanie to będziesz chyba drugim żyjącym człowiekiem na ziemi, który będzie posiadał tą wiedzę. - Prychnął. - Ale nie łudź, że ci się to uda. Raz jak się zorientowała, że chcę jej ukraść portfel by zobaczyć jej dowód to zrobiła sobie fałszywy i w miejscu imienia naprawdę miała napisane "Mama Magnusa". Naprawdę...

Izzy zaczęła się śmiać, a Simon uśmiechnął szeroko.

\- Niezła babka...

Dostał kuksaniec od swojej dziewczyny.

 

\- Hahaha, słaby jesteś! - Zaśmiał się Max.

Uniósł rękę z dżojstikiem na znak zwycięstwa i runął do tyłu na oparcie kanapy. Raffie, którego tak nazywał mimo zirytowanych spojrzeń chłopaka, tylko wywrócił oczami. Maxa tylko bardziej to rozbawiło.

\- W strzelance mnie nie pokonasz. - Odparł starszy z lekkim, pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Ne-he-he. Nie bądź taki pewny siebie, Raffie. Mam zręczne palce. - Zaczął rechotać.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego, krzywiąc się.

\- Nie powinieneś pić tyle lampek szampana. - Pokręcił głową.

\- Nawet pijany byłbym od ciebie lepszy. - Wystawił do niego język i schylił się tak, że Raphael musiał się uchylić by nie zostać polizanym.

\- Fuj, człowieku, weź się ogarnij!

\- Dobra, dobra.

Gdy zaczął się ten cały rozgardiasz z imprezą, gośćmi, Max wykradł z kuchni małą buteleczkę owocowej wódki, którą potem wlewał sobie do soku, a potem jeszcze zabierał lampki szampana z tacek. Teraz alkohol przyjemnie zaćmiewał mu umysł, rozluźniał i sprawiał, że język mu się rozplątywał.

Podrapał kotka siedzącego mu na kolanach, a ten zaczął mruczeć.

\- Po co wiecznie się jeżysz? Patrz na Prezesa. Pełen luz. Chill-out. 

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam jak kot? - Zapytał chłopak podnosząc brew.

\- Troszkę tak... Kotku. - Zaczął się śmiać.

Raphael spojrzał w górę i westchnął. Max był wporzo, no ale irytujący...

\- Ciekawe kiedy impreza się w końcu rozkręci. Na razie jest jakieś garden party bogaczy...

Raphael nie widział potrzeby odpowiadać na pytanie, na które nie miał odpowiedzi, więc tylko podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na pole. Jego dom znajdował się blisko lasu. Obok lasku stała stodoła z końmi i wybieg dla koni. Choć częściej niż na wybiegu, mama jeździła na nich po lesie i łące... On czasami też.

W oczy od razu wpadła mu wodna ślizgawka, po której zjeżdżały dzieci, zapewne piszcząc i śmiejąc się. Oni byli jednak za daleko by to usłyszeć.

\- Co tam jest? - Zapytał Max tuż przy jego uchu.

Ten wzdrygnął się.

\- Boże, musisz tak podchodzić blisko? To ślizgawka wodna. Ślepy?

\- Też chcę, do cholery. - Zrobił zbolałą minę. - Idziemy!

\- Max! Może zapytasz się mnie... - Zapytał zirytowany, ale nastolatek wypadł za drzwi. - Ej! Czekaj na mnie pijaku! Ja pierdole...

Max zadowolony z siebie zbiegł na dół po schodach i wyszedł na ciągle jasne podwórko. Powietrze było bosko chłodnawe, ale nie zimne. Wyciągnął z kieszeni buteleczkę wódki i wypił ostatnie łyki, gdy usłyszał odgłos konia. Zrobił parę kroków i za rogiem domu zobaczył stajnie. Jeden z koni stał na wybiegu i jadł trawkę. 

\- Konik! - Zawołał.

Z uśmiechem ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Raphael wyszedł z domu i rozejrzał się. Gdzie do cholery był ten debil? Nie miał pojęcia jak można się upić pijąc tylko trzy kieliszki szampana... I robić takie durne rzeczy...

\- Max! Nosz do... - Westchnął. Ruszył w stronę ślizgawki wodnej. Gdy przeszedł obok domu, nagle usłyszał jakiś hałas. Obrócił się i...

\- Raffie, uważaj!! - Wrzasnął Max.

Chłopak w ostatnim momencie padł na ziemię, a nad nim w pełnym pędzie skoczył ich nowy, ciągle nieujeżdżony koń, który nie był nawet przyzwyczajony do stajni, a co dopiero by ktoś mógł nim kierować.

\- Kurwa... - Spojrzał za nim i pędzony adrenaliną ruszył do stajni. Musi zatrzymać go zanim ten durny chłopak się zabije. Albo kogoś.

 

Alec obudził się trochę przed dwudziestą i przeciągnął na łóżku. Ta drzemka była boska. Rozejrzał się za Magnusem, ale nie było go w pokoju. Spojrzał na zegarek i znowu runął na łóżko. Dobrze, skoro tak, to zdąży jeszcze na ten koncert. Simon byłby niepocieszony, gdyby go nie było.

Więc ubrał się szybko i pobiegł na dwór. Na podwórku wreszcie było trochę zimniej i bardzo przyjemnie. Z uśmiechem ruszył pod scenę. Grali bardziej skoczne piosenki i już więcej osób bawiło się pod sceną, mocniej i mniej podchmielonych. Rozejrzał się wyglądając swojego chłopaka i ruszył spacerkiem do przodu. Słońce zeszło do ziemi oświetlając ją pomarańczowym światłem. W końcu Alec dostrzegł Magnusa razem z ojcem stojącego niedaleko dzieci. A te miały na sobie stroje kąpielowe i ich wesołe piski było słychać aż tam gdzie stał. Wokół nich pryskały wodą spryskiwacze, niektóre bachorki biegały wokół nich i się ganiały, a inne ślizgały po ślizgawce wodnej.

Alec ruszył w ich stronę i nagle zobaczył, że jeden z biegających dzieci jest Gabriel, który latał za jakimś chłopczykiem w swoim wieku. Nie mógł się nadziwić jak bardzo chłopiec się otworzył w ten jeden dzień. Jednak nagle zauważył coś niepasującego do tego obrazka. Dalej od nich coś zbliżało się w stronę bawiących się dzieci. Alec otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy zobaczył, co to jest. Zaczął biec.

\- Magnus!! Magnus! Uwaga!

Był za daleko, ale chyba nie aż tak, bo mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół słowa i wyprostował. Zaczął rozglądać się na boki.

\- Magnus! Uwaga!

Asmodeusz i jego syn spojrzeli na niego, więc pokazał im gestem przed siebie.

\- Koń!

Obrócili się do przodu, a Alec trochę uspokojony sprintem pobiegł dokładnie w stronę zbliżającego się zwierzęcia. Ktoś krzyknął przeraźliwie i wtedy chłopak zauważył, że galopujący koń nie jedzie sam. Ktoś siedział na jego grzbiecie, trzymając się go jak tonący deski.

Alec minął dzieci, które Asmodeusz i Magnus zagonili w bok, jak najdalej od toru rozszalałego zwierzęcia.

\- Alec! Co ty robisz?! – Zawołał za nim Magnus.

Ale chłopak nie odpowiedział. Rozpoznał ten głos. Tam siedział Max, ten idiota. Przecież on nie umie jeździć! Zabije się!

Koń był coraz bliżej. Chłopak zatrzymał się, a przez jego głowę przechodziło sto myśli na minutę.

\- Alec!! – Wrzasnął Magnus z przerażeniem w oczach i chciał pobiec, ale Asmodeusz złapał go za ramię i przytrzymał w miejscu.

Koń z mordem w ślepiach biegł prosto na niego. Nagle Alec uskoczył przed zwierzęciem i gdy tylko bok konia był obok niego, złapał wysoko i skoczył na niego.

\- Max, trzymaj się! – Wrzasnął bratu do ucha.

Alec naparł całym ciałem w tył i koń prychnął, ale posłusznie zaczął zwalniać, kręcąc się niezadowolony. Chłopak napiął ciało i łydkami pokierował konia w bok i z powrotem w stronę, z której przyjechał. Nie do końca mógł kierować tym nieujeżdżonym koniem, który prychał i rżał, młócił łbem na dwie strony. Na dodatek bez siodła, wodzy i z Maxem przed sobą... Musiał jak najszybciej uwolnić się od brata, który mógł zlecieć w każdej chwili. I trząsł się teraz jak osika. Jednak zobaczył kolejnego jeźdźca, który jechał w ich stronę.

\- Alec? – Zapytał Raphael podnosząc brew. Spojrzał na Maxa, okrążając ich niezadowolonego, kręcącego się ogiera. – Całe szczęście. Nic się nie stało?

\- Nie. Ale weź go, co? Z nim trudno mi utrzymać tą bestyjkę na wodzy. – Uśmiechnął się czując jak buzuje w nim adrenalina. – Max? Idź do Raphaela. – Klepnął go po plecach.

Starszy chłopak podjechał jak najbliżej i wyciągnął ręce. Alec użył całej siły by odkleić brata od konia, na dodatek musiał w pełni wyczulić zmysły i skupić się by nie sam nie spaść. Santiago przyciągnął go do siebie i jakimś cudem usadził przed sobą.

Alec westchnął, gdy ciężar zniknął z jego rąk i poklepał konia po boku.

\- Dobry konik. – Uśmiechnął się.

\- Stajnie jest jak pojedziesz w stronę lasu, obok domu. – Powiedział Raphael.

Max owinął ręce wokół jego szyi i przytulił twarz do szyi. Ruszyli w stronę powrotną do stajni, jakby nigdy nic, adrenalina powoli z niego schodziła.

\- Ej! Fuj, człowieku! Przestań mi obśliniać szyję! – Zawołał Raphael, a Alec spojrzał na chłopców z podniesioną brwią i pokręcił nad nimi głową.

Przyśpieszył, z zadowoleniem delektując się wiaterkiem na twarzy. W końcu dojechali do stajni. Alec zsunął się z ogiera i poklepał po szyi.

\- Jak się nazywa? – Spytał Raphaela, walczącego z Maxem.

Podszedł i pomógł mu go ściągnąć.

\- Jeszcze nijak. – Odparł Santiago wzdychając.

Alec spojrzał na Maxa, który przytulił się do boku starszego chłopaka i ledwie stał. Poczuł nieprzyjemny zapach.

\- Matko bosko, on jest kompletnie nawalony! – Zawołał zdziwiony. – Nie ma sensu nawet na niego krzyczeć.

Westchnął kręcąc głową karcąco.

\- Przenocuje go w pokoju. I tak ledwo chodzi. – Raphael spojrzał na niego jak na irytującego insekta.

\- To będzie uprzejme z twojej strony. – Alec uśmiechnął się krzywo i popatrzył na niego wszechwiedząco.

\- Co?!

\- Nic. Jeśli mogę to może mroczny wicher.

\- Co mroczny wicher?

\- Nazwa. Dla konia. – Odpowiedział jakby to było oczywiste.

\- A, tak. To ja idę go przeciągnąć do pokoju.

Alec parsknął i machnął ręką.

\- Spoko. Tylko go nie wykorzystaj. – Zaśmiał się.

Raphael spojrzał na niego ciskając gromy, ale ten już się odwrócił i poszedł w swoją stronę. A w jego szedł Magnus.

\- Hej. – Powiedział z uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna zacisnął usta i spojrzał na niego, a Alec wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że Bane jest wkurwiony.

Mam przejebane, pomyślał tylko zanim Magnus go nie złapał.

\- Czy cię kompletnie pojebało! – Wrzasnął potrząsając nim mocno.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Te zwierze mogło cię zabić! Na moich oczach! Co ty sobie myślałeś?! - Wrzasnął zaciskając mu palce na ramionach mocno jak imadła.

\- Myślałem o ludziach których mógł stratować. - Odparł patrząc mu w oczy. - Biegł prosto w dzieci. A ja wiedziałem jak pomóc, więc to zrobiłem. Ale spoko, następnym razem najpierw wyłożę ci cały plan a potem będę biegł, żebyś się bał. - Zironizował z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Skurwiel. - Warknął Magnus obrażony. Spojrzał na niego wzrokiem zimnym niczym Antarktyda. I odwrócił się od niego. - Po prostu jak myślałem, że zginiesz... To jakby mnie ktoś ciął do żywego mięsa... Wbijał nóż w serce. 

\- Przepraszam... - Alec był wstrząśnięty. Boże, ale był kretynem. Jakby on myślał, że obserwuje śmierć Magnusa... Zwariował by. - Masz rację. Nie chciałem. On jechał w wasza stronę... twoją i Gabriela... Asmodeusa i dzieci... Nie myślałem tylko działałem.

\- Całe szczęście nic się nie stało. - Odparł Magnus dziwnym głosem, ciągle cały spięty. - I mało osób to widziało. Nie ma paniki.

Alec pokiwał głową, choć mężczyzna nie mógł go zobaczyć.

Niezręcznie, pomyślał.

\- Nie gniewaj się, kochanie. Nie zamierzam zostawiać cię samego. Przyrzekam.

Zbliżył się do niego niepewnie. Nagle Magnus obrócił się, złapał go za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. Oplótł go drugą ręką w pasie i przycisnął do swojego ciała. Ze zdumieniem Alec poczuł erekcję mężczyzny.

\- Myślisz, ze twoje przepraszam wystarczy? Mam ochotę cię... - Zacisnął zęby i spojrzał w bok.

Nagle ruszył przed siebie.

\- Emm, Mags...?

\- Cicho. Idziemy do sypialni. Muszę odreagować stres. - Uśmiechnął się do niego mrocznie.

Mimo, że nigdy go tak nie postrzegał, w tej chwili zaczął się trochę swojego chłopaka bać...


	41. Zaginiona

Staruszka stała przy oknie i obserwowała fajerwerki. Było już bardzo późno, po wielu godzinach muzyki i zabawy ludzie byli zmęczeni, zadowoleni i senni. Na zwieńczenie doskonałej zabawy gospodyni zaserwowała wszystkim dawkę pięknych kolorów na tle nocnego nieba. W tej chwili Miriam cieszyła się, że jeszcze żyje.

Kiedy jechała tutaj, miała obawy. Jeśli mężczyzna wyprosi ich z domu? Albo nie będzie taki jak opowiadała ta kobieta w telefonie? Mógł mieć żonę, dzieci i swoje życie w którym nie chciałby Gabriela, co wtedy mogłaby zrobić. 

Całe szczęście chłopak okazał się na tyle odpowiedzialny by przyjąć dziecko. Może nie poczuł od razu ojcostwa, za to jego rodzice odpowiedzialnie wszystkim się zajęli. Wszyscy tutaj tak dobrze się nim zajęli... A ona ich oszukuje...

Oderwała wzrok od kolorowych wybuchów i ruszyła dalej w swoją stronę. Miała jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na liście, ale tak by go nie pognieść. Na kopercie, niezwykle eleganckim charakterem pisma było napisane "Pan Asmodeus Bane". Noga za nogą ruszyła po schodach do pokoju ostatniego członka swojej rodziny.

Otworzyła drzwi, a delikatne światło z przedpokoju oświetliło rozluźnioną buzię jej aniołka. Gabriel spał spokojnie, jego rączki rozrzucone były na poduszce, a wargi lekko uchylone. Jego pokój był tak duży jak jej, mógł zmieścić w sobie pół ich dawnego domu. Miriam podeszła do niego i pogłaskała po policzku.

\- Gabrielku...

Zamrugał i otworzył oczy, patrząc na nią niepewnie.

\- Odchodzisz, prawda? - Spytał rzeczowo.

\- Muszę gdzieś pojechać, aniołku. Ale babcia postara się wrócić. - Uśmiechnęła się niemrawo. - Bądź grzeczny, dobrze?

\- Dobrze. Lubię tu być. Wszyscy są mili. Nie jak w domu... - Odparł. - Jak chcesz to idź, ale ja zostaję. Dziadek powiedział, że będzie mnie uczył. I dostaje tyle lodów ile chcę od babci.

Staruszka pokiwała głową.

\- Zrób coś dla mnie, koteczku. Jak nie wrócę za trzy dni, daj to nowemu dziadkowi, dobrze?

Podała mu kopertę. Spojrzał na nią z zapytaniem.

\- Schowaj ją.

Pokiwał i odłożył ją pod poduszkę.

\- Rano schowam. - Poprawił ją i położył się z powrotem.

\- Dobranoc. - Pocałowała go w czoło.

Nie odpowiedział tylko patrzył na nią przenikliwie. Wstała więc i ruszyła do drzwi.

\- Babciu... Kocham cię. 

Miriam stanęła w szoku i spojrzała na niego, obróciwszy się lekko. Jej kochane dziecko... Może już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyć.

\- Ja ciebie też. Idź już spać. - Odpowiedziała miękko. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. 

Nie odwracając się więcej wyszła z sypialni i zamknęła drzwi.

 

Pierwsze co Max poczuł, gdy się obudził rano była jego boląca, pulsującym bólem głowa. Zaraz potem zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a w żołądku miał jakieś wrażenie pełności. Spał z twarzą w poduszkę, próbował przewrócić się na plecy, ale w łóżku leżała jakaś przeszkoda. Która go popchnęła.

\- Uważaj, grubasie! - Warknął znany mu głos.

\- Raffie? Co ty robisz w moim łóżku?

Usłyszał parsknięcie.

\- Twoim. A to dobre.

Max uniósł się na łokciach do góry i spojrzał na przyjaciela.Ten leżał jak nieboszczyk w trumnie obok niego. W jego pokoju, Max poznał te ciemne ściany i porządek. Nagle Raphael otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego.

\- To mój pokój, ty głupi pijaku. - Odparł z zimną dezaprobatą i uśmiechnął się z wyższością. 

\- Acha. 

Zrobiło mu się mega niedobrze i złapał się za usta. Raffie widząc to natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka, zabierając go ze sobą. Postawił go na nogi przed łóżkiem. 

\- Wiesz gdzie jest toaleta.

Więc pobiegł i spędził tam najgorsze dziesięć minut w jego życiu. Jak wrócił zobaczył, że Raffie położył się z powrotem do łóżka.

\- Ejj, dlaczego mam wielkiego siniaka na głowie? - Zapytał ze zbolałą miną, dotykając lekko tego miejsca. Skrzywił się mocno.

\- Próbowałeś się do mnie dobrać. Więc cię obezwładniłem. - Odparł.

Max przekrzywił głowę, nie rozumiejąc co starszy chłopak właśnie do niego powiedział i wtedy:

\- CO?!?! - Wydarł się.

\- Cicho! Nie drzyj się! Jest dopiero ósma, ludzie chcą spać!

\- Dobierałem się do ciebie?! - Spytał o ton ciszej.

\- Ano. Byłeś totalnie zalany. 

Z otwartą buzią, Max opadł na krzesło. Całe szczęście, że tam stało, bo by upadł na ziemię.

\- O kurwa...

 

Ludzie, którzy zostali na noc wstali około południa by udać się na śniadanio-lunch. Ustawili stoliki i krzesła na polanie, i dostali do jedzenia tosty, lekkie zupy, jajka. A do tego oczywiście kawkę albo herbatkę.

Rodzina i bliżsi goście jedli w środku, w jadalni obok kuchni, a w niej krzątała się mama, Alec i Annabelle, robiąc jedzonko. Alec był z twego zadowolony, gdyż czuł dyskomfort kiedy siedział (Magnus, ty brutalu! XD). 

Długi stół był zapchany przez dużą rodzinę Blackthorne-Fade, przyjaciół Aleca, choć z jakiegoś powodu bez Aline, oraz rodzinę Bane. Gabriel siedział obok Magnusa i Asmodeusa, który z uśmieszkiem kazał synowi pokroić Gabrielowi racuchy, by szybciej traciły ciepło. 

Simon cały podekscytowany nadawał o koncercie. Okazało się, że nie tylko on, ale przyjechała także inna sławna piosenkarka. W każdym razie Alec jej nie kojarzył. Ale oba występy były bardzo dobre. 

\- Proszę. - Powiedział stawiając talerz przed Magnusem, który odchylił się do tyłu by ułatwić mu zadanie. Nagle złapał go za ramię.

\- Boli mocno? - Wyszeptał mu do ucha z aroganckim uśmiechem.

\- Ciebie zaraz coś zaboli. - Odszepnął Alec czerwieniejąc na twarzy i rozglądając wokół. Na szczęście nikt nie zwracał na niech uwagi.

Uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, Magnus podniósł kubek i wypił łyk kawy, jakby nigdy nic.

W końcu wszyscy dostali jeść i Alec również musiał usiąść. Zjadł wszystko szybko i odniósł talerz do kuchni.

\- Może pójdziemy dzisiaj na plażę? - Zapytała Mama. - Będzie dzisiaj bardzo ciepło. I mamy niedaleko bardzo ładny zakątek, nie Maggie?

\- Tak. Bardzo dobry pomysł. - Odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Poopalam się trochę. - Uśmiechnęła się Izzy, a Clary zgodziła się z nią.

Ludzie zaczęli się zbierać, a do jadalni wszedł pan Santiago i podszedł do Asmodeusa. Coś do niego powiedział. Rozmawiali cicho chwilę, aż mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do Magnusa i Aleca, który podniósł małego Gabriela i już szli do pokojów, by się przebrać.

\- Miriam zniknęła. - Powiedział pełen powagi.

\- Jak to? - Mama pojawiła się przy nich w oka mgnieniu.

\- Nie ma jej w domu i okolicy.

Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie. Gabriel nie wydawał się jednak tym zainteresowany.

\- Ale czemu? - Spytał Magnus podejrzliwie.

Nie podobała mu się ta staruszka, a jej zniknięcie jeszcze bardziej. Jakby dostarczyła dzieciaka i uciekła by nie mogli go jej z powrotem wepchnąć. Czego by przecież nie zrobili...

\- Nie ma co się martwić. Byłem na to przygotowany. Podrzuciłem jej GPS. Ale muszę jechać do firmy, by ją namierzyć.

\- Jadę z tobą. - Powiedział Alec natychmiast.

\- Ja też. - Dodała Mama. Magnus chciał się odezwać, ale go uprzedziła. - Ty zostajesz i zajmujesz się synem.

Magnus nie był tym zachwycony, ale Alec uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Spoko, wszystkiego się dowiesz. Ale lepiej żeby porozmawiali z nią ludzie, których tolerowała. 

\- Właściwie to załatwimy dwie rzeczy za jednym zamachem. - Powiedział Asmodeus. - Weźmiemy od was próbki i zostawimy w zaprzyjaźnionym laboratorium. I wyniki dostaniemy już jutro.

Projektant westchnął niezadowolony.

\- Niech będzie. - Odparł niechętnie.

\- Doskonale.


	42. Odnaleziona

Gabriel spoglądał jak kawałek jego "nowej rodziny" odjeżdża w poszukiwaniu babci. Partner taty (więc chyba tez tata?) pomachał mu, więc odmachał. Teraz został sam z z kimś kto czuł się niezręcznie w jego towarzystwie. Spojrzał na niego do góry. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.

\- To co robimy?

Czy to było pytanie retoryczne? Nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać na takie głupie pytanie. Chyba mieli się wszyscy wyszykować i iść na plaże. Już zapomniał?

\- Okej... - Powiedział mężczyzna w powietrze. - Ojciec... To znaczy dziadek dał ci parę rzeczy, to idziemy cię przebrać?

Sam mógł się przebrać, ale dobra, niech mu będzie to "-my". Skinął głową, a tamten odwrócił się i ruszył. Gabriel nie miał zamiaru iść. W tym domu było mu dobrze, wszyscy robili o co poprosił, a nawet nosili go na rękach. Babcia nie mogła tego robić. Więc wykorzysta to w jak największym stopniu. 

Poczekał aż mężczyzna zorientuje się, że nie idzie i się odwróci. Chłopczyk podniósł ręce i popatrzył mu w oczy. Chce na rączki!

Tata westchnął, ale wziął go na ręce, jak najdalej od siebie. Zadowolony Gabriel oplótł go rękami za szyję i przytulił, policzek przytulając do jego szyi. Mężczyzna wydał się tym przez moment zaskoczony, ale w końcu zrelaksował. 

\- Awww, Magnus z dzieciaczkiem. Chyba pierwszy raz widzę was ze sobą. - Powiedziała Pani, która kazała nazywać się ciocią.

\- Izzy. Alec pojechał z rodzicami poszukać jego babci, więc...

\- Ach, no, coś jej nie ma nie?

\- Tak. Nie ma jej tutaj...

\- Hej słodziaku. - Powiedziała ciocia, przechodząc by widzieć jego buzię. Pogłaskała go po policzku.

Gabriel naprawdę ją lubił. Była taka miła i wesoła. Jak babcia. Więc się uśmiechnął. A kobieta wydała z siebie strasznie durny odgłos.

\- Idziemy się przyszykować do wyjścia. - Powiedział tata.

\- No tak. Większość już tam popędziła, ja też jestem gotowa. Przybywajcie szybko! - Zaśmiała się i poszła swoją drogą.

\- Dobra, idźmy bo nie będzie na nas miejsca.

Ruszyli do jego pokoju. Magnus odstawił go, a mały ruszył do szafki po ubrania. Dziadek pokazał mu gdzie ma co.

\- Wiesz jak się przebrać i tak dalej...? - Zapytał Magnus skrępowany i podrapał się po głowie.

\- Tak, tato. - Odpowiedział trzymając w ręku świeże kąpielówki. - Wiem. Tu mam swoje rzeczy. - Pokazał szafkę.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. To wrócę za moment. Przygotuj się i weź co chcesz...

Wyszedł, a Gabriel zabrał się za przebieranie.

 

Alec i rodzice Magnusa dotarli do firmy w czterdzieści minut. Główna siedziba znajdywała się w centrum pobliskiego miasta, był to nowoczesny szklany wieżowiec z wieloma firmami, ale korporacja Asmodeusa zajmowała cztery najwyższe piętra. Sekretarka zdziwiła się na ich widok.

\- Szefie. - Powiedziała z szacunkiem, a z oczu wyzierała jej ciekawość.

\- Nic się nie dzieje, nie martw się. - Uśmiechnął się do niej i przeszli obok. 

Korytarz był szeroki i prowadził do niewielu miejsc, oni jednak weszli do wielkich drzwi na przeciwko nich. Gabinet był duży i minimalistycznie urządzony. Wszystkie ściany były półkami, na których stały szare segregatory, wszystkie zapełnione, tak, że wyglądały jak tapeta na ścianie. Na przeciwko nich stało wielkie rzeźbione biurko i wysokie krzesło, niczym tron, za nim. Leżał tam też laptop i cztery zdjęcia w ramce. To wszystko.

Alec mógł sobie wyobrazić ten terror, gdy ktoś był tutaj wzywany... Na myśl, że mężczyzna chce, by on to wszystko odziedziczył zrobiło mu się nieswojo.

\- Niezły ma gabinet, co? - Spytała mama, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

\- O tak.

Mężczyzna podszedł do biurka, a potem za nie. Zrobił coś przy segregatorach i nagle Alec usłyszał brzęczenie. Nie wierząc w to co widzi, obserwował jak szuflady się wybrzuszają, a potem rozjeżdżają na boki, ukazując monitory. Z dołu wysunęła się klawiatura i jakieś przyciski. Z wrażenia aż otworzył usta.

\- Wow.

Mama zaśmiała się.

\- Istny labirynt dla złodziei informacji, co nie? Można by pomyśleć, że w tych segregatorach są jakieś informacje, ale większość z nich to fałszywe raporty i przedawnione dane. Za nimi są te prawdziwe. Ale nie dojdziesz do nich bez karty dostępu.

\- Trzeba aż takiej ochrony?

\- Niestety, ludzie są zawistni i lubią podpisywać się pod cudzą pracą. - Odpowiedział Asmodeus nie odwracając się do nich.

Zajmował się dalej swoim super komputerem. W końcu mruknął po nosem "hmmm" i odwrócił się do nich.

\- Jest w szpitalu. - Powiedział.

Podnieśli brwi zdziwieni.

\- O Boże. Jakim? - Zapytał Alec skonsternowany.

\- Specjalistycznym. To nie jest zwykła przychodnia...

\- Ojej... - Westchnęła mama. - Musimy tam pojechać.

 

Tata przyszedł do niego po dziesięciu minutach, a Gabriel był już przyszykowany i gotowy. Aż ten się zdziwił.

\- Nieźle jak na takiego malca. Ile ty właściwie masz lat?

\- Cztery. - Odpowiedział Gabe.

\- Jak miałem tyle lat, mama szykowała mi ubrania... - Odparł Magnus kręcąc głową.

Automatycznie sięgnął ręką ku włosom małego i je roztrzepał, jak mu zawsze robił ojciec, gdy zrobił coś dobrze. Gabriel uznał, że to lubi, więc się nie odezwał.

\- To chodźmy, młody.

Wziął go na ręce. Dobrze, pomyślał Gabi. Nie był taki wreszcie taki drętwy w jego towarzystwie.

Na plażę dotarli szybko. Rozłożyli się obok cioci i drugiej rudej pani. Przywitali go wesoło, więc uśmiechnął się lekko. To jak ta zwykła czynność na nich działała była niesamowita. Był przyzwyczajony do bycia traktowanym jak brzemię, niechciany intruz czy wnuk, ale nigdy jeszcze nikt go nie traktował jak małego słodkiego chłopca. To było interesujące przeżycie.

Zaraz przybiegł do niego mokry Tavvie. Obaj byli w podobnym wieku, dlatego Gabriel się z nim bawił. Chłopczyk był dziecinny i miły, a on mógł się od niego wiele nauczyć. Na przykład tych słodkich uśmieszków, które tak dobrze działały. Nie rozumiał tej potrzeby ludzi by tworzyć grupy w zależności od wieku, ale nie chciał wystawać. Dlatego pobiegł za nim do wody, choć wolałby teraz rozmawiać z dziadkiem i się uczyć. Taplali się w wodzie, jako że żaden z nich nie umiał pływać, potem kopali dziury na brzegu i budowali zamek. 

Było mu mokro, piach miał wszędzie, nawet we włosach, ale nawet dobrze się bawił. Odwracał się czasem do taty, który rozmawiał z ciociami, ten patrzył na niego i się uśmiechał. Więc Gabriel uroczo oddawał uśmiech i wracał do zabawy.

 

Dojechali do szpitala i podeszli do stoiska pielęgniarek. Szpital mieścił się w starszym budynku, jednak środek był wyremontowany. Jasnozielone ściany działały uspokajająco na pacjentów. Recepcja gdzie siedział pielęgniarka była pusta, a ona robiła coś na komputerze.

\- Dzień dobry. - Powiedział Asmodeus.

\- Dobry.

Pielęgniarka podniosła głowę. I usiadła prosto.

\- W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Szukamy Miriam Witkiewicz. Powinna tu być. 

\- Mhm. Państwo z rodziny? - Spytała, ale i tak zaczęła już pisać coś na komputerze.

\- Tak.

Zaczęła czytać i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Tak miała mieć zabieg. Proszę porozmawiać z doktorem Torkin. - Powiedziała sztywno. - Korytarzem w lewo, gabinet 32.

Kiwnęli jej głową i ruszyli jak powiedziała. Alec był pełen złego przeczucia. Zapukali do gabinetu i usłyszeli ciche wejść. Starszy mężczyzna siedział przy biurku, wokół niego leżała dokumentacja medyczna.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - Spytał patrząc znad okularów.

\- Jesteśmy rodziną Miriam Witkiewicz. - Powiedział Asmodeus jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

I chyba tak było, bo mężczyzna ciężko westchnął.

\- Niestety. Muszę państwu przekazać złe wiadomości. Pani Miriam nie żyje. Zmarła zanim doszło do zabiegu. Nic nie można było zrobić.

Alec był w szoku, spojrzał na mamę Magnusa, a ona odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Czuła to samo co on.

\- Jak... Jak to...?

\- Serce nie wytrzymało. Jednak nawet gdybyśmy operowali, ryzyko było bardzo wysokie. Pani miała już w końcu swoje lata...

\- Tak. Dobrze, dziękujemy. - Powiedział Asmodeus.

 

Magnus był zadowolony. Tak, zostanie ze swoim synem to był doskonały pomysł. Musiał się w końcu do niego przyzwyczaić. Chłopczyk był uroczy, obserwował bacznie otoczenie, jakby pierwszy raz był wśród ludzi. Nawet jeśli to nie jego dziecko to go wezmą. W końcu Alec chce dzieci... Jeszcze jedna rzecz, która ich połączy. Nie sądził by Alec chciał od niego kiedykolwiek odejść (już nie) ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed takim myśleniem.

Była pora jedzenia więc ruszyli z dziećmi do domu na chłodnik a potem jakiś deser. Gdy szli zobaczył, że pod dom zajeżdża samochód. Tak, Alec i rodzice wrócili. Ciekawe czy odkryli gdzie jest ta stara baba i czemu odeszła bez słowa. Wahał się czy iść do nich czy do kuchni z Gabe'm.

\- Idziesz ze mną do dziadków czy pójdziesz na obiad? - Zapytał małego, który szedł obok niego. 

Tym razem nie chciał na ręce.

\- Do dziadka.

Skierowali się w stronę garażu. Wyszedł z niego Alec, a zaraz po nim jego rodzice. Uśmiechnął się do nich, ale pozostali dziwnie ponurzy. 

\- Co? Coś się stało? - Spytał zdziwiony.

Alec spojrzał zaniepokojony na Gabriela i Asmodeusa. Ten drugi ukląkł przy dziecku i spojrzał mu w oczy. Ten odpowiedział przenikliwym spojrzeniem i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gabriel...

\- Babcia nie wróci, tak? - Zapytał.

Asmodeus przekrzywił lekko głowę i obserwował go. Ten mały chyba już wiedział, co chcieli mu powiedzieć.

\- Niestety. Jest w niebie. Wiesz gdzie to jest?

\- Tam idą dobre dusze by być z bliskimi... Więc jest szczęśliwa z dziadkiem i mamą?

\- Tak.

\- To dobrze. Możemy już iść jeść? - Zapytał.

Asmodeus roztrzepał mu włosy. 

\- Jasne. Chodźmy.

Magnus spojrzał na Aleca.

-Potem wszystko ci powiemy. - Odparł cicho.

Pocałował go szybko na przywitanie w policzek i ruszyli ku kuchni, Gabriel znowu na rękach swojego dziadka.

Gdy szli ku głównemu wejściu na podwórze wjechał jakiś nowy samochód. Mama zmarszczyła brwi.

\- A to kto? - Zapytała powietrze.

Gdy auto się zbliżyło, okazało się, że to taksówka.

\- Ja nikogo nie spraszałem. - Odparł Magnus. - To ty ciągle kogoś zapraszasz!

Zaśmiała się zgadzając z nim. Asmodeus oznajmił, że idzie z Gabrielem do kuchni, a oni mogą sobie sami czekać na kolejnych gości. W końcu taksówka stanęła i wyszedł z niej mężczyzna.

Nie można było o nim powiedzieć inaczej niż tylko, że był ładny jak dziewczyna. Niski i chudy, z dziewczęcą figurą, miał na sobie dziurawy sweter nałożony na koszulkę na ramiączkach, dżinsy. Ciemne włosy opadały mu na duże szare oczy. Mógł mieć około dwudziestu paru lat. Choć mógłby zagrać nastolatka w amerykańskim serialu.

Co było chyba najdziwniejsze w rękach ściskał śpiące niemowlę, a z taksówki wysiadła jeszcze sześcioletnia dziewczynka i trzyletni chłopczyk. Wyglądali na przestraszonych i niepewnych.

Cała trójka komitetu powitalnego wpatrywała się w nich okrągłymi oczami ze zdziwienia.

\- Dzień dobry. - Powiedział cicho mężczyzna. Nawet jego głos brzmiał słodko. - Szukam Alexandra Lighwooda.

Szczęka wspomnianego poleciała na podłogę.

\- Ale ja pana nie znam. - Powiedział szybko, zdziwiony.

\- Wiem. Jestem od Drake'a.

\- Nie znam żadnego Drake'a. - Odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej zadziwiony. - Musiałeś się pomylić.

\- Czekaj, Alec, może znasz ale nie pamiętasz. - Powiedziała mama. - Tak czy inaczej przyjechał tu pan za pewne z daleka. Nie możemy tak pana zostawić. Zapraszamy. Właśnie idziemy coś zjeść. 

Taksówkarz wystawił torbę z bagażnika i wsiadł do samochodu. Widocznie mężczyzna miał już zapłacone.

\- Dziękuję. Dzieci na pewno są głodne. Przylecieliśmy z Gracji.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, z Grecji? - Wymamrotał Alec.

Nie, to nie możliwe... Dlaczego niby pająk miałby do niego wysłać jakieś obce osoby?

\- Tak. - Powiedział mężczyzna i spojrzał z nadzieją.

Alec kiwnął głową.

\- Rozumiem. Możemy poznać imiona?

\- Ach, tak! Jestem Dylan. Carter. To Maya - Pokazał najstarszą - Cody i Shuyler.

\- Miło nam. - Uśmiechnęła się mama wesoło. - Chodźcie, bo wszystko zjedzą. Bagaże zostawcie, moi ludzie się tym zajmą. Znajdą się dla was jakieś pokoje.


	43. Tajemnice

Mocno już wkurzony Alec zacisnął szczękę i po raz kolejny się rozłączył, gdy usłyszał głos poczty głosowej pająka. Skurwiel na pewno robił mu to na złość. Przysłał tu jakiegoś faceta (nawet nie był do końca pewny, czy na pewno, był taki dziewczęcy) nic mu nie mówiąc, choć przecież rozmawiali ze sobą bardzo niedawno. Pewnie jak zwykle przygotował coś by się zabawić i nasycić swoje psychopatyczne skłonności. Ktoś na pewno będzie, albo i już cierpi.

Nie żeby Dylan lub jego dzieci mu w czymś przeszkadzały, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że nie był u siebie w domu tylko w gościnie u ludzi, których znał trzy dni, nawet choćby nie wie jak miłych i gościnnych, nie powinien nadużywać ich dobroci. Pająk jest jego przyjacielem i bardzo mu pomógł, więc Alec zrobiłby dla niego wiele. Ale mógłby go przynajmniej powiadomić, kiedy chciał przysługę.

Zirytowany rzucił komórką na drugi koniec kanapy. Po jedzeniu na którym wszyscy poznali kolejnych gości, Alec poszedł z Magnusem po komórkę. W pokoju powiedział mu co się stało z babcią Gabriela. Że była chora. Ku jego zdziwieniu i zadowoleniu nie miał żadnych wyrzutów, że zostawiła tu dziecko tylko dlatego, że była chora. Zamiast tego zaczął się dopytywać o nowych gości.

\- Kim jest ten Drake? – Spytał próbując brzmieć naturalnie. Jednak Alec i tak wyłapał nutkę podejrzliwości. Uśmiechnął się na to delikatnie.

\- Podejrzewam, że to mój przyjaciel detektyw. Wiesz, ten który nam pomaga z Camille. Chyba ci o mówiłem, że kogoś za nią wysłałem?

\- Coś chyba wspominałeś. – Odparł próbując sobie przypomnieć.

\- To psychopata. Uwielbia znęcać się nad ludźmi. Najbardziej na podłych i złych. To go nakręca, nękanie ich tak długo aż zamienią się w podobnych do swoich ofiar. – Uśmiecha się krzywo, tym uśmieszkiem, który Magnus widział u niego, gdy się spotkali po raz pierwszy.

\- Więc jest w Grecji? – Spytał mężczyzna.

\- Mhm. Zadzwonię do niego i zażądam wyjaśnień. Idiota powinien mi coś powiedzieć jak poprzednio do niego dzwoniłem...

Tak wylądowali w jednym z salonów w domu. Ale pająk nie miał zamiaru współpracować.

Alec spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który siedział obok na fotelu i patrzył ponuro w szkicownik, którego ten wziął niewiadomo skąd. Obserwował jak ten zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a jego wyraz twarzy z ponurego zamienia się na złość.

\- Co robisz? – Spytał Alec, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Próbuję coś wymyślić. – Odparł Magnus i westchnął. – Ale mam pustkę w głowie.

\- Coś wymyślić? Mówisz o swojej pracy? W sumie, nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem jak cokolwiek projektowałeś...

\- Bo od mojego załamania tego nie robiłem. Jak wróciłem do pracy tylko po dopinałem z Clary wszystko co opóźniłem. – Powiedział projektant. – Ale jeśli mam pozostać na topie muszę coś wymyślić. Wszyscy tego ode mnie oczekują, że będę coraz lepszy i albo mi się uda albo mnie zlinczują. Taki świat mody.

\- Brzmi strasznie. – Odparł Alec udając powagę. Nie ważne jak by chciał nie mógł brać tego na poważnie. Jak można się tak przejmować jakimiś durnymi ubraniami?

Magnus zaśmiał się lekko. Alec poczuł się zadowolony, że udało mu się go rozluźnić.

\- To twoja pasja, kochanie. – Powiedział, przysuwając się do niego. Kiedy przebywali blisko siebie, czuli jak napięcie ulatuje z ich ciał i zastępuje je przyjemne ciepło. W takich rzadkich chwilach, kiedy rozmawiali o czymś co było ważne dla jednego z nich, czuli, że rozumieją się bez słów. Magnus czuł, że Alec wspiera go w jego pracy, choć nie za bardzo ją rozumiał. A gdy czuł się okropnie, chłopak od razu odrywał go od ponurych myśli.

\- Nie musisz robić nic na siłę. Jesteś uzdolnionym, wspaniałym projektantem, który już jest znany ze swoich wspaniałych ubrań. Wena sama do ciebie przyjdzie i zachwycisz wszystkich swoją zajebistością. – Dokończył z kochającym uśmiechem.

Magnus wpatrywał się w niego tak długo i z taką zapalczywością, że Alec zaczął się zastanawiać czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Co?

\- Kocham cię. – Powiedział z taką powagą, że Alec musiał się zarumienić.

\- Eee... Ja ciebie też. Oczywiście.

Zdezorientowany starał się nie patrzeć jak Magnus się na niego patrzy, tylko spojrzał w szkicownik. Jedna strona była upstrzona różnymi kolorami, brokatem i mieszaniną różnych kolorów w jeden unikatowy, druga ukazywała projekt. Granatowe, prawie czarne spodnie z dziurami, które błyszczały (ich projekt był oblepiony klejem z brokatem), długa koszula(tu tylko szkic), od której wychodziła strzałka nad którą napisano przezroczysta, fioletowa, a na niej korale. A na szyi, zamiast głowa, jakaś dziwna karykatura.

\- Co to jest? – Spytał skrajnie zdziwiony, wskazując ją.

Magnus zmieszał się.

\- To nic. Nie jestem mistrzem rysunków, musiałem się jednak trochę nauczyć oddawać swoje wyobrażenia na kartkę. Ale nigdy nie umiałem rysować twarzy. Ani dłoni. Dlatego mam Clary. A to narysowałem jak mi się nudziło.

Alec zaczął się śmiać. Zakrył usta ręką i próbował się uspokoić, jednak jeden rzut oka na „głowę" rysunku i odrzucił głowę do tyłu wybuchając jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem.

\- No dalej, śmiej się ze mnie, wredoto. – Mruknął Magnus wydymając wargi.

Komentarz jeszcze bardziej go rozśmieszył.

\- O kurwa, nie mogę... - Powiedział Alec przez śmiech. – O Jezu... Paszczur w modnym ubraniu.

Objął się rękoma za brzuch, który powoli zaczynał go boleć ze śmiechu. Magnus spojrzał na niego udając obrażonego. Wreszcie jego śmiech trochę zelżał.

\- Nie obrażaj Zygfryda. – Powiedział Bane ostrzegawczo. – Bo się obrazi.

\- Wybacz. Mogę tylko żałować do końca życia, że nabijałem się z przegrywu życia. – Zachichotał.

\- Jak podle z twojej strony. – Magnus z udaną dezaprobatą pokręcił nad nim głową.

Alec udał, że jest mu bardzo przykro, robiąc nieszczęśliwą miną. Zaraz jednak trochę spoważniał.

\- Masz już pomysł na te twoje nowe projekty? Jakiś ogólny zarys czy temat?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

\- Cóż, na moim pierwszym pokazie, niestety byłem nieźle wstawiony i w depresji, więc nie przejmowałem się czymkolwiek, a już najmniej moją karierą i słowami. W swojej ogromnej głupocie powiedziałem, że mój następny pokaz będzie się nazywał „depresja i groteska". I naprawdę nie wiem jak się teraz z tego wycofać.

Alec westchnął zamyślony.

\- A musisz? Miałeś depresje. Twoje doświadczenia nie są dla ciebie żadną weną? – Zapytał nieobecnie. – Właśnie kiedy byłem w jej objęciach, odkryłem w sobie wyżyny moich zdolności. Ta ponura determinacja by wszystkich skrzywdzić, by się zemścić... i ta samotność doprowadziła, że opanowałem swoje ciało do perfekcji, a moje myśli były niesamowicie skoncentrowane na zadaniach. – Uśmiechnął się złowrogo. – Aż wszyscy zapłacili.

Magnus zamrugał. Alec wyglądał teraz inaczej niż zawsze. To było dziwne widzieć, że ten empatyczny chłopak, który czasem mieni mu się aniołem, w swoim czasie był istnie diabelski.

\- W tym momencie nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Możesz mi coś podpowiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem. Nie znam się na tym. Ubranie to ubranie. No ale cóż, nie ma dla mnie nic bardziej groteskowego niż pająki. – Wzdrygnął się, a Magnus spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku. – Te ich nogi i tułów... Bleee.

Projektant uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując przypływ geniuszu. Złapał Aleca za ramiona i zacisnął na nich swoje palce.

\- Alec... jesteś geniuszem.

Zdziwiony chłopak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdy Magnus pochylił się i pocałował mocno w usta. Alec zdrętwiał zdezorientowany, w jego myślach zapanował chaos. Zanim zdołał go opanować, mężczyzna ześlizgnął swoje dłonie z jego ramion na plecy, oplatając go nimi i popychał całym ciałem na kanapę. Alec od razu się domyślił na co się zebrało jemu ukochanemu chłopakowi. Miał zaprotestować, ale doświadczone dłonie Magnusa wśliznęły się pod jego koszule, palce zaczęły badać wrażliwą skórę z boku jego brzucha, obrysowywać kontury jego mięśni. Jęknął od namiaru doznań, a kochanek od razu to wykorzystał, złączając w pocałunku ich języki, sprawiając, że był jeszcze bardziej głęboki i namiętny.

Alec poddawał się tym pieszczotom przez chwilę, w końcu jednak zdołał odepchnąć od siebie Magnusa na parę minimetrów. Ten spojrzał na niego, oczami pociemniałymi z pożądania. Alec już wiedział jak czuje się upolowana zwierzyna.

\- Mags... Nie ma mowy! – Próbował przekazać mu niewerbalnie, że jest zbyt obolały w pewnych miejscach.

Ten uśmiechnął się przebiegle i Alec już wiedział, że nie ma ucieczki.

\- Nadal cię boli? – Zapytał i zaśmiał, gdy chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. – Nie ma sprawy. Nie musimy iść na całość.

Z każdym słowem zniżał się ku jego uchu, a gdy skończył złożył pocałunek we wrażliwym miejscu za jego uchem. Alec zamknął oczy poddając się doznaną przyjemnością, gdy nagle usłyszał dzwonek.

Otworzył oczy.

\- Dzwoni. – Powiedział starając się pozostać trzeźwym, pod upajającym dotykiem Magnusa.

\- Olej to.

\- A jeśli to... Jeśli to Drake? – Zapytał i mocno odepchnął od siebie opornego mężczyznę.

Ten spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Jezu, poczekasz jeszcze chwilę! – Odparł Alec przewracając oczami i odebrał telefon.

\- Wreszcie. Czemu nie odbierasz? – Zapytał Alec zirytowany.

\- Zajęty jestem. Czego chcesz? – Dostał suchą odpowiedź. Drake, pająk czy kim on tam był, wydawał się tak samo zirytowany jak on.

\- Czego chcę? Przysyłasz do domu rodziców mojego chłopaka jakichś ludzi, bez pytania, nie mam pojęcia kim oni w ogóle są.

\- Ach, Dy i dzieciarnia już u ciebie są. – Jego głos zmienia się w rozbawiony. – Potrzebują teraz dużo ciepła i ochrony. A wiem, że nigdzie indziej nie będą bezpieczniejsi.

\- O czym ty gadasz? – Zdziwił się Alec.

\- Cóż, to bardzo wygodne, że chodzisz z synem Asmodeusa i jego żonki, cholera ją wie, jak ma na imię. Niewielu jest w stanach bardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi niż państwo Bane. A nawet milszych, jeśli wierzyć mojemu szpiegowi.

Teraz Alec naprawdę miał pomieszane w głowie.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Spytaj twojego chłoptasia. Jeśli zaś chodzi o rodzinę Carter, zabiorę ich jak tylko załatwię tu wszystko do końca. – Powiedział oschle. – Zadbaj by było im dobrze. Wiele przeszli.

\- Do... - Nie dokończył, nie było sensu. Mężczyzna się rozłączył.

\- I co? - Zapytał Magnus, podnosząc brew.

\- To on ich tu przysłał. Ale niewiele wyjaśnił. – Powiedział Alec stukając się komórką w brodę, zamyślony. – Myślę, że coś im się stało w Grecji. I on się teraz za nich mści...

Spojrzał na Magnusa.

\- Jeśli ktoś zrobił coś złego temu małemu chłopakowi musi być nieźle popierdolony. – Mruknął mężczyzna. – Przecież on wygląda delikatnie jakby miał się połamać, gdy mocniej powieje.

Sięgnął ręką ku Alecowi i wsunął mu dłoń pod bluzkę ze skoncentrowanym spojrzeniem. Przybliżył się ku niemu i zaczął wędrować w górę jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Magnus...

Ten uśmiechnął się. Ich twarze przybliżyły się ku sobie. Alec oblizał usta zapraszająco.

\- Ekhem!

Podskoczyli ze zdziwienia i spojrzeli w bok. W wejściu do salonu stała mama Magnusa ze słodziutkim uśmiechem na ustach i niewinnym spojrzeniem.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale Asmodeus kazał mi was znaleźć. Chodzi o Gabriela.

\- Nic mu się nie stało? – Zapytali mężczyźni jednocześnie.

Mama zaśmiała się.

\- Nie, nie, ale to i tak jest bardzo ważne. Chodzi o list napisany przez jego babcię.


	44. List

Alec i Magnus powędrowali za mamą w głąb domu. Aż nie mogli się doczekać by dowiedzieć się o co też chodzi. Jednak nie tylko to chodziło chłopakowi po głowie, ale też słowa jego przyjaciela.

Jaką też tajemnicę może skrywać ta wesoła kobieta. Nie mogła być dobra, skoro pająk miał taką frajdę w ukrywaniu jej. No ale coś do końca złego to też być przecież nie mogło. Nie ona...

Choć jej mąż na pewno był zdolny do wszystkiego.

Wreszcie dotarli do gabinetu, gdzie Gabriel siedział grzecznie na kanapie, bawiąc się kostką rubika, a Asmodeus siedział za biurkiem rozmawiając przez telefon. Kiwnął im głową gdy weszli.

\- ... dobrze. Odezwę się do ciebie jeszcze. Dzięki. - Rozłączył się.

\- Hej. Co się stało? Jaki list? - Zapytał Magnus stojąc koło biurka. Spojrzał na ojca poważnie.

\- Odchodząc zostawiła list Gabrielowi, który miał mi go dać jeśli nie wróci. - Powiedział spokojnie, odchylając się do tyłu na fotelu niczym prezes, rozmawiający z pracownikiem. Władczym gestem podał mu kartkę. - To może wiele tłumaczyć, jeśli się ma więcej wiedzy ode mnie. - Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Magnus wziął kartkę i zaczął czytać by wszyscy słyszeli.

"Drogi Panie Bane.

Jeśli to Pan czyta, to znaczy, że operacja się nie udała albo w ogóle nie odbyła. Już od roku miałam świadomość, że to może się zdarzyć, że odejdę. I tego, czego najbardziej się bałam to zostawienie mojego wnuka samego na świecie.

Dlatego rozpoczęłam poszukiwania jego ojca. Moja wnuczka była nierozsądną młodą dziewczyną, jednak udało mi się znaleźć jedno zdjęcie. Potencjalnego ojca.

Po kilku dniach nie udało się znaleźć mężczyzny ze zdjęcia, ale odezwała się do mnie młoda kobieta. Miała uroczy głos i sposób na wyjście z mojej sytuacji. Zdjęcie zostało przerobione, a ja przyjechałam tutaj z Gabrielem. Powiem szczerze, że byłam gotowa na wojnę. Jednak gdy go państwo tak ciepło przyjęli, nie mogłam po prostu odejść nie wyjawiając prawdy. 

Dostałam pieniądze za skłócenie Magnusa z jego obecnym chłopakiem. Chłopcami, którzy prawie bez protestów zajęli się obcym dzieckiem jak własnym. Tak jak cała pozostała rodzina. Przykro mi powiedzieć, że to wymysł.

Jest mi naprawdę wstyd z tego powodu. 

I jest mi podwójnie wstyd, że zostawiam państwa z chorym dzieckiem. Nie jestem pewna jaka to choroba, we wczesnym dzieciństwie lekarze wskazywali na lekki autyzm, ale chłopiec był zbyt młody na dalsze badania, a potem nie było nas na nie stać.

Jednak drogi Panie Bane, Pani Bane, to tylko dziecko. 

To ja, dorosła osoba, która była za niego odpowiedzialna bierze odpowiedzialność za wszystkie kłamstwa. Proszę nie mścić się na dziecku. Jest niewinne.

Błagam aby dopilnowali państwo żeby miało porządny dom. Ludzi, którzy go pokochają. Wiem, że to nie powinno być pańskimi priorytetami, ale nie ma już nikogo innego. Zwracam się do państwa współczucia. Tylko do was mogę się o to zwracać, widziałam bowiem w was dobre serca.

Z wyrazami szacunku, Miriam."

Magnus podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na ojca.

\- O mój Boże... Więc jednak... Nie jest mój. Kurde. - Westchnął.

Co za irytujące życie. Najpierw mu wrzucają w łapy dziecko a potem zabierają, gdy już go zechce. WTF??

\- Najwidoczniej. 

Magnus usiadł na fotelu, a Alec zaraz przy nim, łapiąc go za rękę. Spojrzenie niebieskich oczu było spokojne. Jakby nic się nie stało.

\- A ta kobieta? - Spytała mama. - Czemu jakaś kobieta miałaby zrobić coś takiego?

\- Camille. - Mruknął Alec i prychnął. - Na sto procent ona.

Rodzice spojrzeli pytająco.

\- Moja eks. Zdradzała mnie. Sprawiłem, że wielu projektantów w kraju odrzuciło jej usługi. - Powiedział Magnus, który już się pozbierał. - Jest modelką. To by było do niej podobne.

\- Po tym jak ją skompromitowaliśmy? - Uśmiechnął się chłopak. - Na tysiąc procent.

Zaśmiali się.

\- No dobrze. Tyle, że mamy teraz bardzo poważną rzecz do obgadania. - Powiedziała Mama Magnusa, dramatycznie waląc pięścią w biurko. - Co teraz będzie z Gabrielem.

Na chwile w pokoju zapadła cisza. Magnus patrzył się na matkę, a ona na niego jakby czekała aż podejmie jakąś decyzję i to teraz zaraz. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Najpierw życie zmusiło go siłą do uznania się ojcem dziecka, pokłócił się z ukochanym, zdążyło mu się spodobać opiekowanie się chłopcem, który właściwie był już odchowany, bardzo grzeczny i cichy. A teraz wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami.

\- Przepraszam, ale uważam, że to za wcześnie by o tym mówić. - Powiedział nagle Alec, poważnie. - Właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się z Magnusem rzeczy, które nie są łatwe. Nie możecie oczekiwać odpowiedzi już teraz...

\- Co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie! - Zawołała mama zdziwiona. - No co ty, takich decyzji nie można tak sobie podejmować. Ale musimy porozmawiać o możliwościach! - Dopowiedziała.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już z Queen. W sumie od początku wiedzieliśmy, że jeśli coś by wyszło to my byśmy przyjęli do siebie Gabriela. - Powiedział Asmodeus.

Magnus zamrugał.

\- To znaczy, że chcecie go adoptować?

W głowie miał już totalny mętlik. Mógłby po prostu przyklasnąć temu rozwiązaniu i mieć wszystko z głowy. Nie musiałby się martwić dzieckiem i żyć sobie dalej swoim życiem. Nawet zyskałby młodszego słodkiego braciszka...

\- To jedna możliwość. Będzie z tym trochę zabawy, ale łatwo da się załatwić. - Powiedziała mama. - Jednak możesz też pomyśleć, aby potwierdzić swoje ojcostwo i go wziąć. To druga możliwość. 

Alec usiadł prosto i spojrzał na niego przytomnie. Czekał aż się odezwie. 

\- Jak to...?

\- To będzie proste. Po prostu można powiedzieć, ze to ty jesteś ojcem. Masz dowód, znałeś dziewczynę, jej babcia powiedziała, że tak jest. Przy wielu osobach. Nie będzie problemów. Ludzie mają inne rzeczy do roboty niż martwić się o wszystkie dzieci na świecie. Nikt nie będzie niczego sprawdzał. - Powiedział Asmodeus z uśmieszkiem.

\- Oczywiście to tylko możliwość. - Powiedziała mama. - Na nic cię nie namawiamy, Maggie, z przyjemnością się zaopiekujemy chłopcem. Będzie mu z nami doskonale. Mamy dom, świeże powietrze, wokół mieszkają dzieci w jego wieku... - Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Gdy mama uśmiechała się do Magnusa, Alec spojrzał w tył na dziecko, siedzące nadal grzecznie niedaleko, ale wystarczająco by niczego nie słyszeć. Ze skupieniem, które było niezmiernie urocze, kręcił zabawką w tą i tamtą, marszcząc zabawni brwi. Aż się uśmiechnął.

\- Zostało wiele czasu by pomyśleć. - Powiedział ojciec. - Ochłońcie i pomyślcie. Bo rozumiem, że Magnus nie będzie chciał decydować bez konsultacji z tobą, Alexandrze.

Spojrzeli po sobie poważnie.

\- Tak, tak... 

\- Oczywiście. - Powiedział natychmiast Magnus i zacisnął dłoń na dłoni Aleca.

 

W czasie kolacji nikt z pozostałych gości jakoś nie odczuł zmiany w atmosferze. Mama ciągle była gwiazdą każdej pogawędki. Nawet ośmieliła Dylana by coś powiedział o Grecji i coś w tym języku, co zrobił rumieniąc się słodko, przez co jego rysy wydały się jeszcze bardziej żeńskie.

Mały Cody siedział obok Gabriela i jak zafascynowany patrzał na kostkę rubika w dłoni chłopca.

Obok siedział Alec krojący im mięso i tłumaczący co to za kostka i co trzeba zrobić. W końcu kolacji zadowolony z siebie Gabe ułożył całą układankę i z dumą pokazał ją "dziadkowi".

Jednak po jedzeniu goście z Nowego Jorku musieli już jechać. Alec żegnał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i przyrzekał dzwonić, Izzy, która zaprzyjaźniła się z mamą Magnusa długo z nią paplała, aż musieli ją prawie siłą do samochodu prowadzić. Max długo przed tym poszedł gdzieś znudzony z Raphaelem. 

Magnus chciał na osobności pogadać z Aleciem, ale ten się wykręcał. Nie chciał jeszcze nic uzgadniać czy mówić co myśli bo jeszcze nie wiedział. Mama zaproponowała obejrzenia bajki razem z dziećmi. Rozłożyli się przed kanapą by obejrzeć "uniwersytet potworny". Młodsze dzieci na poduszkach na ziemi, starsze na fotelach i kanapie.

W pewnym momencie obudziła się malutka Shuyler leżąca niedaleko na posłaniu. Dylan wstał po cichu i wyszedł z małą by nie przeszkadzać. Alec poszedł za nim. Musiał z nim o czymś porozmawiać. 

\- Hej.

Dylan podskoczył lekko ze strachu, spojrzał na niego niczym osaczone zwierzę. Aż chłopak podniósł ręce do góry.

\- Spokojnie... Chcę tylko o czymś pogadać.

Nadal był obserwowany z podejrzliwością.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć wiele o tym dlaczego tu jestem, już mówiłem... Proszę, Drake wyjaśni... Ja nie mogę... - Powiedział błagalnie.

O tym wspominał już przy kolacji. Alec nie chciał naciskać.

\- Nie, nie. Chciałem pogadać o dzieciach.

Mężczyzna mocniej przytulił kwilące dziecko. Szedł z nim po butelkę dopóki ten chłopak go nie zagadał.

\- Dlaczego chcesz rozmawiać o moich dzieciach?!

\- Nie o twoich. - Alec przewrócił oczami. - O nich w ogóle. - Zrobił nieokreślony gest ręką.

Spojrzał na niemowlę.

\- Ale możesz jednocześnie robić to co masz zrobić. Nie chcę przeszkadzać.

\- W porządku. - Dylan uśmiechnął się lekko. - Przepraszam. Jestem lekko przewrażliwiony. Nowe miejsce i te sprawy.

\- Jaaasneee.

Boże, co on taki strachliwy, pomyślał Alec przewracając oczami.

Ruszyli razem do kuchni.

\- Chciałem się zapytać, jak sobie z nimi radzisz. Masz trojkę dzieci, a wydajesz się być... No nie obraź się, ale trochę za młody.

\- Mam dwadzieścia pięć lat. - Odparł Dylan. - Wiem, że wyglądam na mniej... Ale jestem w dobrym wieku na dzieci. To największe szczęście jakie mam. Są wspaniałe. Wszystkie dzieci.

Zerknął na Aleca

\- Ale to wiesz, ten mały to twój i tego Magnusa, nie...?

\- Ehm, tak jakby. - Odparł. Chłopak obok nie wnikał w tą wypowiedź. - Ale no wiesz... To wielka odpowiedzialność.

\- No nie wiem. - Mruknął cichutko Carter. - Wydaje mi się, że każdy kto ma trochę rozumu i miłości może dziecko mieć. To nie jest nic wielkiego. Co parę sekund rodzi się kolejne. Każdemu potrzebna jest miłość i opieka.

\- A wychowanie na dobrego człowieka? Nie boisz się tego, że źle wychowałeś dziecko?

\- Oczywiście. Ale nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Tylko kochać je i wierzyć, że tak nie jest. Starać się.

Spojrzał na Aleca.

\- Ehh, słuchaj... Najważniejsze jest myśleć o dziecku. Ale o nim, nie o sobie. Takie małe pragną być tylko kochane. Wystarczy przy nich być. Większe więcej zrozumieją i chcą być doceniane, zrozumiane. Trzeba ich uczyć jak być dobrym człowiekiem. Te starsze już doskonale wszystko rozumieją. - Powiedział Dylan zarumieniony. Nigdy nie rozmawiał tyle z nieznajomymi, ale jeśli chodziło o dzieci, nie mógł być obojętny. - Jeśli chodzi o to, że będziesz miał dziecko to nie uciekaj od odpowiedzialności. Bo później będziesz żałować, a kiedy dziecko zrozumie, że zostało odrzucone, to będzie je boleć sto razy bardziej.

Lightwood nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ani nawet co myśleć. Czy... czy on myśli, że zaciążył jakąś laskę i się boi odpowiedzialności?!

Dylan odwrócił się i odszedł zanim Alec zdążył sobie poukładać to w głowie.

 

Dzieci spały w osobnych łóżkach, tak jak polecił mu Drake. Koniec ze spaniem razem z nim w małym łóżku. Malutka Sky leżała w kołysce od mamy Magnusa w jego sypialni, a on kończył opowiadać bajkę starszym pociechom. Zasnęły spokojnym snem. W końcu czuły się bezpieczne...

On też. Nie mógł się doczekać Drake'a.

Popatrzył na ukochane twarzyczki i ruszył do siebie do pokoju. Ściągnął sweterek i podkoszulkę. pomacał bandaż, który pokrywał go od pach do bioder. Czuł, że rany na plecach się zasklepiły, w końcu czuł mniejszy dyskomfort. Zdjął szerokie bransoletki z nadgarstków i potarł zaczerwienione, poobcierane ślady. Takie same miał na udach i kostkach. Westchnął gdy rany owiało chłodne powietrze. Lepiej.

Podszedł do kołyski i poczuł przypływ miłości. Dzieci naprawdę były największym szczęściem. Jedynym jakie miał w swoim poprzednim życiu.

 

Alec skończył czytać Gabrielowi rozdział z książki o antyku, które chłopiec chciał usłyszeć i spojrzał w czujne oczka chłopca.

\- Koniec na dziś, sówko. - Uśmiechnął się.

Chłopiec odwzajemnił uśmiech uroczo. Zamknął oczka.

\- Tak. Dobranoc.

Alec zachichotał bezgłośnie. Pogłaskał go czule po czole i poszedł. Zamknął cicho drzwi, ruszył do Magnusa. Nie czuł się zmęczony. Mężczyzna siedział na łóżku w turbanie z ręcznika na głowie, wklepując w twarz krem nawilżający na noc. Chłopak podszedł do niego.

\- Taaak? - Spytał Magnus zaczepnie, patrząc na niego do góry.

Nie spodziewał się, ze zostanie popchnięty do tyłu na materac i namiętnie pocałowany. Zaczął mruczeć, ze zdziwienia i zadowolenia. Alec odwinął z niego ręcznik tak, że był nagi.

\- Kochajmy się. - Wyszeptał do niego Alec i nie dając Magnusowi czasu na odpowiedź, znowu go pocałował.


	45. Love/Hate

Max siedział na podłodze i przełączał pilotem kanały w telewizorze, byli razem z Raphaelem w jego pokoju. Ten drugi leżał na łóżku i z obojętnością obserwował wyczyny chłopaka. Chcieli oglądnąć jakiś odmóżdżający film, ale wszystkie kanały jakby się umówiły, że będą puszczać tylko seriale i melodramaty. W najlepszym razie komedie romantyczne.

\- Boże... Co za nudy! - Wydarł się nagle Max, rzucając pilota na łóżko i kładąc na podłodze. - Umrę zaraz.

\- Nie umrzesz. - Przewrócił oczami Raphael. - Mi się nie nudzi. Chyba pójdę spać.

Zamknął oczy.

\- Ejj no! - Zawołał obrażony Max, patrząc na przyjaciela, który jak powiedział tak zaczął robić. - Nie zostawiaj mnie na tym padole łez.

Ten lekko się uśmiechnął, ale oprócz tego nie było odzewu. Chłopak podniósł się na klęczki i podsunął do łóżka. Teraz widział Raphaela doskonale, leżał tam z zamkniętymi oczami i spokojem na twarzy. Zaczął się podciągać na łóżko, by być jeszcze bliżej niego.

\- W mordę chcesz? - Spytał starszy nawet nie otwierając oczu.

\- Nieee... - Odparł Max z uśmieszkiem i położył się obok. Ręka wylądowała na marynarce jego towarzysza.

\- Możesz mnie nie obmacywać? 

Chłopak zachichotał lekko.

\- Nieeee... - Odparł, wędrując dłonią w górę. Jego ubranie miało ciekawą strukturę, nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Raffie nie spływa potem.

\- Max. - Raphael złapał go za rękę. Chłopak spojrzał na przyjaciela pytająco. - Daj sobie spokój.

\- O chuj ci znowu chodzi? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Max.

\- Nie mam zamiaru być twoim eksperymentem pod tytułem: "Czy mogę uwieść faceta"! - Parsknął Santiago i przewrócił oczami.

Maxwell miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Kto powiedział, że chce go uwieść? Było mu zajebiście być singlem, z dala od kłopotów w jego szkole, mieście... No dobra, może był ciekawy czy mógłby być z facetem, pocałować kogoś ze swojej woli... Dobra, stop. 

Nie mógł myśleć o TYM.

No i obiecał sobie po Kate, że nie tknie żadnej dziewczyny w ten sposób. A przecież nie chce do końca życia być "ledwo nie-prawiczkiem". Więc czemu czegoś nie spróbować?

Patrzył na przyjaciela, zastanawiając się jak zareagować... 

\- Ale ty nie jesteś byle facetem. Ani eksperymentem.

Schylił się by go pocałować, ale starszy położył mu rękę na brodzie i odsunął od siebie skrzywiony.

\- Opanuj się. Nie lubię tego ślinienia. - Zacisnął usta.

\- Co? Jak nie jesteś gejem to mi powiedz i tyle. - Max przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie jestem. - Raphael usiadł gwałtownie. Jego twarz była znowu poważna, jak zwykle.

\- Spoko. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Santiago podniósł brew.

\- Co się stało z tym "nie jesteś eksperymentem - chodźmy do łóżka"?! - Zapytał sarkastycznie.

Max parsknął.

\- Nie byłeś. Tylko się zgrywałem, debilu. - Uśmiechał się trochę sztucznie. - Choć nie pogardzę tą drugą częścią. - Poruszył znacząco brwiami.

Udało mu się rozbawić Raphaela, który zaczął się śmiać.

\- Dios mio, ale ty głupi jesteś.

\- A ty niezbyt hetero. Normalny hetero facet uciekałby gdzie pieprz rośnie gdybym coś takiego wywinął. A ty kurwa nic. Jak jakiś pełen duchowego spokoju i tolerancji mnich. - Odparł Max marszcząc brwi. - Ani wtedy co cię niby obłapiałem po pijaku. WTF?

\- Cóż, powiedzmy, że mi to pochlebiało. - Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Teraz Max miał już totalny mindfuck.

\- Co?

\- To skomplikowane.

\- Wytłumacz mi to więc, łopatologicznie, proszę. - Odparł Lightwood patrząc na niego z konsternacją. 

\- Dobrze. W pewnym sensie podobają mi się dziewczyny i mężczyźni, ale tylko w sensie estetycznym. Całowanie mnie obrzydza, już go próbowałem, seks kompletnie nie kręci, związek z kimś jest super w mojej głowie... Na żywo jakoś bym go nie chciał. - Odpowiedział krótko. - Rozumiesz?

\- Eeee... No tak 6 na 10. - Zmrużył oczy i zmarszczył brwi, myśląc. - No to ten... Jesteś jakiś aseksualny czy coś?

\- Taa, czy coś.

Max uśmiechnął się i uderzył go w ramie.

\- Prawie jak Sherlock Holmes. Cool! - Zaśmiał się wesoło.

Raphael podniósł brwi zdziwiony.

\- Nie uważasz mnie za jakiegoś dziwnego?

\- Co? No co ty. - Prychnął chłopak. - Też bym tak chciał. Mieć gdzieś seks i związki, móc grać całe dnie w gry nie dekoncentrując się na cycatych bohaterkach. Ehhh...

\- Okej, dobra, to chyba ja powinienem cię uważać za dziwaka! - Zaśmiał się Santiago.

Młody pokazał mu język i runął na łóżko.

\- Ale nie do końca cię rozumiem, Max. Ty wydajesz się normalnym hetero gościem. Miałeś dziewczynę. Może i wam nie wyszło, ale z inną będzie ci kiedyś dobrze. - Spojrzał w dół na niego, poważnie. - Czemu cię tak nagle interesuje homoseksualizm? I nie bredź, że przez brata.

Max odwrócił się od niego i nie odezwał.

\- Maxwell? - Zapytał starszy podejrzliwie. - Coś się stało, tak?

\- Może. - Odparł cicho młodszy.

Nie odezwali się przez dłuższą chwile. Raphael nie chciał wyciągać z przyjaciela tego, czym ten nie był skłonny się podzielić. Zamknął oczy i zaczął oddychać powoli, wsłuchując się w ciszę pokoju. 

\- Mówiłem ci o tym chłopaku, który nie chce się ode mnie odczepić. - Powiedział nagle, wyrywając Raffiego z medytacji. - Kiedy Kate ze mną dla niego zerwała byłem zły, ale wkrótce zdałem sobie sprawę, że i tak jej nie kochałem, miałem nadzieje, że będzie szczęśliwa z Nim. Po za tym seks wszystko między nami zepsuł. Ona chciała spróbować jeszcze raz... Mi się odechciało. Kłóciliśmy się o to i chyba na złość poszła do niego. Tak czy owak, nagle zerwali, Kate chciała do mnie wrócić, ale ja miałem dość związków, oczekiwań, chciałem być sam. Ale byliśmy u moich przyjaciół, wyszedłem do toalety, jak wracałem on wracał z kuchni. W towarzystwie udawał świętego, ale sam na sam mnie męczył... Zatrzymał mnie i zaczął gadać o Kate, że mówiła, ze jestem beznadziejny w łóżku, ale to raczej ona jest. Bo ją sprawdził. No to uderzyłem. To moja przyjaciółka, tak czy siak. Powiedziałem, ze jej współczuję, bo to on jest pewnie do niczego, takie rzeczy... A on mnie przycisnął do ściany i pocałował.

Potrząsnął głową, jakby nadal nie dowierzał, że to się stało.

\- Miałem niesamowicie wielkiego mindfucka. No WTF?! Przysunął się do mnie całym ciałem i powiedział: "Może sam to sprawdzisz". Myślałem, że tam zemdleje. Uciekłem gdzie pieprz rośnie. To było pod koniec roku. Na wakacjach unikałem go jak mogłem, ale on zawsze gdzieś się pojawiał. Napadał na mnie gdy nikogo nie było, czasami mówił jakieś świństwa, czasami się całowaliśmy. Miałem mętlik w głowie, moi rodzice nie widzieli nic oprócz Jace'a, wiele miesięcy wcześniej zresztą dostałem od nich zjebkę, że nie jestem miły dla nowego kolegi. Więc pojechałem spotkać się z jedyną osobą, która mogła mi pomóc. Gdy zobaczyłem, ze Alec ma chłopaka, byłem wściekły. Nie byłem zbyt miły. Ale potem postanowiłem zobaczyć czy będą szczęśliwi... I odkryć czego ja sam chcę.

Kiedy skończył milczeli. Raphael musiał to przetrawić. 

\- Czyli facet robił wszystko żeby zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę. - Oznajmił.

Max spojrzał na niego z zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- I zaczął to wszystko jak tylko wylał na ciebie tę nieszczęsna kawę. A ty się na niego wydarłeś. - Mówił dalej. - Jak romantycznie.

\- Nawet tak nie mów! - Warknął Max, bijąc go w ramię. Jęknął i zakrył dłońmi twarz. - Boże... Czuję się jak ostatni dupek. Ughh...

Raphael pokręcił nad nim głową z uśmieszkiem.

\- Ano. 

\- Ale to nie zmienia tego, że ja nie wiem czy chcę z nim być czy z kimkolwiek... Tak czy siak rujnował mi życie przez długie miesiące! - Podniósł do góry palec by podkreślić to zdanie.

\- Jak ja się cieszę, że jestem asem. Te związkowe gierki są uciążliwe. - Westchnął Raphael i położył się obok Maxa. - Ludzie są tacy dziwni że niewiadomo co jest co. Nienawiść czy miłość...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dobra. Musiałam zakończyć wątek Maxa w tym opowiadaniu. Zostawiłam Raphaela takim jakim był w książce :) Cieszę się że mamy tu bohatera z osobną orientacją, a nie same homosie XD Kolejny rozdział bliżej końca :D Najsy :3
> 
> Następny będzie z Malec'iem, spoko-loko :P


	46. Projekt (popr)

Alec obudził się i nieprzytomnie wyciągnął rękę na stronę łóżka po której powinien leżeć jego ukochany. Jednak zamiast tego wymacał chłodne miejsce.

Zaspany otworzył oczy i ziewnął, by zaraz rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Nikogo z nim nie było, co nie zdarzało się często, w końcu to on budził się wcześniej od Magnusa, który był nocnym markiem. Co też mogło zaprzątać mu głowę, by o 7 rano nie było go w łóżku?

Chłopak wstał i ubrał się, zaraz wychodząc z pokoju by udać się na poszukiwanie mężczyzny. Zajrzał do kilku pustych pokoi by znaleźć go w salonie, siedzącego na podłodze z kredkami, mazakami i innymi rzeczami (czy to klej z brokatem?) rysującego coś w dużym bloku. Był tak zajęty pracom, że nie zauważył chłopaka opierającego się o ramę drzwi. Alec odczekał chwilę, ale kiedy tamten nie wydawał się zorientowany w otoczeniu postanowił pójść zrobić mu gorącą czekoladę i coś do jedzenia, żeby się nie zagłodził, wessany w wir pracy.

Chłopak był zadowolony, że w końcu głowa Magnusa znów jest pełna pomysłów, może dalej uprawiać swoje hobby i pracę. Poszedł na dół, kierując się w stronę kuchni, skąd już dochodził hałas. Dziecko gaworzyło, z pewnością Dy już nakarmił małą Sky. Oprócz niego chodziła tam też pani Santiago, robiąc kanapki, jajecznicę i boczek jednocześnie.

\- Dzień dobry. - Powiedział.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kołysząc córeczkę, a pani Santiago rozłożyła ręce.

\- Witaj, chłopcze! Jak dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Jest gorąca czekolada. Zrobię jedną dla Magnusa, siedzi w pokoju i projektuje.

\- Ohh, jak zawsze! Kiedy ma pomysł to jakby zniknął! Dobrze, że ma takiego kochanego chłopaka by o niego dbał.

Alec zaśmiał się zgadzając z kobietą, która zaraz zaczęła robić i picie, każąc mu siadać i jeść przygotowane kanapki. Były obłędne. W między czasie obserwował Dylana z dzieckiem. Sky wyglądała tak słodko i mięciutko w tym puchatym kocyku. I machała rączkami słodziutko.

\- Napatrzyć się nie można na to maleństwo. - Powiedziała Mama Santiago z uśmiechem.

Alec ocknłą się i stwierdził, że nie tylko on miał takie myśli.

\- Jest taka malutka. Mój Raphael nigdy nie był taki malutki. Tylko okrąglutki i misiaczkowaty. Magnus tak samo. Mały koala, z pucowatymi policzkami.

Chłopak zaczął chichotać wyobrażając sobie wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę jako małe pulchne dziecko. Trudno było w to uwierzyć. Pani Santiago złapała jedną rączkę i wydała z siebie śmieszne dźwięki przez które malutka zaczęła się śmiać. Alec musiał się na to uśmiechnąć.

 

Niedługo potem wylądował w salonie, z kubkiem i talerzem kanapek dla Magnusa. Wszedł do pokoju po cichu i położył wszystko na stolik niedaleko projektanty. Ten podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się.

\- Hej! O! Kanapki. Kocham kanapki cioci. - Złapał za jedną i zaczął jeść.

Alec uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc głowa i apetyt dopisują. - Zauważył.

Magnus coś tam mruknął z pełnymi ustami. Wskazał na kartki poplamione kolorami. Jednak rysunki były jak najbardziej wyraźne i fantastyczne. Były tam marynarki, pierścionki, brożki, naszyjniki i suknie, wszystkie albo były w krztałcie pająków, robaków i mrówek lub miały w sobie coś z tych zwierząt. Były eleganckie, ale Alec i tak się skrzywił. Nienawidził pająków.

\- Więc spodobał ci się mój pomysł? Projekt "depresji i groteski" w końcu się zaczął?

\- Aha. Jesteś geniuszem. - Powiedział Mężczyzna z uśmiechem. - I ja też oczywiście.

\- Oczywiście. - Powiedział Alec zaczepnym tonem. Zaczął jeździć dłońmi po jego marynarce. - Mój kochany geniusz.

Magnus podniósł brew znacząco. Alec cmoknął go w policzek i usiadł przy nim z uroczym uśmiechem.

\- Co z tobą dzisiaj? - Zapytał azjata.

\- Po prostu mam ostatnio same dobre dni. I najlepszego kochanka pod słońcem. - Zagryzł wargę, chciało mu się śmiać.

\- Mów mi jeszcze. - Powiedział Magnus seksownym głosem, krnąbrnie.

\- Pięknym, uroczym, serdecznym, zbyt dobrym...

Magnus złapał za koszulkę Aleca i pociągnął do siebie by pocałować mocno. Chłopak zamruczał zadowolony. W końcu oderwali się od siebie.

\- A wiesz co jest lepsze?

\- Co? - Zapytał Alec nieprzytomnie, tonąc w oczach kochanka.

\- Będziesz moim modelem.

\- Mmmm... Co?

\- Będziesz moim...

\- Słyszałem - Mruknął Alec. - Mowy nie ma.

Zaczął się odsuwać, ale Magnus przytrzymał go mocniej.

\- Dlaczego? Jesteś taki piękny i to dzięki tobie odzyskałem wenę. - Powiedział prosząco. 

\- Nie. Ma. Mowy. Nie jestem żadnym modelem! Chcesz żebym ci zrujnował karierę? - Krzyknął dramatycznie.

Magnus przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie bądź taką histeryczką! To ja tu jestem od dramaturgi! - Zaśmiał się lekko. - Nie chcesz popracować z siostrą? Możesz też włączyć w to Jace'a. 

Chłopak prychnął.

\- Nadal nie.

\- No nie bądź taki! Błagam. - Popatrzył na niego wzrokiem kota ze shreka. - Proszę. Kotku.

Alec zacisnął usta.

\- Nie ma mowy... Nie ubiorę się w nic co ma na sobie pająki! - Skrzyżował ramiona, patrząc obrażony, gdy Magnus wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Alec... Ojej. Jak ja cię uwielbiał. - Pocałował go, choć chwilę trwało, nim chłopak się rozluźnił i odwdzięczył. - Specjalnie dla ciebie wymyślę coś bez pająków.

Chłopak westchnął, wiedząc że przegrał.

\- No dobra. Ale tylko jeśli Jace i Simon też będą tymi twoimi modelami.

Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko, prze szczęśliwy. Prawie zgniótł ukochanego w uścisku.

\- Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki.


	47. Coś dla niego...

Magnus i Alec wyszli na spacer z Gabrielem, mały kluczył przed nimi, to zbierał jakieś kamyki, to zrywał jakieś chwasty. Słońce i świeże powietrze doskonale im zrobi, powiadomiła ich mama, wkładając Magnusowi syna (nie-syna? Alec wciąż unikał tego tematu) w ręce, po kilku dniach jego ciężkiej pracy nad projektami.

Jego głowa znowu była pełna pomysłów, znowu zapominał jeść, pić i żyć. Alexander nie wydawał się przez to bardzo odrzucony, tylko po prostu podsuwał mu pod nos przekąski i siłą zabierał do łóżka (Magnus szedł tam tylko po usłyszeniu propozycji nie do odrzucenia). Mężczyzna był niebotycznie usatysfakcjonowany swoim życiem: miał ukochanego, pomysły w głowie, seks co noc, jedzenie pod nosem i rodzinę w domu.

A gdyby nie przyjaciele mógłby do teraz upić się na śmierć, zostać alkoholikiem albo stoczyć się, stracić ukochaną pracę. I gdyby nie Alec wciąż trzymałby się tej żałosnej namiastki uczucia, które żywił do tej krowy Camille.

(Magnus zamyślony spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że ten wpatruje się w niego. Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając w te cudne niebieskie oczy. Ten zaczerwienił się i spojrzał w bok. Boże, był taki słodki!

Magnus jest taki słodki, pomyślał Alec.)

Nie tylko teraz, ale zawsze. Magnus przypomniał sobie jak w pierwszym dniu ich znajomości, od pierwszego momentu robił wszystko by go wyciągnąć z dołka. Na ten swój psychotyczny, pojebany sposób. Jak go wtedy nienawidził... Wciąż nie mógł przeboleć tego jaki był wtedy głupi.

A później Alec urządził dla niego imprezę by nie czuł się sam, a może by zobaczył że wciąż istnieje świat i inni ludzie. Tacy, którzy dostali od losu w dupę tak jak on. I co najpiękniejsze, mimo tego co przeżył z Jacem i Danem, choć był pewny, że Magnus jest hetero i to on może zostać zraniony, Alec zaproponował mu coś pokrętnego i genialnego jednocześnie. Wreszcie miał mieć kogoś kto go nie zdradzi. I tak się stało.

Alexander był fantastyczny!

(Chłopak o którym właśnie myślał szedł obok niego zagryzając wargę. Alec widział, że jego ukochany jest zatracony w swoich rozmyślaniach. Czy zauważy jak...

Gabriel przybiegł do niego z kwiatkami w ręce.

\- Co to za kwiatek, papo? 

\- Stokrotka?

\- A to? 

\- Mleczak.)

Chłopak wlazł do jego życia głośno, nie przejmując się jego zdaniem. Gotował dla niego pyszne rzeczy. Pomagał mu mścić się na tej suce (choć już tedy powoli zapominał, że taka osoba w ogóle istniała. Jego ukochany wariat zasłaniał sobą cały jego świat kawałek po kawałku i niósł ze sobą wariactwa, radość, miłość). Odkrył przed nim wspaniały świat mangi i książek!

A kiedy w końcu, nareszcie naprawdę ze sobą byli... kiedy byli razem... To są najlepsze momenty jego życia. Nie byli tylko swoimi ukochanymi, ale i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Alec tyle dla niego zrobił przez tak krótki czas. Przyjechał z nim i poznał jego rodziców, pokochał ich jak swoich, a i oni byli nim zachwyceni. Gdy pojawił się Gabriel nie zostawił go tylko pomógł wyjaśnić co jest grane. Zajął się chłopcem, gdy on miał mętlik w głowie, zajął się niespodziewanymi gośćmi, a teraz i nim, gdy się zatracił w swojej pracy. Nigdy nie narzekał, nie denerwował się, nie było żadnych głupich dram, a mimo to zawsze coś się w ich związku działo.

Magnus nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak mu się odwdzięczyć.

(- Magnus?

Mężczyzna na chwilę wyrwał się z rozmyślań i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Czy on ma stokrotkę za uchem. Awww...

Alec był czerwony na twarzy. Nerwowo zagryzł wargę i odchrząknął. Boże. Powinien dać sobie spokój, na pewno będzie go miał za jakiegoś niedorobionego nastolatka.

\- Hmmm?

\- Eeee, mogęciezłapaćzarękę? - Wypruł z siebie potok słów.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, próbując odgadnąć sens słów.

\- ...za rękę? Wziąć? - Spytał Alec ponownie, cały czerwony.

Dotknął jego dłoń. 

\- A, tak. - Odparł Magnus, jakby nigdy nic i zaplótł ich palce.

Alec był w niebie.)

Magnus westchnął. Musi zrobić coś dla niego...


	48. Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake, zaczątek kłopotów, zło, Alec, świetowanie?

Mężczyzna powoli przebudzał się z wymuszonej drzemki. Bolała go głowa, a ręce mu ścierpły, zawiązane z tyłu. Był w pozycji siedzącej, pochylony niezbyt wygodnie do przodu. Nie próbował się ruszyć, na początek wsłuchał się w otoczenie i nie usłyszał niczego. Zero szmerów, oddechu, nikogo nie było. Ale na pewno go obserwowali. Wyczuł palcami węzeł, był to ten w którym szarpanie się sprawia, że robi się on jeszcze ciaśniejszy, lina szła przez jego ciało, od kostek do nadgarstków. Profesjonalna robota.

Kiedy dowiedział się czego chciał, poprawił się na krześle i rozejrzał. Przed sobą widział drzwi i kamerę ustawioną na wprost niego. Ściany, co dziwne były pomalowane na radosny pomarańcz. Światło oświetlające pokój było gdzieś za nim, tak jak większa część pokoju, więc obrócił głowę jak najbardziej mógł. Z jednej strony zdjęcie Mayi, wiszące nad stojakami z najróżniejszymi narzędziami tortur, albo jak niektórzy mówią "BDSM". Kąt łóżka z paskami zaczepionymi na rogach.

Drake westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Jeśli to ma mnie przekonać bym ci go wydał to jesteś głupsza niż myślałem. - Parsknął.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł ochroniarz, którego z nią widział. Od razu zdzielił go w twarz. Głowa Drake'a odskoczyła do tyłu by jak najbardziej zmniejszyć impet ciosu.

\- Lubisz patrzeć, co? - Wymamrotał do kamery i puścił oczko.

Dostał cios w drugi policzek, brzuch - dwa razu. Pająk jęknął i plunął krwią.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać, cipko? - Parsknął.

Mężczyzna dodał jeszcze dwa ciosy za nim kobiecy głos go zatrzymał.

\- On może tak bez końca. - Poleciało z niewidomych głośników.

\- Szczerzę wątpię, wygląda na takiego co to po stu metrach dyszy jak astmatyk. Po za tym, jak mnie zabije to tym bardziej nie znajdziesz Jonasa.

\- Ah tak? Ale jeśli cię wypuszczę, to mi go zwrócisz, po tym jak tyle zrobiłeś by pomóc mu uciec? Myślisz, że jestem głupia?

\- Chyba dość dosadnie powiedziałem co o tobie sądzę. I oczywiście, że tego nie zrobię, do cholery! Ale jeśli mózg ci doszczętnie nie zgnił, powinnaś wiedzieć, że zawsze jestem przygotowany na odprawianie debili z kwitkiem. Myślisz, że nie jestem przygotowany na porwania i morderstwa? - Zapytał sardonicznie. - Jeśli jeszcze nie znasz odpowiedzi, to ci powiem: jestem, kurwa, przygotowany na to od jebanego niemowlęctwa.

\- Ah tak? I co takiego na mnie masz?

\- Oprócz zdjęć twojego męża, którego katowałaś? - Zrobił zamyśloną minę. - Hmmm, echm, chyba, no, wszystko. Infiltracja kogoś tak zapatrzonego w siebie jest cholernie łatwe. Twoi ludzie były jak mrówki pod moim butem a ty małym, wstrętnym, grubym robalem. Koooocham takie rozdeptywać. Tak cudownie chrupią pod butem.

\- Ach tak. I dlatego dałeś się złapać jak dziecko.

Drake zaśmiał się w głos.

\- Tak! Tak! Zaczynasz chwytać.

\- Więc specjalnie dałeś się złapać?

\- Może. - Mruknął, rozciągając samogłoski, wyraźnie zadowolony. - Może chcę dać ci szansę.

\- Szansę? Na?

\- Wyjście z tej bitwy cało.

 

 

_Wcześniej_

\- Magnus. - Mężczyzna spojrzał na swojego ukochanego i zmarszczył brwi. Mina Aleca była bardzo poważna.

Upuścił kartkę wyrwaną z bloku, kolejny nieudany projekt. Wszystko co zrobił musiało być genialne, coś poniżej zostawało wyrzucane do kosza. W jego głowie układał się powoli cały spektakl na wybiegu, teraz przerwany przez ponury głos Alexandra.

\- Tak kochanie? - Zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Musimy pogadać. - Dostał odpowiedź i to takim tonem, który mówił, że powinien wiedzieć o czym Alec chce porozmawiać. Magnus nie miał zielonego pojęcia. - Wiesz który dzisiaj jest?

\- Eeem, nie mam pojęcia. Straciłem rachubę czasu.

\- Przykro mi Magnus, ale to już 20 sierpnia.

Mężczyzna próbował znaleźć w głowie odpowiedź, dlaczego ta data jest ważna, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy.

\- O co ci chodzi? - Zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- O co mi chodzi? - Alec posłał mu urażone spojrzenie. - Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć o co mi chodzi.

\- Alec, kocham cię, ale zaczynasz mnie denerwować. - Zamknął oczy i westchnął. - Przepraszam, że nie mam dla ciebie za dużo czasu, ale sam wiesz jak ta praca jest dla mnie ważna. Jeśli coś jest nie tak to mów prosto z mostu, a nie pleciesz trzy po trzy.

\- Już minął miesiąc. - Powiedział stalowym głosem. Nagle dramatycznym ruchem zasłonił twarz. - Rób co musisz, Magnus! Zerwij ze mną. Nie będę płakał, nie będę błagał! Ale nie torturuj mnie dłużej, zrób to jak najszybciej!

Dopiero teraz mężczyzna zrozumiał o czym Alec mówi. Po chwili wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie: "Jaja sobie kurde robisz?".

-Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo zabawne. - Mruknął obrażony.

Alec zaczął chichotać, odsłaniając twarz.

\- Kto jest genialnym aktorem? Ja! - Wskazał siebie ze śmiechem. - Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej miny na samym początku. To za to, że zapomniałeś o naszej miesięcznicy!

Magnus spojrzał na niego zdegustowany.

\- Miesięcznicy? Co my, baby?

\- No dobra, planowałem seksowny cosplay i striptiz, ale jak nie chcesz świętować...

\- Kocham miesięcznice! - Wykrzyknął Magnus szybko. - Boże, jak można żyć bez miesięcznic! Ja nie mogę. I to już dziś. Trzeba świętować.

Alec uśmiechał się przez cały monolog i zaraz pochylił się by go pocałować.

\- Ahh tak?

Magnus przytrzymał głowę Aleksandra by wycisnąć na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek.

\- Naprawdę. To moje motto życiowe. - I znowu go pocałował. - Jaki to strój? - I znowu. - Pokojówka, króliczek? Już się doczekać nie mogę...

W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Aleca.

\- Mmm. - Wymruczał w usta Magnusa, który przyssał się do niego i nie chciał puścić. - Zobaczę kto to.

\- Eeeech.

Wyjął szybko telefon i odebrał.

\- Ha...

Nagle spoważniał. Słuchał chwilę i włączył na głośnik. W telefonu zaczęły lecieć obce słowa.

\- Co to znaczy. - Zapytał Magnus, kiedy wszystko poleciało od nowa już trzeci raz.

\- Pająk. Ma kłopoty. To kod do jego chipu. - Powiedział. - On ma pewien system. Jeśli spodziewa się kłopotów, nastawia alarm na 24h, jeśli do godziny przed alarmem nie wpisze pinu, wysyła wiadomość z kodem. W ten sposób ktoś wie, że ma kłopoty i może go z nich wyciągnąć. A jeśli sygnał chipu zniknie - ten ktoś wyśle w świat wiele brudnych sekretów, wielu ludzi.

\- Sprytnie. - Mruknął Magnus, już całkiem skupieni na nowym problemie wstali, gotowi by coś zrobić. - Chodźmy do moich rodziców, na pewno pomogą.

\- Na takie okazje mam kontakt do odpowiednich ludzi. Po co mamy do nich iść? - Alec zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mają znajomości. Po za tym, to pewnie ma coś wspólnego z Dy'em, a on mieszka pod ich dachem. Co jeśli ludzie, którzy go wykorzystywali dowiedzą się gdzie jest? Wszyscy będziemy mieć problem.

\- Masz rację. - Chłopak pokiwał głową. - Chodźmy.


End file.
